Touhou Rabbids: Kingdom Battle
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: During a certain event that happened from another universe, this universe has now been merged with... Rabbids? Now the two universes must work together to fix this... otherwise, this whole place is gong to get even MORE insane! Hopefully not too bad, right?
1. Where the Rabbid Things Are

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **Previously on Touhou Paper Jam**

 _"I present to you… the Peach statue!" Toadette exclaimed and unveiled a statue of Peach in front of everyone._

 _"Oh, that is so cool!" Peach exclaimed._

 _"…That outshines my statue in Sarasaland, no fair!" Daisy complained. "But not that it matters."_

 _"Hmm?" Reimu looked up in the sky to see a humongous portal opening up._

 _"What the heck is that?!" Marisa asked… when suddenly, everyone was getting pulled to it one by one._

 _"WHOOOOOA!" Sora yelled._

 _"Can someone tell me WHAT THE HECK IS GOING OOOOOOOON!" Lucy yelled as Natsu grabbed a hold of her by holding on to a street lamp. "Natsu!"_

 _"Don't go in there!" He exclaimed… and then the street lamp came up. "…Uh oh…" He said and they were all sucked in as Mario held on to Luigi but Luigi accidentally let go._

 _"Bro! No!" Mario exclaimed as he quickly jumped into the ground that was being uprooted._

 _"Ho ho! Front page scoop!" Aya exclaimed… but… she was sucked in to. "Wait a minute! BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA!" She screamed and then was sucked in as well._

 _Marisa soon joined Mario as her hat was sucked into it. "Mario!"_

 _"Right!" Mario nodded as the two went into the portal, not knowing what they were getting themselves into._

* * *

Everything was falling into some unknown area, and one robot woke up. It was a flat disc like robot and it was blue and white, also having white eyes. "Oooh… where am I?" It wondered before realizing what was going on, seeing everything fall… and to add on to the confusion, it gained two rabbit ears. "What the… are these rabbit ears?!"

"Bwah bah!"

The robot turned to the Rabbid in disgust. "Oh, look at what you did! I hope you're happy! It's because of you that we're in this mess!" It said, while the Rabbid tried to get the SupaMerge out of its head, but to his horror, it transformed and got stuck to his eyes. He tried to get it off of him, but to no avail.

This caused him to panic and basically merge things into one another, like another fellow Rabbid with a broom stick and what not.

"Agh! Stop that!" The robot ordered and then looked up to see a huge washing machine coming down on top of it, with a Rabbid screaming in it. "Uh oh!" It said… when suddenly it was grabbed by someone as they went toward the ground.

This someone was Marisa herself, as she landed on the ground and put the robot down. "You alright?" She asked.

"Phew, I am now." It said… and then Mario landed on his feet near them.

"Where are we?" Marisa wondered.

"I have… no idea. In fact, where _is_ everyone?" Mario wondered.

"AAAAAAH!" Cried something as a Rabbid landed near them… and _this_ particular one was wearing Peach's hair and a pink dress… well, if you can _call_ it a dress.

 _Rabbid Peach – Loves to take Selfies!_

"Uh…" Marisa blinked. "Did Peach get turned into a rabbit?"

Mario blinked. "I'm… not sure." He said as there was another Rabbid falling to the ground. Rabbid Peach quickly came to her senses and tried to catch her falling friend… only for the Rabbid to slam into the ground far from her.

"Bwah…" Rabbid Peach walked over to its fellow Rabbid and pulled him up, showing the Rabbid wearing Luigi's hat and shirt.

 _Rabbid Luigi – Shy but courteous just like Luigi! (Not to be confused by some guy on YouTube)_

"I'm not sure… what the hell is going on." Marisa said, and then they heard something as they turned to see some obnoxious Rabbids putting two Goombas together via glue and rolled it towards them. While Mario and Marisa kinda felt bad for the Goombas, the two Goombas themselves seemed to be laughing.

"Bwah dah!" One of the Rabbids said as the three of them aimed their weapons at the group before taking off.

 _Ziggy – Dashing Ne'er-do-wells!_

"Agh… this is going downhill fast." The robot groaned. "If it wasn't for that Rabbid with that SupaMerge, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Uh… first off, what's going on and who the hell are you?" Marisa asked.

"Oh, my apologies. My name's Beep-0, I'm not from this universe."

"Wait, are you from that other universe?" Marisa asked.

"The universe where there's a bunch of people wielding huge keys and some black haired lady ruling the Mushroom Kingdom? Yep… wait, how do _you_ know about it?"

"Well, I've actually been there myself and-"

"Ah! We don't have time, we gotta go… now!"

"Alright, alright…" Marisa said and shrugged at Mario. "Worth a try." She said and they walked together… only they heard another scream and something landed near them as they turned to see a Rabbid popping up from the ground, wearing yellow hair, a witches hat and a black shirt.

 _Rabbid Marisa – One hell of an itchy trigger finger and incredibly rambunctious! (Only knows Master Spark)_

"Oh good lord, first I'm made out of paper and now I'm a friggin' rabbit." Marisa said and Rabbid Marisa looked at her counterpart as the two examined each other. "…On the other hand, I look rather cute."

"Bwah." Rabbid Marisa said with a thumbs up.

Rabbid Peach came over and examined the two herself and checked them out, first it was Rabbid Marisa and gave a thumbs up… but when she got to Marisa, she pulled the dress, sniffed it, nearly gagged and put it back, giving her a thumbs down while pulling out a sign that had a tack on it.

"…I hate you already." Marisa growled.

Mario sweatdropped. "Uh… let's-a go… to wherever we need to go, I guess?"

* * *

 _World 1-1: What the Hell is Going On?_

 **BGM: Overworld (Super Mario 3D Land)**

As soon as they walked off, they noticed a lot of Goombas covered in the glue as they were trying to get out of said glue, but to no avail… while Rabbid Peach took a picture of that with her cell phone as they pressed onward… although, it was a bit difficult going forward since the three Rabbids decided to sight-see, but they went onward… slowly, but surely!

It then came to the point where as they went onward, a shot nearly hit Mario but he quickly ducked and hid behind a wall… and grabbed his hat that took the shot. "Mama mia, that was close!" He said as Marisa took cover as well, as did the three Rabbids from a different wall.

 **End BGM**

"Agh… normally, I'm not one for cover, but what the hell is going on!" Marisa exclaimed as the three Rabbids were doing nothing… but to surprise, Beep-0 was dodging every shot the Ziggies were throwing at it.

"Why! Am! I! Not! Taking! Cover!" He said as the Rabbids laughed…and then Rabbid Peach brought out a radio, of all things, and started to play a song to accompany Beep-0, since apparently, they thought he was dancing.

 **BGM: Puzzle Plank Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"Oh, ha ha!" Beep-0 exclaimed in frustration as the Rabbids were clapping to the beat and laughing, while Rabbid Luigi decided to dance to it while Mario and Marisa stood there, wondering what the hell is going on.

"I have no idea what's going on…" Mario said.

"No kidding."

Beep-0 finally got around to taking cover. "Ugh… nice job, you bozos!" He said, turning red and then suddenly rumbling. "…Oh! I got an email. Let me just read this." He said. "Dearest Beep-0, whose brave… WILL YOU TURN THAT OFF!" He yelled, slamming into the radio to knock it down, which somehow knocked the batteries out of it.

 **End BGM**

"Bwah blah!" Rabbid Peach scolded, but Beep-0 didn't care.

"Dearest Beep-0, whose bravery, intelligence, and compassion stand as a beacon of hope for us all. If my timing is correct, you are in dire need of help. Please open the attachments to this message – their receipt is most auspicious, I assure you. – Signed, Your Biggest Fan." And as Beep-0 hit the attachment, three weapons popped out for Rabbid Peach, Luigi and Mario himself.

Lightning Shark for Mario, Fuchsia Fury for Rabbid Peach, and a Dwarf Star for Rabbid Luigi, to be exact!

"Wow! When it said attachment, I was hoping it'd be something Mega Man related. Drat, I was hoping for Legends 3. But oh well, this'll have to do!" He said. "I mean, it's not like Mega Man 11 happened or anything."

"Hang on, my Rabbid self didn't get anything." Marisa said, as she heard a "Yoohoo!" as she looked to see Rabbid Marisa pulling out a Hakkero.

"Bwah dah!"

"…I love you more and more!" Marisa exclaimed, her eyes sparkling in fascination, while Mario grabbed the weapon.

"Huh, it's not a Super Scope, but this'll do!" Mario said. "Now, let's take 'em out!"

 **BGM: Training Battle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Bwah bwah!" A Ziggy said as he saw them get to cover behind small brick walls. "Blah!" He said, shooting them, but luckily it didn't hit any of them.

"So uh, how do I fire this thing?" Mario wondered as he aimed at a Ziggy.

"Press the trigger!" Beep-0 said, and nearly got hit by another Ziggy. "Ack! Watch it!" He said as Mario aimed and fired at the Ziggy, who quickly hid behind a wall.

"Bwah bah bah bah!" It said, sticking his tongue out at him… only to get a mouthful from another shot from Mario. "Dah!"

"Nice!" He smirked as the other Ziggy was having trouble with Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Luigi before he was eradicated by the both of them.

"Bwah!" Rabbid Peach smiled, high fiving Rabbid Luigi.

"Bwaaaah!" The Ziggy quickly went to another wall and shot them before getting to cover and then went up to aim at Marisa, only for her to be gone.

"Hey buddy, up here!" Marisa said as he looked up to see Marisa on her broom with a grin and then fired Danmaku at him as he quickly scrambled to get out of the way, before feeling something on his back as he turned to see Rabbid Marisa pressing her Hakkero on his back.

"Oh bwah…" He said, and then got Master Sparked toward a few trees before getting KO'd.

"Nice one!" Marisa said, giving her a thumbs up as she only smiled back with a thumbs up.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that takes care of that." Mario said. "Though, I get the feeling we're going to facing a lot of battles."

"Yep." Marisa nodded. "Let's hope they're short and sweet." She said and they took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Okay, this is the most bizarre thing I've seen." Lucy said as she walked around, as she was joined by Wendy, Carla and Sora.

"I'm sure it's not _that_ bad." Sora said.

"Not _that_ bad?! Are you kidding? Look at this, there's a bunch of crazy rabbit things going around like they own the place!" Lucy said.

"Not to mention… I'm not sure what's going on." Wendy said.

"And to make things worse, there are those rabbits going around dressing like us." Carla said, as they looked behind to see Rabbid Lucy, Rabbid Wendy and Rabbid Sora.

Rabbid Lucy was wearing her hair and wearing a blue and white shirt, Rabbid Wendy was wearing her hair down and not in ponytails, and has a blue shirt as well while holding a stuffed white cat. Rabbid Sora had his funky hairstyile and wearing a black shirt.

 _Rabbid Lucy – Crazier and less sane than Lucy herself, loves to play with keys! (Tends to break into people's houses.)_

 _Rabbid Wendy – Shy, friendly, but loves to blow wind a lot! (Beware: You might find yourself facing the wrong wind hole…)_

 _Rabbid Sora – The Keyblades… uh… chosen one? (That Keyblade needs an IQ Test…)_

"Well, at least they're keeping us company." Lucy said as Rabbid Lucy grabbed a hold of Rabbid Sora's Keyblade and put it in her pocket… only for Rabbid Sora to call her out and proceeded to fight her for it.

"Bwah bah!" Rabbid Wendy said as she tried to break the two up.

"I say we just ditch them…" Carla said.

"Well… it can't get any worse than this, right?" Sora asked.

"One can hope…" Lucy sighed as they wandered off as Rabbid Sora was the victor of the fight with an unconscious Rabbid Lucy as he took off to join the others, while Rabbid Wendy dragged her away.

* * *

 _Back with the gang…_

 **BGM: Come On! (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga Plus Bowser's Minions)**

Mario hid behind a wall for cover and was nearly getting shot at repeatedly as one of the Ziggies went over to take care of him, but was blasted away from Marisa's Master Spark, but her Hakkero was shot off of her by another Ziggy.

"Grr…!" Marisa growled as she dove for cover while Rabbid Peach proceeded to do a selfie… while shooting another Ziggy in the head to knock him down with the help of Rabbid Luigi.

Rabbid Marisa picked up Marisa's Hakkero and smirked. "Bwah bah bah bwah da!" She said, as if was she was saying "Say hello to my little friends!" and basically used Double Master Spark to destroy the walls the Ziggies were hiding in, giving Mario and Rabbid Luigi to get a clear shot and destroyed them.

 **End BGM**

"Wow… and I thought I was good with the Master Spark." Marisa said as Rabbid Marisa gave it back to her and they went onward, and as they did, they noticed a huge wormhole in the sky.

"Agh… that's what's causing this mess!" Beep-0 said. "If we can somehow get rid of that, then we're golden!" He said, unaware of Rabbid Peach getting another selfie out of the way, but with the wormhole that was causing the commotion.

"Alright, so… how do we get rid of that?" Marisa asked.

"I'm sure we'll find a way." Mario said as they walked off, and then noticed a giant sunflower.

"Oh, hello mister Sunflower!" Beep-0 said… only for it to spit on Rabbid Luigi, causing the others to freak out while the other Rabbids laughed at him. "WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Don't you see?" The sunflower suddenly asked.

"…Oh god, it's talking." Marisa said. "Yuuka's sunflowers are turning sentient!"

"I've met a few talking sunflowers in Delfino." Mario said.

"Oh, lovely! Not!" Marisa groaned.

"Those Rabbids are bad news."

"Ha, I can assure you that they mean no harm." Beep-0 said.

"…If you say so, but that Rabbid with those crazy glasses of his are turning the other Rabbids completely nasty."

"Ah, I'm sure we can take care of 'em just fine. Hey, why don't you join us?" He asked.

"Sorry, but I'm taking this… underground." He said and then disappeared into the ground before them.

"Huh, I've never seen any sunflowers go back underground." Mario said, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah… so I'm not the only one trying to figure out what's going on." A voice said as they turned to see Yuuka walking over, and with her was a Rabbid with Green Hair and wearing a dress similar to Yuuka's, complete with holding an umbrella.

 _Rabbid Yuuka – Has a habit of burying herself in flowers. Caution: Taking one of these flowers will be bad for your health._

"Oh, you too?" Marisa asked.

"Mhm. I suppose we need to figure out what is happening." Yuuka said. "I've taken a look around this place and it seems as if Hyrule, Mushroom Kingdom, Gensokyo, Magnolia and other places have been merged into one huge area. I don't know what's causing this, but I have a feeling it's that wormhole in the sky."

"Yeah, we kinda gathered that." Marisa said.

"I see… now, let's move out and hope we can figure it out." Yuuka said as they all nodded.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

 **BGM: Mollusque-Lanceur Battle (Super Mario Odyssey)**

"Agh! This is insane!" Lucy complained, hiding behind cover as they came across a battlefield with Ziggies.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy exclaimed, blowing the Ziggies away while Sora slid toward a small brick and used Firaga on a few Ziggies, but one of them aimed at him from the side and hit him.

"Gah!" Sora turned around and used Blizzaga.

"Alright… I can do this." Lucy said, pulling out her keys. "Open! Gate of the-" Her keys were yanked from her as Rabbid Lucy got a hold of them. "…Hey!"

"Bwah dah dah bwah!" Rabbid Lucy said with a key pointing at them, and to Lucy's surprise, it started glowing… and out came Loke.

"…What the?" Loke wondered as he looked at the Rabbid enemies and then looked at Lucy. "Do you know what's going on?"

"How should I know!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Uh… okay…" Loke said as he ran forward and took cover and fired a small beam of light at a Ziggy, but he took cover and then the Ziggy noticed Rabbid Wendy right there.

"Bwah!" Rabbid Wendy waved and used a Roar that knocked him toward a few blocks.

"Bwah dah!" Rabbid Sora, whacking the hell out of a Ziggy with his own Rabbid Keyblade and smacked him away.

"Bwah bwah blah!" A Ziggy said as several Rabbids then showed up… but they had Heartless symbols on their chest, not to mention they were a bit darker.

 _Rabbid Heartless – Unpredictably stupid!_

"Oh come on, these things have Heartless varieties too?!" Sora asked, using Thundaga on them.

"I shouldn't be surprised… but why am I surprised?!" Lucy exclaimed… and just when they thought things wouldn't get any crazier…

"MASTER SPAAAAAAAAAARK!" A voice yelled as the Rabbid Heartless were eliminated and only one Ziggy remained.

"Uh… bwah…?" The Ziggy wondered before getting blasted away by Loke.

 **End BGM**

"Oh, glad you guys showed-… YOU TOO?!" Lucy yelled, noticing the other Rabbids.

"Yep, we got our Rabbid friends too." Marisa said.

"Rabbid? That's what these things are?" Wendy asked.

"Yep." Mario nodded.

"Well, hopefully, they won't get too annoying than they are now." Carla said before pausing. "…Oh who am I kidding? That'll probably be the case, with our luck."

"Well, let's just get going." Mario said as they went off and met up with the talking Sunflower again.

"Hmm, you seem to have got rid of those goons." He said, as Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Sora looked at the sunflower in shock. "I guess I will have to reward you." He said… and then spat out a simple coin that everyone looked… and Rabbid Peach threw stuff at him with all the Rabbids laughing. "…Oh, alright, here's the _real_ award." He said and then spat out a chest before disappearing.

"I don't appreciate hurting that sunflower…" Yuuka growled.

"Oh whatever, at least the sunflower didn't get killed." Marisa said.

"…Right…" Yuuka said, still not amused as they opened the chest to reveal… a card that had the Sunflower on it.

"Well, that's a waste." Marisa said, tossing it to the side as they walked off… and then heard someone screaming.

"I! AM! NOT! A! BEACH BALL!" A voice screamed as they turned to see two Rabbids tossing a yellow beach ball… but this wasn't a beach ball, it was Starlow.

"Hey, is that Starlow?" Lucy asked.

"It is!" Mario nodded.

"Hang on!" Lucy said, pulling out her whip and throwing it directly at Starlow before pulling her back towards them.

"Bwah bah!" One of the Rabbids complained.

"Bah bah dah bwah!" The other said, pulling out another beach ball, causing the other to clap and then proceeded with their game.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?!" Starlow asked.

"Well, you see…" Beep-O said and explained what happened.

"Great… another wacky adventure, only this time it hardly makes sense." Starlow sighed.

"I'm sure it'll make sense… eventually." Beep-0 said as they all walked together while looking at a huge building from afar and then as they went into a Rabbid pipe…

"Heeeeey!" A voice called out to them as they turned to see Captain Toad waving to them.

 **BGM: Captain Toad Goes Forth! (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Captain Toad!" Mario waved and then they ran over to him.

"So, do you know what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Actually, I don't… I got separated from Toadette and I've been trying to find her… and then I ran into you guys!" He said. "Not to mention I keep running into those rabbit weirdos."

"Bwah bah bah wah?!" Rabbid Marisa said as the Rabbids surrounded Captain Toad, with Rabbid Wendy pounding her fist into her palm.

"Uh… did I say "weirdo"? I meant… uh… crazily awesome rabbits!" He said, as the Rabbids smiled and walked away from him. "Phew."

"Well, let's go find Toadette." Yuuka said as they walked off, and then about a few minutes later… they found Toadette.

"Toad!" Toadette waved as the two went over and hugged.

 **End BGM**

"Hey there, Toadette!"

"Well, that's great and all, but I'm wondering where the others are." Marisa said.

"Well, I know the princess is back at her castle." Toadette said.

"Great! …Problem is, we don't know where the castle's at." Sora said. "This whole world's been turned upside down."

 _That's an understatement._ Yuuka thought.

"Oh, hang on… I got another message." Beep-0 said. "Let's see… ah, from my biggest fan! A new GPS warp system called Sploing. The name is still in work in progress, I see. Great! I can warp us to Peach's Castle, but problem is… I don't know how to warp over there!"

"Oh, that's just typical." Starlow sighed.

"…Hmm, oh, it's given me instructions too! Let's see… I just press this and-" All of them, excluding the two Toads, warped to Peach's Castle.

* * *

 _Speaking of which…_

 **BGM: Mushroom Kingdom – Peach's Castle (Super Mario Odyssey)**

"Well, I have to say… they sure do know how to build." Makarov said.

"Yeah." Peach nodded.

"As long as they don't cause _too_ much trouble, I'm sure this will be fine." Toadsworth said.

"Bwah bwah bwah." A Rabbid near Makarov agreed, and _this_ Rabbid had bushy eyebrows, a goatee, and a yellow jacket.

 _Rabbid Makarov – Old but still has a fighting spirit inside of him. (Don't mess with his family… well, if he has any.)_

It was at this point that something appeared in front of them as they turned to see the gang teleporting in front of them.

"Whoa… WHOA!" Marisa yelled, nearly stumbling. "…Geez!"

"Well, that's gonna take a while getting used to." Mario said.

"Oh, Mario!" Peach waved.

"Glad to see some of you are safe… along with some friends." Makarov said as they approached them.

"So, what's going on?" Marisa asked.

"Not sure myself… but their friends are… quite busy." Peach said, and right on cue, a Rabbid with a builder hat came running by with two Rabbids carrying a board nearly ran over Rabbid Peach.

"Bwah dah dah!" The Rabbid said before they went to work on something.

"I'm not sure what they're building, but it's quite something." Toadsworth said. "Speaking of which, have you located Master Luigi, Miss Reimu and all the others?"

"Can't say we have." Marisa said.

"Hmm, this is indeed troubling." Toadsworth said. "And to think I was just getting used to the fact that the castle has merged with Fairy Tail's guild. It's normal on the outside, but on the inside, it's nothing but the guild."

"Huh, well that's one way to remodel the outside." Lucy said with a sweatdrop as Makarov chuckled.

"I suppose so." He said as Rabbid Peach began investigating Peach herself.

"Oh? Hello little one!" Peach giggled, but Rabbid Peach sniffed her dress and examined her.

"Blah." Rabbid Peach said and then pulled out a sign that said "Still less tackier than the witch".

"HEY!" Marisa yelled.

"I… see…" Peach said, sweatdropping. "Anyway, will you guys go out and find everyone that you can? We'll stay here and monitor their project for… reasons."

"Will do!" Starlow said as they took off.

"I just hope things will be alright." Toadsworth said.

"Bwah bwah blah!" A voice said as they turned to see Rabbids carrying in a Banzai Bill with underwear over its face… and it had a sad look as they put it down before they went off to do something else.

"…This must be the end times. I'm feeling bad for a Banzai Bill." Toadsworth said. "If you will excuse me, I will be taking a nap." He said and walked into the castle.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Ugh…" Junior got up and looked around. "Where am I?" He wondered as he saw General Guy and a few Hammer Bros groggily getting up.

"I don't know… and I don't _want_ to know." The Hammer Bro said.

"We might as well investigate… I'm not sure what just happened." General Guy said as they nodded and walked away, unaware of a certain purple dragon bunny rabbit glared at them from the shadows.

None of them realized though… that this was the start of one hell of a very bizarre adventure.

* * *

 **This just in, y'all: Breath of the Wild won Game of the Year! (I'm assuming some of you didn't watch the Game Awards)**

 **Also, i'm in a very... awkward situation.**

 **Know why? Ever since i've completed Odyssey, I was planning on buying another game for the Switch, but I thought "Hold on, Superstar Saga is a top priority right now." and then, before I knew it, my mother suggested I make a Christmas Wish List because she wanted to know what was on my mind. On this list was Mario and Rabbids... along with Breath of the Wild and Splatoon 2.**

 **Now, NORMALLY, I write fics based off of games that i've played (It's basically an unwritten rule of mine.) and well, the only fics that I wrote that I HAVEN'T played are: Most of all the KH games (Excluding Days, Re:Coded and Dream Drop Distance), Sticker Star (Gee, I wonder why I mentioned THAT?), Super Mario World (I don't think those demos in Smash count...) and well... here I am with Touhou Rabbids!**

 **Now, normally I don't do this but since I kiiiiinda threw in the start of Mario and Rabbids last fic, I thought "Eh, might as well watch a playthrough to see what's going on." but now, I have a certain** ** _something_** **on the Christmas wish list.**

 **So, here's my question. Do I continue this or do I just wait until I get the game for Christmas? (If I don't get the game, then that's fine, i'll just watch the playthrough some more until I get it.)**

 **I mean, I** ** _know_** **I have the final say and it's my fic and all that jazz, and normally, I don't do this, but what's your opinion on this awkward predicament? I'm curious! Let me know what you'll think!**

 **I'm leaning toward putting this on hold 'till the day after Christmas, but we'll see! Let me know what you think!**

 **Anyway, later y'all!**


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 _World 1-3: Bouncing Rabbids_

 **BGM: Rise of the Living Bread (Team Fortress 2)**

"Okay, what the hell is going on?!" Reimu exclaimed as she was hiding behind cover, and joining her were Link, Zelda, Robin, Chrom, Marth… and their Rabbid counterparts.

Rabbid Reimu had Reimu's hair, plus ribbons, and was wearing a miko dress. Rabbid Link was wearing Link's hat and tunic, Rabbid Zelda was wearing Zelda's headdress and dress, Rabbid Robin had his hair, robes and Tome, Rabbid Chrom had Chrom's hair and outfit, plus a sword, and Rabbid Marth had Marth's fabulous hair and cape… and Falchion.

 _Rabbid Reimu – Laziest Miko of all time. (Doesn't like cleaning up after herself.)_

 _Rabbid Link – The Hero That Hyrule Hates! (Not very courageous.)_

 _Rabbid Zelda – Fairest of them all! (Not very wise, though…)_

 _Rabbid Robin – A… uh… tactician. (Not very brilliant.)_

 _Rabbid Chrom – Loves to break things. (Most likely to get into Smash.)_

 _Rabbid Marth – Sir Fabulous! (But not AS fabulous as Marth.)_

"And I thought meeting our paper selves was the weirdest thing this week…" Chrom muttered.

"Robin! Are you sure this strategy will work?" Zelda asked.

"I'm pretty sure, yes!" Robin said as he got out of his cover. "Thoron!" He said, hitting a few Hopper Rabbids.

 _Hopper – Team Jumping Jerks!_

"Bwah!" A Hopper said and shot Robin who quickly went back into the cover while Link got up and quickly ran toward Marth, but as he did, he jumped over and aimed his bow at them and quickly shot several arrows at the Rabbids.

"Bah!" A Ziggy said as they quickly avoided the arrows, while a Hopper was eating an apple… and the arrow hit it and sent it toward a tree.

"Grrr… bwah bah bah bwah!" The Hopper most likely cursed at Link as he quickly hid near Marth.

"Here, use this." Link said, handing Marth a bomb.

"Right." Marth nodded as he took it as he reached for cover and threw it at the Rabbids. They took cover while one of them bounced really high and shot at Marth and Link, but as he did, he was wide open for Reimu to shoot Danmaku orbs at him with her Rabbid Counterpart, and before he landed, Zelda saw her chance and fired a Light Arrow at it to send him flying.

"Alright, we're close to winning this thing." Robin said… and right on cue, Rabbid Heartless showed up. "…Or… not."

"Heartless variety… okay, that's a bit terrifying." Chrom said.

"Bah ha ha ha!" A Rabbid Heartless laughed, wearing a Heartless Soldier helmet as he ran over to Rabbid Marth and Rabbid Chrom's cover and did a spin kick to destroy the cover.

"Bwah!" Rabbid Marth exclaimed before they quickly slashed the Rabbid Heartless away before running for safety.

"Ugh… this is taking forever!" Reimu groaned.

"Stay calm, Reimu! We'll get through this!" Robin said.

"Bwah fiyah!" Rabbid Robin said, unleashing an Arc Fire on some Rabbid Heartless but they got out of the way easily. "…Bah."

It was at this moment a Hopper got near Link and Marth's cover as he motioned another Hopper to come over as he did so. As the other Hopper got into position, he launched him high in the air. "Bwah ha ha ha!" He laughed and aimed directly at Link and Marth… but he noticed something in the corner of his eye and saw a big colorful laser heading straight for him. "…Bwah…" He said before getting hit by it and was sent flying away.

"…Bwah?" The other Hopper wondered.

"Was that a Master Spark?" Zelda asked.

"It was!" Reimu smiled.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!"

"Bwah?" The Hopper wondered as he peeked from his cover and saw a huge cow coming toward him and then before he could get away, the axe hit him and was sent flying… and thunderbolts hit the remaining Rabbid Heartless as they disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"Is everyone alright?" Marisa asked.

"We are now." Marth said as Reimu went over and hugged her best friend as Marisa hugged her back.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Reimu asked.

"Well, aside from the robot here coming from that other universe, we still don't know anything." Starlow explained.

"The name's Beep-0!" Beep-0 said with a hint of anger while Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Luigi snickered.

"Other… universe?" Chrom asked.

"When you say other universe… are you talking about the universe where you're married to Dante?" Reimu asked.

"Yep… the same universe where Cirno came from." Marisa nodded as Chrom, Marth and Robin looked at them in confusion as Link and Zelda attempted to explain.

Reimu's smile immediately went away. "…You still have your phone, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"…Give me it."

"Uh, why?" Marisa asked.

"Just give me it!"

"…If you say so." Marisa said, digging in her pocket.

"My goodness, Lucy… you've gotten smaller and cuter since I last saw you!" Taurus said, looking at Rabbid Lucy.

"Oh, bwah bah." Rabbid Lucy said, looking away with a blush.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Lucy exclaimed, waving her arms.

"Huh? …Oh, so you have a rabbit cousin?" Taurus asked, unaware of the lady Rabbids checking out Taurus' muscles.

"I never even _had_ a rabbit cousin!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Where is that infernal call button?!" Reimu asked before she found it. "Oh, there it is." She said and then put the phone to her ear.

 _Why do I have this feeling it's gonna get… weird?_ Marisa thought.

* * *

 _At the other universe…_

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Come again!" Marisa waved as a Koopa walked out of the store.

"I don't really think a 'hair potion' would work on a Koopa." Dante said.

"Eh, worth a try." Marisa shrugged as her phone went off. "Hmm?" She looked over. "Oh, other me is calling." She said and then answered it. "Hello?"

 _"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR UNIVERSE?!"_

"Whoa!" Marisa exclaimed, pulling it back and wincing a little. "The hell?"

 _"WE GIVE YOU BACK CIRNO AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK US?! FOR SCREWING UP OUR UNIVERSE?!"_

"Whoa, what the hell are you talking about?" Marisa asked. "Wait a minute… Reimu, did you hijack my universal self's phone?"

 _"No, she gave it to me!"_

 _"Only because you asked!"_

 _"Marisa, not now!"_

"Whoa whoa whoa… easy… what's going on?" Marisa asked.

 _"Oh, give me that!"_ Marisa said and took her phone back from Reimu. _"Sorry about that."_

"Oh, it's fine… but what's going on?"

 _"Well, we were having a normal day… well, if you call meeting our paper selves a NORMAL day… but anyway, we sent them back to their paper universe and your queenly gal showed up to get your Cirno, right?"_

"Kai? Yeah… But what's this gotta do with her?"

 _"I don't really know, but aside from that… Toadette built a statue for Peach and… this wormhole came out of nowhere and sucked everyone in. And the next thing we know, everything just merged into one. Like, the inside of Peach's Castle is basically Fairy Tail's guild!"_ Marisa explained and heard something. _"Oh, and according to Marth, the Smash Mansion, as of now, looks like a huge Tetris block with Ylisse's top part of the castle as the roof."_

"Uh-huh… I see…"

 _"And to make matters worse, we have these rabbit creatures called the Rabbids and they're all over the place!"_

Marisa blinked. "Rabbids?"

 _"Rabbids?"_ Dante mouthed while Marisa shrugged.

 _"Yeah… and we have this robot named Beep Zero…"_

 _"IT'S BEEP-0!"_

 _"Sorry. Beep-0. We have this robot named Beep-0 that came from your universe and… wait, who built you? …Uh-huh. Says his creator is someone named Elizabeth Gadd."_

"Elizabeth Gadd…" Marisa mused as she looked out the window of her potion shop and saw five girls running toward the castle. "Huh… you know, I think I've heard that name before."

 _"You have?"_

"Yeah… hang tight, I'll call you back." Marisa said as she hung up. "Come on, let's go."

"Where we going?" Dante asked.

"Going to ask Kai what the hell is going on." Marisa replied, looking at the five girls. "And I have a feeling something strange happened here." She said and walked out with Dante right behind her.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the other universe…_

"Well, what'd she say?" Reimu asked.

"She'd call me back." Marisa replied.

"Ugh… figures." Reimu said. "Might as well figure things out on our own."

"Look how far _that's_ gotten us." Lucy mumbled to herself.

"Well, let's just go and… figure things out." Robin said as they nodded and walked together, chatting among themselves as they got into another clearing… and then Robin stopped them.

"What's up?" Starlow asked.

"I don't like this…" Robin said as he was scanning the area. "I see a few Rabbids in front of us… and there's only three, but… there might be more waiting for us if we went ahead without a proper strategy."

"So, what you're saying is, we'll be in an ambush if we go all willy nilly?" Beep-0 asked.

"Yes. We might as well go around it." Robin suggested.

"Seems like a smart idea. It would be too out of character for us be so reckless." Starlow said. "In fact, we should all go around and pretend we didn't see-where'd the Rabbids go?" She asked, seeing blinking outlines of where the Rabbids were.

"I might have an idea." Chrom said as they looked to see their Rabbid counterparts going all willy nilly and making a mess of things, causing Mario and Robin to facepalm.

"Well, stealth is out of the equation." Marisa said as they went forward and proceeded to help their Rabbid counterparts take care of the Hoppers and Ziggies before they quickly went over to the other side when they were all done.

"…I swear, stealth is _never_ in our vocabulary." Starlow complained.

"I know a few things about stealth." Marisa chuckled. "I sneak into the Scarlet Devil Mansion all the time!"

"Says the woman who always gets caught by Patchy." Reimu said.

"Not _always!"_ Marisa glared at her.

"Aaaanyway, our top priority, as you know, is to get that Rabbid with the SupaMerge at all costs." Beep-O said.

"I still have many questions about this…" Chrom muttered.

"We all do." Zelda sighed.

"Oh! I just got an email from our admirer!" Beep-0 said and began to read it. "Congratulations, Beep-0! You have successfully led your party through trials and travails worthy of Odysseus himself."

 _Who?_ Everyone thought to themselves.

"Finally! SOMEONE is giving me the credit I'm due!" Beep-0 said. "Anyway…" He continued reading. "This, of course, is mainly due to Mario, Marisa, and everyone else – whose skill in battle you vastly underestimated." He said and glared at them. "Yes… uh… well… ahem!" He continued to read. "Though as with Odysseus, there are rougher waters ahead. Therefore, I feel the time has come to bestow upon you some _new_ tools for your arsenal." He said and then some strange powers floated above everyone.

"Whoa… what's this…?" Reimu wondered.

"Henceforth, in addition to being able to move and fire upon your adversaries, you will each be able to perform ONE other action during the natural course of combat." He read and looked at Mario. "To Mario, I have given the gift of Hero Sight. When activated, he will be able to strike at foes within range even outside the normal succession of events."

"Nice." Mario smiled.

"To Rabbid Peach, I give the gift of Shield. When used, it will ward against most weapons damage." He said as a pink shield appeared and surrounded her.

"Wah…" Rabbid Peach said in amazement.

"To Rabbid Luigi, I grant Super Barrier. It protects against enemy Super Effects and can also reduce damage. For Sora, I grant to him the ability to cast unlimited magic as he desires without tiring out his magic power and needing to recharge. Though, this lasts for about a minute."

"Heh, I'll take it." Sora said.

"The same goes with Rabbid Sora. To Lucy, I grant you the gift of martial arts! …You definitely need this in case some people try to break into your home. And also, your kick has doubled its power."

Lucy felt power envelop her. "Hmm…" She proceeded to do a few jabs and kicks. "Oh yeah, baby!"

"To Rabbid Lucy! I give you your own Celestial Keys… mostly because you keep stealing Lucy's keys and she does not like that."

"Wah…!" Rabbid Lucy said, looking at her own keys.

"To Wendy! Your healing skills only work on contact… which is why I am giving you the gift of a magical healing field that will heal your teammates in said range."

"Sweet!"

"To Rabbid Wendy! I give you the ability to go all Dragon Force at will just like your human counterpart. Go nuts."

"Wah ha ha ha!" Rabbid Wendy laughed.

"To Marisa! Given the fact that your Master Spark goes in one direction, I give you the ability to have your Master Spark go anywhere at will."

"Eh?" Marisa asked as she aimed her Hakkero at the sky. "What does that even mean?" She wondered and fired the Master Spark. "I mean, it's not like I can have it go to the right or any-" The Master Spark went to the right, smacking a few unsuspecting Paratroopas. "…Oh…" She said as the Master Spark did a few loop do loops and even did a U-Turn before she stopped it from hitting anyone. "Oh ho ho ho ho… Kamek, you're dead!"

* * *

 _Wherever Bowser and Kamek are at…_

"Ooof…" Kamek shuddered. "Why do I get the feeling I need to sleep with one eye open?"

"Sooo, what dress do you think would work on Peach?" Bowser asked, showing off a few dresses.

"I never thought of you as a shopper… but uh… why not just steal one? I mean, it's not like there's a priceless beautiful dress in a lake or anything."

"Oh please, don't be ridiculous!" Bowser growled. "…On second thought, that doesn't sound like a bad idea…"

"I was joking!"

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"To Rabbid Marisa! I give you the gift to fly with a broom! Just make sure you have the proper licensing."

"Oooh!" Rabbid Marisa looked at her broom.

"To Link! I grant you the gift of cryogenics and lifting objects up with a magnet! Just use this tablet called the Sheikah Slate."

The Sheikah Slate appeared in Link's hands. "Uh…"

 _"Master, let me analyze this."_ A voice said as Fi popped out of the Master Sword and began to analyze it.

"To Rabbid Link! I give you the gift… of bombing people to death. Just try not to blow yourself up."

"Wah bah bah bah da!" Rabbid Link said, seeming to be in tune with the "Item get!" jingle.

"To Zelda! I give you the gift of a regenerating force field. And by regenerate, I mean a force field that heals you."

"Thank you."

"To Rabbid Zelda! I give you the gift of Din's Fire! Try not to burn anyone."

"Oooh…" Rabbid Zelda said as she looked at her hand… until it caught fire. "WAAAAH! BWAH BWAH BAH BAH DA BWAAAAH!" She screamed, running around like a maniac.

"Bah dah!" Rabbid Lucy kicked her into a small pond.

"Bwaaaaah…" Rabbid Zelda sighed with relief.

"PS: Try not to burn yourself. To Yuuka! I give you the gift of raising sunflowers to morbidly tall heights! You can use these to crush your foes!"

"Perfect." Yuuka smirked sadistically.

"To Rabbid Yuuka! Given how you love flowers, I give you the gift of raising small sunflowers to strangle your opponents."

"Bwah!" Rabbid Yuuka grinned.

"To Robin! I grant you the ability to see your opponents every strategic move within four turns!"

"Well, that'll be interesting."

"To Rabbid Robin! …I give you this gift called a Strategy Guide. Look up different strategies."

"Dah bah…" Rabbid Robin groaned.

"To Chrom! I give you the ability to power you up even more for fifteen seconds! Go wild! Break more walls! Note: This does not raise your chances of being in Smash."

"That happened ONE time and you know it!" Chrom growled.

"To Rabbid Chrom! I give you strength to up to Chrom's level. Go ahead and break things."

"Bwah ha ha ha!" Rabbid Chrom smirked, rubbing his hands together devilishly.

"To Marth! I give you this Hell in a Shell. Seriously, Falchion won't help you here."

Marth looked at his new weapon. "This… doesn't feel right." He said.

"To Rabbid Marth! I give you the ability to counter!"

"Mah bah." Rabbid Marth said with a grin.

"To Reimu! I give you the ability to fast travel. Need to help your friends in a pinch or get to an incident quickly? Now you can fly faster than normal!"

"Heh, nice."

"And finally, to Rabbid Reimu. I give you the ability to fly and use a Fantasy Seal! Have at it."

"Bah wah!" Rabbid Reimu smiled.

"…Wait, what about me?" Starlow asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. To Starlow! I grant you the ability to fire a heal beam toward your friends!"

"Sweet!" Starlow grinned.

"Use these abilities to your heart's content and how to effectively use them. But never fear! More gifts will come in the future, I hope. But don't worry… they won't come in lootboxes or with microtransactions, unlike a certain game company we all know and hate. With love, Your Biggest Fan."

"What are… lootboxes and microtransactions?" Marisa wondered.

"For your sanity, you do NOT want to know." Beep-0 said and started grumbling to himself. "Stupid EA and it's stupid shenanigans with Battlefront II and-"

"What was that?" Starlow asked.

"Oh, nothing! Onward!" Beep-0 said as he took off while everyone looked at each other with a shrug and followed Beep-0.

* * *

 _World 1-4: It's a Jungle Out There…_

"Oh, great, we're running into a jungle." Lucy said.

"Keep our guards up. We'll never know what'll happen." Robin advised as they walked forward.

"Ah… I'm finally done analyzing this, master." Fi said.

"And what did you find?" Link asked.

"Limitless potential." She said. "I highly advise that you experiment with it." She said before going back into the Master Sword.

"Well, that's good to know." Zelda said as they walked further until they came across a battlefield with Ziggies, Hoppers, and Rabbid Heartless… and several containers containing Bob-ombs as they quickly got to cover.

 **BGM: Battle Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"What the heck are those things?" Starlow asked.

"By the looks of it, they contain Bob-ombs… and I have a feeling our friends are taking a liking to them." Robin said, referring to their opponents. "Alright, spread out!"

"Right!" Marisa nodded as they went opposite ways with a healer on each side as they proceeded to do their battle as the Rabbids proceeded to fire at each other with the others doing all they can.

"Not really sure how I feel using a gun!" Marth exclaimed as he took cover.

"Let's see…" Robin closed his eyes, activating his ability and saw a Rabbid picking up a Bob-omb and throwing it to the left, where Lucy, Mario, Starlow, Wendy, Sora and Chrom were at, completely unaware of the Bob-omb. _Oh, I like this!_ He thought.

A Ziggy fired a shot at Robin who quickly hid himself as he quickly Elthunder in retaliation, and right on cue, a Hopper grabbed a Bob-omb from the container and aimed at the others. "Link! Fire that arrow on that Bob-omb!"

"Got it!" Link got out of his cover and aimed his bow at the Bob-omb, firing the arrow and hit the Bob-omb, causing it to explode in his face.

"Bwah!"

It was at this moment that Chrom came out and proceeded to run toward the Hopper and slashed him out of the area before he went back to cover.

"Alright, change your cover over there! Some of them are coming out of that pipe!" Robin ordered as they quickly went over and hid behind several blocks, with Lucy and Starlow hiding behind a Bob-omb box. _Okay, good…_ He thought. _Now, let's see… ah!_ "Lucy! Throw a Bob-omb to the left!"

"Got it!" Lucy said, picking up a Bob-omb and had Sora light it as she threw it at a wall, blowing up several Heartless Rabbids. "Got it!"

"Bwah dah dah BWAH!" A Ziggy exclaimed and threw a Bob-omb at the two of them.

"I don't think so!" Marth said, aiming at the Bob-omb and shot it, causing it to explode in mid-air.

"Nice! Good job, Mar-" Robin's eyes widened, as he saw sparks heading down to the box where Lucy and Starlow were at. He didn't take the sparks into account… and they just lit a Bob-omb in the box. "Lucy! Starlow! Get out of there!"

"What for?" Starlow asked.

"That box is about to explode!"

"Uh oh!" Starlow exclaimed as they went to cover, but a Ziggy laughed and shot Lucy in the leg to trip her.

"Agh!" Lucy cried and fell over… right when the Bob-omb was about to explode.

"LUCY!" Robin yelled.

"I got it!" Reimu said as she started to fly toward Lucy… and then it exploded.

"NO!" Wendy yelled… but to their surprise, the flames were starting to get sucked up.

 **End BGM**

"Wait, what?" Beep-0 asked.

 _Right on time._ Robin thought… as the flames disappeared… to reveal Natsu himself.

"Hope I'm not too late." Natsu said.

Lucy giggled. "You're not."

"Good… now…" Natsu turned to the Rabbids. "Which one of you bastards hurt her?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"Uh… bwah bah!" The Ziggy pointed to the Rabbid Heartless.

"Bah dah?! Bah bah bah wah bwah!"

"I think it's ALL OF YOU!" Natsu yelled, punching his fists together to ignite them.

 **BGM: Natsu's Theme (Fairy Tail)**

"And now I've got a fire in my belly!" Natsu smirked and jumped up high into the air. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled, throwing a huge fireball down and sending the Rabbids flying in different directions while some of them got out of cover and shot at the Dragon Slayer, but he quickly landed and ran to avoid the shots until he jumped high into the air with his fist bursting into flames.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching the ground to knock more of them away until there was but a few left as he kept punching them repeatedly until he grabbed a hold of one, as it was shaking in fear. "This is for harming her!" He said, throwing him high in the air.

"BWAAAAAAAAAH!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S… ROOOOOOOOOAR!" He roared, unleashing a stream of fire that hit the Rabbid as he screamed until he fell into the river below.

 **End BGM**

"Well that's one way to make an entrance." Beep-0 said.

"Nice one, Natsu!" A voice exclaimed as they saw Happy flying in… along with Natsu's Rabbid counterpart, who had his pink hair and scarf.

 _Rabbid Natsu – A Pyromaniac! (Don't hit Rabbid Lucy in front of him for your own safety.)_

"…I just have one question." Natsu said and turned around. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" He asked in his normal persona, causing them to anime fall.

* * *

 _One explanation to the knucklehead later…_

"Uh-huh… so this is how Cirno repays us. She messes up our universe." Natsu said.

"That's what you got out of that?!" Lucy exclaimed while Wendy was healing her leg.

"Wow… and I thought the Natsu in my universe was stupid." Beep-0 said.

"So, Natsu… was there anyone with you?" Marisa asked.

"Eh… not to my knowledge, no. I woke up with Happy and this weirdo right here." He said, referring to Rabbid Natsu… who was busy hugging Rabbid Lucy.

"Well, let's just get out of this forest before anything weird happens." Starlow said as they walked off… and when they got deeper into the forest… they were ambushed.

"You had to say something!" Beep-0 said.

"Oh, bite me!" Starlow said as they got into position.

"Wait a minute…" Reimu said as they were being fired upon. "Why do they have bananas?"

"Aha! These Rabbids are actually deformed monkeys!" Natsu said… as everyone, including the Rabbids, looked at him as if he lost his mind. "What?"

"Or they just really love bananas for slapstick reasons." Beep-0 said.

"Wait a minute…" Robin said. "Guys, hold on!" He said as they were firing at the enemies.

"What is it?" Marisa asked.

 _Rabbids eating bananas… we're in some kind of forest… and the fact there's a pile of bananas behind them…_ Robin thought, and he could barely hear what seemed to be a stampede coming toward them. "…You might want to take a step back!"

"Why?" Chrom asked.

"This is about to get… interesting." Robin said as the whole ground rumbled below them.

"What in the world is going on?" Mario asked.

"Okay, I'm getting a little scared!" Wendy said.

"Bwah bah?" Rabbid Peach wondered.

"Bah bah." Rabbid Luigi shrugged.

"Wah bah bah wah?" A Ziggy wondered as they looked at several trees rustling before them… and then they heard what seemed to be a roar coming from… a gorilla.

 **BGM: DK Island Swing (Donkey Kong Country Returns)**

It got closer… and closer… as the Rabbids were getting a little nervous… until then, a certain gorilla with a red necktie with "DK" on it landed on the ground, pounding his chest repeatedly before turning toward the bananas.

"Wah oh." A Ziggy said as Donkey Kong pounded his chest and proceeded to pound the Rabbids repeatedly with his fists as a few of them tried to get away… only to be dragged away by Donkey Kong. "Bwah bah bah bah dah!" They cried, begging for mercy… only for Donkey Kong to punch them all away toward the water… and then he let out a war cry by pounding his chest in victory.

 **End BGM**

"…Well, that was the strangest thing I've seen all day." Lucy said.

"And it's not even noon yet." Carla said.

"Ugh… great." Lucy groaned.

Donkey Kong ate a few bananas as he turned to the group and did a friendly wave… and in his typical fashion, he proceeded to speak with them in his ape language… seeming to want to come with them.

"I think he wants to come with us." Beep-0 said. "Do you want to come with us?" He asked as he nodded. "Well then! The more the merrier!"

"Oh great, we got a gorilla in our team." Carla muttered.

"I'm sure it's not too bad." Wendy said as they proceeded to go onward, while DK decided to travel by jumping through trees.

"Can this day get any weirder…" Marisa muttered to herself.

* * *

 _Back in the other universe…_

 **BGM: Mushroom Kingdom – Peach's Castle (Super Mario Odyssey)**

"Hey your highness?" Toadette walked over to Kai.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Your daughter and her friends need you for something."

"Oh, wonder what they want?" Kai wondered and walked toward the living room, where she saw Anastasia, Xinah, Katie, Yoshiko and Elizabeth in the room. "What's going on? You girls look like you've seen Bowser doing ballet or something."

"Ugh, I wish that was what we saw." Anastasia groaned.

For those of you who don't know who these girls look like, allow me to enlighten you!

Anastasia has a green T-shirt with blue lightning bolts in the middle of the front, and the cloud on it is a Lakitu Cloud looking kind of angry. On the back is "Don't make me angry or I'll shock you". She's also wearing purple short shorts while also having a tattoo on her upper right thigh that's nothing more than the Thunder Cloud item from Mario Kart. She's also wearing sandals! She also has blue eyes and her hair is black to her shoulders and has purple tips. She is the rebellious princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and daughter to Kai and Vito. Also has the Thunder Hand with her after a trip to the Beanbean Kingdom.

Xinah is wearing an orange T-Shirt that has the Forerunner's logo on the front, with "We are Forerunner" on the front and a Promethean Knight's face on the back. Is also wearing blue shorts that has Cortana on the right leg, complete with flip flops. Her hair is purple and goes down to her shoulder blades, while going over her left eye. She has Brown eyes. The daughter of Hina and Souji… and basically an extremely good huntress (As in: hunting animals) of the Mushroom Kingdom. Not to mention she's also a big fan of Halo…

Katie wears a green tank top with Yoshi on the front and is wearing dark blue short shorts and wearing sneakers. Her hair went from brunette to a permanently dyed green and it is long up to her neck line. She has a tattoo on her right forearm that's a Yoshi Egg. Is wearing a necklace with a baby Yoshi on it. Her eye color is Blue. She is the daughter of Nan and Julia… and loves anything Yoshi a bit too much. Also loves ice.

Yoshiko is wearing a light blue T-Shirt with fire lining the bottom with the words "Flame on!" on the front also on fire, with black jeans that are ragged around the knees and bottoms, with a pair of light blue tennis shoes and her hair is red with a white streak on the front with a bang that frames the left side of her face It goes down to her shoulders in the back. Her eyes are Heterochromatic; the left one is blue, while the right one is red. She is the daughter of Worldwalker and Mokou. Yes. _THAT_ Mokou.

Elizabeth has brown hair tied in two pigtails with two white ribbons, blue eyes, and is wearing a pair of Boo earrings while also wearing a black lab coat with the Gadd logo on the back, with a pair of green goggles and green gloves, underneath the lab coat is a white shirt with a boo's mouth on it and grey pants, with brown boots. She is an inventor and is the granddaughter of Professor E. Gadd. The only problem is… she's shy.

They're also around the age of 13.

…Right, where were we? Oh yes.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kai asked.

"Well… we were having a normal day at our lounge when Liz over here creates this high tech gear that merge two things into one… and right when she was about to show it off, these Rabbids came out of nowhere in a washing machine and… long story short, the universe you were in about an hour ago? It's now merged with Rabbids." Yoshiko said.

Kai blinked. "…This strangely sounds like that game I've bought a few weeks ago…" She said and then her eyes widened. "Oh dear god, those guys are going through Mario and Rabbids!"

 _Your video game knowledge never ceases to amaze me._ Toadette thought.

"If we don't do something, they could be stuck in that merged universe for like… ever!" Kai said. "We need to-"

The doors slammed open to reveal Marisa and Dante. "Hey Kai! I need to know what the hell is going on! My ears are still ringing for when the other universe's Reimu screamed into my ear!"

"…You know?" Kai asked.

"Eh? What do you mean by "I know"?" She asked.

"Okay, so you probably don't." Kai said and explained to what the girls explained to her.

"…I wondered what that little explosion I heard was…" Marisa mused.

"So… is there a way to fix this?" Dante asked.

"…This is all my fault…" Elizabeth muttered. "If I hadn't done this, those things wouldn't have come and… turned that universe into a mess."

"It's not your fault. It was a freak accident. Stuff like that happens all the time." Xinah said.

"…But it is my fault. I need to go in there and fix it myself…"

"Whoa whoa whoa, let's not be too hasty!" Kai said. "As much as it's tempting to go there and fix it, we can't just jump in and go in there. Who knows what might happen… and besides, none of us are fully prepared."

"So, you're saying we should prepare ourselves before we go in there?" Elizabeth asked.

"We can try, but I wouldn't recommend going in there recklessly." Kai said. "I feel like it's best if we let them handle things."

"Yeah but as soon as they're done with whatever, they're just gonna be stuck there." Marisa pointed out. "We have to figure out a way to reverse this before things get _too_ out of hand. Have a helping hand without going in there." She said. "Because going in that universe is basically a last resort."

"Exactly." Kai said with a nod.

"Quick question. How are we going to do that?" Toadette asked.

Marisa chuckled. "I know a Kappa." She smirked.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the other universe… with Junior…_

"All I'm saying is that this is all a bad dream." One Hammer Bro said.

"Dude, I tried pinching myself… this ain't a bad dream!" Another said.

"Well, what do you suppose it is? Some kind of sick joke?" A third asked.

"I'm not entirely sure…"

"Oh… what would my papa do in this situation?" Junior wondered.

"Hmm…" General Guy rubbed his chin in thought and then something buzzed him. "Hmm?" He reached in his pocket. "Ah, my BATPS!"

"…I'm sorry, your what?" A Hammer Bro asked.

"My Bowser's Army Tracker Positioning Device." He said. "I've picked up a few of our men nearby."

"Oh, where are they?" Junior asked, completely enamored by General Guy's device.

 _That device name sucks._ The three Hammer Bros thought.

"To the east!" General Guy said as they took off, going through trees and a small stream… and they saw Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy chatting with a Goomba, a Boo, a Shy Guy and a Koopa… but these certain four had flags on them. "Elite Trio! Captain Goomba, Boo, Shy Guy and Koopa, what are you doing standing there?"

"Trying to figure a way out of this mess you call a world, thank you very much!" Captain Shy Guy said.

"Oh, good… so are we." Hammer Bro muttered.

"Do you know where Bowser is at?" Paraplonk asked.

"No, we do not." General Guy said. "Lord Bowser and Kamek decided to take a vacation and left Junior in charge."

"Junior? But he doesn't know how to lead an army! He's just a child." Captain Koopa said.

"I can sure put up a good fight, though!" Junior defended. "…But then again, I never… really… did lead an army…"

"Ah, child or not, you got spirit, don't ya?" Captain Goomba asked. "After all, we found our fighting spirit during our unfortunate visit in the Beanbean Kingdom."

"…Weren't you demoted?" Junior asked.

"Agh, details, who needs 'em?"

"Yeah, he's still demoted. He stole the flag before we were sucked into this mess." Captain Boo said.

"Again! Details, who needs them?!" Captain Goomba shouted. "Aaaanyway, we can teach you how to properly command an army!"

"…Why should he listen to a demoted pipsqueak like you?" Hammer Bro asked.

"I'm sorry, _WHO_ saved Bowser's Army from Fawful?"

"…Touché."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures…" Junior said. "Will you guys teach me how to be more… leader-like?"

"Excuse me! You're forgetting the general over here!" General Guy said. "With my militaristic leadership, I can easily help you!"

"And we can too!" Captain Goomba said. "Goomba Squad, let's go!"

"And don't forget us!" Private Goomp said.

"Thank you…" Junior said. "Now uh… let's get out of here. I can't help but shake the feeling we're being watched."

"I agree. Let's go." Captain Boo said as they all walked/floated/flew away, unaware of the same purple dragon rabbit watching them from above.

* * *

 **Soooo... remember when I asked y'all about what I should do if I just stop for now until I get the game or just keep powering through? Well, funny enough, a few minutes after I posted the first chapter, a little voice in my head said "You know, you could just write it and then play catch up when you get the game."**

 **As soon as I heard it, I thought "...Well, i'm dumb."**

 **So here we are! Chapter two!**

 **Enjoy the heck out of it!**

 **Oh wait, you already did... my bad! XP**

 **...Also, I** ** _miiiiiiiight_** **have gotten into My Hero Academia...**


	3. Wild Things Grow Here

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Light on a Window (Fire Emblem Fates)**

"I just don't get it." Reimu grumbled as they walked around. "First they help us take down Dreamy Bowser, then we finally manage to give them their Cirno back… and then _what_ happens? They repay us by screwing up our universe!"

"I don't think they had anything to do with it." Robin said. "If anything, something happened over there and we were unintentionally in the crossfire. Freak accidents happen all the time."

"Say what _you_ want, but when I get over to that universe, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind." Reimu growled, cracking her knuckles.

"I… wouldn't do that recklessly." Beep-0 advised. "You see, in our universe, our Queen is also a Keyblade Wielder… and last I heard, she has Pokemon at her disposal. My creator told me horror stories of people who crossed the queen. Like this one time when she took down a school of Maw-Rays who invaded Delfino and all she did was call out a Giratina and a Garchomp. And this was during their family vacation, no less!"

"Yikes, she sounds like the angry type." Starlow said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh no no no. What I've heard is her majesty is a very benevolent ruler." Beep-0 said. "She rarely gets mad at all."

"I've heard stories myself since I've been there." Marisa chimed in. "I've heard of things like before she became queen like taking care of some Seven something, and after she became queen. According to her, life is never dull with her kingdom."

"So, did Peach step down as the princess?" Zelda asked as Marisa and Beep-0 nodded. "Odd, that doesn't sound like her… she loves ruling the kingdom, even _if_ Bowser kidnaps her a lot."

Marisa chuckled. "The thing is, from what my other half told me, she thought that since her son, Vito, had proposed to Kai, she thought it'd be best if she stepped down and let them take care of it. This caused Kai to become incredibly paranoid, mostly because she overthought everything, but now that she became royalty, she's more laid back… unless if you piss her off. Oh, and she's also a nurse!"

"Royalty _and_ a nurse. Huh… what about this Vito guy?" Chrom asked.

"He came from a bad future."

Robin rubbed his chin in thought. "That sounds _strangely_ like Lucina's future… what caused it?"

"Some boneheaded dragon making a mess of things, something similar to this Grima bonehead, it was… someone named… I think she said... Derpwing?"

"Derpwing? That doesn't sound right." Chrom said.

"I probably got the name wrong. Anyway, Vito came to put a stop to him along with his friends… and after that was over, they decided hanging out in the present was a better option since they thought what was the point of going back there." Marisa continued.

"If _my_ future was destroyed and I miraculously survived and came to the past, I wouldn't go back there either." Starlow said.

"Same." Everyone agreed, as even Reimu couldn't help but agree.

"So, Kai wasn't born royally, but now she's living the life as a benevolent ruler with someone who was _born_ royally." Chrom said and then nodded. "Sounds like a unique family!"

"Pfft, right… benevolent." Reimu rolled her eyes. "How can you say that when SHE MESSED UP OUR UNIVERSE!"

 **End BGM**

"Whoa, let's not pin the blame on her!" Lucy said.

 **BGM: How Can That Be? (Fire Emblem Fates)**

"Bwah bah!" Rabbid Peach agreed… before slapping her.

"Ow!"

"We're all on edge during this whole thing, I get it." Yuuka said. "But pinning the blame on someone won't help matters."

"I agree. We need to take a deep breath and figure this out." Mario advised.

"They're right. It was just a freak accident." Beep-0 said. "Our universe had no intentions of messing this place up."

"Accident or not, it's still their fault…" Reimu muttered.

"Soooooo… have there been any noble accomplishments that Kai has done?" Marth asked.

"There were lots, but there's one that stood out to me the most." Marisa replied. "She said that she purged the Fuzzy population to extinction."

Mario's eyes went huge and then grinned. "I like her a whole lot more now!"

"Oh good grief." Reimu groaned.

"I've encountered a few of them…" Robin mused. "Hearing them go extinct makes my heart soar."

"I say good riddance." Carla said as they kept walking… and then they heard something.

 **End BGM**

"Wait, what was that?" Mario wondered as he closed his eyes.

 _"MAAAAAAAAARIOOOOOO! HEEEEEEEELP!"_

 _World 1-5: Brothers in Arms_

"…That's Luigi!" Mario exclaimed as he quickly took off.

"Hey, wait up!" Natsu said as they quickly ran off, and as they did, they noticed an area where they were on top of higher ground and a few Ziggies, Hoppers, a few Heartless Rabbids along with regular Heartless were in the area.

"Regular Heartless too, huh." Sora whispered.

"Strange, they're not attacking the Rabbids." Natsu said.

"Do you think it's the whole "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" thing?" Happy asked.

"I doubt it." Sora said as a Soldier spotted them as they were getting into position and then pointed in that direction, as a Ziggy fired at them. "Or maybe it is!"

 **BGM: Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix)**

"Regular Heartless… interesting." Robin mused as he peeked over. _We have the high ground… they have some difficulty shooting us from up here… unless they were smart enough to go into the pipes. The Heartless, however…_ He noticed the Sapphire Elegies and Red Nocturnes teleport away and they reappeared near them. _Can teleport where they wish._ He added, noticing them getting into position.

Natsu looked at one Hopper as he smirked. "Hehehehe…"

"I gotcha now…" Marisa smirked, pulling out her wand and aiming at the Hopper, but Natsu jumped down with his fist being engulfed. "…Or not!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching the Hopper far away.

"So much for taking cover." Chrom groaned as a Red Nocturne aimed at him while he was focused on taking cover from a Ziggy, but luckily, Marth ran over and slashed through it with his Falchion.

A few Soldiers surrounded Natsu. "You want a piece of me?!" He asked as they quickly ganged up on him but he punched each other individually, while grabbing one by the throat. "Hey Sora! Heads up!" He threw it towards him as Sora aimed and used Thundaga to destroy it.

"Bwah bah da bwah!" A Ziggy exclaimed and shot at Rabbid Sora and Rabbid Peach, but they took cover as he kept shooting them… until something poked him from behind as he turned to see Donkey Kong with a smile… until he smashed his head together with both of his hands. "Bwaaaah…" He groaned and passed out.

A Sapphire Elegy aimed at Mario from afar and shot a blast at him, but he didn't notice since he was busy blasting away a Hopper… and then he got hit and was teleported to the Elegy's location while the Heartless itself was at Mario's spot… only for the Heartless to discover that it was right between Link and his Rabbid counterpart as it sweatdropped… before getting impaled by their swords. Mario ran back as a Ziggy shot at him, but he quickly dove out of the way… and then as the Ziggy prepared another shot, a huge sunflower appeared before it and with a smirk from Yuuka, it went down face first and crushed the Ziggy, defeating it.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that takes care of that." Marisa said as Wendy healed up anyone who was hurt and they went onward.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Oh relax, I'm sure we'll get out of this." Nitori said as she walked around with Luigi, and so was Hina and Sonic.

"It's strange to have woken up in this strange world." Hina said.

"I was in the middle of working on something…" Nitori muttered.

"I was just having a race to see if I was faster than Paper Sonic, then _this_ happened." Sonic said, scratching his head.

"Oh, where could everyone be?!" Luigi asked.

"Oh, I'm sure they're fine." Sonic said. "It's not like they turned into those rabbit things." He said and then scratched his chin in thought. "Now that I think about it, wouldn't it be weird if _we_ had rabbit counterparts?"

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"Bwah bah! Bah! Gwah!" Rabbid Sonic exclaimed as he ran up quickly against a few other Rabbids, as he was wearing a blue Sonic costume.

 _Rabbid Sonic – Likes to run fast! (Inferior to the blue blur himself)_

"Dah dah bah bah baaaaah!" Rabbid Hina said, spinning around. "Bwaaah… bah…. Dah…" She fell face first, as she had Hina's hair and bow, and her red dress.

 _Rabbid Hina – Loves to Spin! (Unintentionally causes misfortune upon herself.)_

"Bah bah la la la dah ba!" Rabbid Nitori hummed as it looked like she was working on a project, having Nitori's hair, hat and backpack. "Bah!" He said, pushing a button… and it exploded in her face. "Bwah…" She pouted.

 _Rabbid Nitori – Creates Things for Fun! (She's not very good at it though.)_

* * *

 _Back with the quartet…_

"I doubt we have rabbit counterparts." Nitori said.

"Yeah, that'd be a bit dumb." Sonic said as they walked around with their guards up, with Luigi trying not to scream… and at the same time, the Rabbid with the SupaMerge stuck to his head looked around timidly and when he wasn't looking, he accidentally smacked right into a sleeping Piranha Plant which had a Rabbid on his head.

"Bwah!" The Rabbid screamed, startling the group as they got into position as the Piranha Plant glared at the Rabbid… and then the Rabbid unintentionally merged with the Piranha Plant, and the change caused Luigi and the Rabbid to scream as they quickly took off in different directions.

"Luigi! Wait a minute!" Nitori said but turned around to see… the Pirabbid Plant.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 _Pirabbid Plant – Noxious Fire Weed!_

It was at that moment where the group came in and saw the humongous plant. "Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed, catching the attention of the trio.

"Well, glad you guys showed up!" Hina said.

"Where's Luigi?" Chrom asked.

"Luigi's hiding somewhere, but we need to focus on that thing right here!" Sonic said.

"Right! Spread out!" Robin ordered as they quickly spread out.

 **BGM: Mid-Boss Mayhem (Mario plus Rabbids: Kingdom Battle)**

"Here's what I think of you, you stupid plant!" Natsu said, quickly jumping into the air. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOOOOOOOAR!"

The Pirabbid Plant saw this and quickly crawled over to safety and fired fire magic back at him, which Natsu happily ate.

"Open! Gate of the Lamb! Ares!"

"You wish to punish me, princess?"

"VIRGO?!"

"Ares is sleeping right now."

"…Oh, great…" Lucy sighed as Virgo turned around and saw one of the vines coming for them as she quickly pushed Lucy down before she could be hit.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Wendy yelled, knocking the Pirabbid Plant away as Mario, Marisa and Reimu shot at the thing as it fired back at them.

"I got this!" Hina said, quickly spinning herself around as a few trees near the Pirabbid Plant fell on top of it to crush it, but then it quickly burned the trees and got back up.

"Bwah!" Pirabbid Plant growled.

"Fate: Old Lady Ohgane's Fire!" Hina called out, hitting the Pirabbid Plant with fire danmaku as it scurried away while being hit.

"Water Carpet!" Nitori called out, quickly flooding the area around her with luckily everyone on high ground as it hit the Pirabbid Plant.

"Bwah!" It growled and then shot at Nitori a few times, forcing her to hide in the water and dive back out, as the water instantly dissipated, then Sonic came running in and using a spin dash to knock it in the head and then kicked him away, but as Sonic was in the air, the Pirabbid Plant grabbed him by a vine.

"Uh oh!" He said as he threw Sonic far away, but Donkey Kong launched from a tree and grabbed him and then placed him down. "Thanks!" He waved as he ran off but hid behind a wall near Mario. "Huh, never pictured you with a gun." He said.

"Yeah, we're all surprised today." Mario said, firing at the Pirabbid Plant.

"And what's with all the rabbits?" Sonic added.

"Don't ask!" He said as Robin emerged from a wall and used Elfire on him while dodging the vines and fire as Chrom and Marth quickly went over and slashed the Pirabbid Plant repeatedly where Sora used Firaga with his Rabbid Counterpart.

"Bwah bah bah da!" Rabbid Lucy called out a key, which was a Rabbid to have a nose ring with a cow costume, complete with an axe. This was most likely Rabbid Taurus.

"Bwah BAAAAAAAAAH!" Rabbid Taurus cried and charged the Pirabbid Plant… but the Pirabbid Plant grabbed it with a vine and then tossed it to the side, and then it noticed Rabbid Peach peeking from a wall.

"Bwah bah bah!" Rabbid Peach aimed at Pirabbid Plant and shot him, as it did some damage… until Pirabbid Plant grabbed a hold of her and proceeded to toss her around like a ragdoll, as she was screaming helplessly and when he held her up in the air… she thought now, of all times, to take a selfie of the situation, before going back to screaming.

"We gotta help her!" Happy exclaimed.

"Bah bwah!" Rabbid Luigi said, shooting at Pirabbid Plant, but he used Rabbid Peach as a meat shield.

"Dah!" Rabbid Peach cried and glared at Rabbid Luigi. "Bah bah dah bwah!" She called out in anger, shaking her fist.

"Bwah oh!" Rabbid Luigi exclaimed.

"That coward… using someone as a hostage." Chrom growled as Link aimed his Bow at the Pirabbid Plant. "No! You might hurt Rabbid Peach!"

"Argh… do you have a better idea?!" Link asked.

"BWAAAAAAH!" Pirabbid Plant roared, proceeding to smack Rabbid Peach around some more and raised her up in the air with a smirk, laughing evilly… until something cut through the vine that held Rabbid Peach hostage.

"Bah?" Rabbid Peach wondered, seeing what looked to be a Chakram… until suddenly a few Keyblades were thrown at the Pirabbid Plant to deal a lot of damage, and they were the Oathkeeper, Oblivion, and the Two Become One.

"I recognize those…" Marisa whispered.

"BURN, BABY!" A voice yelled as a fiery ring circled the Pirabbid Plant as it looked around in surprise… being burned alive and screaming, as it looked up to see a Pillar of Light coming down on top of it as it screamed… and then the fire ring disappeared, and all that remained was a KO'd Rabbid and Piranha Plant.

 **End BGM**

"Did your power-up detect them?" Chrom asked.

"No, I was too busy focusing on what to do with trying to save her." Robin admitted as Lea, Roxas and Xion walked in as Roxas picked up his two Keyblades and Xion picked up hers.

"How'd you guys find us?" Marisa asked.

"Simple, we heard sounds of explosions and screaming, so we rushed over here." Lea chuckled. "But seriously, what's going on? It's bad enough on what happened to the clock tower."

* * *

 _At Twilight Town… or whatever it is now…_

"Bwah bah bah dah." Rabbid Lea said, wearing his spiky hair and Organization cloak as Rabbid Roxas had his spiky hair and KH2 outfit while Rabbid Xion had her usual hair and organization cloak, as they were all eating Sea Salt Ice Cream.

The crazy thing was, the Clock Tower was nothing more than a melted ice cream cone and Twilight Town itself was in the middle of Sherbet Land of all places. The ice skating Shy Guys didn't seem to mind though.

 _Rabbid Lea – Plays with Fire! (Has a terrible memory.)_

 _Rabbid Roxas – Loves Ice Cream! (Constantly gets brain freezes.)_

 _Rabbid Xion – Collects Sea Shells with Hermit Crabs in them. (Kinda gets forgotten every once in a while.)_

"Bah bah wah wah." Rabbid Roxas said, eating his Sea Salt Ice Cream… before getting a brain freeze. "Bwah! Bah! BAAAAH!" He cried before falling off the clock tower and landed on the ice, as the other two looked down before laughing themselves sick.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"So, that's what's going on?" Xion asked as they got the rundown of the situation.

"Yup." Reimu nodded.

"I see…" Roxas rubbed his chin in thought. "Are you sure you're not just blowing this out of proportion? This whole thing might've been an accident."

"That's what _we've_ been trying to tell her!" Starlow exclaimed.

"It doesn't change anything. If any of them shows up, I'm going to let them have it." Reimu said.

"…Hey Luigi! Are you down cowering over there?" Nitori asked as Luigi emerged from a few bushes while Rabbid Peach decided to take a selfie with her fellow Rabbid… while the Piranha Plant looked around wondering what the heck was going on.

"M-Mario?" He asked.

"Bro!" Mario waved.

"Mario!" Luigi exclaimed as he ran over and the two bros reunited with a hug… and then Rabbid Luigi came over and investigated him.

"Bwah bah!" Rabbid Luigi said, giving him a thumbs up with Luigi smiling… and then Beep-0 came over.

"Ah, so this is the other half of the famous duo. Mario and… and…" He sweatdropped. "Louis?" He asked, causing Luigi to sweatdrop. "No… Lyle? Llewellyn?" Luigi anime fell from that last name.

"…Who names their kid Llewellyn?" Starlow asked.

"That's a very… weird name." Chrom said.

"Yeah, I mean, all of us have creative names for crying out loud." Natsu said.

"Unless you're some space marine that goes by Donut." Marisa said. "The other me told me about meeting said space marine."

"Okay, yeah, fair point."

"It's Luigi, not… uh… whoever that last name was." Wendy told him.

"Ooooh, Luigi!" Beep-0 said. "…Suddenly, I feel like Anastasia's gonna kill me for not pronouncing her uncle's name right…"

"So, what the heck is going on?" Luigi asked and got up to speed. "…Reimu, are you sure you're not blowing this out of proportion?"

"THANK YOU!/BWAH DAH DAH!" Everyone but Reimu yelled.

"Look at this! This is a god damn incident for pete's sake… and I'm going to tear it down once we get close to it, and if that universe comes in to try and help, well… I'm just going to kick their ass while I'm at it!" She said and walked off in a huff.

"…Was it something I said?" Luigi asked.

"Don't worry about it. She's just on edge with this whole ordeal." Yuuka said. "Hopefully, she won't go overboard." She said as they walked off.

* * *

 _World 1-6: Beware of Dog_

"I don't like the idea of hiding." Sonic said as they walked around. "I mean, I'd rather run around and take down my opponents easily."

"Yeah, run around in the speed of sound and cause tons of glitches… just like that horribly bad year that you had." Beep-0 said.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Beep-0 said. _If I see that human here, I'm hiking back to my universe… one way or another!_

"Well, I know you can easily avoid shots with your speed, there's a high risk of you being hit." Robin said. "After all, despite being fast, you still get hit from Eggman's attacks, correct?"

"…I might have let him win a few potshots…" Sonic muttered.

"Even so. Running around is reckless."

"Oh, bah! I live for the thrill of it!" Sonic said. "Next thing you tell me, Mario over here gets a hat that possesses things!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Mario wondered as Luigi shrugged.

"I won't get hit. Trust me." Sonic said and noticed a ragtag group of Ziggies and one Hopper in front. "Watch!" He said and quickly ran off.

"…Is it me, or is he a lot cockier?" Sora asked.

"Ever since Bayonetta kept flooring him in the tournament, he's been trying to make himself faster and stronger, but all he's doing is tiring himself out and getting snarkier than usual." Zelda said.

"Ooooh, so _that's_ why he lost to Infinite so easily." Beep-0 said.

"Who?"

"Nothing." Beep-0 said as Sonic returned.

"Alright, let's go!" Sonic said as he took off.

"…He's a lot more impatient too." Mario observed as they walked off.

"Hmm, I wonder if I can make something that can get him stronger." Nitori wondered as they wandered into another area filled with Ziggies and Hoppers… but that's not what they were worried about.

There was a sleeping Chain Chomp in the middle of the area, and it was snoozing… and the Ziggies and Hoppers were curiously looking at it.

"…Do we leave them alone?" Reimu asked.

"Yeah. It'd be wise." Lucy said. "We shouldn't do anything to wake it up… _RIGHT?"_ She asked, glaring at Natsu who had his fists ablaze.

"…Right..." He extinguished them as they noticed Sonic running toward them, and he looked like he was about to attack the Rabbids and Chain Chomp.

"Oh geez, what is he doing?!" Luigi exclaimed, but Xion, with her quick thinking, quickly summoned her Two Become One and used Magnega to pull Sonic toward them.

"Argh… what are you doing?!" He asked. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Yeah well, we're not going to see you be killed by something stupid." Beep-0 said. "We don't need another incident where we need the Chaos Emeralds to revive you like last time!"

"Yeah… wait, last time?" Marisa asked.

"Don't. Ask. Your brain cells will thank you." Beep-0 said as they sweatdropped at this.

"I'm not even going to ask. Let's just sneak on by." Lea said as they snuck past the Chain Chomp, with an annoyed Sonic in tow, while the Ziggies and Hopper looked at it curiously still… and it _would've_ been okay… if one of them didn't bring out a feather.

"Bwah bah bah bah!" A Ziggy said, tickling the Chain Chomp.

"Bah ha ha ha bwah!" They all laughed, unaware that the Chain Chomp awoke from the feather and glared at them… and let out a growl that everyone heard.

"Chain Chomps can growl?" Luigi asked.

"Huh, who knew." Mario shrugged. "I always heard them barking."

 **BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

And right on cue, the Chain Chomp proceeded to bark at them ferociously as the Ziggies and the Hopper jumped back and shot the Chain Chomp, but it didn't care as it proceeded to chomp down and spit them out as they ran away while the Heartless and their Rabbid kind quickly came to their aid… only to have their rescue be for naught.

"…I want to look away, but I can't! This is awesome!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Serves them right. Heheh." Natsu said as they watched the carnage that the Chain Chomp was causing… and when they all retreated, the Chain Chomp turned to them, growling.

"…Uh oh." Luigi paled.

"We should get out of here!" Lucy exclaimed as they took off running as the Chain Chomp went after them and within a few minutes of losing the Chain Chomp, it went back to its resting spot.

 **End BGM**

"Okay, I think we lost it." Mario said as several of their Rabbid friends fell over in exhaustion from all the running the Chain Chomp made them do.

"Do you think we'll ever find a way out of this mess?" Marth wondered.

"Sadly… I feel like things are just getting started." Robin said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a different area…_

Two huge Rabbid armies gathered in front of each other, with two on top of horses. One Rabbid had lobster hair and red armor with a long electrifying sword, and one Rabbid had blonde hair with a shadowy sword.

"Blah bwah bah dah!"

"Bah bah dah dah bwah!" The Rabbid with the Blonde hair proceeded to stick his tongue out and slapped his butt in the process.

"Bwah bah bah la da?!"

"Bwah la dah gwah bah dah!"

The Rabbid with the lobster hair raised his sword. "BWAAAAAAAAH!"

The other Rabbid raised _his_ sword up in the air. "BAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAH!" All the Rabbids yelled and they ran straight for each other.

 _Rabbid Ryoma – Quick on the Draw! (Loves to eat Lobster!)_

 _Rabbid Xander – Has a Loving Heart! (Pretends to be serious.)_

Afar from the Rabbids that were strangely at war with each other, Kamui was watching this from afar. "I have… no words to see what I am watching." She said.

"Me neither." Azura said as she placed her hand on Kamui's shoulder. "Come on, they're all waiting for us."

"Right." Kamui nodded as they walked off as they saw Ryoma, Xander and all the royal siblings and their retainers.

"So, where do we go from here? Our lands are… uh… _occupied_ at the moment." Xander said.

"The only thing we can do is try to find our friends." Kamui said. "Hopefully, the Mushroom Kingdom isn't dealing with this."

"I have a strange feeling they're facing the same predicament, but let's go anyway." Leo said.

"Um…" Sakura shyly looked at Leo.

"What is it?"

"…H-Has your collar always been like that?"

Leo paled. "Oh no… no no no no." He looked at the collar and paled even harder. "No no no no! NO! I could've sworn I put this on right!"

"Come on, let's go." Kamui said as they all walked off with Leo lagging behind after fixing his collar as they all wondered if things were gonna get weirder from there.

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait! I was too busy playing the games I got on Christmas! I got Breath of the Wild, Mario and Rabbids (I've currently beaten the Icicle Golem) and Fire Emblem Awakening! And while I didn't get Splatoon 2 _or_ Pokemon Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon (Why must they be expensive these days...), A friend of mine on Steam gifted me Portal 2 and Sonic Adventure DX! So yay, more Steam games! **

**And while I was playing Breath of the Wild, I was like "...Wait, I have stories to write!"**

 **So, finally, i've finished this chapter! Here ya go!**


	4. It's On Like Rabbid Kong!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in** **this story.**

* * *

 _World 1-7: I'll Smash You to Bits!_

"I don't like that tower…" Happy said as they were walking toward it.

"Really? What's wrong with it?" Natsu asked.

"I dunno… but something feels off about it."

"What could be wrong with _that_ thing?" Marisa wondered.

"I think it's because it's balancing so precariously." Robin pointed out. "Look at it, it doesn't look the most stable."

"And the fact that we're all getting closer to it makes me a bit nervous." Happy said.

"Oh… I doubt it looks so bad." Wendy said, and then saw a few blocks from said tower fall. "…Then again…"

Luigi paled. "I don't want to go there, but knowing my luck, we're going there no matter what."

"Ha! Where's your sense of adventure?" Lea chuckled as they walked further until they were shot at from several Hoppers.

"Bwah bwah bah!" A Hopper threatened.

"I was wondering when we'd run into more." Mario said as they got ready for battle.

 **BGM: Duty (Ablaze) (Fire Emblem Awakening)**

"Mario, give me a boost!" Luigi requested as Mario nodded as he ran over to a wall where Luigi ran over to him as Mario got into position and when Luigi jumped on him, he launched him in the air where he proceeded to kick a Hopper to the ground and pulled out the Spike Strike as he then hid behind a wall and then shot a Hopper from below.

"…Whoa! Who gave him a sniper rifle?" Starlow asked as the rest got into position.

"You can thank me for that!" Nitori grinned while pulling out a rocket launcher with a smirk.

"Isn't that a bit overkill?!" Lucy exclaimed while looking at Nitori's weapon.

"No, giving Natsu the power to use Palutena's or Viridi's powers would be overkill." Nitori said.

"Me with their powers?" Natsu asked before grinning. "That actually sounds cool!"

"Don't get any ideas." Nitori warned.

"How in the world did you know that?" Zelda asked Nitori, using Din's Fire on a Hopper.

"Luigi told us when this whole thing happened. He explained that whole paper adventure they had." She explained as she launched a rocket that sent several Hoppers flying while Link shot a blown away Hopper with a Fire Arrow to add insult to injury. "I would've joined you, but I was a little busy arguing with my paper self."

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"No no no! I think it'd be perfect if it went here!" Nitori said.

"And I think this part would go perfect on _this_ side!" Paper Nitori argued.

"Hell no! That'll mess everything up!"

"Oh, like your idea is better?!"

"At least my idea won't topple over and break everything!"

"Yes, it will! My idea is far superior than yours!"

"You're made out of paper! I don't see how paper is superior to 3D!"

"…Why YOU!" Paper Nitori tackled Nitori to the ground and proceeded to fight her for it.

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

 **Resume BGM**

"She was a know-it-all." Nitori said.

 _"Riiiiiight."_ Marisa rolled her eyes.

"I'll be honest, playing checkers with yourself is a bit weird." Robin said, unleashing a Nosferatu on a Hopper before sending it away where Roxas took care of him with a Thundaga as they ran over after dealing with the Hoppers, but there was one Hopper that snuck up on them.

"Bwah ha ha ha!" The Hopper laughed, getting in front of them with a smirk and aiming his weapon at them all.

"Yoohoo!" Luigi's voice called out as the Hopper looked up to see a shot coming toward him.

"…Dah…" The Hopper groaned before he was hit and disappeared from them all.

 **End BGM**

"…My respect for him is growing." Starlow said. "Don't tell him I said that."

Beep-0 chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll keep it a secret."

 _Why would you?_ Zelda wondered as Luigi regrouped with the gang and walked… when suddenly a few flying Toads nearly hit them.

"Whoa! What's with the Toads?!" Lucy asked.

"I think I know why." Yuuka said as she pointed in the distance. "Look." She said and in the distance, a Toad popped out of a warp pipe smiling and having a great time… unware of a humongous Rabbid brute waiting for him. The Toad looked behind with his eyes widening, he tried to make a run for it, but the brute slammed his block down and sent the Toad flying away.

 _Smasher – Pinheads in Pursuit!_

 **BGM: A Fearsome Foe (Paper Mario: Color Splash)**

"Smashers…" Beep-0 groaned.

"Do you have any ideas on what to do with these guys?" Chrom asked.

"Well, when you hit them, they run at the one who hit them, but luckily they run as fast as a Walrus after eating an all you can eat buffet." Beep-0 said. "They're pretty powerful though, so we should keep our distance."

"…Tell that to Natsu and his Rabbid friend." Reimu said.

"Huh?" Beep-0 turned.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled.

"BWAH BAH BAH DAH BAAAAAH!" Rabbid Natsu yelled, fire punching the Smasher.

"Bwah…!" The Smasher growled and proceeded to whack the two away but luckily Hina and Yuuka flew to grab the two from flying off… and then Luigi shot him from afar, catching the Smasher's attention and running toward him, but Mario had activated Hero Shot and quickly shot at the Smasher, grabbing his attention and running toward Mario, but then Sonic got in the way and ran around him a few times before getting in front of him and stuck his tongue out, which made the Smasher slam his block down… only to see that there was no crushed hedgehog.

"Hey buddy, up here." Sonic said as the Smasher looked on top of his block as he waved before using a spin dash to smack into him and then jumped up where Wendy unleashed a roar to send the Smasher flying as they went into the pipe to see that Donkey Kong went up ahead and was in the midst of a battle with another Smasher.

"Baaaah!" The Smasher smacked him with the block, but Donkey Kong blocked it and then he grabbed the block, pulled it away and jumped up and slammed the Smasher into the ground, where Donkey Kong charged up a DK Punch and sent him flying.

 **End BGM**

"Alright, let's-a go!" Mario said.

"…Are you sure going up there is a good idea?" Lucy asked. "Last I checked, we have a misfortune goddess with us."

Hina giggled. "I'll keep my spinning to a minimal here, even though spinning around is so much fun!"

 **BOOM!**

"What was that?!" Starlow exclaimed.

"It sounded like it came from above! Let's go!" Marisa said as they ran toward the warp pipe.

* * *

 _Up above…_

 **BGM: Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke (Touhou 8: Imperishable Night)**

 _World 1-8: Different People, same voices_

"Who's next?" Mokou asked, her fists on fire and looking around the area where several Ziggies and Hoppers were near her, cowering in fear.

"Bah wah wah?"

"Bwah dah bah!"

"Bwah wah wah!" A Ziggy came out of cover and shot at Mokou, but she dodged the attack as she jumped up in the air and then unleashed a powerful fireball that sent the Ziggy flying and he disappeared, then she saw a few more and unleashed more fireballs as they tried to run, but then a certain Chinese warrior landed near them.

"I don't think so!" Meiling said, unleashing a spinning kick that knocked them away where Mokou threw fireballs at them all as they proceeded to keep fighting until there was only one left.

"Bwah dah bah BAAAAAAH!" A Ziggy yelled and tried to shoot… but a Javelin came out of nowhere and hit the Ziggy, knocking it off the pillar as the two of them looked up to see a blue haired woman on a Pegasus landing on the ground.

 **End BGM**

"That was a close call." She said.

"Well, glad you showed up." Meiling said.

"Hold on, where's the other one?" Mokou asked.

"I'm not sure… we got separated. I wonder where Cordelia's at?" The girl wondered.

* * *

 _With Cordelia…_

"Bwah ha ha bwah!" A Rabbid from earlier had snuck up on Cordelia and kicked her off her Pegasus while she was dealing with some Ziggies, and was taking the Pegasus for a joyride, but Cordelia hung on and slowly climbed back up.

"Ngh! You got some nerve…" Cordelia grumbled.

"Bwah?"

"This party is over!" Cordelia said, getting on and kicking the Rabbid off of her Pegasus.

"BWAAAAAAAAAH!" The Rabbid screamed as he fell, but he pulled out an umbrella and gently floated down. "Dah…" He smiled and then glared at Cordelia flying back to the tower. "Bwah bah bah wah dah!" The Rabbid shook his fist at her.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Oh, I see her!" The woman waved her over while Mokou and Meiling looked at the woman.

"Is it me or does she sound a lot like Lucy?" Meiling whispered.

"Oh good, I'm not going insane." Mokou sighed with relief.

It was then that everyone showed up and Marth took one look at the woman and his eyes widened. "Caeda?!"

"…That voice…" She turned to him. "Marth!" She waved as she quickly ran over and the two embraced. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you!"

"So glad to see you too."

Everyone else stared at Caeda. "…Is it me or does she sound like Lucy?" Marisa asked as they reunited while Cordelia happily walked over to Robin and Chrom.

"Glad to see you guys here." Cordelia said. "I was worried I wouldn't run into anyone familiar. Have you seen any of the other Shepherds?"

"Aside from us and you, no." Chrom said.

Natsu, however, looked at Lucy and then Caeda and then he pushed Lucy over to her. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Lucy asked.

"Huh?" Caeda blinked and then Natsu examined the two and then chuckled.

"Lucy, you never told me you had a sister!"

"What?" Lucy and Caeda asked at the same time. "We look nothing alike."

"You sound the same!" Natsu grinned. "Heck, we can call you…" He pointed to Caeda. "Blucy!"

"Blucy?!" Caeda and Marth exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey, the name's Caeda, pal!" Caeda said. "Where do you get off nicknaming someone like Blucy?"

"Yeah! That's not exactly nice, y'know!" Lucy pointed out.

"They sure sound alike to me!" Wendy said.

"Oh please, like we sound the same!" Lucy and Caeda said before they looked at each other in surprise.

 **BGM: Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"Oh my goodness, we both sound the same." Caeda said.

"Holy cow… I'm not sure how I feel about this." Lucy sweatdropped.

"Yeesh, what's next? We encounter some lady with a rapier that lived in some computer game?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe she could be some airhead that turns into a complete demon chick, or a blonde girl named after a planet." Happy said.

"Or maybe someone who abuses alien frogs, specifically green ones." Sonic chimed in.

"Or could be some lady that turns into a gun with someone with an obsession over symmetry." Starlow said.

"Wouldn't want to meet that guy." Natsu said.

"Heck, for all we know, we could find a girl that looks human but is actually a chameleon, or even a dorky zombie girl that you just want to hug! If you can get past her wanting to eat your brain of course." Beep-0 pointed out.

"I think I encountered a girl with the same voice." Robin said. "I think she goes by… Mae from… Valentia?"

"Or a girl who could be a robot from a dystopian earth." Sora said.

"Now that's just out there." Roxas said.

"And what Beep-0 said _isn't?"_ Sora pointed out.

"…Fair point."

"Pfft, for all we know, Caeda can be just as heavy as Lucy." Happy teased… and unfortunately, both of them heard this.

"HEY, BUZZ OFF CAT!" Lucy and Caeda yelled, kicking him high in the air.

"Can't say he deserved that one…" Marth muttered while their Rabbid counterparts burst out laughing.

"I have a feeling we're gonna get along well." Caeda smiled.

"Oh, you bet!" Lucy said with a smile, proceeding to high five each other and looked at each other with a grin.

"…I'm not sure what just happened, but I have a feeling a friendship just blossomed." Mokou said.

"Yup." Everyone agreed.

 **End BGM**

"…Anyway, where's your Rabbid counterparts?" Marisa asked.

"Rabbid whatsit?" Meiling asked.

"You know, these guys." Mario said, pointing to the Rabbids.

"Uh… I'm not sure." Mokou said.

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"Bwah bah bah wah dah!" Rabbid Mokou growled, glaring hard at someone as she had Meiling's long hair and Mokou's white shirt.

"Bwah dah dah bah bah wah!" Rabbid Kaguya glared, both of them looking like they were ready to fight, as she had Kaguya's dark hair and long dress… before they got into a fighting dust cloud.

 _Rabbid Mokou – Hotheaded Demon! (More hotheaded than Mokou.)_

 _Rabbid Kaguya – Drama Queen. (Less princess-y than Kaguya.)_

"Bwaaaaah… zzzz… bwaaaaaah… zzzz…" Rabbid Meiling snored away at some gate while the two Rabbids fought as Rabbid Meiling wore Meiling's hat and dress… and for some reason, shoes.

 _Rabbid Meiling – She snoozes, she loses! (Lazier than Meiling)_

And while the two were sleeping… Rabbid Cordelia and Rabbid Caeda were looking at a few horses… luckily, none of them being Epona.

Rabbid Cordelia had her hair and armor, same with Rabbid Caeda, except the hair being blue.

"Bwah bah bah bah?"

"Wah dah dah dah."

"Bwaaaaah…" Rabbid Caeda pulled out glue and cup up cardboard boxes. "Bah la bah wah dah!"

"Wah doh!" Rabbid Cordelia clapped as they glued the cardboard boxes and put them on the horse… and the horse didn't like that at all, proceeding to neigh and proceeded to kick the two Rabbids to a tree before running off.

There goes their makeshift Pegasus.

"Bwah bah bah lah!"

"Wah bah bah!"

 _Rabbid Cordelia – Doesn't know how to fly a Pegasus (Not all that serious either.)_

 _Rabbid Caeda – Not very gentle. (She's not very graceful either.)_

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"…Uh-huh…" Mokou rubbed her chin in thought. "Okay, I can see where you're coming from, Reimu… but I really don't think they're actually responsible for this. It could've been a freak accident."

"She's right. We don't know the full story to this." Caeda added.

"Tch, I don't care." Reimu said. "All I'm concerned about is getting our universe straightened out before I beat the crap out of them if they ever decide to show up." She said and walked off.

"I just hope we get this straightened out soon." Marisa said. "I'm starting to worry about her."

"You and me both." Yuuka said as they walked off where they encountered a group of Smashers and they were near a sleeping Chain Chomp… so Meiling and Mokou looked at each other with a smirk and they kicked the Smashers toward the Chain Chomp… and then it woke up and growled at them.

"So… where's the others?" Mario asked Meiling.

"The others?"

"You know, the others from the mansion?"

"Oh! …I'm not entirely sure. I woke up here with Mokou and then we encountered Caeda and Cordelia." She explained.

"We were looking to see if anyone was not… well… a Rabbid or worse." Caeda said. "Good thing that's not the case."

"Come on, let's go before that Chain Chomp notices us." Mario said as they nodded and walked off while the Chain Chomp was busy chasing the Smashers… and since the Smashers were slow, the Chain Chomp made little effort.

* * *

 _Up above…_

 _World 1-9: The Top of the Tower_

The Rabbid with the SupaMerge was climbing up the tower when eventually, he came to the top. "Wah…?" He wondered as he walked around… until the others came in.

"There he is!" Beep-0 exclaimed.

"Bwah?!" The Rabbid exclaimed in shock, seeing the group and cowered in fear.

"Hey, it's alright… we mean no harm." Marisa said, but the timid Rabbid didn't want to come close to them.

Wendy, however, walked over to the Rabbid. "Hey…"

"Wendy, what are you-"

Yuuka stopped Carla. "Hang on, let's see what she has in mind."

Wendy got close to the timid Rabbid. "Hey there." She smiled and knelt down, holding out her hand. "Do you want to come with us? I know you're scared… but you can come with us!"

The Rabbid looked at Wendy timidly… before slowly walking over to Wendy. "That's it… we won't hurt you at all." She said gently.

The Rabbid very shyly got closer and closer to Wendy, seeming to trust her while everyone was in awe at this while Rabbid Peach brought out her phone to record the whole thing… and it was going so well.

…Until a cannonball came out of nowhere and smacked between the two, exploding and separating the two, causing them both to scream as they were blown back, but Natsu jumped in and caught Wendy.

"Hahahaha!"

They looked up to see an airship coming toward them. "Bowser!" Mario growled.

 **BGM: Bowser Jr's Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Guess again, losers!" Junior's voice called out as he showed up in his Koopa Clown Car while General Guy and the others were on the airship. "I'm running this show!"

"…Wait, Bowser's not here?" Marisa asked.

"Nope! He and Kamek are on vacation and I'm in charge now!" He said.

"Kamek's on vacation? Oh hallelujah… good riddance!" Marisa said.

"Hmm…" Junior looked at Marisa and then at Rabbid Marisa. "The Rabbid's outfit is far cuter than yours."

"…Are you _trying_ to piss me off?!"

"Someone had to say it since Kamek's not here!" Jr. pointed out.

"…General Guy, you're letting Junior boss you around? He's just a kid!" Natsu called out.

"I may be second in command, but unfortunately, I'm not royalty unlike Bowser's son!" General Guy said. "So I'm still being bossed around by a kid whether I like it or not!"

"…What's with the flags on those four?" Luigi asked.

"Mario!" Captain Goomba called out to him. "You better remember me! Do you realize who I am? Because I have a bone to pick with you!"

"…Who are you again?" Mario asked, causing Captain Goomba to anime fall.

"Face it, we never did cross paths in the Beanbean Kingdom." Captain Shy Guy said.

"WE DID TOO!" Captain Goomba yelled.

 _Hmm… have I met them before?_ Starlow wondered.

"Oh, who cares?" Junior chuckled and saw the Rabbid getting up and looking at them all as he flew down. "Hey there!"

"Aaah!"

"No no no, it's alright! I'm saving you from those horrible people!" Junior said as he picked him up, and sat him next to him.

"Sir! What are we going to name him?" General Guy asked.

"Hmm… the way he's been combining a lot of things…" He mused and then snapped his fingers. "Aha! How about the name Spawny? You like that name?"

The Rabbid lightly smiled and nodded, seeming to like his new name.

"Spawny it is!" Junior grinned. "We'll help you get away from these nasty people!" He said.

"But how are we going to do that?" Paraplonk wondered and then they noticed some Rabbids bringing in some bananas with one of them eating a banana while Donkey Kong's eyes widened and then he quickly ran toward them as he knocked them all back and grabbed a banana.

"Bwah bah bah!" A Rabbid scolded the gorilla and go on top of him after he ate the banana. "Wah bah wah wah!"

"Ah, perfect! Spawny, do your magic!" Junior ordered but Spawny didn't want to do it, but it wasn't until Junior kinda forced him to do it as a laser hit Donkey Kong and the Rabbid as they merged together into one gigantic Rabbid gorilla.

"Ha ha! Have fun!" Junior laughed as they flew off.

 **End BGM**

"No… that didn't happen… right?" Wendy asked.

"It did…" Lucy whispered in horror.

"Hey, Donkey Kong!" Natsu walked over to him. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

However, the humongous Rabbid glared at them all and unleashed a powerful DK slam that sent them all flying, but luckily not off the tower as it roared loudly at them.

 **BGM: Rabbid Kong – Phase 1 (Mario and Rabbids: Kingdom Battle)**

 _Rabbid Kong – Goes Bananas!_

"We gotta get Donkey Kong back to his senses!" Robin said while watching Rabbid Kong happily eat some bananas.

"Nah, I think he's fine. He's eating bananas." Natsu pointed out.

"Yes, but I highly believe he thinks we're his enemies." Robin said. "Quick! Get to cover!" He ordered as they went to cover with the Rabbids shooting at him, but all Rabbid Kong did was eat some bananas to restore his health and laughing in a mocking tone.

"Okay, so shooting him is out of the question…" Marth said.

"Why do you have that thing with you?" Caeda wondered.

"Honestly, it's been a long day and I'm not sure I know the answer to this either." He said as Caeda sweatdropped, then Nitori had an idea.

"Wait a minute…" Nitori said as she dug in her backpack. "I was working on this during the whole paper fiasco." She said and then pulled out some sort of little crawler tank. "I call this the sentry!" She said and pulled out a remote control as she proceeded to guide it toward a button as Rabbid Kong was happily eating bananas. "Easy does it…" She whispered as she noticed Ziggies coming for assistance. "Uh oh!"

"I got 'em!" Luigi said, proceeding to snipe them with the help of Link and Mario as Nitori then had it go on the button, as the bananas fell through a gate, as Rabbid Kong's eyes widened and desperately tried to get them back by pulling the gate up, with little success as he proceeded to throw a tantrum while crying, while getting shot at from everyone who had a weapon, and those with melee weapons hung back lest they get crushed by the humongous gorilla.

It then came to the point where Rabbid Kong had enough and threw the sentry off of the tower. "Hey! I just made that!" Nitori complained as Rabbid Kong hopped up and landed on a different part of the area, knocking them all away and replenished his health with bananas.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Rabbid Kong – Phase 2 (Mario and Rabbids: Kingdom Battle)**

"Alright, let's try this!" Link said as he pulled out the Sheikah Slate and went toward Magnesis as he hit one of the metal blocks and pulled it up high into the air.

"Whoa!" Mokou exclaimed.

 _"Master! Try pushing it toward the button."_ Fi said from the Master Sword.

"Right!" Link said as he carefully pushed it toward the button while Bouncers appeared to try and stop him, but Mokou went over and kicked them away while Link deactivated the Magnesis, as the metal box dropped and hit the button, causing the bananas to fall into the abyss as Rabbid Kong once again freaked out. "Huh, not bad!" Link said.

Natsu then jumped up in the air. "HEY DK! SNAP OUT OF IT!" He yelled as his fist burst into flame. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled as Rabbid Kong saw this and grabbed his fist, glaring hard at him. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, burning Rabbid Kong's face as he cried out in agony and covered his face while Natsu used Fire Dragon's Claw and then jumped back.

Rabbid Kong growled and then jumped into the air and then landed in a different spot with the same effect with knocking everyone back, but luckily no one was thrown off as he ate some bananas to replenish his health.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Rabbid Kong – Phase 3 (Mario and Rabbids: Kingdom Battle)**

"I know he's still in there!" Natsu said.

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" Lucy asked.

"Try talking to him!" Happy suggested.

"Look where that got us!" Caeda said as Link activated Magnesis again and carried it over, only for a Smasher to appear in front of him and looked at the metal block as he threw his block at it, sending the metal block flying as Link tried to catch it, but it was out of range, much to his chagrin.

The Smasher laughed and then went to take on Link, but Meiling quickly came in and kicked him away. "You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." Link nodded.

"I got it covered!" Zelda said as she used Farore's Wind to teleport to Rabbid Kong and then used Phantom Slash on the button, with the Phantom standing on top of it while Zelda teleported back, as the bananas once again fell and Rabbid Kong roaring as he tried to get them back, but to no avail as he was once again blasted with arrows, danmaku and gunshots until Rabbid Kong had enough.

 **End BGM**

Rabbid Kong jumped over to a tall block tower and roared, pounding his fists, not even caring that the tower was wobbling.

"Hey Donkey Kong! Snap out of it!" Luigi called out, but Rabbid Kong continued to roar while Rabbid Peach got closer to the tower and noticed a small block as she pushed it, and noticed it would fall if she pushed it off.

"Wait, don't!" Mario stopped her as Rabbid Peach looked at him in surprise as everyone was pretty much doing the same thing. Attempting to stop her from sending Rabbid Kong to the abyss… as she slowly raised her hand up.

"No!" Wendy exclaimed, but their Rabbid counterparts had other ideas as they laughed and nodded at her, as Rabbid Peach grinned mischievously and slowly reached for it…

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A voice roared as a fireball hit the tower Rabbid Kong was on, causing it to collapse and Rabbid Kong fell to his doom.

"NO!" Lucy yelled as she ran over and used her whip to catch Rabbid Kong's leg… but considering the fact that Rabbid Kong weighed probably at least six hippos… "AAAAH!" She yelled as she tried to hang on, but was losing her grip fast, as Reimu quickly grabbed on to Lucy, then Meiling, Mokou and Natsu… but unfortunately, Rabbid Kong took Lucy with him with her screaming.

"LUCY! NO!" Natsu yelled, as Caeda turned around and whistled as Caeda's Pegasus came flying by and went straight down to Lucy where she quickly caught her and flew back up.

"Phew…" Caeda sighed with relief as the Pegasus landed and Lucy got off safely.

"Thanks." Lucy smiled.

"You're welcome." Caeda smiled, but Natsu quickly pushed Caeda away to get in front of Lucy. "Ooof!"

"You alright?" Natsu asked.

"Y-yeah…" Lucy nodded.

"Don't scare us like that, alright?"

"Natsu…" She whispered, blushing a little while looking into his eyes. "I… I didn't know you actually…"

"Of course I care… Besides, whose house will I break into if you're gone?" He asked.

Lucy's eye twitched. "…OH." She glared at him hard before kicking him in the shin.

"YOWCH!" Natsu held on to his shin while bouncing up and down.

"Hmph!" Lucy walked away from him with a huff, while Rabbid Lucy and Rabbid Natsu burst out laughing.

"Smoooooth, Romeo." Carla deadpanned.

"What's her problem?" Natsu asked.

"Where'd that fireball come from?" Mario asked.

"Up there!" Marisa pointed out as they looked up to see a small purple dragon with a Rabbid head peeking out of the opened dragon mouth.

 _Rabbid Ridley – Small Terror of the Skies! (Surprisingly not too huge to get into Smash unlike his counterpart…)_

"Bwah ha ha ha!" Rabbid Ridley roared before flying off, unaware of it being spotted by another flying creature in the distance… and it did _not_ look happy.

"…I have a feeling we're going to be fighting that Rabbid later." Marisa said.

"Didn't it look like Ridley?" Luigi asked.

"Probably… and I'm not too sure if I like it or not." Mario said.

"Come on, let's go back to Peach's Castle." Beep-0 said as they walked off.

"What about Donkey Kong?" Wendy asked.

"…I'm not sure, I just hope he's alright." Beep-0 said.

* * *

 _Down below…_

Donkey Kong lay on the ground, seemingly back to normal… while several Rabbids gathered around Donkey Kong, while one of them held bagpipes and began playing Amazing Grace, with the help of a Rabbid singing.

 _"Bwah bah… dah dah dah daaaaaah, bwah bah bwah… bah bah bah daaaaaah…"_

This attracted the attention of Kamui and her friends and family, as the bagpipes made them curious and saw what was going on.

"What in the world…?" Kamui blinked.

"That's… unusual." Takumi said as they walked over and saw what they were singing about.

"Wait, is that Donkey Kong? It is!" Kamui said.

"Oh, he's hurt!" Sakura said as she and Elise went to healing up poor Donkey Kong, but the Rabbids didn't seem to care… but one of them had a shovel and began digging up a hole for Donkey Kong… and pulled up a 1-Up.

"Bwah?" The Rabbid looked at it curiously before tossing it to the side… and it happened to land right on Donkey Kong as he absorbed it… and bounced back up and looked around in bewilderment.

"Wah!" Sakura and Elise jumped in surprise.

"…Bwah bah bah?" The Rabbid looked at the bagpipe in curiosity.

"Bah bwah dah dah!" A Rabbid quickly ran off and came back with a scientist outfit. "Bwah bah bah! BWAH BAH BAH! AHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as Donkey Kong backhanded the Rabbids in annoyance and looked at the others in curiosity.

"Hey, you alright?" Kamui asked as Donkey Kong looked at her. "You might recognize me… but I'm Corrin's female counterpart." She said. "But everyone calls me Kamui."

"…Speaking of Corrin, shouldn't he be with us?" Ryoma asked.

* * *

 _With Corrin…_

"Bwah bah bah!" Rabbid Ryoma pulled Corrin away.

"Bwah la dah dah bah!" Rabbid Xander pulled him the other way until it was a tug of war.

"…How did I get mixed up in this?" He wondered.

"Bwah dah bah gwah!"

"Bah dah dah bwah!" They both glared at each other. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They yelled, getting their teams ready as they proceeded to fight each other again.

"Riiiight…" Corrin decided to leave, but one Rabbid guard pushed him back.

"Bwah bah wah!" He ordered.

Corrin sighed. "I wonder how everyone else is doing..."

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"You don't want to know." Xander told him, causing Ryoma to sweatdropped.

"We're on our way to Peach's castle. Do you want to come with?" Kamui asked as Donkey Kong nodded as they headed over, unaware that the other team had a huge head start

* * *

 _Meanwhile… in the other universe…_

 **BGM: Mushroom Kingdom – Peach's Castle (Super Mario Odyssey)**

"Ha!" Nitori laughed as she came in while holding a console in her hands. "I found the perfect solution to this thing!"

Kai blinked. "Is that a-"

"Xbox One X? Yep." Nitori said. "I was tempted to use Sabrina's PS4 again, but I thought: "Nah, I'll just buy a console here in the Mushroom Kingdom… and look at this, they had a sale on these bad boys, saying that no one was buying them given how expensive they were."

"PS4 again?" Kai tilted her head.

"Remember the Sticker Star incident?"

"…I wasn't born yet."

"Oh, that's right. Well, I modified Sabrina's PS4 since one: Maleficent dragged her here and two: She was pregnant, so I went out of my way to make a playable robot out of her in the comfort of Mario's home." She said.

"I see… wait, what?"

"Don't worry about it." Nitori said as she began working. "Pfft, 4K. Ha! Like that makes a game better." She said. "I remember playing Smash at the Citadel when the Malevolent Seven were hanging around, and honestly, it was enjoyable." She said. "I'll never understand the gaming community about graphics making a game better or how fast it runs… or… whatever the hell 4K is! I played Smash for the fun and thrill of it, I didn't care if it was laggy or all that stuff."

"Thank you! A sensible person who only cares about gameplay and nothing else!" Kai said.

"Ha! I had a feeling you were one of those gamers who thought like that!" Nitori giggled as she looked at the booklet. "World's most powerful console. HA! Riiiiiiight. Nothing says 'most powerful' like upgrading the graphics and nothing else." She said. _Such a stupid name too._ She thought and hummed to herself before plugging it in the TV and began working on it some more until she turned it on.

"What are you doing?" Marisa asked as she walked over.

"Working!" Nitori said and about a few minutes later, she was done. "Eureka!" She said. "Now, instead of playing games, if this console even _has_ any, it'll teleport you to that universe!"

"Huh… interesting." Marisa said.

"I'm still not sure that's a good idea… I'm sure they have it under control."

"Except it probably is a good idea!" A voice said as they looked to see Elizabeth coming down the stairs, as it looked like she was coming out of Anastasia's room, seemed to be planning something. "This whole thing was my fault… if I didn't make that headset, they wouldn't be in this mess."

"It was a freak accident." Marisa said.

"I know… but this is something I need to fix."

"You mean 'we'." Anastasia walked over with her friends. "We're going to do this together."

Elizabeth nodded. "Right." She said while shyly looking away.

"…You sure about this?" Kai asked.

"Yeah." Yoshiko nodded.

Kai nodded in understanding. "Alright… you girls go ahead. I'm not stopping you." She said as the five of them looked at each other and nodded and looked at the TV.

"And heeeere. We. Go!" Nitori said, pressing the A button as the TV lit up and scanned the five in front of it before sending them into the thing.

 _"Destination required."_

"Alright…" Nitori typed it down on her computer next to the console. "Mushroom Kingdom in the other universe." She typed down and saw the results. "Whoa, what the…?"

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"A Blood Gulch where Team RWBY and the Reds and Blues are fighting Grimm, a Twilight Town where Kirito and Asuna have Keyblades, a Mushroom Kingdom with Team RWBY hanging around in it, a Mushroom Kingdom where Sora went to one time before heading to something called Flipside… a Mushroom Kingdom with Rabbids in it…"

"Pick the fifth option." Kai said.

"Why is RWBY hanging out in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Marisa asked.

"Why is RWBY in Blood Gulch of all places?" Kai shrugged.

"I wanna know why Kirito and Asuna have Keyblades." Nitori said before hit the fifth option.

 _"Transfer starting up to the new Rabbid universe. CAUTION: This universe is highly unstable. Do you wish to continue?"_

"Oh shut up!" Nitori said, pressing the confirm button.

"You know something." A voice said as they turned to see Vito walking over. "Why don't we go over there too?"

"What makes you say that?" Kai asked.

"Well, think about it, our daughter and her friends have been in tons of adventures, and we're just sitting here in the Kingdom all the time."

"That's not true, I hang out at my parent's in Twilight Town from time to ti-oh good god, you're right." Kai said. "Ever since we saved the universe from Unicron, we've been hanging around doing nothing except running this Kingdom!"

"Exactly." Vito nodded. "What say you we do an adventure with them? Get away from it all for a bit."

Kai rubbed her chin in thought. "…I haven't done an adventure in forever." She said. "…Be right back!" She said and ran into her room… and then came out with a dark blue T-shirt that had the Triforce on it with a few Breath of the Wild Guardians surrounding the Triforce, and also wearing dark green shorts with a few Yoshi eggs on it, with purple fingerless gloves and sandals, and her makeup was off. "Well, what the hell are we waiting for?"

"Hang on, I gotta get changed too, y'know." Vito said as he ran in to their room and then came out with a black shirt with a Boo in the middle and wearing blue shorts and tennis shoes.

"Man, when was the last time we wore casual clothes?" Kai asked as Vito chuckled as she then summoned her Keyblade. "Take us there!"

"Right!" Nitori nodded and then they both absorbed into the screen and selected the universe.

 _"Transfer starting up to the new Rabbid universe. CAUTION: This universe is highly-"_

"OH, PUT A SOCK IN IT!" Nitori yelled, hitting the 'don't ask me again' box before clicking the confirm button.

"Well, I guess we'll hold down the fort until they're back." Marisa said.

"Why do I feel like they forgot someone?" Dante wondered as the front doors opened.

"Hey mom! Dad! I got something to tell-…" Marco blinked. "Where are they?"

They all sweatdropped. "Uh oh." The three of them said at the same time.

"What is it?" Marco asked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back with those "mourning" Rabbids..._

"Wah bah..." A Rabbid muttered, leaning on his bagpipe.

"Wah bah wah wah!" Another Rabbid pointed to a car... but it wasn't just any car... it was the Blue Falcon... and Captain Falcon was snoozing next to it as they gathered around him and started playing Amazing Grace again.

 _"Bwah bah… dah dah dah daaaaaah, bwah bah bwah… bah bah bah daaaaaah…"_

"Huh, wha?" Falcon got up, looking around. "What's going on?" He wondered before looking around. "Oh, real funny guys. I'm not dead!"

"Bwah bah bah." A Rabbid said as he smacked Falcon over the head with the shovel to knock him out, and continued their song and after they buried the Blue Falcon with dirt, they put a tombstone next to it reading "Here lies F-Zero" and walked off.

"Nnngh... argh..." Falcon groaned and got back up, rubbing the back of his head and saw what they did. "...What... HEY!" He yelled.

* * *

 **Cherami Leigh sure does get around a lot, doesn't she? See if you can name all those character references!**

 **Also, the other universes i've referenced: The one with Kirito and Asuna with Keyblades is titled: Sword Art Kingdom and the one with RWBY and the Blood Gulch gang are fighting Grimm in Blood Gulch is titled: Red vs Blue vs RWBY. (Yeah, my editor wanted to reference those for fun.)**

 **As for the OTHER two: Shameless references from my other stories for the win, y'all! XP**

 **EDIT: Also, for those wondering about my OC's and wondering who they are (Technically, Vito, Yoshiko and Elizabeth are Cody's OC's.) Check out my older Kingdom Hearts fics to give you an idea who they are.**

 **To be honest though, Elizabeth isn't in those fics. Cody and I made her up during a role play that we were doing that involved Anastasia and her friends doing random adventures with Kai and the others in the background most of the time.**


	5. Frozen Desert

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in** **this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Mushroom Kingdom – Peach's Castle (Super Mario Odyssey)**

"We're baaaaaaack!" Beep-0 exclaimed as they walked into the castle… Or the guild.

"Oh, thank heavens!" Peach smiled.

"Eh?" Natsu looked around. "Either you redecorated or your castle just turned into our guild hall."

"Nope, didn't even redecorate." Peach sighed.

"It's interesting to see how insane this universe has been corrupted." Robin said. "And to think this all started due to an accident in the other universe."

"Other universe?" Peach tilted her head.

"You remember the universe that the other Cirno came from? Well something there went wrong and now these rabbit-things are all over the place." Marisa explained what happened.

"That would explain a lot." Makarov said, as he was drinking on the counter.

"Accident wouldn't be the word I'd be using." Reimu said.

"Uh… Reimu, you alright?" Peach asked.

"No, I'm not alright. They help us take down Dreamy Bowser, we help them get Cirno back… and this is the thanks we get." Reimu growled. "If they even have the audacity to try to come here, I'm going to wipe the floor with them."

"Reimu, you sure you're not jumping to wild conclusions here?" Peach asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"If they _did_ come to our universe, I would listen to their side of the story first before jumping to conclusions. As Robin said, it was probably an accident." Makarov said.

"…Ugh… whatever you say." Reimu grumbled.

"So, we found that Rabbid with the SupaMerge." Beep-0 said, trying to change the subject. "The problem is, is that Junior and his friends got a hold of him and turned Donkey Kong into a mindless gigantic Rabbid."

"Oh my goodness!" Peach exclaimed. "Is Donkey Kong alright?"

"…We're not sure." Caeda said. "We tried to get him back to his senses, but another Rabbid sent him into the abyss. It seems as if Ridley had merged with a Rabbid."

"Oh dear…" Peach whispered.

 _Either I'm drunk or Caeda sounds exactly like Lucy…_ Makarov thought, watching some of the Rabbids talk with Rabbid Makarov and they were all laughing.

"If Ridley merged with a Rabbid, then that could mean that Samus' old foes could come back either as themselves or in Rabbid form." Peach muttered.

"I wouldn't count on it." Zelda said. "Mostly all of Samus' foes are all dead, it's just that Ridley refuses to die no matter what we throw at him."

"Fair point." Peach nodded. "So, do you know any way on where that Rabbid is with Bowser Jr?"

"Honestly… we're not sure." Mario said.

"I could make a machine real quick and locate them." Nitori said.

"That'd take too long." Sonic pointed out.

"Buddy, you don't know how fast I can be with building machines." Nitori said.

"Or we can just explore the area and find Spawny." Starlow said.

"That too." Nitori nodded.

"Spawny?" Makarov asked.

"Bowser Jr. came up with the name for him." Luigi explained.

"Ah… that explains it."

"Speaking of exploring…" Peach spoke up. "Captain Toad and Toadette said to have explored Sherbet Desert. I tried to talk them out of it considering how unstable our universe is getting, but they don't seem to mind."

"Did anyone come to visit?" Marisa asked.

"Yes. Gray, Cirno, Elfman, Cana, Lucina, and Lucario came by with their Rabbid counterparts and asked where everyone was. I told them that you guys went to go take care of a problem and also explained that Toad and Toadette went to the Sherbet Desert. I'm not sure if they found them yet."

"Well, we'll go find them. They shouldn't have gotten too far off." Mario said.

"Glad to hear that Lucina's alright." Chrom smiled.

"Well, let's go then!" Cordelia grinned.

"And we will join you!" A voice said as they turned their heads to see Kamui along with her Nohrian and Hoshidan siblings, their retainers, Azura, and Donkey Kong.

"Hey, Donkey Kong's alright!" Natsu grinned as Donkey Kong jumped toward them with a grin.

"Oh! It's been a while since you've visited the kingdom… or what's left of it." Peach said.

"Our Kingdoms are in the same predicament. We were hoping the Mushroom Kingdom wouldn't be in this situation, but it seems like all of us have the same problem." Xander said.

"I was hoping we'd help you with this problem." Ryoma said. "Mind telling us what happened?" He asked while Cordelia noticed someone.

"…Wait a minute, Severa?"

Severa heard Cordelia's voice and paled. "…Mother?" She asked before hiding behind Beruka.

"Selena, what are you doing?"

"Hiding from her!"

"Why?"

"It's a long story… agh, why can't I just be made out of paper and hide in your pocket?!"

"You got room in there?" Odin asked along with Laslow.

"…I do not have room in my pockets." Beruka said.

Cordelia walked over while everyone was talking about the situation, then had a huge grin on her face.

"Oh, Severa! It's good to see you!"

"Oh… hi mother…" Severa waved.

"Where've you been? We've been worried sick and… oh! Owain! Inigo!" Cordelia grinned and hugged the three of them. "Oh, it's been ages!"

"Uh eheheh… nice to see you too, uh… it's a long story on why we were gone." Owain said.

"Severa, Owain and Inigo…" Beruka mused. "You have their names wrong, it's Selena, Odin, and Laslow." She said, causing the trio to pale.

"Uh… what?"

"Another long story." Laslow said.

"Oh, never mind about the long stories! Hey Chrom! Robin! Look who I've found!"

"…By the gods, I heard rumors that they all died." Chrom said. "…I should stop listening to Wario."

Robin chuckled. "Good to see you three."

"Nice to see you too." Severa muttered.

"I'm actually on Reimu's side on this." Takumi spoke up as they were chatting. "You give them their ice pixie back and this is the thanks we get. Hmph."

"At least someone's on my side…" Reimu muttered.

"While it is easy to point fingers at someone in this crisis, I vote we listen to their side of the story first before jumping to wild conclusions." Ryoma wisely pointed out.

"Like everyone said, it's most likely a freak accident." Xander added. "However, I advise we all simply just calm down and figure things out… and if they do come to this universe to try and help, we don't hold any grudges and work together." He said, making sure he was looking hard at Reimu and Takumi at the 'no holding grudges' part.

"Thank you!" Marisa exclaimed.

"I didn't say I'm obsessing over it." Takumi muttered.

"Didn't you accuse me and Corrin for-"

"I'm passed that." Takumi interrupted Kamui.

"Anyway, we should head out before things get dire." Starlow added as they all headed out.

"Oh, I hope things don't get out of hand…" Peach said as she stayed behind with Makarov.

"Only time will tell." Makarov said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Sherbet Desert…_

 _World 2-1 – Rabbids Would Like to Battle!_

 **BGM: Battle! Wild Pokemon – Pokemon Diamond/Pearl (Super Smash Bros for Wii U)**

"BWAHAHAHA!" A Ziggy laughed and shot at Lucario who quickly dodged it as he ran over to cover to where Lucina and Cana were at.

"Urgh… these stupid rabbits are so annoying!" Cana complained as she quickly threw a card out in the field, and when a Rabbid Heartless picked it up out of curiosity, it got blasted with electricity that it fell over. "Got it!"

"PERFECT FREEZE!" Cirno yelled, unleashing a blizzard on the Rabbids.

"Bah bwah dah!" A Hopper complained and then was poked on the shoulder as it turned to see a Rabbid with icy blue hair, a little blue shirt and wings.

"Bwah dah!" Rabbid Cirno waved before she quickly ice punched the Hopper toward Lucina where she quickly slashed the Rabbid away to have it disappear.

"Well, that takes care of one of them." Lucina said.

"Thanks, little buddy!" Cirno waved over to her.

"Bwah bah!"

 _Rabbid Cirno – Loves Freezing Things! (Somehow more unstable that Cirno…)_

However, Rabbid Cirno turned around to see that she was surrounded by several Tailbunkers and normal Rabbid Heartless. "Bwah bah dah!" She cried, unleashing Icicle Storm on them, but unfortunately, it missed all of them as they looked at each other before they started beating her up.

"Hang on, I'll save you!" Cirno said as she flew over.

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Gray yelled, slashing through the Heartless with ease until there was one Tailbunker left as the Tailbunker sweatdropped and tried to fly off… but Elfman grabbed the tail of the Heartless.

"Where do you think you're going!" Elfman shouted and then proceeded to slam it toward the ground and wrestled it and punched it hard enough to cause it to disappear. "Yeah! These Heartless aren't manly enough!" He declared.

 **End BGM**

"You alright?" Cirno asked as Rabbid Cirno nodded. "Good!" She smiled.

"Well, that takes care of that one group. I have a feeling there's more." Lucina said.

"I'm sure we'll take care of them easily." Gray said. "…What I noticed though is that _some_ people were lazy enough to not do anything." He said, looking at their Rabbid counterparts.

"What surprises me is that some of these act like we do." Lucario pointed out.

Rabbid Lucario had Lucario's head for a hat, his hands for gloves, and a spike on his chest for the heck of it. Rabbid Gray had his hair and a simple shirt on… which he took off just now. "Bwaaaaah." Rabbid Gray grinned.

"I'm not complaining." Gray said.

Rabbid Lucina had her hair and tiara, plus Falchion. Rabbid Cana had her hair and bra even though there was basically nothing over it, and Rabbid Elfman had his hair and muscles.

 _Rabbid Lucario – One with the Aura (Misuses it a lot, though.)_

 _Rabbid Gray – One Chill little dude. (Loves stripping for the ladies.)_

 _Rabbid Cana – Plays with Cards! (Ends up hurting herself with them though. Also can't hold in her liquor.)_

 _Rabbid Lucina – Princess from a Bad Rabbid Future (Depends on your definition of "bad")_

 _Rabbid Elfman – Manly Rabbid! (Obsessed with Weightlifting)_

"Okay, so… from what Toadette said, we just keep on going straight until we find Captain Toad." Gray said. "Problem is though… why is she choosing to stay behind?"

"Does it look like we know?" Cana asked.

"Oh, I know! She's waiting for her prince to come!" Cirno said.

"…That universe did a number on your intelligence, if you had any." Cana said.

"Hey, don't make me freeze you solid with my buddy!"

Cana glanced at Rabbid Cirno who was busy sucking her foot for no reason. "…I wouldn't be too worried about her." She said as they walked ahead while Rabbid Elfman picked up Rabbid Cirno with just one hand and walked off.

"Bwah?! Bah bah dah dah bwah?! BWAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Bwah bah dah bah bwah."

Translation… something something about not her being manly enough, I dunno.

As they walked ahead, they were nearly shot at by more Ziggies, forcing them to get into hiding positions while Rabbid Cirno stood there, waving at the Ziggies… and then Rabbid Gray grabbed her and pulled her in so she wouldn't get hurt.

 **BGM: Gerudo Desert (Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U)**

"Thank god for those pipes." Gray said as he summoned his Ice Cannon and aimed at a Ziggy and shot him, who quickly hid behind cover.

Cana saw an opening and ran over to another spot where a few Ziggies shot at her, but Rabbid Cana got in the way and smirked. "Bwah bah wah BAAAAAAAAH!" Rabbid Cana sent down a water card… but it was face down. "…Bwah?" She flipped it… and got squirted with water. "Bah!"

"I really gotta teach you how to use those right!" Cana groaned and then saw in the corner of her eye that Heartless were showing up with their Rabbid counterparts. "We got trouble!"

"I see them!" Elfman said as he jumped into position with his Rabbid friend and the two Lucarios joined them. "I'll show you Heartless what a REAL MAN can do!"

"Bwah bah!" Rabbid Elfman said as the Lance Soldiers proceeded to attack them with the Rabbid Lance Soldiers as well, but unfortunately for them, they made quick work on them and there was only one Rabbid left.

"Bwah bah dah oh." It groaned as it tried to impale, but Rabbid Elfman punched the ground to send a small shockwave to knock it down while Elfman let out a strong uppercut to send it flying into the sky before it disappeared.

"That takes care of tha-"

"Don't bring a lance to a man fight!" Elfman scolded, causing Lucario to facepalm at what Elfman said.

"Is he obsessed with manly things?" Lucina wondered.

"Don't get me started." Gray grumbled as he fired a few ice arrows with Rabbid Gray at the one Ziggy while the other one that was left was busy fighting the Cirnos.

"Bwah dah dah bah!" Rabbid Cirno said, sticking her tongue out and slapping her butt in front of the Ziggy.

"Bwah…!" The Ziggy growled and shot at her, but Cirno landed and formed a shield to protect her.

"Don't even try!" She said as she punched the Ziggy toward the wall and they both fired Icicle Spear at the Rabbid… though Cirno was more accurate considering Rabbid Cirno fired at the ground, showing it who's boss.

"Bwah ha ha ha!" Rabbid Cirno laughed.

"Bah bwah!" Ziggy fired at Gray but he took cover… and then something poked him on the shoulder and turned to see Cana.

"Sup." She said before she kicked it high into the air. "Gray! Now!" She said as Gray and his Rabbid counterpart proceeded to fire arrows… and the Ziggy disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that takes care of that." Cana said as they regrouped.

"Come on, let's go." Gray said as they walked further and up a winding area until they came across an area with a ball that had a striking resemblance to Rabbid Mario.

"Oh, those poor things." Lucina spoke up as they turned to see a pair of frozen Bloopers in an icicle.

"That's unfortunate. Better them than me." Cana said.

"Agreed." Cirno nodded as they wandered into a cave where they pushed a button while looking at more frozen Bloopers… to see a small room with a disco ball and treasure.

"…I don't even want to know." Lucario said as Elfman pulled out a Rapier.

"Huh…" Elfman mused and then tossed it to Lucina. "I'm assuming you would like this."

Lucina took it. "Hmm, I'll try it out." She said as she put it away and they walked down where Gray pushed the marble down the ramp and crashed into something… and someone.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"…I think you hit someone." Cirno said.

"I recognize that yell anywhere." Gray said as they walked down.

* * *

 _Down below…_

"Ooooow…" Natsu groaned.

"Are you okay?!" Marisa exclaimed in surprise as Sakura and Elise went right to healing him, not realizing that the Wielders used a Curaga on him, while the Rabbids were laughing hysterically.

"Ugh… where did _that_ come from?"

 _Better you than me._ Toadette thought.

Happy turned his head. "Oh! It's Gray, Cana, Elfman, Cirno and… and… I don't think I've ever seen her before."

"Lucina!" Chrom called.

"Could it be...?" Lucina eyes widened and ran over to them where Chrom opened his arms for a hug… only for Lucina to go past him and look at Severa, Owain and Inigo. "I can't believe it..." She said.

"Uh, we can explain." Owain said.

"It really is you!" She said before wrapping them in a group hug.

"This is the last thing I expected..." Severa said.

"So does this mean that you're not upset with us leaving without a word?" Inigo asked.

"How can I be upset with you? I was starting to worry that I'd never see you three again." Lucina smiled. "But you will have to explain yourselves after this."

"That sound's fair enough." Owain said while Chrom looked at Lucina in surprise.

"…No, it's cool, it's not like your father is hurt! Nope! Not at all!"

"Oh!" Lucina blushed in embarrassment and turned to him. "Sorry, father!" She said and hugged him.

"Ah, that's more like it." Chrom said.

"Okay, was it one of you that threw that ball at me?" Natsu asked as the eyes looked at Gray. "…You…"

"All I have to say it was an accide-" Natsu immediately punched Gray toward a wall.

"WHAT'S WITH THE POTSHOTS, HUH?!" Natsu yelled. "YOU TRYING TO GET EVEN WITH ME OVER A FEW WEEKS AGO?!"

Gray got back up and quickly headbutted Natsu. "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WERE DOWN HERE!"

"OH, SURE, LIKE YOU WERE JUST WAITING TO GET BACK AT ME!"

"WELL, I MUST ADMIT, IT WAS KINDA FUNNY!"

"ICE BREATH!"

"FIRE BUTT!"

"…Does this normally happen?" Caeda asked to an exasperated Lucy.

"Oh, you have no idea." Lucy replied in annoyance.

"LET'S SETTLE THIS, ICICLE HEAD!"

"WAY AHEAD OF YOU, FIRE TOAD!"

Natsu growled. "FIRE DRAGON'S…"

"ICE MAKE…"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Mokou screamed and slammed their heads together to knock them out. "…Honestly, Erza may not be here, but that doesn't mean someone won't fill in for her!"

"So… what'd we miss?" Cana asked.

* * *

 _One explanation later…_

"Oh brother…" Cana facepalmed. "Some misunderstanding this is!"

"I don't care if it _is_ a misunderstanding!" Cirno said. "I know what it's like in that hellhole! Seriously, that Emo Peach was a real bitch." She said.

"I wouldn't call Kai that." Marisa said.

"What? That she's an emo? I can call her that anytime I want! She has black hair and wearing tons of purple makeup, not to mention her purple costume! It makes her emo!" Cirno said… and then got blasted toward a wall from a Master Spark. "OOOF!"

"I've been to that universe and she's anything _but_ emo!" Marisa said. "She's actually very sweet. And also, I don't think you know the definition of emo, you idiot."

"The only one who calls someone an idio-"

"Will you shut up about that!" Marisa exclaimed and walked off. "Honestly, with you and Reimu and pineapple head jumping to conclusions about this shit, it's making me really angry!" She said as she continued to walk off.

"…Pineapple head?" Takumi blinked. "My head isn't a pineapple, thank you very much!"

 _I can see it._ Everyone else thought as they walked off.

* * *

 _World 2-2 – Cooling Off_

 **BGM: Desert (New Super Mario Bros Wii)**

Marisa grumbled to herself before she felt something hit her foot as she turned to see Beep-0. "What do you want?"

"Oh, we were just catching up to you. You feeling alright?"

"No. I'm not in the greatest mood right now."

"Honestly, I'm in the same boat as you." Beep-0 said. "I think we all need to cool off from this."

"Good luck… with Cirno disrespecting Kai like that and not to mention Reimu keeps blabbing on about how she'll destroy them if they even think about coming here and then Pineapple Freak decides to join her and… ugh… all of this is just pissing me off!"

"I'll be honest, I never really thought of the queen as emo."

"Thank you!" Marisa exclaimed. "If anything, it's the Rabbid's fault that we're in this mess, not them! …Coincidentally, they're from that other universe so… ugh…"

"I seriously think cooling off is a wise idea. Freak accidents happen all the time."

"I'm totally aware of that." She muttered. "I don't want to harm my friends though."

"Hmm…" Beep-0 spotted a few Smashers. "Ah, they look like good target practice."

"…Be right back." Marisa said and walked over to them… and proceeded to annihilate them as Rabbid Marisa came running in and helped her with the annihilation.

"Hate to be those guys." Beep-0 said and noticed something in the corner of his eye and saw a sad Banzai Bill in the sand, covered in underwear. "Oh, another Banzai Bill like this. Poor thing." He said as everyone else caught up and saw the destruction Marisa was unleashing.

"Oh come on, she could've saved some for us!" Elfman complained as they walked through while Marisa was annihilating any Smasher that stood before her and was quickly annihilated as they easily walked through with no trouble.

"Well, that takes care of that!" Mario said.

"Nice job!" Reimu said, but Marisa turned around, looked at Reimu and walked off with a 'hmph'. "Huh? That's not like her. What's gotten into her?"

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Beep-0 asked.

"Hey Marisa, wait up!" Reimu flew after her.

"I swear, if she won't shut up about this soon, I'm going to scream." Lea said.

"Agreed." Wendy agreed as they walked off to catch up with the two.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, just behind them…_

A lone woman watched them above a floating rock, eyeing them. "And where are those fools heading off to?" She wondered and then chuckled. "Well… this oughta be fun." She smirked.

* * *

 _Somewhere else in the desert…_

"Ugh… I don't know what just happened, but this is insane."

"You're telling me!" A woman sighed. "You think we'll run into familiar people, Jellal?"

"I'm not sure, Meredy… I'm not sure." Jellal said. _Erza… I hope you're alright._ He thought and then heard rustling in the bushes. "Who goes there?" He asked as he and Meredy got into position… and saw two Dragon Slayers and two cats coming in.

"Oh, it's you guys. After so many rabbits, we were hoping we'd run into humans."

"Agreed."

"Sheesh, Sting, I was leading us the right way!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Okay, so do you know where we are?" Jellal asked.

Sting smirked. "Of course I do, we're in the middle of a frozen desert!"

"…You have no idea where, do you?"

"Nope. Lector kept getting us lost."

"Hey!"

"Well, come on, I'm sure we'll find more people." Jellal said as the six walked off, unaware of a certain someone looking at them.

"Now where are those six heading off to?" The man wondered as some blood trickled down his cheek. "Come on, buddy, let's go check it out."

"Bwah bah!"

* * *

 _And back in the other universe…_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Marco yelled. "You mean to tell me stuff went down and they didn't bring me along?!"

"Yep, pretty much." Marisa said.

"Ugh… they could've waited for me, y'know."

"Nah, I think they got more than enough. I'm sure they're fine." Nitori said.

"But-"

"Relax, they got it under control. It's not like anyone else is gonna walk in on us." Nitori smiled… and then the doors opened up.

"Hey Kai! I want to ask you something!"

"…Oh, me and my big mouth." Nitori groaned with a facepalm, as it was none other than Queen Maria of Sarasaland.

"I was wondering… if… uh… where is she?"

"Long story." Dante said.

"Hmph, give me your best shot. I've got all day."

Nitori sighed. "Well, you see-"

* * *

 _Back at the other universe… with someone else…_

"No contact with anyone except for this random rabbit cosplaying as me…" Samus grumbled to herself as she turned to see Rabbid Samus in her Zero Suit and ponytail.

 _Rabbid Samus – Bounty Huntress in training! (Friendlier than Samus… but really lazy.)_

"Bwah!"

Samus also heard a chirp and then smiled. "Well, at least I got you." She said as the Baby Metroid floated over to her and then looked into her scanner. "…Hang on, I'm picking up some movement… from the sky?" She looked up to see Rabbid Ridley flying around. "Ridley? No… it's a little too small."

Rabbid Ridley spotted her, forcing Samus to aim her arm cannon at her before it flew off somewhere else. "…What are you up to…" She mused as she took off after it, with the Baby Metroid dragging Rabbid Samus along for the ride, unaware of another space dragon right on their tail.

* * *

 **How about that. I bring in Donkey Kong in this story for the heck of it and then they go and confirm him in Mario and Rabbids! Yeesh, first I have Cloud show up in the Smash Mansion in my KH story, he** ** _then_** **gets confirmed in Smash (Making me believe Sakurai reads my stories...) and then I bring DK in this story and then what happens?**

 **I have a knack for unintentionally predicting characters in games, no? What's next, a character no one asked for shows up in Mario Tennis Aces?**

 **Also, sorry about the wait, I miiiiiiight have gotten into a playthrough on Youtube known as... DOOM 2016.**


	6. Universal Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in** **this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Desert (New Super Mario Bros Wii)**

"So… be honest." Junior said as they were flying around. "Was I pretty good back there?"

"You seemed you knew what you were doing." General Guy pointed out. "And while I do admit it feels weird being bossed around by a child and it'd be much better if I was barking orders, I must make sacrifices and hand the torch to you."

"…You don't like being third in command, do you?"

"Ha! I'd rather _die_ than being third in command!" General Guy said. "Third in command is basically bottom tier and I WILL not go there!"

"Technically, you _are,_ given the fact that Kamek outranks you." Hammer Bro said.

"Actually, I think General Guy is fourth in command and Kamek is third-in-command. Junior _is_ heir to the throne after all, so technically, Junior is second in command." Another pointed out.

"Yeah, good point."

"Uh, guys, I'd shut up if I were you." Captain Boo said as they saw General Guy fuming.

"FOURTH IN COMMAND?! Ooooh… your head is gonna roll for this!" General Guy growled.

"Man, he takes this war thing very seriously…" Captain Shy Guy sweatdropped.

"If I had my way, I'd be the commander in chief! But no, a soldier must respect his line of duty! …That being said, _I must_ find a way to have me be on top and not be outranked by some Magikoopa! Ooooh, now I know how Marisa feels!"

"What's the witch gotta do with this?" Hammer Bro wondered

"Hmm…" Junior mused as he looked down, ignoring the banter from his fellow bad guys. While he _is_ happy that he's doing a good job, he felt like he should do better… and as he was looking down, he noticed Marisa and Reimu down below with everyone else following. "…Man, their group has gotten bigger!" He said and then smirked. "Hmm… what does papa do all the time?" He wondered as Spawny was entranced by a butterfly that landed on the airship.

* * *

 _Down below…_

"Marisa, wait up!" Reimu said as she soon caught up with her. "Geez, what's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into _ME?!"_ Marisa glared. "You should be asking that yourself, miss 'the other universe is responsible for this'!"

"Wait, _that's_ what's bothering you?"

"Of course it is!" Marisa said. "I know we're all on edge over this and we're trying to get this all figured out, but you've been NOTHING but antagonistic and obsessed over this!"

"Well, why do you think that is? They were responsible for this!"

"No, they're not! As everyone's saying is that it's a freak accident! And to make matters worse, Cirno, of all people, is calling Kai 'emo', when she's not! Ugh, this whole thing with you, Cirno and Taku-whoever he is, being antagonistic and wanting to kill them is freaking irritating!"

"You'd be like this too if your home was destroyed in this… freak accident, which, I don't think it is!"

"Ugh, you're so frustrating sometimes!"

"Oh, I'm the one that's frustrating? Who's the one that's always up in arms over Kamek?"

"What's HE gotta do with it?!"

"Alright, break it up." A voice said as they turned to Kamui being the first to catch up to them. "I get it, this whole mess is making us all irritable and all, but we shouldn't be biting each other's heads off over this. It's frustrating, yes, but we shouldn't fight over this."

Marisa sighed. "You're right… sorry about what I said, Reimu."

Reimu rubbed the back of her head. "It's alright, maybe I _am_ being a little too obsessed over this."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot, you happy?" Reimu rolled her eyes while Marisa chuckled and playfully punched her arm.

"Well at least you two immediately reconnected." Kamui said.

"Ahahaha!" A voice laughed right as they reunited and looked up to see Junior coming down with Spawny.

 **Pause BGM**

 **BGM: Bowser's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Spawny!" Wendy called out to him.

"Ah ah ah! Spawny likes _me_ now, so you can't have him!" Junior taunted.

 _"Spawny?"_ The Hoshidans, Nohrians, and the rest who weren't there mouthed when they heard the name.

"Alright, give him back!" Natsu said. "Or else!"

"Ha! Like you losers will do anything!" Junior said. "You might as well give up now because we're just getting started!"

"And why should we be afraid of you?" Yuuka asked.

"Oh, I have my reasons why you should be afraid, because one of these days, I'll-"

At this moment, a cell phone started ringing.

 **End BGM**

"Oh… hang on, I gotta take this!" Junior said as he pulled out a phone while everyone sweatdropped.

"Awkwaaaaard." Starlow said.

"Hello?" Junior answered.

 _"Junior!"_

"Oh, hi Papa!" Junior said.

 **BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

 _"So, what have you been up to?"_

"Uh, well, I-"

 _"Have you finished all your homework?"_

"Yes, I'm done all my homework… well, most of it, I was just about to finish it up." He replied, hearing some of them snicker at this, as he put his hand over the phone. "Hey, shut up!" He whispered.

 _"Junior? What's going on over there?"_

"Oh, just a few minions laughing over something WHEN I'M TRYING TO STUDY!" He yelled for emphasis at the gang.

"Like he's gonna believe that…" Gray muttered.

 _"Ah! Gotcha. Have you taken out the trash?"_

"Yes, I took out the trash. Is everything going okay on your vacation?"

 _"Aside from these random rabbit creatures that showed up and giving Kamek a migraine-"_

 _"HEY HEY HEY! MY WAND IS NOT A TOY!"_

 _"Things are okay despite things being a bit wonky over here. Is everything okay over there?"_

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. It's actually a bit boring around here. I wish something interesting would happen."

 _"You giving General Guy any trouble?"_

"No, not really. Should I?"

 _"Nah. That's my job. Bwahahahaha!"_

"Yeah, that's great to hear… oh! Call you later, papa. The minions have captured Peach and the Mario Bros are right behind them! I gotta get ready!"

 _"Eh?! They're off kidnapping without me?! Grrr… I'm missing all the fun! Oh well… I'll get after them later. It's gonna be a while until I'm coming back."_

"Alright, understood Papa."

 _"Oh, and before I go…"_

Junior gulped. "Yes?"

 _"Give the Mario Bros a walloping for me!"_

"Can do, papa! Later!" Junior said and hung up.

 **End BGM**

"You know, your dad's gonna find out!" Elise said with a smirk.

"Oh, whatever! As long as he doesn't find out what's going on here, everything's good!" Junior said.

"Whatever you say!"

"Anyway, you haven't heard the last of me!" Junior laughed as he took off with Spawny.

"Bwah…" Spawny quietly said.

"Well… that was something." Starlow said.

"Tell me about it. I'm amazed Bowser bought that… and yet at the same time, I'm not surprised." Beep-0 said as they walked off.

* * *

 _World 2-3 – Healing for Days!_

"Whoa, heads up!" Nitori exclaimed as she had spotted something as they looked up to see a rubber duck landing on the ground.

"Aww, it's just a rubber duck." Cirno said as she picked up. "What's so bad about tha-"

 **BOOM!**

"Oh! That's gotta hurt!" Xion winced.

"Ooooow…" Cirno groaned, covered in soot as she fell to the ground.

"Bwahahaha!" A Rabbid cackled as they looked up a ledge to see a Rabbid with a med-pack giggling with a sinister grin.

 _Supporters – Heels who Heal!_

 **BGM: Vim and Vigor (Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix)**

"Everyone, spread out!" Robin ordered as they quickly got to cover from various sides.

Sora looked from his hiding place and saw that the Heartless were appearing to help the Supporters, Hoppers and the Ziggy, and he noticed one of them was a Crescendo. "Oh no… not those things!"

"Crescendos… well that's great!" Roxas complained as they noticed their Rabbid counterparts going hog wild on the Rabbid enemies and Heartless, while Luigi aimed with his weapon at the Supporter and shot him, but he hid behind the cover.

"La daaaah!" The Supporter said, tossing a Grenaduck at the gang, but Lucina ran over and kicked it back, hitting the Supporter. "Bwah!"

The Crescendo hopped up in the air and played its music, healing the Supporter right back up. "Heartless can heal others?!" Marisa asked.

"Not on my watch!" Hina said and then spun, as a few trees fell over from above, hitting a few Soldiers but the Crescendo wasn't even phased by the attack.

"I'll take care of it!" Ryoma said as he ran over to the Warp Pipe as the Hoppers tried to shoot him, but Nitori, Hinoka and Camilla took care of them easily while a few Bandits blocked his way. "Out of my way!" He said, pulling out his sword, Raijinto as it sparked with electricity and proceeded to wreck the Bandits before going into the Warp Pipe and came out from behind the two.

"Bwah?!" The Supporter yelped in surprise as the Crescendo turned and jumped in surprise while the others were taking care of the Heartless down below.

"Now, you can retreat quietly and you won't get hurt… or do this the hard way." Ryoma said as the two looked at each other before they grouped together. "Okay, we're doing this the hard way then." He said, and then slashed the Crescendo in one swing, destroying it.

"Bwah oh!" The Support exclaimed as he threw a Grenaduck to him, but Ryoma grabbed it and tossed it back, as it exploded on the Support and sent him flying up in the air. Takumi saw this and aimed at him, proceeding to fire an arrow and hit him, then he disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"That takes care of all of them." Ryoma said, sheathing his sword as he jumped off the cliff and regrouped with the others.

"You know… I just noticed this." Cordelia spoke up.

"What is it?" Chrom asked.

Cordelia smiled. "You and Ryoma sound exactly the same."

"What?" Chrom asked.

"We speak alike? I don't see it." Ryoma said.

"I can hear it just fine." Robin said.

"Okay, that's terrifying." Lucy said. "First me and Caeda sound alike and now Chrom and Ryoma! Next thing you tell me is that Natsu shares a voice with someone!"

"Or me." Cana said.

"If I met someone with a voice like mine, I'd call 'em a man myself." Elfman said.

"Huh, I guess we do speak alike… that's kind of creepy." Chrom said.

"Indeed." Ryoma said.

"Wait a minute!" Happy spoke up. "If Chrom and Ryoma speak alike, and so do Lucy and Caeda, wouldn't they be just talking to themselves?"

Marth sweatdropped. "I… wouldn't count on it."

"No, if they'd be talking to themselves, they'd be dressing up as one another." Natsu said. "Maybe if we turn Caeda into a blonde… no, we turn Lucy into a blunette!"

"You are NOT touching our hair, Natsu!" Lucy and Caeda yelled at him.

"My my, this gets more interesting by the minute!" Camilla smiled.

"Maybe for you. It's a little bit annoying." Severa said.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Beruka said.

"So it's just me? Come on! I can't be alone here!" Severa said as they walked off.

"I think it's rather cool." Starlow said. "Freaky, but cool."

"I think it'd be a nightmare if Natsu shared a voice with someone." Gray said.

"You trying to start something?!" Natsu glared at him as they walked off.

"Eh, can we just worry about the subject at hand rather than dealing with voices?" Mokou asked.

"I was about to say the same thing." Xander agreed as they continued forward.

"Heeeeey!" A voice called out to them as they saw Captain Toad waving toward them.

 **BGM: Captain Toad Goes Forth! (Super Mario 3D World)**

"What are you doing way out here?" Gray asked. "Toadette's been worried about you!"

"Oh, just exploring… and I happened to come across _this_ guy!" Captain Toad said, pointing to an ice block that had a Rabbid in it… and it wasn't just any Rabbid, it was Rabbid Mario!

 **End BGM**

"Bwah bah!" Rabbid Luigi exclaimed as he and Rabbid Peach went toward him.

"Is that… me?" Mario asked.

"It sure looks like it! I was gonna pick him up myself but I can't seem to do it on my own!" Captain Toad said. "And I know Toadette's waiting for me."

"Hmm…" Elise mused. "Ah, I got it!" She walked over to the ice cube and pushed it. "We can easily… nnngh… get this to Toadette and… argh… why isn't this going any further?!"

"Um, Lady Elise… you're pushing it into the snow." Effie pointed out.

"Huh?" Elise looked over and blushed. "Oops, my bad!"

"With all due respect, I'm pretty sure there's a faster way." Mokou said.

"And what would that be?" Elise asked.

Mokou smiled. "Stand back." She said as she aimed her hand as it burst into flames. "I can easily melt this with ease!" She said, as this gave Natsu and Lea an idea as they both smirked. "Alright, prepare to be freed!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"BURN, BABY!"

Mokou blinked as the fire hit the ice block and thawed Rabbid Mario out. "…Sure, hog all the glory. Why not." She sighed.

"You were taking too long." Lea teased.

"Yeah, we decided to speed things up a little!" Natsu grinned

"Oh hush, you two…" Mokou grumbled.

"Bwah bah?" Rabbid Mario looked around.

"Well, glad to see Rabbid Mario up and at 'em!" Beep-0 said. "That's another one in our already huge team!"

"He looks a little… strange." Mario said, eying him weirdly as Rabbid Mario looked at him, pulled out his toothpick with a glare… and suddenly pulled out a banjo and started imitating the Mario Bros theme. "…Then again, I like him!"

"Bwah bah." Rabbid Mario said, high fiving Mario.

 _Rabbid Mario – Coolest Cat… er… Rabbid in the hood! (Surprisingly very chill.)_

"Why does Rabbid Mario have a mustache but my Rabbid counterpart is completely shaved?" Luigi wondered.

"Maybe your Rabbid self hates facial hair." Captain Toad suggested.

"Aww… what's wrong with that?" Luigi asked with a pout.

"I dunno, I think Rabbid Luigi is cute without one." Sakura smiled.

"Bwaaaah…" Rabbid Luigi blushed and looked away in embarrassment, while Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Chrom laughed at him.

"Alright, let's go!" Captain Toad said. "Onward!" He pointed with his pick axe and they took off with no trouble at all… well, there was a few Ziggies and a Smasher to deal with, but they were easily taken care of.

It was at this moment where they heard rustling in the bushes. "What's that?" Nitori wondered.

"It sounds like someone's ready to ambush us!" Owain said as he brought out his sword. "Never fear, I'll take care of these losers!" He said as he quickly jumped into the bushes. "SACRED STOOOOOOOONES!"

"OW! HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!"

"Halt, you evil doers! What are you doing here, trying to attack us from behind? You cowards!"

"If anyone's the coward, it's you for doing that sneak attack on us!"

"Liar!"

"Who are you calling a liar?!"

"…Wait a minute…" Natsu said as he ran over with the rest of Fairy Tail and they discovered that Owain… had attacked the twin Dragon Slayers, Jellal and Meredy.

"Oh, for the love of…" Gray groaned. "Owain, calm down! They're with us."

"…Oh! My bad!" Owain said as he put his sword away.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked.

"We'd ask you the same thing!" Sting said.

"It seems as if our world has been messed with." Jellal said. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Well… why don't you ask the Shrine Maiden? She has a good idea." Natsu said as they walked out and saw the others.

"Oh goodness!" Meredy exclaimed.

"Huh… that's quite the army." Lector said.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Uh, Natsu, who are these boneheads?" Marisa asked.

* * *

 _One introduction later…_

"I take offense to that 'boneheaded' remark, Marisa." Sting glared.

"Even if it's true." Rogue said, causing Sting to sweatdrop.

"Traitor." He muttered. "Soooo, you're the Shrine Maiden, right?"

"Yeah." Reimu nodded.

"What's your take on this?" He asked as Reimu explained what had happened. "Uh-huh… I see, I can actually see where you're coming from."

"Which is total bogus." A voice said as they turned to see a familiar face walking up.

"Oh, Zero! It's been a while." Marisa greeted.

"It has." Zero nodded and noticed the Rabbids. "Well, I guess this little guy will fit right at home." He said as a Rabbid peeked his head from his legs, as he had Zero's dark hair and white shirt.

 _Rabbid Zero – One Freaky Rabbid! (Loves Blood.)_

"Aww, he's so cute!" Elise smiled.

"Yeah… he sure is." Sakura said.

"Aww, come here little guy!" Hana said as she picked up the Rabbid. "Aww, you look so cute and so adorable and your eyes are bleeding and so cut-… wait, your eyes are bleeding?!" She asked as Rabbid Zero had also picked up Zero's trait of random bleeding eyes… and basically all the girls, plus Luigi, excluding Yuuka, Beruka and Camilla, screamed at this. However, it did make the other three shudder at this.

"That's so freaky!" Severa exclaimed.

"It's bad enough that Zero does it, but now THIS guy does it too?!" Hina yelled.

"I'm gonna be sick…" Elise groaned.

"…That's so disgusting…" Sting said as he took a look. "Eugh… nasty."

"Yes, he picked up on the unfortunate trait of my own." Zero said. "Where I can mostly control it, he doesn't have any control of it at all." He said.

"What are you talking about? You do it all the time!" Reimu said.

"Your point?" He asked… and cue one of the eyes bleeding.

"Ew!" Elise groaned.

"…And I thought the Rabbid was bad!" Caeda said as Zero rolled his eyes and wiped the blood away.

"…Anyway, you said something about my explanation being bogus?"

"Yes. I have actually been to that universe before. You should know this, I told you about this universe before I went back to take care of the Malevolent Seven." Zero said. "There is no way I would even consider the universe to be responsible for this. If they did, they would've done something to this place a long time ago."

"Yeah, like that dark portal that showed up and tried to suck us all in!" Natsu said.

"Different universe." Marisa said. "Apparently, that Count Bleck dude over there caught wind of all the other universes and wanted to take them all down with him… over heartbreak."

"Over heartbreak? Dude needs a life." Sting said.

"Even I question what had happened." Zero said. "Even then, none of them have had any intent to harm any universes. I may have not have been there for a while, but even I know that this is nothing more than a freak accident."

"I don't care what you say, my opinion doesn't change on the matter." Reimu said. "You said yourself that you haven't been there in a long time so plans can change, dammit!"

"Well that's because Sabrina didn't call me up for assistance with that Summon Gem of hers. It's not like I can cross universes at will." Zero said. "In any case, we best get moving."

"I agree. I don't plan on standing here all day." Sting said.

"And the sooner we don't look at that Rabbid, the better!" Cirno said, referring to Rabbid Zero as even the other Rabbids were keeping their distance from him.

"Bwah…" Rabbid Zero sighed in sadness.

* * *

 _World 2-4: Celestial Blues_

"I'm gonna need some time to get that image out of my head…" Captain Toad muttered.

"Hey… is it just me or did it get dark?" Starlow asked as they were walking.

"Now that I think about it… there wasn't a cloud in the sky." Beep-0 said as he looked up. "Good heavens, it's a solar eclipse! Though… I always thought the moon wasn't so… pointy."

"Pointy?" Marisa asked and then looked up. "Uh oh."

"Sup."

"Tenshi, what are you doing up there?" Reimu asked.

"Oh you know… just bored out of my mind, looking for something to entertain me with." Tenshi said. "And oh look… I found entertainment." She smirked a bit cruelly.

"What does she mean by that?" Sting asked as Tenshi summoned a few Keystones.

Mokou's eyes widened. "Are you kidding?!"

"Sayonara!" Tenshi smirked and threw the Keystones right at them.

 **BGM: Catastrophe in Bhava-agra ~ Wonderful Heaven (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"Wah!" Luigi cried as they quickly dispersed from the Keystones as Tenshi fired a few lasers at them.

"What's her deal?!" Hinoka asked.

"No one knows!" Marisa said.

"Hey Roxas, she's your ex-girlfriend, right? Talk to her!" Lea said.

Roxas glared at him. "Hey, I had NO interest in her, alright?!" He asked as Lea laughed.

"Right, right… It was Alice."

"Not her either! I'd like to forget about that!"

"I still feel sorry for him." Xion said, unleashing a Thundaga on Tenshi, as she got hit but shrugged it off.

"Come on, give me your best shot!"

"…Do I even want to know what happened with Roxas?" Chrom asked.

"Let's just say… what happens in space, stays in space." Sora said, using Strike Raid on Tenshi.

"Now I _don't_ want to know." Chrom said as Mokou flew over to Tenshi and landed on the Keystone.

"Hey, get off my rock!" Tenshi said.

"How about you go away?" Mokou asked as she punched Tenshi but she blocked it and quickly retaliated by punching her in the gut but she ducked and quickly sweep kicked her down and then punched her but she blocked it.

"Nngh, impressive…!" She growled and then kicked Mokou in the gut and they proceeded to punch each other while most of them were blocked until Mokou was punched in the gut and then Tenshi aimed her hand right at Mokou's face, firing a huge laser right at her face.

"AGH!" Mokou cried as she held onto her face in pain… and then Tenshi grabbed her sword and impaled Mokou in the gut.

"MOKOU!" Sakura screamed in horror.

"Gods, no!" Ryoma exclaimed.

"Oh, she'll be fine!" Marisa said.

"Y-yeah… I'm gonna feel that one in the morning…" Mokou winced, coughing out blood.

"Now get off my rock!"

"Gl-gladly!" Mokou said, but before that, she fired a stream of fire right at Tenshi's face and painfully removed her sword from her gut and jumped off… and blanked out for a moment, but Natsu was right there to catch her while Luigi, Link, Zelda and Takumi shot Tenshi from a high point.

"You alright?"

"Yeah… I'm just gonna be sore for a few hours…" Mokou said as Sakura and Elise went right to healing her up. "Ah… that actually feels good."

"How are you still alive?" Elise asked.

"I'm immortal. No matter how many times I die, I get right back up after several hours." Mokou said.

"I-Is dying painful?" Sakura asked.

"Depends on what killed me." Mokou said. "Luckily, I'm not dead… yet." She said as she put her hand on her wound. "This is gonna sting a bit though…" She said, using her own flames to sear the wound in her stomach.

"You bitch!" Tenshi growled as she unleashed Keystones at them before noticing Roxas. "…He looks familiar... Eh, I'm sure it's nothing." She said and fired lasers everywhere… where Marisa had an idea.

"Chrom, throw me your Falchion!" Marisa said.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Uh… okay." Chrom said as he noticed the Rabbids building a makeshift slingshot.

"Bwah bah dah!" Rabbid Lucy said.

"Uh… right…" Chrom nodded as he put it on the slingshot as they shot it at Marisa who smirked and used her Master Spark to sent the Falchion flying and impaled the Keystone as Tenshi was still firing lasers… and then the Keystone broke.

"You lasered Father's sword like that?!" Lucina exclaimed in surprise.

"Huh… why didn't I think of that?" Robin asked.

"Not helping, Robin!" Lucina shouted.

"AAAAAH!" Tenshi yelled as she tried to use another Keystone to help, but Meiling jumped up and kicked the Keystone into pieces as Tenshi landed on her back. "OOOOF!"

"Now stand down!" Marisa said.

"…I'm just getting STARTED!" She yelled as she pulled out a Spell Card. "Sky of Scarlet Perception of All Humankind!" She shouted, unleashing laser hell on everyone as they tried to avoid the lasers but unfortunately, they went off in every direction and hit everyone.

"A-agh…!" Marisa had fallen on both knees. "You… you bitch…!"

"So what?" Tenshi asked with a sadistic smirk. "As soon as I'm done with all of you, I'm going to go pay Peach a visit!"

Mario's eyes widened. "Don't you dare!" He said as he ran over to her.

"Oh, pipe down." She said, firing a laser right in his face that launched him back.

"MARIO!" Luigi yelled in horror.

"Now… let's bury you all!" Tenshi said. "This is where it-"

A sudden lightning bolt hit Tenshi.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She cried.

"What the…?" Natsu wondered.

"That's quite enough!" A voice said as they turned to see a girl walking over to them, electricity crackling in her fingertips, her eyes glowing a deep burning blue, and some of her hair was sticking up. Joining her was another girl with her hand on fire, another cracking her knuckles, another with a Bo Staff out with a faint icy aura surrounding her hands, and one more girl with what looked like the Power Glove in her hand.

"Wh-who the hell are you?!" Tenshi asked.

"Anastasia Mario, the rebellious princess of the Mushroom Kingdom!" She replied, as the others were Yoshiko, Xinah, Katie and Elizabeth.

 _Anastasia?!_ Marisa thought. _Man, she's grown when I last saw he-... wait, what's this about her rebelling?_ She thought and looked at Xinah. _I can't tell if that's Hina or my granddaughter that I never thought I would have..._

"...I've never heard of you." Tenshi said.

"Well, get it memorized then!" Anastasia said, zapping her again.

"Nnngh!" Tenshi winced and then got hit by a fireball from Yoshiko. "Argh! ...This is not what I had in mind..." She growled and then quickly retreated. "I'll be back!" She exclaimed and flew off.

 **End BGM**

"Now when you say 'princess of the Mushroom Kingdom'." Robin said as he stood up with the help of Chrom. "You're from the future?"

The electricity disappeared as Anastasia's eyes went back to normal. "Huh? No, I'm not from the future, I'm from the other universe."

"Oh! They've come to help us again, nice." Lucy grinned. "Man, you guys have great timing… it's not even funny."

Xinah looked at Marisa and smiled. "Hey other grandma, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too." She chuckled.

"Grandma?! That means you're an old lady!" Happy giggled as Natsu also started laughing as well.

"...If I had the strength to kick both your asses into space, I would." Marisa growled.

Mokou looked at Yoshiko. "...You look... familiar... but I never met you before. Have we met in that universe?"

"Duh! I'm your daughter."

"Daughter?!" Mokou exclaimed in surprise. "...Oh my god, I'm married before Kaguya." She said before chuckling. "Looks like I won _that_ competition."

 _Competition?_ Everyone thought.

"I'm surprised no one's asking _us_ who we are." Katie whispered.

"I don't think we have any connections here... although I'm hoping my grandfather's here in this universe somewhere." Elizabeth said and then spotted something. "Beep-0!"

"Liz!" Beep-0 happily went over to her. "Oh thank heavens you're alright!"

"I should say the same about you." She smiled while Marisa stood back up.

"Soooo... Anastasia, what's this about being a rebel?"

"Oh, well you see, I-"

Suddenly, a Yin Yang Orb smacked into her. "AGH!"

"Anastasia!" Yoshiko exclaimed before several Yin-Yang orbs hit the other girls to knock them down... as Reimu walked over to them.

 **BGM: Demystify Feast (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

"I am SO going to enjoy this..." Reimu said with a darkened look on her face as Takumi and Cirno tried to get up to help, but the lasers did a number on them so they hung back… for now.

"Reimu! What the hell are you-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Reimu snapped at them. "They made this mess! They ruined our universe and I'm going to make them PAY for what they did!" She declared, firing a Fantasy Seal on Elizabeth and Katie. They tried to get up but they screamed in pain when they were hit. Reimu flew over and punched Xinah in the gut and kicked her away to knock her down, and then grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the other two to knock them out.

"Why you...!" Yoshiko growled and threw fireballs at her, but Reimu quickly blocked them and flew over to her and scissor kicked her hand. "AGH!"

"That'll teach you!" She said and then did a swift drop kick straight to a block to knock her over.

"Hey! What the hell is your deal?!" Anastasia asked.

"I'll tell you what my deal is. We gave you Cirno back... and this is how you repay us?!" She yelled as she flew towards Anastasia as she quickly shot a few lightning bolts at her, but Reimu was too quick and did her Wind God Kick to kick her to a palm tree.

"This is getting really out of hand! We gotta do something!" Captain Toad exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" Marisa exclaimed but noticed something in the corner of her eye. _What...?_

"Yin Yang Asukai'i!" Reimu shouted, hitting Anastasia again as she tried to get up only to get pelted by the Danmaku. "And now, this will finish you!" She exclaimed as seven Yin-Yang orbs surrounded her. "FANTASY... NATURE!" She screamed, as Anastasia looked on in horror... and then there was a huge explosion with dust flying everywhere. "Good riddance." She said... but as the smoke cleared, her eyes widened. "What?!"

 **End BGM**

"We come to this universe to help you... but what do you do? You attack them in your own anger, and you tried to kill the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom... my own _daughter."_

The smoke cleared some more, revealing a Keyblade that protected Anastasia from the blast, but there was a person behind said Keyblade, the Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom of the other universe herself, Kai Mario.

…And she did _not_ look happy.

 **BGM: Destiny (Ablaze) (Fire Emblem Awakening)**

"Such an act is unforgivable!"

"Is that-" Zelda whispered.

"That's the new royal queen of the Mushroom Kingdom, Kai!" Marisa said. _...Where's her husband, though?_

"Mom?!" Anastasia exclaimed in shock.

"I'll explain later." Kai said and then looked at Reimu with a hard glare.

"Fine, I'll just destroy the both of you!" Reimu growled, firing Yin Yang Orbs at them both, but Kai quickly used Reflega to knock them back right at her. "Gah!" She cried and when she opened her eyes, Kai had thrown her Keyblade to smack into her and then she jumped over and used Aerial Slam to knock her down. "GAH!"

"Man, she's good with a Keyblade!" Sora said in amazement as Kai had then used Eruption to knock her back even harder and straight to a huge ? block, but Kai wasn't done yet... oh no, she took out a Pokeball and threw it in the air.

Reimu groaned as she rubbed her head and snapped out of it, only to see Kai had called out a Garchomp in front of her. "Wh-what the... what kind of creature is that?!" She asked in shock, but her answer came when Garchomp came flying to her as she quickly fired Yin Yang Orbs at the Garchomp... but it didn't even care as it activated Dragon Claw as her eyes widened as she tried to run, but due to the pain she received, she tripped and looked on in horror as she closed her eyes... only to open them as Dragon Claw had come close to her face, but not touching her.

Kai walked over to her. "I may be angry at you, but I'm not going to violently injure someone out of spite for harming my daughter." She said.

Reimu growled as she got back up and glared hard at Kai before walking up to her, her face really close to hers. "That's no excuse. Your daughter and her friends deserved it for destroying our universe! And you're as much to blame as yourself, _Your highness._ If you really are a queen and not some poser pretending to be-"

Her sentence was cut short when Kai punched her hard. "I'll have you know, I really am a queen and they did not deserve that kind of welcome you gave them. However, you _did_ deserve all of that, including that punch." She said.

Reimu continued to glare at her. "...Just stay out of my way. I'm going to fix this problem by myself." She said and walked off.

 **End BGM**

"...Your funeral." Kai said and walked with her before calling back Garchomp and walked over to them, watching Wendy, Starlow and the other healers were healing up the girls.

"Wow... you're really amazing!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Can I have your autograph?" Happy asked.

Kai laughed. "No need to worry about that. For now, we need to get going... and explain our presence here along the way." She said and then noticed Vito running up. "What took you so long?"

"I was surrounded by curious Rabbids and couldn't get away from them." He grumbled while Kai sweatdropped.

"Oh."

* * *

 _One trip back to where Toadette is later…_

"Incredible." Xander said. "So this all indeed happened by the Rabbids appearing out of nowhere and accidentally created a portal to this universe, which unintentionally turned this universe into the mess it is now."

"Yep." Kai nodded.

"See? I knew it was a freak accident." Robin said.

"Some of us don't think so." Marisa grumbled as she and Mokou glared hard at Reimu while the others just looked at Takumi and Cirno.

"Hmph, accident or not, it happened in that universe so-"

"OH SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!" Mokou yelled.

"I still feel like it's my fault…" Elizabeth quietly said.

"Ah, it's just a freak accident that was out of your control. It wasn't your fault at all." Beep-0 reassured her.

"That's what we've been telling her." Xinah said.

"So… quick question." Ryoma said. "You were next in line for the throne to the Mushroom Kingdom, correct?"

"Well… sort of but not really." Kai replied. "You see, I was just a regular girl as a Keyblade Wielder and rescuing our parents from a group of bad guys called the Legion of Darkness. As we were doing this, we came across some friends who came from a bad future, one of them is my husband, Vito, who is the son of Mario and Peach."

"YES! I KNEW THEY'D GET MARRIED ONE DAY!" Elise cheered while Mario blushed.

"After we met, we immediately hit it off with the two of us… and after we got rid of a certain problem that caused such an event, they decided to still hang out with us… which turned out to be a good thing since we were at a point where we needed them the most." _Damn you Medusa…_ She thought.

"So, you guys were dating… when did you figure out you were going to become queen of the Mushroom Kingdom?" Chrom asked.

"Well, I didn't think of it right then… neither did I think of it when he proposed to me right before we killed the last member of the Legion. But it hit me a few days after it happened. I was going to become the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and I was excited. but unfortunately, Peach thought the two of us would make a great king and queen, so she told us that she was going to be stepping down immediately after we got married."

"So just skip princess and immediately become queen? That doesn't sound right." Ryoma said.

"Well, as soon as we reunited after we were all separated from our friends thanks to the Malevolent Seven, I couldn't sleep at night." Kai said. "Just thinking about all the heavy responsibility sent me into several anxiety attacks… and I normally don't have anxiety. I was also really scared and paranoid, thinking I'd screw everything up, but as soon as we became the new rulers… I was nervous for about a week before I got the hang of things, now I'm just a totally relaxed queen."

"How long have you been rulers?" Xander asked.

"Thirteen years." Vito replied. "And raised two kids while we're at-… honey, did we forget Marco?"

Kai's eyes widened. "Uh oh… um… you don't think he'll notice we're gone, right?"

Anastasia sighed. "Well, he's gonna chew us out when he'll find out."

"Yup…" Kai sighed. "Anyway, as Vito said, we've been running the Kingdom for thirteen years."

Xander smiled. "And I'm sure the both of you made the Kingdom prosper even more. The two of you look like fine rulers."

Kai blushed while Vito chuckled. "Thank you." She said.

"Quick question!" Oboro piped up. "What does your dress look like?"

"My dress?" Kai asked. "It's very elegant and also purple with Peach's brooch on it. She gave it to me as a gift on my fifth wedding anniversary… and also the fifth anniversary of the both of us becoming rulers."

"…Just purple?" Oboro asked.

"Yes, gloves and high heels included. Also make up."

Oboro sweatdropped. "…Okay, remind me to stop by your universe so I can take a look at it myself. I might make it stand out a bit more."

"Um, that won't be necessary."

"Too late!" Oboro said. "I'm gonna take a look at whether you like it or not!"

Hinata laughed. "She's not gonna be taking no for an answer!"

Kai sweatdropped. "I was afraid of that…"

"It also makes her an emo Peach." Cirno said.

Kai's eye twitched. "Oh… how I didn't miss you." She growled.

"It's true though! The black hair, the purple dress! You might be wearing casual clothes but I know for a fact that you're an emo!"

"And I told _you_ it's my natural hair color and the fact that purple is my favorite color!"

"Blah blah blah… all it does it make you emo!"

Mokou's hand ignited. "Want me to burn her for you?"

"No. Let her be." Kai said. "…However, if she _does_ keep annoying me, I'll join you on that."

"That's all I needed to hear." Mokou said, extinguishing her flame.

"Oh, and by the way, Cirno. It's Kai, not Peach."

"Who cares?" Cirno rolled her eyes. "Oh, by the way, I'm not forgiving you for shooting me all the way to Bowser's Castle!"

"I'm not surprised you wouldn't forgive me for that. After all, you deserved it."

"OOOOOH… I'm going to enjoy freezing you when you least expect it!"

Kai smirked. "I'd love to see you try."

"Oh, I WILL."

"…Is it too late to get the other Cirno back?" Meiling asked.

"Unfortunately, I think it is too late." Zelda sighed.

"Xion, what's with that face?" Roxas asked, noticing Xion looking a little… upset.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Xion sighed.

 _Wait, did I just hear…?_ Kai thought and saw Xion right there and then remembered what she told her on the Clock Tower. "…Oh crap."

"What is it?" Vito asked.

"…Don't worry about it." Kai said.

"Soooo, Anastasia, I want to ask you something." Marisa said.

"What is it?" Anastasia asked.

"What caused you to become a rebellious princess anyway?"

"Oh, right, I didn't finish what I was saying." Anastasia said. "Well, you see-"

"I think we should save that for another time." A voice said as they turned to see Samus and her Rabbid self walking over to thing.

"Oh, Samus!" Mario said. "…You too?"

"Yup… I got me a rabbit." Samus said. "Also, I overheard everything about these guys. I didn't want to say anything until the time was right."

Anastasia sighed. "Man, right when I was gonna tell you guys…"

"Maybe next time." Marisa smiled as they looked at the doors, which were two ice trays, in front of them and before they could do anything, Elfman walked over and punched the doors to open them.

"Well, that's one way to do it." Sora said as they all noticed Junior and Spawny at the other side.

"Oh!" Junior exclaimed in surprise as Spawny saw the huge group and cowered, as the headset activated but Junior had a different idea and turned him over to a huge pile of sand and ice with some frozen Rabbids in it. "Have fun with these!" He laughed and flew off, taking Spawny with him… and out came two Rabbids, Blizzy and Sandy.

 _Blizzy & Sandy – Hot N' Cold Creeps! _

"Spread out! We'll cover more ground that way!" Kai ordered.

"And why should we listen to you?" Cirno asked with a glare.

Kai glared back at her. "Because, last I checked, no one wants to listen to an idiot."

"You just called yourself an idiot because of that." Cirno smirked. "I'm surprised you didn't destroy the Mushroom Kingdom due to your idiocy!"

"…Oh, how I want to throttle you right now…" Kai growled as Cirno stuck her tongue out at her.

 _If she doesn't snap soon, I'm gonna be shocked._ Mokou thought as they spread out as Heartless showed up to help.

"Oh, these morons." Vito said.

"Well, this should be fu-" Kai's eyes widened when she saw some Rabbid Heartless show up as well. "…Sure, why not!"

 **BGM: Mid Boss Mayhem (Mario and Rabbids: Kingdom Battle)**

Everyone hid behind cover as Blizzy and Sandy were firing at them. "Alright, buster, take this!" Nitori said, firing Danmaku with Hina at Sandy, who tossed a grenade at them in return, forcing them to run away and then Blizzy shot at them both, unaware of a Sentry, placed by Rabbid Peach was heading over to Blizzy and then exploded on him.

"Bwah!" Blizzy turned around and shot at her, but she luckily put up a shield in time as Chrom and Lucina went to deal with Sandy, only for a Mega Shadow to appear in front of them as they quickly slashed it, only for Sandy to throw a grenaduck at them to knock them back… as he then drank honey to form a shield.

"Bwah ha ha!" Sandy laughed, unaware of Anastasia getting behind him with Yoshiko as they brought out two weapons, which strangely looked like the NES Zapper and the Super Scope.

"You ready for this?" Yoshiko asked.

"Oh yeah." Anastasia nodded, aiming her NES Zapper at him and then her eyes started glowing with electricity, then firing a huge bolt of lightning from the NES Zapper and hit the shield while Sandy was moving to take on Sting and Rogue, and then Yoshiko fired a humongous fireball from the Super Scope to deal damage and started burning him.

"BWAAAAAAAH!" Sandy cried in agony as Sting and Rogue smirked and jumped up in the air.

"WHITE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"SHADOW DRAGON'S CLAW!"

Sandy was pushed back to a wall where two Crescendos were running away from Rabbid Marth and Rabbid Chrom where they noticed Sandy in trouble, so one of them proceeded to heal him back up.

"Bwah!" Blizzy cried, firing ice lasers at Samus and Xinah but they were quickly under cover.

"So, you got anything special?" Samus asked.

"Well…" Xinah pulled out a Battle Rifle. "I do love Halo."

"What do you mean by-" Samus noticed the Battle Rifle. "…Got anymore in your arsenal?"

"I brought all that I have, including this bad boy!" She said, taking out an Energy Sword.

"…I have an idea." Samus said as she ran over to Blizzy who fired ice lasers with the help of some Blue Rhapsody's but Samus quickly took care of them with some Super Missiles before activating her speed boost and then getting behind Blizzy and kicking him toward Xinah where she quickly shot him with the Battle Rifle… and when he got close, she slashed him away with the Energy Sword to knock him back, but some Green Requiems showed up and healed Blizzy right back up.

"…This is why I hate Heartless." Xinah groaned.

"WAH BAAAAAAAH!" Sandy yelled, launching a Grenaduck at Sakura and Elise who were busy healing up Zelda and Yuuka, but a sudden ice wall appeared out of nowhere and blocked the Grenaduck as the healers turned to see Katie with her bo staff out.

"Ooooh, you have ice powers!" Elise grinned.

"Hehe, yup!" Katie smiled as Yuuka flew up and launched a Master Spark at Sandy to knock him back and back with Blizzy, who was taking cover from Link and Takumi firing arrows at him and freezing up Ryoma and Xander, Elizabeth snuck up behind Blizzy with Beep-0.

"Alright, here goes." Elizabeth said, turning her head and typing something in the Power Glove and lasers shot out of it, forming into Sentries (As in: TF2 Sentries) and they locked and loaded onto Blizzy and shot at him for a bit to weaken him before she aimed at Ryoma and Xander's feet and shot the ice out of their feet to free them.

"Thank you." Ryoma said.

"You're getting good with that, Liz!" Beep-0 said.

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you." She said, watching Ryoma and Xander slash the heck out of Blizzy and kicked him away… and before Blizzy got up, he saw Rabbid Mario standing right there.

"Bwah." He said while doing the 'sup' nod before blasting him away with his Boomshot, Koinoburi and then shot Blizzy away to send him flying… and then he disappeared.

"Bah?!" Sandy cried in surprise as he growled with a shield activated, and proceeded to throw Grenaducks everywhere, but they all avoided it as Luigi poked his head out of cover and shot Sandy to destroy the shield, and then Kai quickly got out of cover and aimed her Keyblade at him.

"Sayonara, big guy!" She said, using Aeroga on him to send him flying away and while he was in mid-air, Vito aimed his hand at him with an icy aura and shot out an icicle at him to hit him as he disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that takes care of that." Kai said as she put her Keyblade away as they all regrouped.

"I have to say, I'm impressed with what I saw." Lea chuckled.

"I've seen better..." Reimu muttered, earning a punch on the arm by Marisa. "OW!"

"Oh be quiet, they were awesome!" Marisa said.

"...Right..."

"Alright, let's get goi-"

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A Rabbid cackled and then suddenly, Rabbid Ridley landed on the ground. "Bah ha ha ha dah!"

"…You're kidding, right?" Kai asked.

"Well, it could be worse, we could have the big guy here." Vito pointed out.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"BWAAAAAAH!" Rabbid Ridley roared and then breathed a few fireballs at the gang, forcing them to get to cover again.

"Great… we're still here in this spot." Marisa grumbled.

 **BGM: Vs. Ridley (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

Rabbid Ridley laughed and proceeded to fly up in the air, breathing fire and terrorizing them all… until Xion used Graviga on him to send him back to the ground, forcing him to get back up and hid behind a Giant Brick Block and breathed fire at Cirno.

"Whoa!" Cirno yelled and ducked. "Oh yeah?!" She asked as she unleashed Perfect Freeze on him.

"Bwahahaha!" Rabbid Ridley laughed as he flew back up and breathed fire all around them as they quickly shot at him, but as he was in the air, he was more maneuverable and trickier to hit.

"I got him!" Anastasia said, firing a jolt of electricity at the little guy and hitting him.

"BWAAAAH!"

"Nice hit!" Yoshiko grinned.

 _Where did she get the electricity?_ Luigi wondered as he shot Rabbid Ridley as he was stunned but he recovered and got ready for another round… when they heard a gigantic roar.

 **End BGM**

"Wait, did anyone else hear a roar?" Natsu wondered.

"Dah?" Rabbid Ridley turned around… only to get tackled to the ground by the big bad dragon himself and roared.

 **BGM: Vs. Ridley (Metroid: Other M)**

"DAAAAAAAH!" Rabbid Ridley screamed in terror as Ridley pummeled Rabbid Ridley several times before tossing him away and launching a fireball at him where he was hit and disappeared, before glaring at the others.

"What the hell did he ever do to you?!" Marisa asked.

"Something tells me he didn't like someone copying him." Samus said, aiming her arm cannon at Ridley. "Now, let's dance, Ridley!"

Ridley smirked and roared at them where everyone got ready to fight as they shot him but he jumped up in the air to avoid being shot at and then breathed huge fireballs at the gang as they dodged and then Ridley landed on the ground, creating a shockwave and spinning his tail to try and hurt them.

"Take this!" Kai shouted, unleashing a Thundaga with Sora and Roxas, as it hit him but all it did was glare at them before he turned to them and went toward them… before he was shot at from a different height from Luigi.

Ridley glared at Luigi as he launched a fireball at him. "Wah!" Luigi cried and hid behind cover, unaware that Ridley had his sights on him and flew over to him.

"Luigi!" Mario exclaimed as he ran over and shot Ridley, but he didn't care as Mario prepared a triple jump and then noticed something in the corner of his eye as Anastasia did a few flips after a second jump before doing a triple jump herself and doing a few fancy flips before landing on top of the dragon. "What the?!"

"Hey there, big guy!" Anastasia said and electricity coursed through her entire body before unleashing a powerful jolt on him that sent Ridley crashing toward the ground as she backflipped off of him and landed near Mario.

"Where did you learn those moves?" Mario asked.

Anastasia smiled. "My grandfather taught me a few of his athletic tricks." She said with a wink.

"That wouldn't happen to be me, right?"

"Bingo."

"Mama mia, I taught you well!"

Ridley got up and glared at the two before attacking them with his tail, forcing them to jump back as Samus shot a few Plasma shots at her nemesis as Ridley glared at her and flew toward him… before Luigi got another shot at him as he flew up high in the air, making sure Anastasia and Mario didn't land on him and then he flew down and landed right next to Luigi.

"AAAAH!" Luigi yelled as Ridley grabbed him and then flew high into the air before flying down and landing before smashing Luigi into the ground.

"Hey… HEY!" Vito yelled, aiming his hand at Ridley, but Ridley turned to him and had Luigi act like a meat shield, forcing him to stand down.

"That coward…" Kai growled as Ridley looked at Luigi and roared, ready to smash him into the ground a few times… when suddenly a rocket hit him on the back.

"HEY!" A voice yelled. "Drop my man RIGHT THIS INSTANT."

They turned to see Daisy walking in… and having a rocket launcher in her hand as it was orange in color with silver on the sides as the rocket launcher had the head of King Totomesu at the front and had a few Bombshell Koopas painted on the side. The name of this Rocket Launcher? Sarasa-Beat Down.

Ridley glared at the Sarasa princess and smirked. "I'm warning you. DROP HIM." She ordered as Ridley tossed him up high in the air and then he flew up to catch him… and then he dropped him from high above, but to Ridley's surprise, a Rabbid wearing Daisy's hair and dress ran over to Luigi really fast and jumped over to catch Luigi before sliding to the ground.

"Nice one!" Daisy grinned.

"Bwah bah!" Rabbid Daisy gave her a thumbs up.

"Phew…" Luigi sighed with relief as Daisy aimed and fired at Ridley who quickly flew down to avoid being shot at and smirked at the princess, but Daisy smirked at this and pressed a small button on the side, as a small scanner popped up and pressed another button. The same rocket turned itself around and acted like a homing missile and smacked right into Ridley, causing him to fall to the ground where everyone laid into him.

Ridley got back up and roared… only for Donkey Kong to come in and punch the daylights out of him straight to a wall where he got hit from everyone as he roared to get back up… only to get bombarded with Super Missiles to have him fall to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that'll make him shut up." Meredy said… and then Ridley got back up. "Oh come on, really?!"

Ridley glared at them all, growling and wanting to do more. It was bad enough that a Rabbid was imitating him, and now there's a Rabbid that's imitating his greatest enemy, not to mention that there were these strange new people that he's never seen before that he greatly underestimated… and then there was Daisy with the Rocket Launcher.

He wanted to fight… but, he had no choice but to retreat. He didn't like it… but considering what happened, he had no other option as he got up and flew off.

"Yeah, good riddance!" Sting said.

"Hmph. It's more likely that we'll see him again in the future." Zero said.

"Right… we should be on our guard… and as much as I want to go after him and beat him senseless… we shouldn't worry about that." Samus said.

Daisy walked over to Luigi while putting away her rocket launcher. "You alright, buddy?"

"Yeah… just a little shaken up…" Luigi said as he turned to Rabbid Daisy who only smiled.

 _Rabbid Daisy – Very fast and athletic! (Can also somehow manage to hold humans up.)_

"So, Anastasia." Luigi said. "What's with the electricity?"

"Oh, this?" She asked as her hand crackled and her eyes glowed for it. "Long story short, my mother went to the Beanbean Kingdom to negotiate about the coin drought they were having, took me and my best friend Yoshiko there and we explored while mom did all the boring stuff-"

"Oh come on, it's not _that_ boring." Kai said.

"Mother, you were negotiating with King Peasley about both of our economies, how is that exactly _not_ boring?"

"…Let me get back to you on that one." Kai said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Anyway, we both explored and found the Thunder Hand and the Fire Brand." Anastasia said. "I took the Thunder Hand while my partner over here took the Fire Brand."

"…Fire Brand? I was hoping the other me would've taught you how to use fire." Mokou said.

"Well, you taught me how to use it… I just… couldn't control it until I got this." Yoshiko explained.

"Ah…"

"Thunder Hand…" Luigi whispered, his eyes widened as he looked into his hand, seeing a spark of electricity go through his fingertips. "I completely forgot I had that! Wait… what about the eyes glowing? Can you see through them?"

"Oh yeah, I can do that just fine." Anastasia said. "It's just aesthetic though, nothing too special… unlike the electricity. For some reason, it makes my hair stand up." She shrugged. "Also, that guy said I have much more potential and better control over it unlike you."

"Hurtful!" Luigi complained.

"Yeah, I wasn't too happy about that comment either." Anastasia said.

"Come on, let's keep going." Samus said as they all nodded and walked off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the other universe…_

"Uh-huh… I see." Maria nodded. "And she didn't invite me to the party."

"Well, we didn't know you'd be coming." Marisa said.

"And she didn't invite ME either. I'm their son and brother!" Marco said. "Ugh… I'm gonna chew them out when they get back."

"Yeah. Me too. Kai goes on an adventure without her sister? Not cool!" Maria complained.

"…You're not even sisters." Marisa said.

"True, but we're both sisters-in-law AND sisters by heart, so it counts!" Maria said.

"Can't argue with that." Nitori said, seemingly not interested.

"What are you looking at?" Dante asked.

"Researching that one universe that has RWBY hanging out at the Mushroom Kingdom. Apparently, Pit and Ruby are a couple."

"…Pit and Ruby?" Everyone asked.

"Yup, and Luigi has a male Shuppet that follows him around."

"So, a male Affection." Maria said.

"Yeah, but apparently his name is Affectio." Nitori said. "…I am going to be doing a _lot_ of research on this. I'm actually intrigued by this!"

"Weren't you gonna do something like… make a video screen or something so we can watch them?"

"Oh, just hold your horses! After I'm done with my research he-… what the… why do RWBY and JNPR have Air Ride Stars?"

"…This is gonna take a while." Marco said.

"Yup." Maria nodded.

"RWBY has evil clones? Now I'm _really_ interested!" Nitori said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back with Ridley…_

Ridley groaned and mentally cursed himself. He overdid it this time... and his body is too tired to even function properly as he groaned again before falling to the ground and crashed, sliding a few feet.

The next thing he knew, someone walked over to him. "My my, what's this? It seems the nemesis of that Bounty Hunter has met her match in this unstable world. How intriguing." The figure mused, the voice belonging to a woman... well... if you could _call_ her that. She aimed her staff at the dragon. "I suppose you can be of some use to me. Some of these rabbit insects are already doing my bidding... but you... you seem to be more than capable."

Ridley said nothing and felt something as a green aura surrounded the space pirate before he rose from the ground and glared at the woman. "Well? Speak. My sources tell me that you're more than capable of speaking the human language."

"...Who are you, lady?"

"Hmm, seems my sources weren't bluffing. I am a humble servant of the darkness, and _will_ make my move when the time is right."

Ridley wasn't having it. "I said, WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Hmm hmm hmm... I will reveal my name when the time is right." She said as she gripped her staff tightly. "Come now, Ridley. We must gather all the rabbit creatures we can before we deal with those wretched heroes... specifically, the wretched Keyblade Wielders." She said and walked off. "And don't worry... Samus will be dealt with soon enough." She said as Ridley clenched his fists and walked off.

He didn't like this woman... but if it meant finding a way to eventually make that Bounty Hunter meet her end, along with those pesky other friends she has... he knew that he'd have to trust her... for now.

* * *

 **Out of all the KH villains i've done in this series, i'm surprised I haven't done** ** _her_** **yet.**


	7. Sandy Tundra

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Gleam Glacier 1 (Super Princess Peach)**

"So, your highness…" Ryoma said to Kai as they were walking.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Are you sure you weren't a princess for a while before you gave birth to your twins?" Ryoma asked. "Sorry for asking, the thought of someone skipping the title of 'princess' and going straight to 'queen' seems a bit odd to me. I get that Peach found a good successor and all, but… all I'm asking is are you sure you weren't a princess."

Kai rubbed her chin in thought, pondering about this. "I… might have been. I'm not really sure, the first year of ruling the kingdom went by so fast that I can't really remember if I _was_ a princess before I gave birth to my kids. It didn't help that Peach told the entire kingdom "Meet your new royalty, king Vito and queen Kai!" right after she made the announcement that she's stepping down."

"If it helps, she was a princess to me as we were dating." Vito said.

"Hmm, I don't think that counts." Ryoma said. "However, I will admit that the first year of ruling a kingdom does go by fast when you think it drags on forever."

Kai sighed. "Sorry if I'm not bringing up a clear answer. I might've been a princess during that short time before I became queen after giving birth, but… I'm not really sure myself. It didn't help that I was busy running a kingdom _and_ being a nurse at the hospital at the same time."

Ryoma chuckled. "It's alright. You gave me all the information I needed to hear." He said and then smiled. "As Xander said, you two look like you make fine rulers."

"Thank you." Kai smiled.

"…Now what's this about being a nurse?" Ryoma asked.

"Oh, I've always wanted to be a nurse when I was a little girl. Well, I did become one while I started to rule over the Mushroom Kingdom. Never thought I'd be ruling while also being a nurse, but here we are."

"Healing your people while ruling the Kingdom sounds exhausting…" Chrom sweatdropped.

"I know, but surprisingly, it's basically second nature at this point."

Ryoma chuckled. "Your highness, you continue to surprise me. I like that."

"And if it helps, since Peach actually trained me, I'm doing it the proper way. I could heal them up quickly with my Keyblade and use a simple Curaga, but I feel like that's cheating. I want to do it how other nurses do it."

"Ah, so heal them up gradually and keeping an eye on them?" Xander asked.

"Yes and not like, say, shove several hundred pills down your throat." Kai said.

"What's wrong with _that?"_ Mario asked, seeming to take offense to that.

"EVERYTHING!" The Gensokyo girls, the Smashers, Fairy Tail, Kai and her family yelled.

"Seriously, we need to breathe, you know!" Sonic said. "Remember when I got sick at the Smash Mansion? You put on your doctor suit and almost killed me by shoving _everything_ down my throat!"

"Hey, it got rid of it, didn't it?" Mario asked.

"…Yes, but I almost ran out of air."

"See what I mean?" Kai asked.

"Yikes… remind me to come to you when I'm not feeling so hot." Chrom said.

"Agreed." The Ylisseans, Nohrians and Hoshidans agreed asthey walked further, until they noticed a battlefield up ahead.

"Alright, get ready… it's gonna be interesting!" Marisa said as they got ready to fight.

 _World 2-6: Buckle My Sled!_

 **Pause BGM**

 **BGM: Battle Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Everyone quickly got behind cover as a few Ziggies shot at Lucario and Sonic, but the bullets hit the cover instead. Lucario quickly fired an Aura Sphere at a Fire Block as it quickly ignited the Rabbids, they quickly ran around like maniacs trying to put the fire out but Sonic quickly ran around them in a Sonic Tornado and launched them in the air, where Link and Zelda fired arrows to get rid of them.

"Bwah bah…!" The Supporter groaned and pulled out a Grenaduck. "LA DAAAAH!" He yelled and threw it at Sakura, but Hinoka quickly grabbed it and she threw it back and hit the Supporter.

"Gotcha!"

"I wanted to catch it…" Setsuna said.

"Ah yes… and then have it explode on your hand?" Azama asked.

"Yes."

"Ahaha, yes, your hand will be blown right off." Azama casually mused. "I don't see any harm in it."

"Will you two focus!" Hinoka shouted.

"There's more up top!" Kai pointed out right as Marisa tossed a bomb to the Supporer got rid of it.

"I got 'em!" Cordelia said as she flew up and noticed a Ziggy followed by two Smashers, as Caeda joined her along with Camilla.

"One of those big boys is mine!" Camilla said as she flew over to a Smasher.

"Right, then I'll take on the other one." Caeda said, then noticed Cordelia taking care of it. "…Or I'll take care of clean up." She quietly said as she went over and easily disposed of the Ziggy. Cordelia went over and impaled the Smasher repeatedly, it tried to smack her with the ice slab, but since she was in the air, she easily outmaneuvered it and soon got rid of it.

"I don't think so." Cordelia said as they heard a deep yelp as they turned to see Camilla putting the Smasher into a choking headlock.

"You've been such a naughty boy~!" Camilla said in her seductive voice as she quickly subdued the Smasher and then kicked it down into the ground below, as it disappeared after it landed.

 **End BGM**

"That takes care of that." Camilla said as they saw Cordelia and Caeda staring at her in shock. "What? Don't you know it's not nice to stare?" She asked, only causing the two to sweatdrop.

"Remind me why Xander has her in his army?" Caeda asked.

"I don't know… and I don't _want_ to know." Cordelia said.

It was then that they regrouped after they reunited from the Warp Pipes and then they walked further ahead. "I have to say, things are looking up from here." Happy said.

"Yeah, we have medic Rabbids but they're not too horrible. What could possibly be worse than that?" Natsu chuckled… and then they heard a voice to see some big ol' Rabbid sledding down on a shield and then landed on the ground in front of them, pulling up its shield and shotgun.

 _Buckler – Much Maligned Hidebehind!_

"You had to ask." Gray said.

"Glad I wasn't the one jinxing it." Lucy said.

"Hmm…" Link mused.

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"I wonder if I could use my shield to slide down the mountain…" He said.

 _"There is a 99% chance that you'll wipe out and be severely hurt, Master."_ Fi said.

Link smirked. "Then I'll be that 1% where I _don't_ wipe out!"

"That'd be a sight to behold…" Zelda mumbled quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

 **BGM: A Fearsome Foe (Paper Mario: Color Splash)**

"We gotta flank these guys!" Beep-0 said. "Their shields are highly indestructible and the only way to damage them is from the back!"

"Say no more!" Daisy said, aiming her rocket launcher and firing a missile, and then guiding it to go behind it, but the Buckler turned around and shot the Rocket Launcher, freezing it solid and then it fell into the ground harmlessly, then turned to the others. "What?!"

 _They're smarter than they look._ Kai thought as they quickly spread out while taking care of some Ziggies as the Buckler glared at them, making sure its back is not facing them as Nitori sent a Sentry over to the Buckler but it shot the Sentry a few times until it was destroyed.

"Bwah bah bah!" Rabbid Luigi yelled, unleashing a rocket launcher at the Buckler to deal some damage, but at the last second, a force field blocked it, which exploded as soon as it made contact. They looked up to see a Bookmaster Heartless appearing and conjured up a force field at the last second.

"Stupid Heartless!" Natsu growled.

"I got this!" Sora said, unleashing a Thundaga with Xion and Roxas, but the Bookmaster blocked the thunder with its book.

Anastasia had an idea. "Xinah!" She got her attention and whispered in her ear.

"Right!" Xinah nodded as she ran to find some cover and then when she found it, she pulled out her Sniper Rifle and then aimed at the Bookmaster through her scope while the Buckler was preoccupied with the gang as she pulled the trigger, as it hit the Bookmaster's book and knocked it off of its hands as it looked on in surprise and then turned around and got shot in the head to kill it.

"Get her out of the way, I'm gonna try something!" Hina said and then spun around, as the place rumbled and then the snowy mountain turned into an avalanche. Xinah's eyes widened as she quickly ran out of the way and rejoined them while the snow buried the Buckler alive… and then Mokou launched a fireball to get rid of it for insult to injury.

 **Resume Gleam Glacier 1**

"Uh… I'm a bit concerned." Sting said as they walked ahead.

"What's up?" Natsu asked.

"Well, why don't you ask those two knuckleheads?" He asked, pointing over to two Rabbids climbing up a huge POW block.

"Aren't POW Blocks usually blue?" Rogue asked.

"They are." Zero nodded. "This one is just deactivated."

"Right, so we don't have to worry about getting seriously hurt." Kai said.

"I'm still keeping my distance though." Katie said as they kept walking but as they did, they noticed that they walked right into some desert.

 _World 2-7 – Cold Desert_

 **BGM: Great Canyon (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue/Red Rescue Team/Super Mystery Dungeon)**

"…Can we go back to the cold?" Lucy asked.

"What, you wanted to freeze to death?" Cana asked.

"No, I just don't want to melt in the desert from a sudden heat wave!"

"…It's surprisingly cool here." Mario said. "Not what I'd expect from a desert."

"Oh good, I don't get to die from heat stroke from wearing dark clothing. Eat your heart out, other me." Marisa smirked.

"Oh that's right, I forgot your other self nearly died from being hot hadn't Natsu saved you." Kai said.

"Wait, didn't you almost die in Gritzy Desert?" Luigi asked.

"…I don't want to talk about it…" Marisa quietly said as they walked ahead and then noticed a humongous statue of a Rabbid seeming to be dressed up as the ancient pharaohs.

"Well that's… interesting." Chrom said as Lucina noticed a sign as she went over and read it.

"Temple of Bwah…man…wee wee…?" Lucina blinked, and then heard snickering coming from the male Dragon Slayers… well, mostly Natsu and Sting.

"Very mature, you two." Cana rolled her eyes.

"I don't get it, why are they laughing?" Lucina asked.

"I think it's the name." Kai said. _I must admit, it gave me a laugh when I read it._ She thought as she lightly chuckled.

It was at that moment where several Ziggies and a Supporter came to confront them with the help of a few Deserters and Bandits… and then the wind picked up as a tornado touched down and went toward the enemies.

"BWAH?!" A Ziggy cried as it picked them up. "DAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They all cried while the Heartless said nothing as it launched them toward the statue of Bwahmanweewee, smacking into the face as they fell right on top of each other, all of them disappearing.

"Wow, convenient." Starlow said. "…Wait, does that mean we have to be careful of tornadoes?"

"We need to be on guard." Robin warned.

"I wanted to be in that tornado…" Setsuna said longingly.

"Ahahaha, but you'd be flying debris if you were caught in it." Azama said.

"But I want to know what it's like and where'd I land. Maybe I'll land in a bear trap."

"You and that bear trap should've been married already." Azama said. "I dare you to kiss one, it'd be a kiss you'll never forget!"

"You really think so?" Setsuna asked with a smile.

"…I have no words…" Kamui said with a sweatdrop.

"Riiiight, and you call _me_ stupid." Cirno said.

"…Uh, isn't that a bit dangerous?" Elise asked and then looked at Hinoka. "Hinoka, you-"

"Yes, I know…" Hinoka said in annoyance as she dragged her retainers away in a huff, grumbling to herself and something about "kill me now".

"I sometimes wonder if those two affect my sister's health…" Sakura said.

"I'm surprised she hasn't snapped yet." Takumi added.

"Now now, you two… those two mean well." Ryoma said. "…Still though, even I question Setsuna's health at times."

"Come on, let's go." Reimu said as they walked through the statue with Natsu and Sting inappropriately laughing as they kept going and then a sandstorm hit them, nearly blinding them but luckily, Beep-0 lit up to guide their way… also helped that Mokou lit herself on fire to help them.

It was then that they reached the second half of the area after nearly getting themselves lost. "Alright, we just have to get to the other side and we'll be out of this sandstorm!" Kai said.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's get out of here!" Takumi said.

"Can't we bury these losers from the other universe here?" Cirno asked.

"Yeah, I'm with Cirno on this!" Reimu said

"Okay, even I wouldn't do that." Takumi said.

"Alright, let's-a go!" Mario said.

Getting to the other side was easier said than done, however… because what followed… was pure horror.

 **BGM: Going Somewhere (Mario Party 2)**

"Agh!" Daisy cried as she fell over from the sudden gust of wind that picked up as it blew away a few Rabbids away too, including Heartless.

"Bwah dah dah DAAAAH!" A Ziggy yelled, shooting at the gang… but then he was carried away from it. "BWAAAAAAAH!"

"COME ON, WIND! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?! BE A MAN AND COME AT ME HARDER!" Elfman yelled, fighting against the wind as he was being pushed back.

"Alright, here we go!" Anastasia said as she ran over and did a triple jump to get up on the ledge but the wind picked her up and smacked her to a wall. "Ow…"

"Heheheh…" Link smirked, putting on Metal Boots and sluggishly walking to the other side… but he was soon buried in sand up to his waist.

 _"Master… I don't think that was a wise idea."_

"Ya think?!"

"Alright, take this!" Nitori said, sending a Sentry to a Buckler but the wind caused it to fly away. "…Alright…" She proceeded to fire Danmaku… but it smacked into Cirno instead.

"OW!" Cirno yelled.

"Whoops. Sorry." Nitori said as the Buckler was laughing. "Oh be quiet!"

Donkey Kong was climbing up a wall and hanging on for dear life as he saw Sakura and Elise being blown away as he quickly jumped to safely catch them… only to get blown into a wall and groaning. Luckily, Sakura and Elise were alright.

"Nnngh!" Chrom was holding on to his Falchion as it was buried in the sand, he tried to pick it up and then stabbing into the ground again, with several of the Rabbids holding on to him, with Rabbid Chrom being blown away.

"It could be worse…" Kai said as she was being pelted by Rabbids who kept smacking into her as she held on to her Keyblade. "We could be doing this Chain Chomps." She said and then another Rabbid smacked into her. "OW! Alright, that's it!"

"Alright, how many times do I have to lose these things?!" Lea asked, re-summoning his Chakrams.

"RADIANT DAAAAAWN!" Odin yelled, jumping to take care of a Ziggy, only for the wind to have him smack into the ground. "Ow…" He groaned as the Ziggy laughed at him and went to shoot him, but a flying Brick Block hit him and knocked him out.

* * *

 _Eventually…_

 **End BGM**

Robin dusted off his tomes. "Everyone alright?" He asked as Nitori proceeded to drench them in cold water and then Mokou dried them off with her fire.

"Yeah… we're good." Mario said as they found a cannon shooting off into the colder region as they all stared at the royal families, Chrom, Lucina, Marth, Caeda, Daisy and Zelda.

"Uh… what are you looking at us for?" Elise asked.

"Royalty first." Link said.

"Oh, thank you." Zelda said. "Hmm… I think the family from the other universe should go first."

"Us?" Vito asked. "No no no, I think Hoshido should do it."

"H-Hoshido?!" Sakura's eyes widened in horror. "N-no… I don't think that's a g-g-good idea."

"Hmm… Nohr's brave enough, right?" Takumi asked.

"No no no no no. I don't want to go first!" Elise said.

"Hmm, perhaps prince Marth would like to go first?" Xander asked.

"Uh… I think it should be ladies first." Marth said, referring to Caeda.

"Um… no thank you, I don't want to blow up into pieces." Caeda said with a sweatdrop. "I bet Lucina's willing to do it!"

"Uh…" Lucina paled. "Father, you go in!"

"What?! No way! I'm not even sure it's tested!" Chrom said. "…Zelda, you go in there."

 _"WHAT?!"_ Zelda yelled. "Are you kidding? How do we know it's not a trap?"

"Well, one of us has to go in there." Anastasia said.

"I'm not brave enough to be the guinea pig." Ryoma said. "…Kamui?"

"Goodness no! I may be brave enough to stop you from fighting along with Corrin, but stepping blindly into a cannon is another thing!" Kamui said.

"I agree!" Elise said. "…Wait a minute…" She looked at Daisy. "You! You can go there!"

"I'm just waiting for someone else to go in."

"Since when were _you_ the polite one?!" Zelda asked as they all started arguing while everyone sweatdropped… while Kai was getting annoyed by this.

 _Note to self, have Vito and Anastasia play Mario and Rabbids when we get home._ She thought as she walked straight to the cannon, while none of them seemed to notice due to their arguing… until they heard a cannon exploding as they saw Kai blasting away. "WAHOOOOO!"

"…Hey… HEY! You can't have that much fun!" Daisy said as she went in.

"Sigh… it must be done." Xander said and then went in.

"I'm praying that we won't end up in pieces over this." Hinoka said.

"Come on, Sakura. We'll go in together!" Elise said.

"…I-If you say so…"

* * *

 _At the other side…_

 _World 2-7 – Another Winter Wonderland!_

 **BGM: Gleam Glacier 2 (Super Princess Peach)**

With a lot of snow in the way and a snowy mountain in the way, Kai had landed in the soft, yet cold snow as she got back up, dusting the snow off of her and shivered. "Sure, I made running the Mushroom Kingdom a top priority along with spending time with my family and here I am launching myself out of cannons in another universe." She sighed. "Not to mention I keep seeing a sad disappointed look from my mother… who's not really my mother here." She quietly said. _There's gotta be a way to make it up to her._

"INCOOOOMIIIIING!" Daisy yelled and landed near Kai, then popped out. "Wow, that was awesome!"

"Right?" Kai chuckled and then Xander landed right after, as he popped right back up, dusting the snow off of his shoulders.

"I think I took off several years of my life. Let's _not_ do that again." Xander said, seeming to look like he's seen several ghosts.

"WHOOOOA!" Hinoka then landed near them and got up. "Okay, let's _not_ do that again."

"WATCH OUT!" Elise yelled and then landed in the snow… and then immediately popped up and saw Sakura screaming. "Hang on, I got you!" Elise said as she backed up to catch her… and then Sakura landed right on top of her. "OOOOF!"

"I'm… alive?" Sakura asked and then sighed with relief. "Oh thank goodness… though, I always thought snow was meant to be soft…"

"Y-yeah… you're… right on top of my… lungs…!" Elise groaned.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Sakura panicked and got up, immediately healing Elise.

"Thank you." Elise smiled, and then Zelda landed near them, although she had turned into Sheik.

"I'd rather be kidnapped by Ganondorf than go through _that_ death-defying thing again." Sheik mumbled quietly as she turned back into Zelda… and then Vito faceplanted near them.

"Ow…" Vito groaned… and then Anastasia landed on his back. "AAAAAAAGH!" He yelled, as they winced at this.

"Dad, I don't think that's how you should've gone in that cannon that way." Anastasia said, hopping off.

"Y-yeah, thanks for the reminder…" Vito groaned. "Ugh… I'm gonna be sore right there…"

"Sorry dad."

"I-it's okay…" He said as Kai helped him up. "Th-thanks hon…"

"No prob." She smiled… and then Chrom landed near them.

"Okay… let's not do that again." Chrom said as they heard screaming as they looked up to see everyone coming in as they quickly got out of the way.

First it was Takumi, then it was Ryoma, then Camilla, then Caeda, then Marth… and pretty much everyone else as they landed in a huge pileup, with Lucy up top.

"Phew… glad I'm not buried alive." Lucy said… and then their Rabbid counterparts landed right on top of Lucy as Rabbid Mario was up top.

"Bwah bah." Rabbid Mario said.

"Me and my big mouth…" Lucy groaned.

* * *

 _One pile-up removed later…_

"We good now?" Mokou asked.

"Yep." Yoshiko nodded.

"So NOW we can go!" Natsu nodded as they went off… only to be a liiiittle crowded with everyone huddling together near them, save for Katie, Gray, Cirno and Elfman.

"Oh come on guys!" Mokou complained. "You guys should've worn better clothing for this!"

"Well, excuse us, we didn't know we'd be going into a more colder frozen tundra!" Marisa complained.

"I should've come over with a long sleeved shirt and long pants…" Kai complained. "Hell, even a sweater and a coat."

"Agreed." Vito nodded.

"Come on, guys. It's not _that_ bad." Elfman said. "You're not manly enough to handle this cold weather!"

"I'm an ice fairy, I have a good excuse." Cirno said.

Gray had his shirt off. "Considering I've been in the cold countless times and trained in the snow, I'm used to it."

"Yeah, the cold doesn't bother me too much." Katie said. "However, I'm not stupid to take off my shirt unlike this dork right here."

"Suit yourself… wait, what was that about me being a dork?" Gray asked.

"Oh, look at this!" A voice taunted as they saw Junior coming in with his Koopa Clown Car and Spawny sitting right next to him. "Seems like some people are too cold here!"

"Oh, put a sock in it!" Mokou said… and some of them were cuddling up right next to her. "Okay, TOO close!" She said, igniting herself to send them away.

"Hehehe." Junior smirked. "Well now, Spawny. Let's have you use your awesome powers on these dorks!" He said, but Spawny wanted to get out of the Clown Car. "Oh come on now, don't be like this!" He said as he tried to grab him but Spawny ducked and tried to get out. "Agh, come on! Just do it before I give you something to cry about!"

As he tried to grab Spawny to try and get him to attack the gang, he accidentally fell off the Clown Car and into a huge fridge, as the fall actually scared Spawny and slid into the fridge where the SupaMerge activated right as the fridge door closed, as it had rumbled… and fell down the mountain.

"Spawny!" Wendy exclaimed as she quickly went over to the edge and looked down, while a worried Junior was right next to her, looking down into the abyss with Rabbid Mario next to Junior and gently patting his hand.

"…Hey!" Junior exclaimed, realizing who he was with as he glared at them all. "Thanks to you, I have to go and rescue Spawny! Stay out of my way… in fact, stay out of my way and stay AWAY from Spawny, PERIOD."

"I could say the same thing about you!" Wendy said. "I mean, you're scaring him!"

"Blah blah blah, all I hear are lies! He likes hanging out with me, all he needs is a little push." He said, and then realized what he said and what happened just a minute ago. "…Never mind that!"

"I agree with Wendy. You make a horrible friend." Carla told him.

Junior glared at her. "Oh, sure… I have tons of friends!"

"Name them."

"Right. There's uh… Roy, Morton, Lemmy-"

"Besides the Koopalings."

"…You know what? To heck with you!" Junior growled. "If you'll excuse me, I got to find Spawny and daddy issues to suppress!" He said and then took off flying.

"…What was that last part?" Samus asked. "I don't think we needed to hear that."

"Agreed." Luigi said as they walked off to where they saw Several Smashers, Supporters and Blue Rhapsodies, an Avalanche, a Blizzard Plant, Skater Bombs and even a few Snowy Crystals waiting for them… and then the wind picked up as a snowy tornado came in and sucked them all into the abyss… well, the Avalanche recovered while the Blizzard Plant stayed rooted to the ground, but everyone else wasn't so lucky, but a few Firagas plus a few Super Missiles and the other two disappeared.

"Thank goodness for convenient tornadoes." Starlow said.

"We should consider ourselves lucky." Samus said as they walked down a small slope… where Setsuna accidentally slipped and slid down the hill.

"Whoa!" Setsuna exclaimed as Hinoka tried to catch her… she caught her hand… and slid down with her.

"WHOOOOOOOOOA!"

"Oh, that looks like fun." Azama said. "Hey you two! Go head first, it'll be worth it!"

"…Are you trying to get them killed?" Meiling asked with a sweatdrop.

"Nah, not really." Azama chuckled, but everyone else was going "Bullcrap" in their minds as they hurried along to try and save the two… while down below, three Bucklers saw this and huddled together to stop them… unfortunately, Setsuna went through two of them and they piled on top of each other, while the one Buckler saw this in surprise and did a 'phew' gesture… and then Hinoka picked up the spare.

"Ugh… I'm okay." Hinoka groaned.

"Can we do that again?" Setsuna asked.

"NO." Hinoka yelled while a Smasher was laughing at the Bucklers demise… until Samus came in and shot at the Smasher to make him disappear while Mario brought out his Ultra Hammer and hammered the trio of Bucklers to have them disappear.

"You guys alright?" Mario asked.

"Yeah… just my pride is totally gone." Hinoka mumbled quietly as they got back up as they walked around the snowy region and attempted to a block puzzle on ice, luckily Gray did it for them and they kept walking, talking amongst themselves until they got toward a clearing.

 **End BGM**

The large fridge in front of them burst it's doors open, revealing a humongous Icicle Golem in front of them, holding a fridge door as a shield.

 _Icicle Golem – Effective Ice Breaker!_

"Guys, get out of the way of his ice breath!" Kai ordered, seeing what the Icicle Golem is going to do.

"Why should we listen to you?" Cirno asked.

"JUST DO IT!"

"Right behind you!" Elise said as they quickly took cover, but as for those who didn't respond in time for his ice breath, which was Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Peach, Luigi, Mario, Lucy, Cordelia, Inigo, Rabbid Daisy, Rabbid Samus, Happy and Meredy.

"Holy crap!" Sting exclaimed.

"HAPPY! LUCY!" Natsu yelled and then turned to the Icicle Golem. "Alright pal, you asked for it!"

"Alright, let's get this over with!" Marisa said… and then in the corner of her eye, she noticed something floating toward them as the Icicle Golem noticed this… and gently floating down was Peach who then smirked as she aimed a Blaster at the ones frozen and quickly shot at Mario and the others, but unfortunately, Luigi, Happy and Rabbid Samus weren't so lucky since the Icicle Golem swatted them away back toward the fridge.

"Thank you, princess!" Mario smiled, taking Peach's hand as she gently landed next to him with a smile… and then Rabbid Peach came up between the two, looked up Peach up and down and then…

"Ah la la!" Rabbid Peach said, shooing Peach away and then turned to Mario, extending her hand out to him with a smile.

"Oh… mama mia…" Mario groaned and then facepalmed, then the Icicle Golem roared to get their attention as they turned to them, weapons in hand and Rabbid Peach by Peach's side, giving her the stink eye before getting ready for battle.

"Alright, let's do this!" Kai said, summoning her Keyblade, but in the corner of her eye, she noticed that it wasn't her usual Keyblade. "Huh?" She wondered and took a look at it; the Keychain had a Rabbid Symbol, the handle was white and had Rabbid ears, the handle was in the shape of the Ultima, while the handle itself was a small furnace that the Lava Smashers use, the blade was a Peeper Reaper and the teeth were the springs from Hoppers.

 _A Mario Rabbids Keyblade?_ Kai thought to herself.

"Hey! Stop looking at your fancy Keyblade and fight!" Marisa told her.

"Oh, right!" Kai nodded and then got ready.

 **BGM: Icicle Golem Freeze (Mario and Rabbids: Kingdom Battle)**

Peach got herself into position and then pulled out a Grenaduck of her own and threw it at the Icicle Golem, but it bounced off of the fridge door and exploded once it hit the ground, as the Icicle Golem noticed Jellal trying to flank it on one side and Zero flanking it on the other side.

"Pleaides!" Jellal shouted, but the Icicle Golem turned around and blocked it and then shot at Jellal to freeze his legs. "Crap…!" He exclaimed and then turned around and did the same with Zero after blocking a Firaga, but Zero quickly rolled out of the way.

"TAKE THIS!" Marisa yelled, unleashing a Master Spark with the help of Yuuka, but to their surprise, the shield was surprisingly very durable and didn't even leave a scratch as Icicle Golem let out an ice breath to freeze everyone but they quickly avoided it as they hid behind cover.

"We gotta get rid of that shield!" Subaki said.

"But how?" Hana wondered.

"Offer a sacrifice, duh!" Cirno said. "I call Emo Peach to be the sacrifice!"

"For the last time, it's-" Kai stopped herself, having an idea. "Actually, I have a better idea."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Cirno asked.

"You see, we're all weak compared to this guy. If only there was some fairy out there that's strong enough to deal with that brute."

 _We're weak?_ Hana and Subaki thought.

Cirno grinned. "Oh ho! Are you actually saying what I think you're saying?"

Kai added a fake smile. "We're so helpless without an aid of the strongest fairy out there. We also need a fairy that's smart."

"I'm strong! I'm smart!" Cirno said with a grin, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Gee, I dunno… are you sure you're strong enough to take him down on your own?" Kai asked with a cheeky smirk.

"Yes! I'll prove to you that I'm not an idiot and I'll prove to you that I'm the strongest! In fact, I'm stronger than that other loser Cirno from your universe! I'm the strongest fairy in existence!"

"Then go out there and take him down."

"I'm not taking orders from you, but I'M GONNA PROVE… THAT I! AM! NOT! AN! IDIOT!" Cirno yelled and went over to the Icicle Golem's face. "Alright big guy, listen up! I am the strongest fairy out there, and I am also the smartest fairy! So with my awesome intellect, I already know how to beat you! In fact, this fight is already over!" She grinned. "PERFECT… FREEEEEEZE!"

It was at this moment the Icicle Golem just stood there while Cirno was unleashing her signature move on him… and then Cirno stopped. "So! How about that for my awesome power?" She asked with a grin… and Icicle Golem responded by slapping her with the refrigerator door, sending her far away.

"NO FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR!" Cirno screamed… and there was a twinkle in the sky.

"Wow, what an Idiot…" Severa grumbled under her breath.

"…Well, that wasn't very nice of you." Subaki said to Kai. "You just boosted her ego up and then sent her on a suicide run."

"True, but it was the only way for her to get her out of my hair for a while." Kai said.

"I actually don't blame her." Hana said as they proceeded to keep on fighting as they were trying to figure out what to do with the shield… and then, they heard something.

 **End BGM**

"What's that noise?" Chrom wondered.

"It sounds like… something huge is coming." Reimu said and then suddenly they heard something very familiar.

"Gray, get a ramp up!" Marisa said.

"Right!" Gray nodded, making an icy ramp aimed straight at the Icicle Golem… and then suddenly, a huge train came barreling through and then slammed right into the Icicle Golem who had blocked it with the shield, and then it exploded, leaving a huge crack in the shield.

"I've finally found you all." A voice said as they saw Yukari flying down. "I was wondering when I would catch up with you."

"Well great, the shield is cracked but it didn't destroy it!" Takumi complained.

"True, but…" Yukari smiled. "I thought I might bring a few… _friends_ along to come crash this battle." She said as they noticed a small light coming from out of the crack, and then it got bigger… until eventually, two Youkai popped out of the crack, much to the Icicle Golem's surprise.

"What in the…?!" Ryoma exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, it's those two." Marisa said, as it was none other than Miko and Futo.

 **BGM: Shoutoku Legend ~ True Administrator (Touhou 14.5: Urban Legend in Limbo)**

"Hey, how's it going?" Miko casually said to the Icicle Golem and pulled out a Spell Card. "Newborn Divine Spirit!"

"Blaze Sign: Taiyi True Fire!" Futo said as the Icicle Golem tried to block the attacks, but Yukari had sent a new train to deal with that pesky shield, and the shield crumbled away and the Icicle Golem was hit by the Danmaku.

The Icicle Golem then aimed its blaster arm and shot the two Taoists, but they quickly outmaneuvered him as Miko turned to the others in shock. "Don't just stand there idly, his shield is down!"

"Right!" Robin nodded as they went forward and attacked Icicle Golem with Futo joining them. Miko brought out another spell card and then saw someone move in the corner of her eye, she turned to see Kai running and then using Triple Firaga on Icicle Golem as it was distracted with Wendy using Sky Dragon's Roar, then she turned to see Vito throwing fireballs at him, then looked at the teenagers helping them, and then saw a bullet go between Icicle Golem's eyes as she turned to see Xinah found a sniper spot.

 _Who are these guys?_ Miko thought before snapping out of it. _I'll ask them later._ She thought and then activated her spell card. "Human Sign: Tradition of Human Kind!"

Natsu looked at Icicle Golem's legs and smirked, chuckling darkly at the giant. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, unleashing it right at its legs, causing them to melt and then he fell over, forcing him to go back to the back of the arena, glaring hard at its opponents and roared, summoning a few Supporters, Smashers and one Chill Ripper to support it.

"We'll take care of that Heartless, you go deal with that giant!" Sora said as they nodded and ran off while the Chill Ripper came running to Sora and slashed him, but he blocked and then Roxas jumped up and used Strike Raid with his Oathkeeper and used Ragnarock with his Oblivion, knocking the Chill Ripper back and then he resummoned his Oathkeeper.

The Chill Ripper got back up, and then sent a stream of icicle pillars at the gang, but they rolled out of the way in time as Xion and Lea both flanked hit and then slashed it multiple times before Lea slammed his Chakrams down and summoned a stream of fire that knocked the Chill Ripper up in the air. Xion turned to Sora and then she brought her hands down and then Sora stepped on Xion's hands as she gave him a boost, launching him off of her hand.

"Give me strength!" Sora exclaimed, going into his Valor Form and then summoned his Metal Chocobo Keyblade with his Ultima and used Aerial Slam on the Chill Ripper to knock it down to the ground and then Roxas used Zantetsuken on it, destroying it as Sora landed near them. "Come on!" He said as they went to rejoin the others where they had taken care of the Supporters and Smashers, and then were laying into the Icicle Golem as it had tried to fight back but it was no use as its head fell off and Natsu and Mokou melted the rest of its body.

"All yours!" Mario said, referring to Peach.

"Thank you." Peach said as she ran over and kicked the head back into the fridge door, as it was strong enough to knock Luigi, Happy and Rabbid Samus came back and immediately thawed when they came to them.

 **End BGM**

" _Ice_ of you to join us." Beep-0 said while everyone groaned at the pun… all except for Liz and the Rabbids as the Rabbids laughed at it.

"You just _had_ to install puns into him, didn't you?" Yoshiko sighed.

"Oh come on, it was cute." Liz smiled.

"At least _someone_ appreciates my humor!" Beep-0 proudly said.

 _I'd rather listen to Yang's puns… and I can't believe I just thought of that._ Kai thought.

"Hmm, it's nice to see that the other universe came to help us in this predicament." Yukari said.

"Other universe?" Futo asked.

Miko blinked in surprise. "Okay, now you got me more curious." She said. "So, who are you and why'd you come here?"

* * *

 _One explanation later…_

"Ah, I see…" Miko rubbed her chin in thought.

"They didn't come here to help us. They just came here to gloat that they ruined our universe after we gave them their Cirno back." Reimu said with a glare.

"We did NOT!" Anastasia yelled, completely annoyed with Reimu's accusations.

"Oh, yes you did! Hell, Cirno and Takumi agree with me!"

"…Um… I'm actually having second thoughts here…" Takumi piped up. "I'm not exactly sure if they actually did this just to come and gloat, and I'm also convinced they want to help us… but the problem is… I'm not sure who to blame if it was just a freak accident or not."

"Maybe I can help." Miko said. "I can listen to their desires." She said and then looked at Kai and walked up to her. "Hope you don't mind me doing this." She said, putting her hand on Kai's shoulder.

"No, I'm okay with this." Kai said.

"Good." Miko said and closed her eyes, and then opened them with a smile and then did the same thing to Vito and the others, and within a few minutes, she turned around. "Their desires are clear, they came here to fix this freak accident." She then looked at Liz. "Also… Elizabeth, was it?"

"Yeah…" She nodded, looking away shyly.

"You should know it's not your fault. Freak accidents happen all the time."

"But I'm the one responsible for all this!"

"I doubt it." Miko said with a smile. "What you _are_ responsible for, however, is making new friends since you came here. Seriously, I've seen Gray and Nitori protecting you from a frozen gust of wind that that titan made. I've seen all of you work together… and with Kai and Vito, it was much more genuine. All because there are versions of us in your universe and you fought together, correct?"

"Yes." Kai nodded.

Miko smiled. "It's no wonder these people trust you." She said and looked at Reimu. "Well, most of them… they feel these friendships with you as if they've known you all their lives even if it's the first time they've met you. Now, as for me, I'm not having déjà vu because I never felt we actually met."

"We didn't." Vito told her.

"That's what I thought… but hey, it doesn't hurt making new friends here, right?" Miko asked, putting her hands behind her head casually with a grin.

"It also helps that this universe and their universe are close together." Yukari pointed out.

"Neat!" Miko smiled.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I suggest we regroup over at Peach's Castle and form a plan on what to do next." Beep-0 suggested as Yukari formed a gap for them to go into as they walked ahead, but Reimu walked faster and purposely bumped into Kai with her shoulder.

"Hey!"

"This isn't over." Reimu told her as she walked into the gap.

 _Bitch._ Kai thought.

"Hey…" Takumi got their attention. "Look… about what happened earlier… I… I'm sorry for doubting you."

"It's alright, Takumi. I had a feeling some of you wouldn't trust us." Kai said.

"But from now on, I'm willing to fight with you to the end." Takumi said.

"We all are." Ryoma said as they all nodded and walked into the gap… but Miko grabbed Takumi's arm.

"Hey, before you go in, I have to tell you something."

"Hmm?" Takumi wondered and then Miko whispered something in his ear as his eyes widened.

"Think you could do that for me?" She asked.

Takumi nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Now let's go." Miko said as she and Takumi entered the gap, and then it closed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"AAAAAAAAH!" Cirno screamed and then faceplanted on the ground. "Ooogh…"

"Cirno?" A voice asked as Cirno weakly looked up to see the Three Fairies of Light looking at her in surprise.

"Uuugh… stupid… emo… princess…" Cirno groaned before getting back up, catching her second wind. "OH, I AM SO GETTING HER FOR THIS!" She screamed and flew off.

"Who's an emo?" Star asked.

"I don't know. Hey Cirno, what do you mean by that? Cirno! Ciiiiirno!" Luna said, as the three were unaware of Ridley and the same hag seeing them.

"Well well, three fairies." She mused.

"What do you plan on doing with them?" Ridley asked.

The woman smirked. "Stay right here." She ordered and then she walked over to the three, as Star immediately turned around.

"Who are you?" Star asked.

"I am a humble servant of the darkness… and I am also a fairy."

"You? A Fairy?" Sunny asked. "You're more of a giant."

"Yes, but I am a more powerful fairy. A powerful fairy that learns dark magic."

"A powerful fairy?!" Star asked in awe.

"Dark magic?!" Luna exclaimed.

"Neat!" Sunny grinned.

"Would you three be interested in following me? I can easily help you get stronger."

"Yes!" Star nodded.

"What are your names?"

"Star Sapphire!"

"Luna Child!"

"Sunny Milk!"

"And we are the Three Fairies of Light!"

"Ah, Three Fairies of Light?" She mused and then chuckled, seeming to be amused by their innocence. "Come with me, I have a plan."

"Sure! …What's your name, we didn't catch that." Sunny said.

The lady smirked. "You may call me… Maleficent." She said as the three fairies grinned at this and then quickly surrounded Ridley, seeming to be in awe over the dragon.

"…You sure this is a good idea?" Ridley asked, already annoyed that the three fairies were crawling all over him.

"Yes. They have potential in my plans." She said and walked off with Ridley trying to swat away the trio as if they were mosquitoes, but it was no use… much to his annoyance… but all of them were unaware when a certain American-like fairy saw them from behind a tree.

"What are those three up to? …I'm not liking this one bit." She said and quickly flew the other way.

* * *

 _And somewhere else…_

"Oh… I'm so hungry…" Yuyuko whined, and joining her was Youmu, Daiyousei, Mystia, Wriggle, Kirby, Cloud, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, Mirajane and Lisanna. "Can I eat Mystia?"

"WHAT?! No, absolutely not! You've eaten me enough times already!" Mystia complained.

"You're no fun…" Yuyuko sighed.

"We should be there soon." Youmu said. "Ugh, if only I knew where we were in this mess."

"We gotta be close. All these rabbits are giving me a headache." Gajeel said… and was carrying Levy over his shoulder.

"Oh, I hope Cirno's okay…" Daiyousei hoped.

"That moron? I'm sure she's fine." Laxus said.

"Poyo…" Kirby mumbled.

"Hmm…" Cloud rubbed his chin in thought and then looked up to see something coming down on them as it was none other than King Boo.

"Found anything?" Youmu asked.

"No." King Boo said. "Grrr… it's already annoying that Yukari manipulated her boundaries to make me a good guy AND working with a scaredy cat like you, but now we're lost for Mushroom Kingdom's sake!"

"You better get used to it." Youmu said. "Still, we should be close by."

"Oh!" Mirajane noticed a sign as she went over to read it. "Peach's castle is just a few miles from here… in that direction!" She said, pointing to the direction where they were going.

"Aw yeah, we're close!" Wriggle fist pumped.

"Well, let's go." Cloud said as they nodded and took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in some dark forest…_

A certain scarlet haired woman was resting underneath a tree, seeming to be unconscious as a yellow Luma came over to her. "Mama! I found someone!"

"You have?" Rosalina walked over to her and saw her. "Erza…" She whispered as she examined her, sighing in relief. "Good, she's just unconscious." She said and gently picked up Erza and put her over her shoulder. "Good thing there's no battle scars."

"Maybe we'll find out other friends in no time!"

"Yeah... like mine." A voice said as Rosalina and the Luma turned to see Lissa who just caught up to them.

"Here's hoping." Rosalina said as the went off.

"Chrom... hang in there." Lissa whispered, as the three of them were unaware of a scarlet haired Rabbid that spotted them and started to follow them.

* * *

 **Yay, more friends! ...I think I just channeled my inner Caboose there.**

 **Also, two new KH trailers dropped. I'm just gonna be quiet and let y'all watch it, cause I don't wanna spoil anything 'cause i'm a nice guy! ...Monsters Inc is confirmed to be a world in KH3! ...Crap. Sorry! DX**


	8. Rebellion

**********Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**********

* * *

 **BGM: Lucy's Theme (Fairy Tail)**

"I… have to say… this is not exactly how I imagined your castle would look like on the inside." Kai said, looking around.

Peach sighed. "I know, but this whole universe being turned upside down caused the castle and Fairy Tail's guild to look like this." She said and looked at the Fairy Tail members. "They don't seem to mind though."

"Hey Kai!" Cana called out to her. "Do you want to have a drink with me?"

"…No thanks, I'm good."

"What, you're not a drinker?"

"No, I drink wine in my universe all the time."

"Then come on, have a drink!"

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

"Because one: You're drinking out of a barrel. Two, I don't have an artificial liver and THREE: If I actually did drink out of a barrel, I might actually die from alcohol poisoning!" She said.

Cana chuckled. "Suit yourself."

"I'll take on that drinking challenge!" Camilla walked over.

"Oh, you're on!" Cana smirked.

"Just be glad Suika didn't offer you a drink." Marisa said, sitting on the table. "If she found out, she'd be using that gourd of hers and forcing her alcohol down your throat."

Kai shuddered. "Yeah… glad she's not here."

Marisa noticed in the corner of her eye to see Anastasia and Mario glaring hard at each other, with Zero right in the middle. "Alright, let's have a good clean athletic spar!" He said as the two got into position. "And… BEGIN!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Working Together (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

Mario and Anastasia both ran toward each other as Mario jumped up in the air to punch her, but Anastasia backflipped to avoid him and then ran forward to do a front flip, landing right on his head and then jumped off, doing a front flip and landed right on the ground.

Mario turned around and went toward her and slid underneath her, but she rolled out of the way and when Mario got up, she sweep kicked him to the ground.

"I know all your tricks, old man."

Mario chuckled. "Do you now?" He smirked as he went right toward her.

"Why's Anastasia fighting Mario?" Kai wondered.

"Oh, dad wanted to see who's the better athlete. Him or her." Vito said.

"Ah…"

"Go Mario go!" Luigi cheered him on.

"Come on, Anastasia, you can do it!" Yoshiko cheered her on.

Mario brought out his hammer as he threw it up in the air, jumped up after it and then proceeded to throw it down at her, which she jumped back, but then Mario landed on the handle and jumped off, landing right in front of her and punched her in the gut before jumping in the air and kicked her to the side.

"Huh… didn't teach me that." She said as Mario laughed.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"So do I." Anastasia said and looked at Yoshiko. "Yoshiko."

"Right!" She nodded, texting somebody and a gap pulled up as a Sky Blue sheath popped out as Yoshiko took it and tossed it to Anastasia as she grabbed it and hooked it on herself, with Mario raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, old man… you're asking for it." She said, pulling out a sword with the hilt being cyan, the guard is in the shape of the star and inlaid with crystals. The blade is inlaid with crystals in a lighting bolt pattern.

Ryoma spotted the blade and then took out his own sword, looking at his Raijinto and then looking back at Anastasia's katana. "That looks…"

"Hey Ryoma! Looks like you got yourself a fan!" Elise smiled.

Ryoma chuckled. "I suppose so."

"You like this? I call it the Thunder Surge." She smirked.

Mario chuckled. "Show me what you got."

Anastasia smirked as she ran toward Mario, but as she got close, she stabbed the ground and then she backflipped as Mario raised an eyebrow at this. But then he went wide eyed when Anastasia ran over, did a few front flips, landed right on the hilt and then catapulted off of that in her momentum, and then scissor kicked Mario who quickly rolled out of the way.

"Mama mia!"

Anastasia got back up and ran toward him, kicking him in the gut to knock him back, but Mario did a backflip to recover and then ran to her, doing his signature triple jump as Anastasia did the same thing. When they met, they punched each other in the air on the cheek to knock them back, Anastasia landed right on the bar where Mario landed on top of a few tables, both of them glaring at each other with a smirk before launching themselves to meet the two, proceeding to punch each other a few times before jumping back.

Anastasia's body crackled where she unleashed bolts of lightning on the plumber as he was running to her, but he quickly slid underneath the lightning and when he got to her, he used an uppercut to knock her in the air, where he jumped on a table and then launched off of that. He punched her to the ground once he got close to her, while doing a few flips and landed on his feet while Anastasia crashed into the ground on her back, but she rolled off her back and jumped back on her feet.

"That all you got?" Anastasia asked, rolling her shoulder. "I'm just getting started, old man."

 **End BGM**

Mario chuckled. "I was hoping you'd say that." He said as he took a step back and did a 'come at me!' taunt with his hand… and then he felt something touch his hand as he turned to see Rabbid Mario giving him a Fire Flower. "Ah, thank you." He said, absorbing it.

 **BGM: Super Mario Bros 3 Medley (Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U)**

"Bring it." Anastasia challenged as Mario quickly threw fireballs at her while she was running as she quickly jumped over a few fireballs and then spotted her sword, with Mario seeing this as he quickly increased the speed on his fireballs but she quickly avoided the fireballs until she grabbed the sword, and then got hit in the face by a fireball. "Agh!"

Mario smirked and then put his hands together as a fireball formed into his hands and it started to get bigger as Anastasia noticed this.

 _Oh shit._ She thought as she quickly ran over to him, but it felt like an eternity as time felt like it was slowing down and when Mario was fully charged, he unleashed a powerful stream of fire toward her, but with her quick thinking, she slid underneath, feeling the heat above her as the fire was being eaten by Natsu on the other end.

"Ah! Now I got a fire in my belly!"

Anastasia didn't hear Natsu as she kept sliding which felt like an eternity until the fire stream let up as she quickly got back up and then twirled around before slashing Mario, who blocked with his hammer and they both swung their weapons, both of their weapons clashing until Mario swung upward to disarm her and he smirked, but Anastasia quickly sweep kicked him to knock him over, before she backflipped and used her foot to kick Mario high into the air and then she ran to a table and jumped off of it as Mario was in the air as he tried to hammer her, but she fired a jolt of electricity to knock it off of him.

"See ya!" She said, winking at him before doing a front flip and when her feet touched Mario's belly, she bounced off of him while Mario fell to the ground hard as she did a few flips and then landed on the ground after Mario landed on his back, KO'd.

 **End BGM**

"Anastasia is the winner!" Zero called out as the ones who were rooting for her cheered as Anastasia walked over to the KO'd plumber who was healed up by Sakura.

"Ooof…" Mario groaned and then looked up to see Anastasia who chuckled. "You were right, I _did_ teach you well."

"You taught me everything you knew." She said, helping him up and embraced him into a hug where Mario returned it.

"Do they normally have a spar like this where you're from?" Marisa wondered.

"They do and both of them are evenly matched." Kai said. "Right now, their score is like… tied at this point."

"Neat!" Marisa grinned, watching Anastasia put her katana away and went off to chat with her friends, with Sting, Rogue, Nitori, Natsu, Happy, and even Kamui, Sakura and Elise went to chat with them as well.

"She's sure having fun." Chrom said as he was leaning on a wall.

"Yep." Kai chuckled. "She sure is."

"So, your highness, if you don't mind me asking-" Xander said to Kai. "I recall that your daughter rebelled, correct?"

Kai nodded. "She has."

"If you don't mind, what caused her to rebel anyway?"

Kai frowned, her eyes looking down on the ground. "You… probably won't like what I'm about to say."

"Try us." Chrom said.

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories)**

She took a deep breath. "Well… how's this for starters? As she was getting older and close to her teen years, the townsfolk were basically telling Anastasia what she can or can't do, where she can or where she can't eat or where she can hang out or where she can't. This was starting to bother her… they also were pestering our son too, but… Anastasia was pestered the hardest. She kept telling me that everyone's telling her what to do in the kingdom, but… I ignored her. I kept telling her 'don't worry about it' or "you're just being silly. There's no way the townsfolk would boss you around", but every day she came back home, she was getting more and more stressed."

"Your people bossing the princess around? That… doesn't sound right." Chrom said. "I mean, it's one to critique your position as rulers so you could become a better ruler, but… actually bossing Anastasia around? That seems unheard of."

"I paid no mind to that… I thought she was making it up." Kai quietly said. "When our Hades came over to this universe, our Yukari kicked Yoshiko's family out and temporarily moved into our castle while Yukari was planning revenge against her own husband and-"

"I'm still thinking your Yukari is insane for marrying that weirdo." Yukari quietly muttered.

"We all did. Anyway, during one day, I found out that the economy over in the Beanbean Kingdom was severely messed up. One Hundred Million Mushroom Coins were like… 100 Beanbean coins in _their_ kingdom."

Xander went wide eyed. "And the Beanbean Kingdom is the Mushroom Kingdom's neighboring kingdom aside from Sarasaland, correct?"

"It is." Peach said before Kai could say anything.

"That's… horrible. I'm surprised your economy didn't crash over that. No offense."

"It's alright." Kai sighed. "Well, after finding out about that, I was going over there to negotiate with King Peasley, but as I was going to go pack, I thought maybe it'd be best if I brought Anastasia with me. In my eyes, I thought it'd be good for her to visit a new kingdom, and of course, she brought Yoshiko along who quickly became best friends during the trip. As I was busy discussing about boring ol' economy stuff, Anastasia and Yoshiko went off exploring where they found the Thunder Hand and the Fire Brand. It was the next day when Yoshiko gave Anastasia a gift and when she opened it, it was a small knife."

"So she has a knife _and_ a katana. Interesting." Marisa mused.

"She also has a machete."

Makarov raised his eyebrow at that. "A machete, you say?"

"Heh, I'm liking her more and more!" Marisa grinned.

Kai chuckled. "Coming from you, I'm not surprised." She said. "Anyway, as we came back home, Yoshiko took Anastasia to see her sister, Hikari and after that, she declared to Worldwalker that she wanted a katana… and that's when I confronted her. Buying a machete and receiving a knife as a gift was one thing, but I thought the katana was too much."

"This coming from the lady who has a ton of Keyblades." Lea said, leaning on a wall. "I don't see any problem with a katana."

"Here's the thing, she prefers those weapons over her own Keyblade." She said.

"Keyblade?" Sora asked in surprise. "She has one?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "She said she always wanted to be a Keyblade Wielder when she was a little girl. I thought "Hey, she'll become a great Keyblade Master as she gets older." And then, one day as she turned 12, she got her own Keyblade and I was so excited for her… but I took one look at her eyes and saw nothing but disappointment."

"Not the Keyblade she was hoping for?" Lea asked.

"No… she didn't say anything. I asked her what was wrong and I saw her fake a smile and say 'nothing, mother. It's beautiful'. I knew she was lying, but I didn't say anything. I congratulated her and she went off to her room… and she's done nothing with it. No Keyblade training, nothing."

"I'm still betting it wasn't the Keyblade she was hoping for." Lea said.

"So… when I confronted her-"

* * *

 _Flashback!_

 _"To HELL with that Keyblade!"_

 _Kai looked at Anastasia in shock. "Wh-what'd you say…?!"_

 _"I only got this stupid thing over a dream and that stupid Keyblade Inheritance crap that you threw at me when I was younger!"_

 _"But… you… wanted one."_

 _"When I was_ younger. _But now I'm thinking: What the hell is the point of all this?"_

 _"Honey, you wanted to fight Heartless, which I should remind you, is the only way to get rid of them!"_

 _"Yeah, I'm totally aware of that! But what's the point of fighting those things if they keep coming back? I mean, seriously! As long as we have darkness in our hearts, there is NO WAY IN HELL that the Heartless will ever become truly extinct! So… fuck this Keyblade!"_

 _Anastasia summoned her Keyblade, which had a sky blue handle with the Keychain being a Lakitu Cloud, the blade being green and covered in Bowser's spikes with two of them acting as the teeth._

 _"Just… fuck this!"_ _She yelled, throwing it outside and into the empty moat._

 _"A little more, a little more!" A construction Toad said as they were pulling out a Banzai Bill out of the moat. "Alright, now let's get rid of this thing and reconstruct this moat!" He said… and then the Keyblade landed right next to his foot, nearly impaling him. "WAH!"_

 _Back inside, Kai looked extremely hurt. "Anastasia…"_

 _"Forget it, mom! You always keep pestering me into training with that thing, but you know what? I don't need it! I don't NEED that fucking Keyblade!"_

 _Kai glared harshly at Anastasia. "Anastasia, that is not princess-like langu-"_

 _"Oh, don't give me that bullshit! It's bad enough that I have to deal with the townsfolk pestering me with "Oh, Anastasia, you can't eat that! Oh, look, the princess is eating pizza! That's undignified! Princess Anastasia, you should know better than eating at that table! You should be more like your grandfather and uncle! Your grandfather would NEVER eat like a savage pig!" You know how tiring that is?! It's all 'what I should do' and 'what I can't do' and be more like my grandfather and uncle! You know what it's like being pestered like that? And then there's you who's CONSTANTLY pestering me to use that fucking Keyblade! Well you know what? I'm DONE."_

 _"You're just overreacting…"_

 _"Overrea-OH, FUCK OFF WITH THAT!" She yelled. "Just open your god damn eyes for once, in fact, just LISTEN to me for a change! Oh wait, you won't do that because you want me to become this fancy schmancy Keyblade Wielder just like you! As far as I'm concerned, I'm no Keyblade Wielder and there's no way that I'm going to be this darling princess that everyone wants me to be!"_

 _She turned her back to her. "From this point on… I'm going my own path. I'm going to kill Heartless my own way… and if that doesn't truly get rid of them, then so be it." She turned her head to Kai. "And you're not stopping me." She walked off to her room, grumbling to herself._

 _"Wh-…what just happened…?" Kai asked, trying to comprehend what had happened._

 _"Making her own path." Mokou said, who had heard the whole thing. "She's actually right on that. Do you know how many people are trying to get her and your son to be the next generation of the Mario Bros, or compared to you? It seems that she's finally sick of it and was at her breaking point." She turned to Yoshiko. "Can you go and make sure she's alright?"_

 _"I was going to go and do that anyway."_

 _"Good." Mokou turned to Kai. "You might want to think on this for a bit."_

* * *

 _End Flashback…_

"Well…that's something..." Xander said.

"I know..." Kai sighed.

"I take offense to that 'savage pig' thing." Mario grumbled to himself.

"That's… a lot to take in." Ryoma said.

"Oh my goodness…" Peach whispered.

"I thought long and hard about it…" Kai said. "I remembered that annoyed and stressed look in her eyes when she came home every day… but that's not all what I thought about. Everyone is free to make their own path and what they choose to be. My daughter chose her own path and, to my dismay, rebelled against the entire kingdom… and to me."

She sighed. "After I thought long and hard about it, I went to go speak to Anastasia and… well, things were really tense but… I wanted her to hear me out. I was really sad and… hurt that she went and did what she did, but I was also understanding. After we talked things through, she decided that she wants to be who she is right now. A rebellious princess who seeks adventure and… while we butt heads every now and then, I'm not going to force her into these things like I did before… then the next day, word got out and an angry mob was at our front door step."

"How did they know?" Mokou asked.

"Aya."

Mokou facepalmed. "Why am I not surprised…"

"Luckily, you chased them all away when you got real annoyed with the accusations."

"Go me." Mokou said with a smile.

"You know… I don't really blame her for wanting to go her own path and not using her Keyblade." Lea said. "She actually has a point. We keep destroying them with our Keyblades but more just keep coming. It's like a never ending battle."

"Yeah… and it's all because of the darkness in people's hearts." Roxas quietly said.

"And it's not like we can get rid of that." Lea grumbled. "As long as there's darkness in our hearts, those little buggers keep coming."

Kai teared up a little. "There were a few people who actually supported Anastasia's decision, and not just my friends and her friends, and both of her grandparents, aunts and uncles and cousins. The Beanbean Kingdom sent Anastasia a "We support you!" card, and so did Sarasaland. But…"

Tears had started to stream down her cheeks. "I blame myself during all this… it's be foolish of me to blame my people on this… and yet, a part of me does, but… it's mostly myself. Had I noticed it sooner, I would've done something but… I've been forcing my daughter into doing something that she hated… this is all my fault…"

A tissue was given to her as she looked up to see that it was Xander who had given her it. "Dry those tears, your highness." He said softly as she did, wiping her tears away as Ryoma had walked up to her.

"I must admit, that's quite the tale you had regarding what happened. But mind if I give some advice on this?"

"Sure…"

"I'm not sure what to say about this, since I've never had to deal with a rebellion that huge… but… what I do know is that you're doing the right thing on letting your daughter go her own path. If I had my own daughter do the same thing, I'd be upset, yes… but I'd also look into the circumstances of why she rebelled, and I would be understanding."

"Pfft, you kidding? You'd declare her a traitor and disown her like you did with Corrin and Kamui when they tried to get us to stop the war between Hoshido and Nohr." Takumi snarkily said.

Xander sweatdropped. "I'd like to forget that ever happened."

"Agreed." Ryoma said, giving Takumi a 'Why'd you have to go there' look.

Kai sniffed a little. "Thanks…"

Ryoma smiled a little. "Don't mention it… now, there's something else I'd like to ask. I know it's a long ways away, but have you considered-"

"I've had this question asked before. It's about inheriting the throne, right?"

"Oh… yes, of course. That's exactly what I was going to ask."

"Honestly, I've considered having Anastasia inheriting the throne when we both die… but after that incident, I don't want to force her into it." She said. "There was one day where I asked her about the throne and she said to me that if she were to inherit the throne, that means her adventures will just disappear from her, not to mention that she doesn't think she'd make a good ruler and the fact that she wants the freedom to run around and explore and go on adventures with her friends. She doesn't want to be restricted… and I respect that."

"Hmm, perhaps down the line, she'll change her mind." Lucina spoke up.

"Maybe… but I doubt it." Kai said. "At this point, I'll let them decide who will be our successor… Marco or Anastasia… but that's a long ways away."

"True." Azura said. "But, time can be very… fickle." She said. "You'll never know when it'll be your time to go."

"Yeah." Kai nodded. "But… I don't have to worry about it until I'm older. I plan on living a long life."

"Me too!" Vito piped up.

Ryoma chuckled. "That's more like it."

As they were chatting, Natsu had heard everything through his ears and looked at Anastasia who was chatting things up. "Is that true?" He asked.

"Is what true?" Anastasia asked.

"The reason why you rebelled." He said and echoed what he had heard from Kai.

Anastasia nodded. "That's true." She said. "You know how stressful it is when you have the whole entire kingdom bossing you around with things like that? How they want me and my brother to be the next Mario and Luigi? How they want to be just like my mother? It's aggravating… so I had to do something about it and… I just snapped. It didn't help that I had my emotions bottled up inside me… and it didn't help that my mother dismissed it like it was no big deal."

"Yikes…" Sting said. "I'd hate to live a life like that."

"I'd be a sobbing wreck if that happened to me…" Sakura quietly said.

"So that's why I rebelled… I wanted to go my own path. Ever since that day, I've been called nasty things, but I took one to heart that stuck out to me. The rebellious princess. It has a nice ring to it."

"Taking it with pride. I like that." Rogue said.

"The sad thing is, people are blaming _me_ for the sole reason why the princess over here rebelled." Yoshiko said. "That's not true, I just wanted to spend time with her and go on an adventure. It also helps that she craved adventure before I met her."

"Believe me, living in the castle walls for so long can get quite dull." Anastasia said. "And it's not your fault, Yoshiko. It's the townsfolk who is to blame."

"And your mother." Happy said.

"Yeah… but I blame the townsfolk more than I do to my mother. We may not see eye to eye and we may snap at each other, but I still love her. She's family." She said. "And these dorks over here are like extended family, sisters that I never thought I'd have."

"You got that right!" Katie smiled, doing a peace sign with a dorky smile.

"Soooo… did you find a way to get rid of your Keyblade?" Nitori asked.

"…Actually…" Anastasia extended her hand, as her Keyblade appeared in her hand. "It's stuck with me for life, but I'm still trying to figure out a way to get rid of this."

"Hmm… mind if I see it?" Nitori asked.

"Sure." Anastasia nodded as she took it as Nitori held it in her hand and examined it.

"Hmm, fascinating…" She said. "And you didn't do anything with it when you got this thing?"

"Nope."

Natsu's fist burst into flames. "Want me to destroy it for ya?"

"No, I want to destroy it myself." Anastasia said. "The problem is, I don't know what would be a good place to destroy it. I tried Yoshi Falls, but… I felt like zapping it with my electricity to destroy it and sending it to its watery grave wasn't good enough."

"Hmm… it's a very interesting Keyblade. Do you have a name for this yet?"

"No, I didn't bother naming it."

"Ah, I see." Nitori said as she aimed at a wall. "Fire!" She commanded, but the Keyblade disappeared and reappeared in Anastasia's hand. "Worth a shot." She chuckled.

"Yeah… I want to destroy it on my own terms." She said. "Though, wondering where to destroy it is… hard."

"I'm sure you'll find a way!" Elise smiled. "After all, you're going your own path!"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"And we'll be there to support ya all the way!" Natsu grinned… and then right on cue, the front doors opened up.

 **End BGM**

"Well, looks like a party!" Gajeel exclaimed. "It seems like we made it just in time."

"Big brother Elf!" Lisanna waved.

"Lisanna! Mira!" Elfman exclaimed as Mira and Lisanna tackled the big guy and hugged him while Gajeel dropped Levy and Levy went off to hug Lucy.

"CIRNO!" Daiyousei yelled, tackling Cirno along with the other fairies.

"OOOF!" She groaned and then laughed. "Glad to see you are all okay!"

"So, what'd we miss?" Laxus asked. "…Cause it sure seems like we missed a lot." He said, looking at the Rabbids. "Also, why do those two over there look familiar?" He asked, referring to Kai and Vito.

* * *

 _One explanation and introduction later…_

"That explains it." Gajeel said with a chuckle. "Well, glad to see y'all are helping us."

"The more the merrier." Youmu said. "Also, Reimu, aren't you blowing this out of proportion?"

"I have my reasons." Reimu said, glaring hard at Kai.

"…I'll take that as a yes."

"So, where are your Rabbid counterparts?" Natsu asked.

"Who knows… we were busy looking for our friends." Youmu said and then heard a crash as they turned to see Yuyuko coming out of another door with a turkey in her mouth… and some other things as Kirby was with her.

"…What?" Yuyuko asked.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"Oh brother." Yukari chuckled… while Luigi felt a chill down his neck.

"Uh… guys… anyone else feeling doom and gloom in here?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, you got a big ol' Boo behind you!" Kai said.

Luigi froze and nervously looked behind his head and then…

"Boo!"

"AAAAAAAH!" Luigi screamed as he hid behind Youmu.

"Ha ha ha! Never gets old." King Boo said.

"Wh-wh-what's _he_ doing here?!" Luigi asked.

"I manipulated the boundaries and turned King Boo into the good side after that Paper Jam situation." Yukari said.

"And I _hate_ it." King Boo said. "But what can you do!"

"Lady Yuyuko offered him a home in the Netherworld." Youmu said.

"That's true, I did!" Yuyuko said, munching away.

"And you're okay with it?" Luigi asked Youmu.

"What, I shouldn't be?" Youmu asked. "I mean, I got over my fear of ghosts long ago."

"Riiiight…"

"As much as we like chatting… shouldn't we go and save the world like we always do?" Cloud asked, leaning on a wall.

Beep-0 went up to them. "That's right, we should! We need to go to the next area… which is the Spooky Trails!"

Luigi paled. "Oh no."

"Oh yes!" King Boo cackled.

"…You're having too much fun with this." Luigi grumbled as they all went off… although Severa and Beruka lagged behind for… a certain reason.

"Remind me to kill Cana when we're done with this mess." Severa said, dragging a drunk Camilla.

"Hehehe~ Everything looks so… wonderful…!" Camilla giggled uncontrollably and then hiccupped a few times.

"I'm destroying those barrels when we get back." Beruka said. "…How is Cana not drunk at all? She drank like three barrels."

"Ahahaha… carry me, my pretty flowers…!" Camilla drunkenly said.

"She better snap out of this soon, I'm gonna scream if she's like this the whole time." Severa said.

"I'm already screaming on the inside." Beruka quietly said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Spooks of Halloween Town (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Argh… these blasted rabbits…!" Riku growled, as they were in the square of Spooky Trails along with Kairi, Frederick, Tiki (Adult Tiki, to be precise), Tharja, Remilia, Patchouli, Pit and… surprisingly, Wario and Waluigi of all people.

"That tears it!" Tharja growled as she aimed at a Ziggy near the fountain and proceeded to hex the Rabbid to do her bidding.

"Bwaaaaah…" The Ziggy said and then aimed at another Ziggy and proceeded to shoot the other Rabbids.

"Hehehe… perfect." Tharja smirked.

"That's not disturbing." Kairi muttered.

"Better them than me!" Pit said, firing a few arrows at them where Patchouli conjured up pillars of fire to take down several Ziggies as one of them ran away and hid behind cover… where Frederick was at and towered over it.

"…Bwah oh."

"Pick a god and pray!" Frederick said, as the Rabbid quickly got on his knees and prayed to whatever god the Rabbids had… before Frederick sent him flying away.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" It yelled as Wario threw a Bob-omb at the Ziggy and then it disappeared.

"Wahahaha!" Wario laughed before the last Ziggy remained that Tharja was controlling and then Tiki breathed fire at the Ziggy to get rid of him.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Halloween Town (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Hmph, I was going to let him come with us." Tharja said as Tiki turned back to normal.

"It was already strange that you decided to turn it into your slave." Tiki said.

"No, it wasn't." Tharja said.

"Right… let's just find our way out of here." Riku said… and then they heard several footsteps as they turned to see the gang coming up.

"Mr. Tom Phan… wonder who that could be." Beep-0 said.

"Well, we know we need to find him, wherever he is." Starlow said.

 _I'd tell you, but I don't want to spoil it for you._ Kai thought and then they turned to see the gang. "Oh, hello!"

Riku looked at Kai. "Wait, aren't you that girl that came to get your Cirno back?"

"Yup, that's me." Kai smiled.

"And this is how they repay us…" Reimu grumbled, explaining what happened.

"I hardly believe they are responsible for this. It was just an accident." Frederick said as he walked over to reunite with the other Shepherds… while Tharja tackled Robin to the ground in a loving sort of way.

"Ooof! …Nice to see you too." Robin said as Tharja chuckled.

"…Tiki?" Marth looked at her in surprise.

"Wait, Tiki?" Caeda asked as she looked at her. "…Whoa…"

"Mar-Mar… Caeda… it's been a while." Tiki said… before she couldn't help herself and hugged the two with tears running down her cheeks.

"While I am glad that everyone's reunited… there's something I must ask." Leo turned to the Wario Bros. "Why are _they_ here?"

"We're looking for someone and we ran into these guys." Wario explained. "Some stupid Youkai lady stole all my money! I think her name is Jude or whatever."

"…Joon?" Yukari asked.

"Bah, who cares. I want my revenge." Wario said.

" _We_ want our revenge, Wario." Waluigi corrected.

"Right."

"Wait, so King Boo is with us now?" Kairi asked in surprise.

"I'm not liking it." Luigi said.

"Neither am I. I _despise_ being on the good side." King Boo said.

"Get used to it." Yukari said.

"Alright, let's go find this Tom Phan!" Beep-0 said. "And this… Joon character, apparently."

"Well… here's hoping we find Flandre." Remilia said.

"We will. It's not like anything bad will happen to her." Meiling said.

"Here's hoping." Patchouli said as they took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Flandre…_

 **BGM: Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Nnngh… agh…!" Flandre groaned, as there was a dark green aura surrounding her.

"Do not resist." Maleficent said. "I've heard that you are mentally unstable… let's try to bring that out."

"I… I won't… let this… out…! Not again… ever!" Flandre cried. "I'm not going to let you… win!"

"Dedicated child, aren't you?" Maleficent smirked. "Weren't you locked up for all those years? You shouldn't have your emotions bottled up."

"I… I'm not letting that get to me…!" Flandre said.

"It is incredible that you are resisting my power." Maleficent mused. "However… I can up my power." She said and increased it… but as it did, she was burning Flandre.

"Nnngh… agh…!" Flandre groaned, trying so hard to resist.

"…Pitiful. This isn't worth it." Ridley said as the Three Fairies of Light were curiously looking at her.

"Patience, Ridley." Maleficent told him. "She will soon be with us soon enough."

"Agh… aaaagh…!" Flandre groaned hard as Maleficent was amping it up… until… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She screamed loudly, as the Fairies were covering their ears and Ridley was wincing at the scream while Maleficent was smirking wickedly.

"Let her go!" A voice shouted as Maleficent turned to see a certain blue haired man with an X-shaped scar on his face. "RAAAAAAAAH!"

"Ah, if it isn't Saix." Maleficent said, casually side stepping to avoid a Claymore hitting her.

"It's Isa!" Isa told her. "Now, you better let her go… before I make you."

"…I have a better idea…" Maleficent said, but before she could do anything, Isa quickly slammed his weapon into her, sending her to a tree and Flandre was released.

"You alright?" Isa asked.

"Nnngh… yeah…" Flandre said, tears streaming down her face… but then a green mist enveloped Isa instead.

"Argh!" Isa cried as Maleficent walked over to him.

"You little fool." She glared at him hard and increased the power on it, as Isa groaned loudly.

"Isa!" Flandre exclaimed, bringing out her Lavatein.

"No!" Isa put his hand out. "Go… go find the others… quick!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"GO… NOW!" Isa yelled as he screamed loudly before his screaming faded… and he was still standing there.

 **End BGM**

"Isa?" Flandre walked over to him carefully. "Isa… are you okay?"

Isa glared hard at Flandre, his eyes have turned green as she gasped, taking a step back.

"It is too late, child… he is now my pawn." She said.

"…Not for long!" Flandre said, activating her Lavatein. "I'll get you out of-"

Ridley karate chopped the back of her neck to KO her. "What a pain." Ridley grumbled as Maleficent aimed her staff at Flandre.

"Two for the price of one. Intriguing." Maleficent said as she cackled evilly while the Fairies of Light looked at each other.

"You think we're on the wrong side?" Star whispered.

"I'm… not entirely sure." Luna whispered back.

* * *

 _With Rosalina…_

Rosalina stopped walking and turned around. "What is it?" Lissa asked.

"…Show yourself." Rosalina ordered as Lissa turned to see a scarlet haired Rabbid emerging from the bushes. "…Erza has a Rabbid counterpart?"

"Bwah." Rabbid Erza said.

 _Rabbid Erza – Don't make her mad! (Loves cake more than Erza.)_

"Neat!" Lissa said and then she heard rustling bushes as Rosalina pulled out her wand, aiming at the source… and then she relaxed when it was none other than Juvia.

"Oh, it's just you guys." Juvia said with relief. "Why is Erza on your shoulder?"

"She's still knocked out." Rosalina said. "Come on, we need to find the others."

"Right!" Juvia nodded as they all went off with Rabbid Erza following… unaware of another Rabbid following them, having Rosalina's hairstyle and crown to boot.

* * *

 **Yup, that's how the rebellion started.**

 **Also, I miiiiiight have gotten into Overwatch recently. I've been wanting to play it for a long time now and a friend of mine said that there was a Free Trial period since Friday and it was my chance to play it on my computer. As of today, I bought it and... someone help me, i'm addicted to this! DX**


	9. Reimu vs Kai

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Mushroom Kingdom – Peach's Castle (Super Mario Odyssey)**

"Okay, I got the video all set up… and we can all see them!" Nitori said. "Now, if you'll excuse me… I believe some snacks are in order!" She smiled.

"Oh, I'll come with you!" Marisa said.

"Ditto on that." Dante said as they walked toward the kitchen.

"Hey, you guys want anything?" Nitori asked.

"Nah, we're good." Maria said.

"Alright, suit yourself." Nitori said as she walked in.

"I could've gone for something." Marco said.

"Actually, I have a better idea." Maria said, looking at Nitori's computer.

"Oh?"

"We're going to that universe."

" _We?!"_

"Yes." Maria looked at her nephew with a smile. "We."

Marco smirked, pulling out some kind of dark purple glove from his pocket. "Let's roll."

* * *

 _Back in the other universe…_

 **BGM: Halloween Town (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"And that's how we ended up disappearing on you all." Owain said as they were walking.

"So that explains it…" Chrom said. "You were sent over to another land because of that."

"Yup." Owain nodded.

Lucina sighed. "I knew that things were dire for Anankos, but you could've at least told us that you three were going somewhere! Your mothers were worried sick…"

"I don't think my mother was too worried…" Severa mumbled quietly.

"Oh, don't say that. I was worried sick about you. I was scouring the land all over looking for you." Cordelia said.

"…If you say so…" She muttered.

 _…I may have to ask her about the relationship between her and her mother soon._ Beruka thought, glancing over at Camilla's Wyvern carrying the drunken princess.

"I think you guys went overboard." Gray said.

"Pfft, not my fault that she can't hold her own." Cana said.

"You're the only one with an artificial liver. That's why Kai didn't want to drink with you."

"It was just one barrel!"

" _One?"_

"…Okay, maybe two or three." Cana sheepishly said, glancing over at the drunken Camilla and then over to Kai who was chatting it up with Peach. "…Seriously though, I want to know what her limit is. She claims she drinks, and I want to know how many she can take!"

Gray sweatdropped. "Oh brother."

"Really! You're a nurse too?" Peach asked.

"Yeah." Kai nodded. "Like I said to the other guys, I've always wanted to be a nurse and well, I got my wish… and I started running the Mushroom Kingdom after you stepped down. I thought it'd be stressful with running a kingdom, being a nurse and being a loving wife and mother… but to my surprise, being a nurse is basically second nature to me."

Peach giggled. "I second that!" She said. "So, did I gift you anything on the other side?"

"Well, on my fifth wedding anniversary, you gave me your beloved brooch and said you wanted it to be a family heirloom… and then you sewed it onto my dress."

Peach smiled. "That sure sounds like me!" She giggled. "So, speaking of being stressed… you were stressed out about running the kingdom, weren't you?"

"Oh, you bet I was." She nodded. "I was so extremely paranoid, I felt I was gonna be sick… but I was overthinking it too much."

"You know, I was in the same boat as you were."

"Oh?"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Yeah." She nodded. "When I was a little girl, my parents were assassinated as they were traveling. They were ambushed by Bowser's father and his gang. They held their own in a fierce battle… but they were shot by a few Bullet Bills from a hiding spot… and then they were burned alive. The carriage they were in took off back to the kingdom… but the driver was also killed and the horse barely made it to the kingdom before succumbing to the injuries as well."

"Oh my god…" Kai whispered.

"When the kingdom realized that the Koopa Kingdom was responsible for this, they were so angry they declared war… and I was just three years old at the time." She continued. "I had become the next ruler of the Kingdom without realizing it. Toadsworth didn't want to tell me the news. I looked outside and I had a feeling that something happened to my parents… but I was hoping I was wrong. It wasn't until my sixth birthday when I heard one of the servants talking about how they died, unaware that I was within earshot. I had a feeling they were dead… but hearing it personally was enough to turn your whole world upside down."

"Peach… I'm so sorry… I… I didn't even know."

"It's not your fault. I don't like talking about this since I've spent my whole childhood parentless." She said and looked at Kai. "You're lucky that you have your own parents… I didn't have such a leisure. I had the whole entire kingdom on my shoulders and I didn't know what to do. Toadsworth helped me out… but I didn't know how I'd handle things. It wasn't until my teenage years that I got a hang of things."

She looked at Kai. "Why do you think I'm so bubbly and carefree all the time? Why I'm so non-chalant about everything, why I'm always smiling? It's because… it's because I smile through the pain. I even smiled when I heard about how Bowser's father was killed. It wasn't because I was glad that monster was dead… it was because I was hiding the pain and I didn't want anyone to see my tears…"

 _Peach…_ Daisy thought as she was overhearing this. _Damn… and you never bothered to tell me this? I am going to give you the biggest hug imaginable..._

"Peach… I'm so sorry about this." Kai said, hugging her… and then Vito and Anastasia hugged her as well as they heard the conversation.

"It's alright… I'm glad I finally told someone about this." She said. "It still hurts…"

Peach then felt a caring hand on her own as she turned to see that it was none other than Mario, who had also overheard it, as he had a concerned yet caring look on his face. "Thank you, Mario." She whispered.

As they walked into the new area while Peach seemed to be out of it and Kai and her family were giving her caring yet worried looks, it was at this moment that Luigi started to float up.

 **Pause BGM**

"Whoa… whoa! Hey! HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Luigi screamed as he was floating in mid-air as everyone saw this and immediately looked at King Boo.

"What makes you think _I'm_ doing it?" He asked. "Though, now I got a good idea for a prank!"

"NOT FUNNY!" Luigi yelled… and then the culprit showed himself, being a ghostly Rabbid.

"Bwah ha ha ha!" The ghostly Rabbid laughed.

"Eh… he doesn't look _that_ scary." Wario said.

"Hmm… potential…" Tharja mused as the ghostly Rabbid dropped Luigi and flew around, laughing.

 _Peek-a-Boo – Teleporting Terrors!_

 **BGM: Spooky Skirmish (Mario and Rabbids: Kingdom Battle)**

"Oh joy, Peek-a-Boos." Beep-0 said. "They love teleporting and draw you in close to them with a trance and then fire at you for devastation."

"How do you know this? We just met them!" Lea said.

"Liz installed a scanner mechanism inside of me, so I scanned them and got their information. Heck, I did it with all of you so I pretty good idea what your attacks are and what you like and what not."

Starlow looked at Elizabeth. "That's both awesome and… freaky at the same time."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you." She said.

"So this little guy knows about us. That's actually well designed if you ask me." Robin said. "Alright, now let's get rid of these Peek-a-Boos!"

Everyone spread out with Luigi pulling out his weapon and aimed at a Peek-a-Boo. "Steady…" He whispered.

"Laaaaah!" One of the Peek-a-Boos said, and unfortunately… Cirno was in range and was drawn to him… and then she snapped out of it at the wrong moment.

"Wait, how did I get here? …Uh oh."

"Bwah bah!"

"Oh no you don't!" Cirno said. "Icicle Fall!" She shouted, but a Ziggy came out of hiding and shot the icicles away. "No fair!" She said as the Peek-a-Boo shot her. "AGH!"

One of the icicles landed near a certain cotton candy haired lady as she saw this while taking cover with Xander. "Oh?" She wondered and then picked it up, carefully examining it and then poked it at the top as she smirked wickedly. Perfectly sharp!

"Alright Peri, I want you to-" Xander turned his head to see Peri already gone. "…Peri?"

"Uh… Xander?" Inigo got his attention and pointed to where Peri was at… she was running straight for a Ziggy who was hiding from Robin and Kai.

Xander sighed. "Not again…" He muttered.

"Where'd she get that icicle?" Inigo wondered as Peri ran forward and attempted to stab a poor Ziggy… only problem was, the icicle melted before she could do such a thing.

"Wha? Where'd my precious weapon go?" She wondered as the Ziggy saw this and laughed, pointing at her and laughing hysterically. "…Oh no worries, I still have _this!"_ She smirked wickedly, pulling out her spear.

"…Bwah dah…" The Ziggy paled and ran away screaming as Peri chased after it.

"I'm gonna have me a Rabbid-kabob and no one's stopping me!" Peri said crazily with Xander and Inigo chasing after her.

"Is it me, or does Nohr have a bunch of crazy people?" Lucy wondered with a sweatdrop.

"I was wondering the same thing." Caeda said.

"I'm not even gonna bother with that." Cordelia said as Xander finally tackled Peri to the ground as the Ziggy laughed at this… and then got fire punched away by Natsu.

"Aww…" Peri pouted as the last of the Peek-a-Boos were defeated by Youmu.

 **End BGM**

"Peri, you gotta control yourself with this blood lust of yours. You have to remember that that the Megabug above us is controlling and corrupting these innocent Rabbids." Xander explained. "I know how much you love bloodshed, but please, humor me and try to control yourself."

Peri sighed. "Yes Lord Xander…" She muttered.

"…Although… If, and this is a big 'if', if something were to happen to me, you can have free reign on making mince meat on those Rabbids."

Peri's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Lord Xander!" She said, hugging him tightly and skipped off. "I'm gonna be making lots of Rabbid-kabobs if Lord Xander gets injured~!" She sang happily.

"That's not exactly what I meant!" Xander called and then sighed. "Oh, what am I gonna do with you."

 _Take her to a mental asylum._ Lucy thought.

"She's one of a kind, I'll give her that." Ryoma said.

"True… and she means well." Xander nodded. "I just wish I can find a way to curb this thirst for blood however." He said.

"Perhaps a little shock therapy." Anastasia said, her hand bursting with electricity as Laxus had the same idea.

"That won't be necessary."

"Alright, suit yourself." Laxus said, as they both deactivated their electricity and pressed on, walking into another area where they saw things floating around and saw Shy Guy masks on bookcases and the like.

"Wow… I feel so sorry for these Shy Guys." Katie said.

"I dunno, the masks could just be for decoration." Roxas said.

"Maybe, but given how this world is going completely bonkers, I wouldn't be surprised if one of these bookcases had a Shy Guy in it." Lea said as they walked ahead and then came across a huge wall with some Ziggies, Peek-a-Boos, Rabbid Heartless and Supporters… and a few Boos floating around on top.

"Hehehe." King Boo floated over to the Boos. "My fellow Boos! Join me in our cause to end these pesky Rabbids once and for all!" He said as the Boos cackled and turned to the corrupted Rabbids, where they proceeded to make a mess of them from the other side of the wall, with one Boo teleporting the two Rabbids up front.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They all cried.

"…I don't even want to know…" Youmu quietly said.

"They're having all the fun!" Peri pouted as King Boo emerged from the wall.

"Alright, you can come over now!" He said as they did so… while the two Boos decided to have some fun with Luigi and carried him over.

"WHOOOOOOOOA!" He yelled and then the Boos dropped him, luckily Daisy was right under him.

"Gotcha!"

"Phew, thank you."

"You're welcome." King Boo chuckled as they went on… and saw a Gramophone in the distance.

"Ah! One of the Relics of Goodness!" Beep-0 said and then went over to it. "Now, let's get this and get out of here."

"Hold on! What's the rush?" King Boo asked as he saw a mural of himself on the ground. "Why don't we just take our time and admire this lovely mural of yours truly?" He asked… and then Marisa and Youmu pushed him away.

"Alright, let's go, you narcissist." Marisa said.

"Who are you calling a narcissist?! Can't I admire my own mural? You are buzzkills, you hear me? Buzzkills!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Youmu said as they were walking back with Beep-0 carrying it on his head.

"Hey uh, Beep-0? How are you carrying that?" Yoshiko asked.

"Simple! Liz programmed me to pick up items and have it levitate above me!" He said.

"Ooooh!" Nitori pulled out a notepad and wrote it down. "I am _so_ going to use that. What'd you do?"

"Well, it's simple, I simply used-"

"And there she goes on her scientific rants again." Xinah said.

"Does it happen often?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah… and we usually kinda tune her out because… well, she usually loses us when she starts rambling on." Anastasia said.

Elfman tried to listen on her rant but he started getting confused and… well, he fell on his knees. "I'm no man if I can't comprehend complicated science!"

"Oh, get a grip!" Cana, Jellal, Meredy and Sting yelled while Lisanna and Mira comforted the strong man.

"Even would definitely get along with her." Lea sweatdropped. "Speaking of which, I wonder how they're doing in this scenario."

"Aaaand that is how you do it." Elizabeth said, finishing her rant with a proud smile.

"Wow! I am definitely going to share this with my fellow Kappa!" She grinned.

 _She understood all of that?!_ Hina thought in surprise as they went back to the main square and put the gramophone down on the golden pedestal.

"Alright, that takes care of that!" Beep-0 said and then he buzzed. "Oh! Our admirer!" He said and started to read it, clearing his… uh, robotic throat. "Good job! You found one of the relics. Hopefully it was extremely unpleasant."

"…Yeah, it was." Luigi muttered, looking at King Boo who whistling casually while the Boos cackled and then Severa and Beruka looked at the still-drunken Camilla while the Rabbids fearfully looked over at Peri, even Rabbid Mario was a bit unnerved by her.

"Er… unpleasant to your enemies, I mean! The second Relic of Goodness will involve a long and perilous journey during which you'll probably meet a grisly end. Have fun!" Beep-0 continued and stopped. "…I hope this Tom Phan guy is worth it."

"You and me both." Starlow agreed.

"Bah, I'm sure this admirer of yours is just trying to scare us. It's not working." Wario said.

"Working well with Luigi! Wahahaha!" Waluigi laughed, earning a glare from Luigi as they went off a different route, into some dark forest… and bumped into Toadette with a treasure chest on her head.

"Oh, hi guys!" Toadette waved.

"Oh, for the LOVE OF. Not again!" Beep-0 complained and then looked at Elizabeth. "It'd make me feel a lot better if you added in cursing to my system, just throwing that out there."

"I could've sworn I did." Liz said.

"Screwdriver?" Nitori asked, handing it to her.

"Thank you." She said and then looked at Beep-0. "You might feel a slight… pinch."

"Ah, like I'd feel anything. Lay it on me!"

"So, what are you guys up to?" Toadette asked.

"Oh you know, saving the world, looking for things, the usual." Marisa said.

"Neat! I was just playing hide and seek with Toad and… well, we got lost and I'm trying to find him."

"Why not put a motion tracker on him so you can easily find him?" Beep-0 deadpanned.

"Nah, that won't work."

"So… what's in it for us?" Wario asked.

"If you help me, I can give you this treasure chest on my head."

Wario smirked. "Deal!"

"And done… try it out." Liz smiled.

"Alright." Beep-0 said and turned to Toadette. "Ahem. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! WHY ARE YOU AND TOAD ALWAYS GETTING INTO THESE GOD DAMN SITUATIONS ALL THE GOD DAMN TIME?!" He yelled and then turned to Elizabeth. "Thank you!" He chirped.

Elizabeth giggled. "You're welcome!"

"'Cause it's fun!" Toadette said, earning a few facepalms.

"…If I had a hand, I'd be facepalming at that comment." Starlow said. "All I have are legs!"

"At least you have legs. I'm just a scientific Roomba… with rabbit ears!" Beep-0 said.

"You look cute with the rabbit ears." Elizabeth told him.

"Oh, you really think so?" He asked, his color turning pink. "Thank you!"

"You installed a blushing mechanism inside him?" Anastasia asked.

"Why not?" Elizabeth chuckled as they walked around the area as some of them looked up into the sky.

"The full moon looks pretty tonight." Zelda said.

"Yeah, it does." Link nodded.

"…Full moon?" Lea asked and looked up. "…Uh oh."

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked.

"Well… let's just say one of my friends goes a little insane under the moonlight…" He said.

"Wasn't that when he was just a Nobody?" Xion wondered.

"Yeah well, apparently some of it rubbed off on him when he turned human again." Lea sweatdropped. "You'd think medication would do something about it, but nope."

"I'm glad that Flandre doesn't do something like that." Remilia said.

"Thank heavens." Patchouli said.

"I thought that was just with Kingdom Hearts." Kai said.

"Unfortunately, it's any kind of moon." Lea muttered. "Not _just_ Kingdom Hearts… unfortunately."

"Excuse me, what the hell is Kingdom Hearts?" Anastasia asked.

"Kingdom Hearts is the heart of all worlds, and the source of ultimate power and wisdom. It can basically look like a heart shaped moon." Riku explained.

"Sounds more like a video game if you ask me." Xinah said.

"Oh please, who'd want to play a game like _that_ with a heart shaped moon as a major plot point?" Lea asked.

"…Eh, good point."

"I doubt such a game exists in our universe anyway." Kai said.

"In any case, we might as well be on the look out for Isa… to be on the safe side." He suggested and then as they walked around, they heard some rustling bushes. They turned to the source, with their weapons ready… and out came a small harmless Rabbid.

"Oh, it's just a Rabbid." Mario said.

"Phew…" Luigi sighed with relief.

"Bwah?" The Rabbid looked up into the air and his eyes widened. "DAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed, pointing into the sky as they looked to see Isa coming down, Claymore in hand… and ready to kill them.

 **BGM: Shaded Truths (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, as he threw the Claymore down at them, forcing them to jump back and then Isa landed near them, picking it up.

"Isa! Snap out of it!" Lea ordered, but when Isa glared at him, he couldn't help but notice his eyes looked a little green. "…What the… that's not your normal eye color!"

"Maybe he's possessed." Roxas said, summoning his two Keyblades.

"If that's the case, then I'm snapping him out of it!" Lea said, but Isa jumped into the air and landed near Kai and before she could do anything, he slammed his Claymore into her stomach and sent her flying into the woods.

"KAI/MOM!" Everyone yelled as Vito and Anastasia went to go get to her, but Isa got in the way and was ready to do the same to them, but Lea got in the way and blocked with his chakrams.

"Urgh… Don't you _dare."_

"I'll go get her!" Reimu said and then she flew off, but as she did… she summoned a few spell cards and during the distraction with Isa, Cirno noticed what Reimu did and flew off after her, which Takumi noticed.

"Oh no, you don't." Takumi whispered and then went after them, unspotted by them all… all except for Miko and Zero as they both looked at each other and nodded as they went off.

"Alright, you bastard…" Anastasia said, her eyes glowing and electricity coming out of her body. "As soon as we're done with you, I'm going to check on my mother!"

"Let's do this!" Marisa said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Kai…_

Kai had landed in a small clearing of the forest and got up, groaning to herself before coughing out blood. "Ugh… that hurt…" She said before using Curaga on herself, and then she heard something rustling in the bushes. She turned to see Danmaku coming straight for her as she quickly used Reflega to knock them back.

It was then that Reimu emerged from the bushes. "Oh, it's just you." She said. "I was hoping I'd hit a demented Rabbid instead."

"Well guess what? It's just me." Kai said with her arms folded. "I see you still have your spell cards in your hand."

"What of it?" She asked. "Helps to be prepared."

"…Yeah, like trying to kill _me_ for example."

"I would never kill you, after what you did to me, I saw the error of my ways."

"Ha! That is bullshit and you know it."

"I see…"

"You know…" Kai walked over to her. "In my universe, I don't go out of my way to physically beat up someone over a misunderstanding. I'd talk it out with them and try to figure out a peaceful solution to the problem."

"Well, aren't you just a kind ruler." Reimu rolled her eyes… when suddenly Kai grabbed her by the collar.

"But we're not _in_ my universe… _are we?"_

"…No."

"Good." She said and proceeded to punch Reimu in the face to knock her back.

 **BGM: G Free ~ Final Dream (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

"You never should have come here!" Reimu said as she got back up, pulling out her spell cards and fired Danmaku at Kai, who quickly used Reflega to knock them back.

"We were only just trying to help… and what happens? You, of all people, have been nothing but hostile towards us!"

"It's because you ruined this universe… and I plan on correcting it!"

"Getting rid of us won't solve the problem!"

"But it's a START!" She yelled, flying over and kicking Kai, who blocked the attack, and then Kai used an uppercut with her Keyblade to knock her back. She then jumped back and used Triple Firaga on her, but she recovered and quickly avoided the fireballs.

"I can't believe you. You're still upset by all this? That's just pathetic."

"No, what's pathetic is that you used that sob story of yours to get people to like you more!"

 _"What?!_ You can't be…" Kai growled. "I wasn't looking for any of that!"

"If you became such a better parent, your daughter wouldn't even have snapped at you. Your bad parenting caused this mess!"

"…Oh… you did not just go there!"

"So what if I did?"

"Alright, that's it!" Kai said as she ran over and slashed Reimu repeatedly who dodged every attack and then used Sky Wind God Kick to knock her to a tree.

"Illusionary Moon!"

Kai quickly rolled out of the way after snapping out of her daze and then she used Strike Raid on her but she quickly avoided it as she resummoned her Keyblade right as Reimu flew over and punched her right in the face, which Kai retaliated by sweep kicking her and using Eruption to knock her back.

"Fantasy Dimensional Rift!"

"Hah!" Kai yelled, unleashing a Reflega to send the Danmaku back as Reimu threw Yin Yang orbs at her to which she blocked a few of them and then Reimu flew over and kicked her, but she backflipped to avoid the miko, only to get a Yin Yang orb to the face. Reimu flew over and punched Kai in the stomach and then used an uppercut to knock her in the air, but she Aerial Recovered and used Thundaga on Reimu.

"ARGH!" She yelled as Kai landed and used Sonic Blade to knock her into a tree and then used Ragnarock on her, but a sudden ice wall prevented the Ragnarock to hit Reimu… and then Cirno landed.

"I got your back, Reimu!" Cirno said. "This emo hag is going to pay!"

"Oh… I am going to enjoy this even more now." Kai said… and then the sound of a Pokeball opening up was heard as Garchomp was right there with her.

"Gar!" Garchomp cried and then pointed to her pocket.

"Oh, good idea!" She nodded, pulling out a Mega Ring and then equipping it and as she was about to do it, an icicle hit her on the shoulder. "Agh!"

"Nope! Not letting you do any magic or whatever!" Cirno said and then turned her head when she heard something as she saw Takumi coming in… and had his bow out, summoning an arrow and aiming at Kai. "Good! Now it's really fun!"

 _"I have a feeling Reimu will fight Kai… so do anything you can to stop Reimu from doing anything crazy."_ Miko's words echoed in his head as Takumi smirked and winked at Kai, as she saw the wink and nodded as Takumi turned at Cirno and shot her on the shoulder.

"AGH! What the hell, man?!" Cirno yelled.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting you hurt the queen." Takumi said.

"You bastard!" Cirno yelled, and then they heard an unfamiliar noise as they turned to see Garchomp mega evolving into Mega Garchomp.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"Garchomp, help Takumi with Cirno. I've got a Miko to take down." Kai ordered as Garchomp nodded and went over to Takumi.

"…Not sure what just happened, but I'll take it!" Takumi said, aiming at Cirno.

"Alright, you're going down pineapple breath!"

It was at this moment when Kai turned to Reimu, a few Yin Yang orbs were shot at her and smacked her in the head. "Ungh!" She winced as Reimu went over and punched her in the gut before doing a jumping spin kick to knock Kai down.

Kai got back up and used Curaga on herself as she ran over and slashed her repeatedly, but Reimu dodged every attack and then kicked the Keyblade off of Kai and punched her, but she blocked with her arms and proceeded to punch Reimu at the same time, both of their fists hitting each others cheeks and then jumping back.

Kai then resummoned her Keyblade. "What will it take for you to snap out of this anger of yours?!"

"By exterminating the likes of YOU!"

"…Alright, I've just about had it with you!" Kai growled as she put her hand back, as Reimu noticed darkness coming out of her hand and then a few Flood and Hareraiser Unversed showed up to help.

"What the… you summon Heartless? I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!"

"They're called Unversed!" Kai said, commanding the Flood and Hareraisers to attack Reimu as they went to do so, but Reimu flew up in the air and then suddenly, Danmaku cards surrounded Kai and the Unversed.

"Who cares?" She asked. "FANTASY SEAL!" She yelled as it exploded while Kai screamed at agony while the Unversed disappeared and then she fell on both knees, trying to find her strength to get up and then Reimu kicked her down.

Takumi turned to Kai. "Kai!" He shouted as Garchomp also looked worried.

"Hey! Eyes on me, pineapple head!"

"I've just about had it with people calling me a pineapple!" Takumi complained and shot an arrow at Cirno.

 **End BGM**

Reimu aimed her hand at Kai while stepping on her hand. "No one's going to really miss you when you're gone." She said as Kai glared hard at her. "This is goodbye." She said, charging up a Yin Yang Orb… when she heard footsteps coming in and when she looked up… a fist hit her head and sent her back several feet.

"Back off."

Kai's eyes widened. _That voice…_ She turned her head. "Maria?!"

 **BGM: Battle – Stone Talus (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild)**

"Yo."

"Ugh… _another_ one of you?!" Reimu growled. "Fine, I'll take care of you too!"

"You really wanna rumble with the queen of Sarasaland?" Maria asked. "Fine… be my guest."

Reimu flew over to Maria, sending Danmaku over to her as she quickly summoned her own Keyblade and blocked the attacks and then threw her Keyblade up in the air and when Reimu got close, she punched her hard in the face, sending her back.

"Nngh…" She groaned as Maria caught her Keyblade.

"I'm giving you one chance to stand down."

"Nngh… it's no use." Kai told her. "Her hatred for our universe has consumed her…"

"Then I'll knock the shit out of her until this hatred is all gone." Maria said, cracking her knuckles and as Reimu got ready to attack, a Thundaga hit her.

"AAAAAAAGH!"

It was then that Zero and Miko ran up and joined the women. "Nice of you to join us, Maria." Zero said. "You came alone?"

"No, I brought my nephew along."

Kai's eyes widened. "Marco?!"

"Bingo." Maria nodded.

"Reimu, stop this at once!" Miko said. "Kai's just trying to help!"

"Yeah, and I don't give a damn. They're responsible for this… and once I'm done with these two, I'm going after her family and friends!"

"Alright… you leave us with no choice." Maria said, using Curaga on Kai as she got back up. "Let's do this."

"I'm taking you all down!"

"MASTER GOD DAMN MOTHERFUCKING SPAAAAAAAAAARK!" A voice screamed.

"Huh?" Reimu turned… and got hit by a Master Spark. "AAAAGH!" She cried… and then got hit by a massive fireball.

 **End BGM**

"Reimu!" Cirno exclaimed and then got hit by a Dragon Claw from Garchomp. "ARGH!" She cried and then Takumi lit up.

"You'll never hit this target!" Takumi said, firing a critical at Cirno… right on the head.

"AAAAGH!" She screamed and fell to the ground unconscious.

"…If what they said is true about fairies in Gensokyo, you'll revive from that."

"Nngh…" Reimu got up… only to get punched to the ground by Marisa.

"So we finally manage to get away from Isa… and what do we see? _THIS!"_ Marisa said, glaring hard at her best friend with Mokou right next to her.

"You alright?" Mokou asked Kai.

"Yeah, I'll live…" Kai said, rolling her shoulder.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?!" Marisa yelled. "I know you don't like them from this freak accident… but why… oh why… would you do something like this?!"

"I did this because I'm saving this universe from the likes of _them!_ And surprise surprise, we got another one of them… this time from Sarasaland!"

"So?"

"So my point is, I'm saving this universe from scum like them!"

"No… you're not saving this universe." Marisa said. "What you're doing is that you're being selfish and you're hellbent on destroying them from what? An accident? A freak accident that was out of their control?!"

"It was no accid-"

"YES, IT WAS!" Marisa yelled. "You don't see that because you were quick to pin the blame on these guys because you wanted to do what, help? Become a hero of this universe?"

"That's exactly the point… and you guys don't see that!"

"Oh no, we're seeing clearly on this. We're seeing clearly that this was a freak accident and it's no ones fault. You, however, don't."

"Some people agreed with me!"

"Dammit, Reimu! No one did! Cirno's just… Cirno and Takumi got out of it far quicker than you! What I don't get is why you always jump to conclusions and quickly pin the blame on someone the minute a new incident starts!"

"But that Liz girl said it herself! She says that it's her fault… and that makes it their universes fault!"

"No… no it isn't! How many times do people have to say it to get through that thick skull of yours?!"

"Thick sku-… what kind of friend says that to someone?!"

"…Honestly, no one would want to be your friend right now. Not even me."

Reimu's eyes widened. "Marisa, what do you mean by tha-"

"Look at yourself! Do you remember what you said about this mess?!" Marisa turned around. "I… I don't even know you anymore."

"Marisa… you're being overly dramatic here!"

"…No, I'm not. You, however, are being a stubborn bitch that no one would want to hang out with you anymore. I'm done." She said and walked off.

"Marisa!" Reimu walked over to her. "Marisa, stop this!"

Marisa turned to her, giving her a soul-piercing glare. "Why don't you just go away? We'll handle this ourselves."

"So what, you're pushing me away? That's not like you! We're in this together, like we always are!"

"…You've done enough. You're better off alone." She said, turning away as a tear ran down her cheek and ran off.

"Marisa!" Reimu exclaimed as the rest went off after Marisa, with Miko being the last one.

"How disappointing. You call yourself the heroine of Gensokyo… but honestly, right now… I don't see it." Miko said as she walked off, leaving Reimu by herself as she fell on her knees, feeling truly alone.

"…What have I done…" She whispered with tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

Isa glared hard at Marco, who was standing in front of his sister… and there was some kind of needle in Isa's neck as there was a purple aura surrounding Marco's neck.

"Don't move… it'll make things worse." He glared as Isa was obviously weak from everyone's attacks but he did fend them all off… and he was going straight for Anastasia, but luckily Marco came in at the last second.

"Grrr… RAAAAAAAH!" He screamed, going straight for Marco as he stepped back and a dark purple ball of darkness surrounded the palm of his glove.

"Hah!" Marco exclaimed, shooting it right at Isa and then stepped out of the way as Isa was coughing uncontrollably and then he fell over and passed out.

"Is he…?" Anastasia wondered, and then watched her brother pull out a shot of some kind and stuck it into Isa's neck.

"There." He said and then tossed the needle away. "An antidote for the poison." He said, pulling another out of Isa's neck and throwing it away.

"Poison?" Anastasia wondered. "When have you taken an interest in poison all of a sudden?"

"Well, funny story… it's-" He stopped when he saw everyone else returning. "Hey mom!"

"Marco!" Kai smiled. "I'm so glad you're alright… but what's with that glove?"

He smiled as he pressed a button on it, as the glove suddenly stopped glowing. "It's a funny story, but-"

"Where's Reimu?" Vito asked.

"…She's not going to be bothering us anymore." Marisa said. "Let's just go." She said and walked off.

"Well, I guess we'll get an explanation on the two of you on our way." Ryoma said as they nodded and walked off, with Camilla's wyvern picking up Isa and placing him right next to the _still_ drunken Camilla with Toadette finally reuniting with Captain Toad and then giving them the treasure.

"Here you go!" Toadette said.

"Come on, let's go play another round of hide and seek!"

"Right behind you!"

"No wait wait wait!" Beep-0 shouted, but the two were long gone. "Shit!"

"This better be worth it." Natsu said as he opened it… to discover a statue of the Peek-a-Boo enemies. "Oh… lame." He said, tossing it to the side.

"No gold in there?" Wario asked and then looked in, and then grumbled. "I was robbed by a Toad!"

"Come on, let's-a go." Mario said as they all walked off, hoping to find the second Relic of Goodness.

* * *

 **It was just a matter of time before Reimu got her comeuppance, no?**


	10. The Battle of Greed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Allow me to introduce myself." Maria said as they walked ahead. "I am Queen Maria Mario of Sarasaland from a different universe. In fact, I'm from the same universe as Queen Kai."

"Ah, I see." Ryoma said. "So, what brings you here? You wanted to help too?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I came over to discuss something with Kai when I noticed that everyone was long gone. So I, along with my neph-"

"You know, you don't have to talk so formal." Marisa interrupted.

Maria sweatdropped. "Oh come on, I was on a roll!"

Kai chuckled. "Forget it, Maria."

She sighed. "Man, I was sounding so elegant and mature…"

"Pfft, maturity is so overrated." Daisy said. "Kidding, but let's face it… being formal all the time is so boring!"

"I suppose…" Maria sighed once more.

"Alright, spill it." Kai said. "What'd you want to discuss? We can do it right here."

"Weeeell… when was the last time we had a girl's night out?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "We had one just last week."

"I know, but it was just the two of us… I'm talking about us and the rest of the girls."

"Oh! …Yeah, it's been a while." Kai said.

"Ooooh, girl's night out! That sounds like fun!" Peach said. "We should do that too!"

"What's a… girls night out?" Elise wondered along with Kamui and Hinoka.

Peach gasped. "WHAT?! You never heard of one?! Oh that's it, when we get done with this Rabbid thing, we are doing a girls night out!"

"Bwah dah!" Rabbid Peach agreed, as the two high fived.

"Also, Kai… why aren't you wearing your dress? Peach and Daisy are wearing them." Maria said. "I mean, I'm wearing it!"

"I didn't want to ruin my dress nor my makeup." She said.

"Oh, that's fair." Maria nodded… and then a gap opened up near her and a note came flying out to her as she read it.

"You might as well do the same just to be on the safe side – Yukari."

"Oh, alright…" Maria sighed and a pair of clothes, make up remover, a mirror and a screen came out of the gap as well. "Excuse me one moment." She said and then went to go get changed.

"So… she said she's the queen of Sarasaland?" Daisy asked.

"Also, your daughter-in-law." Anastasia replied.

"DAUGHTER-IN-LAW?!" Luigi and Daisy yelled, as they looked at each other before blushing a deep red.

 _She does seem familiar, now that I think of it._ They both thought.

"Oh yay! You two got married and had a kid!" Peach giggled. "I'm so happy!"

"Bwah dah dah dah… dah dah dah daaaaaaaaaaah!" Rabbid Luigi and Rabbid Daisy both sang the tune of "Here comes the bride" and then the two high fived.

"So… you guys know Yukari, right?" Yoshiko piped up.

"Like we haven't known her…" Meiling said. "Why?"

"Well… she's my aunt in that universe."

"Someone married Yukari?" Marisa asked. "Wow, who's the unlucky guy?"

"Hey!" Yukari glared at her.

"…Promise you won't scream?"

"Oh, how bad can it be?" Remilia asked.

"Yeah, it's not like she married some creep or anything." Pit said.

"…Her husband is Hades." Yoshiko said.

"PFFFT! HAHAHAHA!" Pit laughed as did the Gensokyo girls… minus Yukari. "You're joking, right? Why would Yukari marry Hades?! HAHAHAHAHAHA… HAHA…ha… ha… wait, you're serious?"

"I am."

* * *

 _With Rosalina's group…_

"Hmm… I wonder if we made a wrong turn…" Rosalina wondered.

 _"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"_ Everyone heard the screams.

"What was that?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know… let's go!" Juvia said as they went to investigate.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"I still question why I, of all people, would marry such a clown." Yukari grumbled.

"…I'm just gonna pretend that I didn't even _hear_ that." Mokou said… while Marisa and Meiling were KO'd, Remilia had the most surprised look on her face, Patchouli, Nitori and Hina had their mouths wide open, Youmu and Yuyuko went wide eyed, Yuuka, of all Youkai, seemed to have a scared look on her face, the Taoists seemed impressed and the fairies were actually trembling in fear over it.

"Intriguing…" Tharja mused.

"…Lady Palutena, if you can hear me, slap me over a million times until I forgot I heard that…" Pit said.

"That was our reaction too when we heard that." Kai said. "And yet, I'm still finding that hard to believe after all these years…"

"You're not the only one!" Maria said from afar.

"Mama mia…" Mario said, rubbing his head.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Camilla said. "Love is love, so honestly… What's wrong if Yukari married a God of the Underworld?"

"Meh, I can care less." Gajeel said. "So they got married, big whoop. If anything, it's probably just one major train-wreck of a marriage." He said… and then Levy poured water on Marisa and Meiling to wake the two up.

"Calling it now, that marriage won't last long!" Marisa said.

"They've been married for like… 13 years." Yoshiko said. "…Or was it more than that?"

"Well, it can't get any worse…" Marisa said.

"Oh! They also have a daughter named Buru!" Yoshiko said.

"…It got worse." Pit paled.

"She's also good friends with my parents." She added. "Also, she's a humongous troll too, she gets it from both of her parents."

"I'm actually intrigued by this." Yukari said.

"Also, she came from a bad future along with Kai and Maria's husbands, kind of like Lucina and her friends."

"Wow, I feel like we can get along from that." Lucina said.

"The more I hear about this universe, the more I'm intrigued by this." Lucario said as Robin nodded in agreement.

"Also, Marisa… Yukari and Buru tend to torture my uncle Hades on occasion."

"…Remember when I said the marriage is a train-wreck? I stand by it." Gajeel said.

"Remind me to scream at Yukari if I ever decide to go back there..." Marisa said.

"We come from a very unique universe, let's just go with that." Beep-0 said.

"I'm happy for them!" Elise said.

"Me too!" Mira smiled.

"Oooof course you two are…" Cana quietly said.

"Anyway, where's Reimu?" Luigi asked… and with a look on Marisa, Mokou, Takumi and Kai's faces, he had a feeling it was bad. "Uh… I guess I don't want to know."

"You don't." Takumi said.

"I am curious though." Lea said.

"Best that you don't ask."

"She let her anger get the better of her, didn't she?" Ryoma guessed, which they replied with a nod. "How bad?" Their looks said it all. "That bad then. I had a feeling her anger was consuming her… but it was still out of line, even for her." Ryoma said. "I can't believe she would jump to conclusions over that."

"Hmm… I would advise her to calm down and think things over, but she's not here at the moment." Xander said.

Samus crossed her arms. "However bad it was, I doubt even I would go that far, and I'm usually mad."

 _If only you knew…_ Kai thought, and then Maria rejoined them after the other Yukari came in to retrieve Maria's things and put them back in Sarasaland. Maria now had a blue T-shirt with the Inkling symbol in the middle of the front and had orange splattered around the symbol and on the back, it said "Stay Fresh!" and had dark green shorts, complete with sandals.

"So… bro, why'd you come here with aunt Maria?" Anastasia asked. "And why did you say poison?"

"Oh, right… you see-"

"Wait, hold on." Chrom stopped them as they came across a huge area filled with Rabbids and Heartless. "You can tell us after we're done with these."

"Right." Marco nodded as they got ready to fight.

 **BGM: Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"We just gotta get through this place!" Kai said.

"Leave it to me!" Sonic grinned and took off running, but his feet got stuck in some honey that was laid by a Ziggy. "…What the…?"

"Bwahaha!" One of the Ziggies laughed and proceeded to shoot Sonic but Maria got in the way and used Reflega with her Keyblade.

"You alright?" Maria asked.

"I am now!" Sonic said as he tried to get his feet unstuck as Nitori quickly came to his side and fired simple water Danmaku to get rid of the honey, and then Hina spun around to have a few blocks fall right on top of some Smashers, and then exploded from two Sentries by Luigi and Rabbid Peach.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching several Rabbid Heartless in the air to which Jellal and Meredy got rid of them.

"Solid Script: Iron!" Levy yelled as it landed right on a Smasher… to which a Shadow Rabbid Heartless laughed at his fate… until the Smash fell with the word right on top of him, crushing the Rabbid, which of course had Rabbid Wendy and Rabbid Lucy laugh hysterically at their demise.

"Hiyah!" Cloud slashed through several Hoppers and then slashed them up in the air where Caeda and Hinoka went through the Hoppers to take them down, and then Zelda used Farore's Wind to teleport near the exit… but was left wide open to a Smasher, but then Link came in with his Hookshot and used a charged up Spin Attack to knock him in the air, and then he pulled out his bow and show him a few times to defeat him.

A Peek-a-Boo emerged from the ground and aimed at the two Hylians, but he was poked on the shoulder as he turned to see Daiyousei who waved at him before kicking him back… and while the kick didn't do much damage, it was enough to get him out of cover and then Luigi sniped him to defeat him… and then eventually, they all made it to the other side with the last one being Rabbid Natsu who took his time taunting them before he rejoined them.

 **End BGM**

"Phew, that was a thing." Anastasia said. "Now, you were saying something about your poison?"

"Oh right, you see, I was-"

"You are all dooooomed!"

"…Huh?" Marco turned his head as they went to see a Rabbid-like robotic fortune teller.

 **BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"We're all doomed?" Lucy asked, folding her arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Doomed to inferior fortune-telling and outrageous prices if you see someone besides Madame Bwahstrella!"

"Riiiiiiight…" Marisa had an unamused look.

"Well, thank you for your concern, but I prefer to build my house on the solid foundation of science and reason than… mindless superstition." Beep-0 said.

"Up top!" Elizabeth said, reaching for a high five as Beep-0 jumped up and smacked his head on her palm.

"Yeah!"

"Of course those two would agree that science is superior to superstition." Katie said.

"Well, excuse _us!"_ Elizabeth said. "I mean, superstition is just plain ol' stupid."

"Agreed!" Beep-0 said.

"Y'all are sticks in the mud…" Gajeel quietly said.

"I can't believe I'm being bored by these two…" King Boo complained.

"So you DON'T want to know where to find the last relic?" Bwahstrella asked.

"One fortune for all of us!" Natsu said.

"…Dammit, I was gonna say that!" Beep-0 said.

"O'er the gardens, under the mountains… the item you seek is in the fountain."

Youmu sweatdropped. "Uh… what?"

"Could you repeat that?" Severa asked.

"Hmm…" Beruka had a notepad out and was writing it down while everyone else seemed a bit stumped.

"Can you give us a hint?" Sting requested.

"Yeah, what's the item?" Beep-0 asked.

"Even the light of Bwahstrella's inner eye can't penetrate the darkness in EVERY corner of the unknown." She said, which made some of them facepalm.

"Agh… why are we wasting our time here?" Riku asked.

"Hmph, worst fortune I ever had." Beep-0 said. "Is there a Chinese restaurant in our Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Yes, there's a few of them. One of my favorites is near the bakery." Kai said.

"Eh, I kinda prefer the one near Neo's Neo." Vito said.

"Wait, what? I don't remember seeing that." Kai said

"Huh… and we go to my aunt's ice cream store all the time. You'd think we'd notice that." Katie said.

"I wonder if just opened recently." Anastasia wondered.

"Heck, let's go to any of the Chinese restaurants." Beep-0 said. "I bet the fortunes are _way_ better than this. Hope they allow bunny eared Roombas!"

"Agreed." Elizabeth nodded.

"WAIT!" Bwahstrella yelled. "Watch where you step – not ALL is as it seems."

"Bah, this is a waste of time." Wario said.

"Why? Does one of us trip or fall down a pit fall?" Lucy asked.

"Nope."

"That last one seems specific." Marth said.

"Erza always falls in pitfalls that Natsu makes."

"Those were meant for Gray!" Natsu said, which earned a glare from him while Caeda and Marth sweatdropped at this.

"Is it me or is Fairy Tail a bit dysfunctional?" Caeda asked.

"I'd ask… but I'm afraid of the answer myself." Marth replied.

"Ugh, let's just go… we're wasting our time here as is." Marisa said while Rabbid Peach was laughing and mocking Madame Bwahstrella.

"Madame Clairvoya was a better fortune teller than _this."_ Luigi mumbled.

"Tell me about it!" King Boo agreed. "At least she was direct… though what she said sometimes…"

* * *

 _Sometime ago…_

"You will be visited by a green man with a suctioning device… and you will be defeated."

"Eh?" King Boo tilted his body. "What kind of fortune _is_ this? It's all… junk!"

"My crystal ball does not lie, your highness, nor is it junk. I'm also getting readings of a samurai girl mustering up the courage to defeat you."

"Okay, I think _someone's_ been looking at the crystal ball too much!"

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"…If only I heeded those warnings…" King Boo grumbled.

"Hmph, even if you did, I still would've beaten you." Youmu said.

"Oh shut up!" King Boo glared.

"Come on, let's just get out of here." Cloud said as they all walked.

"You're all doomed! DOOOOOOOMED!"

 **End BGM**

"Right, doomed… as if." Lea rolled his eyes, then looked at Maria. "So… I know that you're the daughter-in-law of Luigi and Daisy, but… who's your parents?"

"Oh, someone named Lea and Aqua." She smiled.

"Oh, cool." Lea chuckled. "…Wait a minute… that's _my_ name!"

"Hey dad."

"…WHAAAAT?!" Lea yelled.

"Oh look, you found a girl!" Sora teased.

"And she liiiiiked you!" Happy teased.

"Real mature, guys." Xion sighed.

"Congratulations, Lea!" Roxas grinned.

"Huh… I've no idea what to say about this…" Lea said. "So, you do anything fun besides ruling Sarasaland?"

"While I do have a fascination for pyrotechnics, I'm not much of a pyromaniac." She said. "However, I'm a blacksmith."

"Ah, so you make weapons?"

"Yeah. Hell, there was one day where you visited me and I gave you new and improved chakrams. They were a lot sharper too."

"Oh ho ho! I'm liking you already!" Lea smirked.

"Look at them… already bonding!" Kai smiled.

"Yeah…" Xion quietly said. "Kai… what am I to you?"

"Huh?"

"You said that you were queen of the Waffle Kingdom… but you lied… you came from some universe where you actually rule over the Mushroom Kingdom. Why would you do that?"

"I… I wasn't sure how well you'd take the truth that I'm not from here… I felt that you'd freak out if I said I came from a different universe… or… I don't really know…"

"Was it just to protect me?"

"What? No, that wasn't even on my mind!" Kai said.

"Then what is it?!"

"I think it's because she wanted to keep it a secret." Riku said. "Though, it really wasn't much of a secret to some of us. However, you guys weren't with us during that incident with our paper selves. I think she was just trying to make sure you didn't know about a different universe and kept it a secret. …I think."

"Maybe…" Xion quietly said and then thought about something. "When we met on the Station Tower… you said something while your Cirno and Toadette said something else. They said Xion… but I heard something else from you. I believe you said 'mom'."

"…That's right." Kai nodded.

"So I'm your mother who is not really your mother in this universe…" Xion whispered. "…I'm gonna need a moment." She said and walked ahead a little fast, seeming a bit hurt.

"Wait!" Kai went over to stop her, but Lea stopped her.

"Let her go. She just needs some time." He said. "Personally, I don't blame you for trying to hide the fact that you came from a different universe but… I bet you know that she doesn't really like lying."

Kai sighed. "I'm an idiot…"

"I wouldn't say that." Lea said. "Who knows, maybe you two will become quite the team later on in this place."

"Hopefully…" She whispered as they went onward… and then they soon found themselves in another place where they saw a lot of KO'd Smashers and Peek-a-Boos as they looked on to see Xion letting her frustrations out on the Rabbids.

"Bwah…" Rabbid Lucy said.

"Huh… I've never really seen her so frustrated." Roxas said.

Vito looked to Kai. "You feeling alright?"

"Not really…" She sighed as Xion finished up and then turned to them, specifically at Kai as she still had a hurt look on her face before walking off.

"Hmm, I bet apologizing to her would work." Peach said. "Just give her some time though."

"Indeed." Ryoma nodded.

"Yeah…" Kai sighed as they kept going… until they spotted the other Relic of Goodness.

"Oh, look at this!" Beep-0 said excitedly.

"…It's a Boo Balloon." Wriggle said the obvious.

"It's not _just_ a Boo Balloon, it's another Relic of Goodness! See the pedestal that it's floating above?" Beep-0 asked.

"Hmm, you're right." Miko nodded as Beep-0 pulled it above his head.

"And we can get back to the main center via a shortcut!" Beep-0 said. "Now, let's go!" He said as he took off… in the wrong direction.

"Uh, Beep-0? The short cut's over there." Yoshiko called out to him as Beep-0 came back in a pinkish color.

"Right… I knew that!" He said as he went off as the others followed.

"So, bro… since we've got time to kill…" Anastasia said.

"Oh, right." Marco cleared his throat. "You see, I've gained an interest in poison."

"Yeah… I can see that." Anastasia said. "But why poison, of all things?"

"Well… it all started when you and your rag tag group of friends kept going on adventures and I felt just like a normal guy. You got electricity, Yoshiko has fire, Xinah has her Halo Weapons plus her strength, Katie's got ice, Elizabeth has lasers from that Power Glove of hers… then there's me… just a nobody. Y'all kept going on adventures and I just stayed in the castle doing nothing. One day, you inspired me to go on an adventure on my own."

"Oh, this oughta be good." Anastasia chuckled.

* * *

 _Flashback!_

 **BGM: Lost Woods (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild)**

"Hmph, I'll just have fun on my own." He mumbled to himself as he was walking through a forest. "Oh look at me, I'm a rebellious princess that rebelled against the entire kingdom and my whole family! Hmph! She gets all the fun on going everywhere while I'm just an ordinary prince with nothing to do…" He muttered. "I'll show her that I'm not boring… I'll take my own adventure!" He said.

He then looked around. "Okay… I've been to this forest a bunch of times, but I don't recognize this part." He said and then grinned. "Time for some fun!" He said and started to explore the area, not realizing that a few Putrid Piranha Plants were looking at him. "Huh…?" He turned… only to see nothing. "Eh, probably just my imagination."

It was then at a few minutes had gone by and he saw a sign up ahead as he went over to investigate the sign. "Danger – Poisonous Swamp. Touching this will kill you."

"Oh… so this is the infamous poison water I've heard so much about." He said as he went over to the edge and looked over at it. "Doesn't look very poisonous, but I'm not gonna risk it." He said. "Alright, found a landmark… now just need to find my way back… wherever it is."

It was at this moment that as he started walking, the Putrid Piranha Plants emerged from the ground and right in front of him. "WHOA! Hey! Easy…" He said, backing up as the Piranha Plants tried to bite him but he jumped back, narrowly almost falling into the swamp. "Wah!" He said, quickly regaining his balance as he found a stick and grabbed it, aiming at the three.

"Stand back, I'm warning you!" He said as they looked at each other and smirked as they pointed at him and laughed while one of them sunk back into the ground as if to humor him. "At least one of you got the picture." He said. "Now for the rest of you… you better go away!" He ordered… and then the Putrid Piranha Plant emerged from behind him… and sunk his teeth into his leg. "GAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed as the Putrid Piranha Plant went back to his brothers… and since the poison was already in his blood, he immediately felt weak… and was about to fall into the poison swamp where he heard a faint voice.

"Nihilego… Power Gem!"

 **End BGM**

Everything went dark around him… before he felt something on his forehead as he came to… seeing that he was still in the forest and saw that a washcloth was on his forehead. "Huh…?"

"Oh good, you're awake." A soft gentle voice said as he turned to see a woman with silver hair that was to her shoulders and in a ponytail, she was wearing a silver dress that was cut and showing off her shoulders and arms, but the dress itself went down to her calves and showed off her silver high heels, and she had soft blue eyes, silver eye shadow and silver lipstick on her soft lips and to top it all off… she had wings.

 **BGM: Zelda's Lullaby (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

"Who… who are you?" He asked. "Are you my guardian angel?"

The girl giggled. "I guess you can say that… but no. We were just passing through when we heard you screaming in agony." She said.

"We?"

It was then that he heard a cry that he looked to his left to see a Jellyfish-like Pokemon looking at him. "Whoa!"

"Don't be afraid. He's just saying hi." She said and looked at him with a soft smile. "Who are you?"

"I'm Marco Mario, prince of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Oh…! So you're Kai's son."

"…How do you know that?"

"I'm good friends with her." She said, still in a soft and gentle voice. "My name is Rose."

"Rose… that sounds like the name of a beautiful goddess…"

She giggled. "That's because I am." She said. "Though, I'm still human."

"…How can you be human and a goddess at the same time?"

"It's a long story." She said. "I'm a human-goddess, if you will… though recently, I've been acting more like a goddess every day. I think it had something to do with living in Skyworld for the past few months." She said before shrugging. "Oh well, what can you do?"

"…So uh… you're a kind goddess since… well, you're fixing my wound up." He said.

"Yes, it's because I'm a healing goddess." She said, as Marco noticed a soft green aura surrounding her hand as she was pressing it on his leg. "A Goddess of Healing, if you will."

"I see…"

"I'm also here because I'm also working on my immunity to poison."

Marco raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes… and it's all because of my fascination towards Nihilego." She said, referring to the Pokemon. "Once it's tentacles touch you, it's neurotoxins will affect you. Strangely, I've had him touching my body for the past several years before I moved away from-" She stopped herself, seeming a bit sad before looking back at him. "Never mind… but every time I hugged him, I felt something different and before I could examine it, a bunch of doctors quickly put an antidote inside of me so I wouldn't succumb to the neurotoxins."

"Better safe than sorry?"

"I suppose… their hearts were in the right place, but I wish they weren't immediately responsive." She said. "I did feel something every time I touched it… but I couldn't examine what it was. It wasn't until that after I got out of my funk was when I fully examined myself after touching Nihilego for a long time."

"Your funk?"

"Let's just say I moved away from home after my eighteenth birthday. It was hard on me… and my mother. It took me a week to get out of my funk… but my mother seems to still be struggling with it." She sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be…" She then looked at Nihilego. "What I felt when I touched him… I felt… different. I felt like… I don't know how to describe it, but it felt as if… something was enhanced. And yet, I'm still here after not being treated for the Neurotoxins, but I'm still trying to figure out what was enhanced. But ever since then… I've been busy healing humans out of love, because no one should suffer for a long time."

"…Love."

"Huh?"

"You said you were enhanced by something, and the way you're saying that you go and heal anyone makes me wonder… that the human side of you knows what they're going through. Pain, suffering, anything. You're healing them because you went through the same thing they're going through. Wounds, broken hearts… anything. You love them all, don't you?"

"Yes." Rose nodded before it hit her. "…Enhanced my love for everyone…" She whispered. "I do remember my brother saying that my love is my strongest attribute…" She quietly said and then smiled. "Well… that's good to know." She said.

"So… pardon me for changing the subject, but what'd you say you were doing here again? Something about immunity to toxins?"

"Oh, right… when I'm not busy healing people, I'm usually in my own home… I even have a room where I conduct my own experiments on any type of poison in this universe. Simple things like Poison Ivy, Oak… and into the more deadly substances. I always have an antidote on me when I'm exposed to those poisons… and then I go back into it after a few minutes after injecting the antidote in me."

Marco's eyes widened. "So you're actually building up an immunity towards them!"

"Exactly." She nodded. "Best case scenario, it takes a few hours. Worst case, a few days or weeks. Anyway, I've heard how deadly the poison water is in the Mushroom Kingdom… and I want to build an immunity to it." She said and gave him the antidote. "Inject me with this as soon as I'm touching it."

"Are you crazy?"

"Just a little bit." Rose said, winking at him and then looked over the poison… and with a deep breath, she dipped her hand into the poison… and immediately, Marco could see the poison affecting Rose, as she was having an intense, pained and sickly look on her face… in fact, her breath was quickening.

"Woman, you're insane!" Marco said, pulling her back and then injecting her neck with the needle, to which she gasped for air and then coughed.

"I… I didn't say it was a walk in the park…" She said. "Normally, I have Nihilego injecting me with the poison in case if I'm too weak to do it… or my sister…" She said as she snapped out of it. "Hit me with it again. I'm not giving up."

"Rose… don't push yourself on this."

"I won't." She said as she dipped her hand in it again, desperately trying to pull a brave face and started to moan in agonizing sickness and pulled it out as Marco injected her again… but Nihilego brought a random bucket out and then Rose put her face in it, just letting it all out while Nihilego patted her back.

"…Poison…" Marco whispered, thinking about how his sister and her friends have crazily awesome powers and he didn't… and then it hit him. What if _he_ could use poison? What if _he_ could fight with poison? He called himself crazy… but not _as_ crazy as the stories he's heard from Xinah.

"Hey Rose… I want to ask you something."

"Nnngh… wh-what is it…?" She asked, gasping for air.

"Teach me how to be immune to poison. I want to control it… I want to use it."

"Wh-… what are you talking about?" She asked as Nihilego squirted water on her face.

"I want to be just like my sister and her friends. They have powers… I don't. I want to be just like them."

"…Kid… you have got to be the craziest guy I've ever met…"

"Says the goddess who's dipping her hand in the poison swamp."

"…You got me there. Alright… just give me a few minutes and I'll help you build an immunity of your own…" She said as she fell on her back. "Ugh… i've underestimated how strong this poison is…"

A few weeks have passed since the two met and the two worked on the immunity of poison together, including taking a dip in the poison swamp. Luckily, Nihilego had their backs and injected two antidotes in for each other.

And then…

"Alright… test number… I lost track at this point." Rose said, taking a deep breath and dipped her whole arm into the water. To her amazement… she didn't feel sick at all. "Wait a minute…" She said as she pulled it out and then dove right on in, some of it splashing on Marco's cheek as he brushed it off.

"Well, what do you know…" Marco said as he watched Rose emerge from the water as she got out, shaking it off.

"I call this a success!" She said, high fiving Nihilego.

"You were getting less and less sick over it overtime." Marco pointed out.

"I know, but still…" Rose looked in it. "I never thought I'd actually do it."

"Hmm, I wonder if I can become a Poison Bender…"

"I doubt you will… but since you've taken an interest in poison, I suggest you go to a good friend of everyone. Ever heard of Worldwal-"

"Yeah, I've heard of him."

"Oh… sorry." She blushed. "Anyway, he might have an idea on what works best for you."

"Yeah." He nodded. "So… I guess this is where we go different paths then?"

"Afraid so." She nodded.

"I just… want to ask you something." He said. "Are you… like… you know… seeing anyone… or are you single? Because, I'm just gonna come out and say it, I've kinda developed a crush on you because you're so beautiful and-"

Rose giggled. "You're very sweet… but I'm already seeing someone." She said, raising up her hand as Marco's eyes widened in horror.

"You're… you're married?!"

"Yup."

"O-Oh…"

Rose smiled at him. "If it helps… I'm out of your league too. I mean, you're like barely a teenager and even though I'm 18, I'm a Goddess and I'm immortal… it wouldn't work out anyway."

"So… you can't die?"

"I dunno… I felt like I was gonna die for the past few weeks. I don't think I'm immune from death… actually, I'm _not_ immune from death, but I _am_ immune to death by aging."

"…That's not helping! I had a crush on you…"

Rose looked at him with a caring look on her face. "If it helps, a lot of humans said the same thing to me as I was healing them." She said and then ruffled up his hair. "I'm used to it, don't worry."

"Oh…"

She smiled. "You're very sweet, Marco. Maybe one day you'll get a girl that looks like a goddess but she isn't." She said with a wink. "Take care." She said and hugged him. "Oh… and tell your parents I said hi… and your sister too."

"Right…" He nodded, hugging her as the two parted… and then he ran back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Cute kid." She smiled.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _End Flashback…_

"And after I met Rose, I went to Worldwalker's house with the help of Rosalina guiding me there and he tricked out this glove for me. Sharp poisonous claws, I can shoot out poison darts or needles out of this thing, anything and the kitchen sink, really. Then when I was done, I was going to come tell you guys but you came to this universe!"

"Sorry…" Anastasia said. "To think that actually happened for the past few weeks." She said and then snickered. "Although… you fell in love with a Goddess that was actually married!" She said and started laughing. "Oh, that's so hilarious!"

"Not funny, sis!"

"I was _wondering_ how Rose was doing…" Kai mused. "She seems to be doing rather well."

"You had a crush on someone who was married…" Subaki said. " _Ouch."_

"If that happened to me, I'd be depressed for a few days, but you marched on!" Inigo said. "I'm proud."

"…A _few_ days? How about a few weeks?" Severa asked.

"Nah, I'm thinking a few months." Peri said.

"Oh, that'll work too."

"That's enough from the peanut gallery…" Inigo grumbled.

"And I thought my luck was terrible." Arthur said.

"There's no shame in crying over something like that! At least you asked! That's what a real man would do!" Elfman said.

"…And suddenly, this group turned into a bunch of guys supporting one another over something so awkward…" Maria sweatdropped.

"Speaking of guys… how come you came alone?" Kai asked.

"Paolo went fishing with the boys and Peashy went to hang out with Neptune for a few days."

"Huh? But Antonio and Fabio _hate_ fishing." Kai said.

" _Exactly."_

Kai paused for a minute before it hit her. "Oh no… don't tell me they-"

"Oh yeah, they did it again." She sighed. "No matter how many times I scold them for it, they just won't listen! They won't listen to my husband, they won't listen to my servants, they won't even listen to Peashy… they won't listen no matter what!"

"What's the problem?" Yoshiko asked.

"My two sons are being perverts… they decided to peek into the ladies hot spring, and so Paolo decided to take them fishing and try to change their minds. If that won't work, I don't know _what_ will."

"Hmm… perhaps Anastasia and I can knock some sense into them!" Yoshiko grinned.

"Ugh… can you? I'd appreciate that." She said. "Anytime you find an opening in your grand adventures, I'll be waiting."

"Can do!" She smiled as Anastasia nodded.

"Oh good, I get to shock the hell out of my cousins. Count me in!" She smirked as they went a little further until they put the Relic of Goodness where it was.

"And… voila! The gate should now be open!" Beep-0 said… but nothing happened. "…I said Voila!"

"Maybe it's a delayed reaction!" Happy said.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Beep-0 said… and then a gate opened, but it was the wrong one. "Oh… HELL… that's the wrong one! WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE WRONG FUCKING ONE?!"

It was at this point that he got an email. "Oh goody! Maybe this will clear things up!" He said and started to read it. "Dorks, you're probably feeling really discouraged right now, not that I blame you. I'd be discouraged if I were you, too. The Moon Gate can't be opened unless there's a full moon (Duh). Too bad it's gone already. Lucky for you, I know a way to get it to come back! Just take the totally non-spooky path leading from the gate that just opened and everything will work out just fine and you won't be killed. I promise."

"…Killed?!" Luigi paled.

"Welp, nice knowing you, Luigi! Hahahaha!" King Boo cackled.

"Something tells me your admirer is trying to be funny." Gray said.

 _Or hacked._ Kai and Maria thought.

"I dunno, there's something _off_ about that last message. I can't quite figure out why…" Beep-0 said. "Oh well! Onward!"

"Let's go." Lucina said as they took off… but as they did, they heard something that caught their attention as they turned to the well… and saw a Rabbid wearing a Yoshi costume, Rabbid Yoshi.

"Bwah bah!" Rabbid Yoshi waved.

"Oh hey, Rabbid Yoshi!" Wendy smiled.

"What are you doing in that well?" Natsu asked… and then Rabbid Yoshi pulled down and out came a Rabbid in a casket and holding Rabbid Yoshi hostage.

 _Calavera – Shade Behind the Shield!_

"Well, this oughta be easy." Kairi said… and then right on cue, several Heartless appeared to aid them, and then Guard Armor landed on the ground. "…Or not."

"Well, this oughta be fun though!" Sora said.

Wario sniffed the air. "I smell something… I smell… my money!" He said and turned to the left where he saw two girls flying up to them.

"Oh, I was wondering what all the commotion was." The first said, as she has orange eyes and long light-brown hair in the shape of two curly drills with red ribbons tied in them. Her clothing consists of a purple wide-sleeved coat with a rose motif, a short light-pink dress with a red ribbon under it held by a black belt, brown boots, round sunglasses, and a mini top hat. She also carries a golden purse and sports a great variety of expensive-looking accessories like golden rings, a golden necklace, golden earrings, and golden bracelets, most of which also has gems in it. "And oh look, it's the pudgy fat man that we stole from! I guess we can steal more from her, right Shion?"

"I suppose, Joon…" The second girl, Shion, quietly spoke and seemed to be in a bit of a funk. She has blue eyes, and dark blue hair that flows as if it were a flame with a ribbon on top. She wears a gray short sleeved hoodie and a blue skirt. All her clothes are randomly decorated with what appears to bills depicting debt and eviction notices. On both her wrists there are golden bracelets. She is also seen carrying a small broken beggar's cup and a small, patched up doll of what appears to be a cat. She is completely barefoot. One of her legs appears to be surrounded by a blue spirit-like flame.

"Well, I suppose we can have some fun with the fat man while passing through." Joon grinned. "After all, he can't even lift his butt off the ground!"

"I'll make you eat those words!" Wario said.

"We'll do it together, Wario!" Waluigi said.

 _Well, this oughta be entertaining._ Kai thought.

"…You guys sure you can handle it?" Yukari asked.

"We can handle it just fine!" Wario said, pulling out a piece of garlic and eating it, transforming into Wario Man as Waluigi saw a ? block nearby and went to hit it, absorbing a Fire Flower and his shirt and hat went white and then rejoined Wario.

"Waluigi time!"

"Ha! This is gonna be a pathetic fight!" Joon smirked… and then suddenly, the two fell to the ground. "OOOF!"

 _There… make things a bit more interesting._ Yukari smirked and then turned to Calavera.

"Why can't I fly?! Argh… that stupid gap hag!" Joon growled.

"…I suppose we don't have any choice…" Shion said.

"Just don't get in my way, sis!"

 _Is it me… or does Shion sound a bit… depressed with Joon?_ Lucy wondered.

"Let's-a go, bro!" Wario smirked. "For our money!"

Joon did a 'come at me' pose. "Just try it!"

 **BGM: Mid-boss Mayhem (Mario and Rabbids: Kingdom Battle)**

Wario ran over to Joon and punched her, but she jumped to the side and whacked him a few times with her purse until he grabbed it and yanked it out of her, then proceeded to beat her with it, sending coins everywhere as he did.

"You pudgy bastard…!" Joon glared and then fired danmaku at him to which he dodged as he summoned his Motorbike and tried to run her over, but she jumped away in time.

"Super Poverty Bomb!"

Wario made a sharp turn to avoid it, as a few Soldier Heartless were caught in the explosion as Wario did a wheelie and jumped off, punching Joon a few times until he punched her straight to the wall.

"Mischance Scatter…" Shion said, unleashing bullethell on Waluigi, to which he gracefully avoided it and lobbed fireballs at her direction as he jumped up in the air and kicked her… and then whacked her away with his own tennis racket.

"Eat this!" Joon yelled, firing danmaku at him but he avoided and took one look at her purse… and then he picked it up and swallowed it whole. "What the… HEY! THAT'S MY PURSE! GIVE IT BACK!"

"Gladly!" Wario smirked… and proceeded to fire coins out of his mouth like a machine gun, pelting her with it.

"OW OW OW OW OW OOOOOW!" Joon screamed and hid behind cover to avoid being hit by her precious money as she tried to throw them back at him, but to no avail.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wario laughed and then Shion came behind Wario.

"The Most Despicable and Disastrous Go-" Waluigi interrupted her by pounding her into the ground and smacked her to a wall.

"Shion!" Joon exclaimed, reaching for her… and her hand got pelted by coins. "Gah!" She winced and then growled. "Alright… you asked for it!" She said as she emerged from cover to attack him and endure the coin peltage… but he wasn't there. "Huh?"

"Yoohoooo!" Wario said as Joon looked up to see Wario coming down on her. "BUTT SMASH!" He yelled, flattening her before punching her to a wall.

"You used your butt on me?! That's undignified!"

"Lady, I can use my butt in more ways than one." Wario smirked. "Now, you can either give up quietly or give up loudly."

"Give up loudly? That doesn't make sense!"

"Lady, have you _met_ me?"

"Grr… hey Shion! Let's show these two how it's done!" She said… only for Waluigi to whack Shion over to the group who were busy dealing with Calavera and the Heartless. "Ugh fine… you're useless anyway!"

"Let's finish this up!" Wario smirked.

"I don't think so!" Joon said as she ran toward him, but Waluigi got in the way and smacked her away to near the fountain… and then proceeded to bury her by stomping on the ground repeatedly. "Ow! OW OOOOOOOW!"

"Bro! Get a fireball ready!" Wario said as he turned around, bent over and aimed directly at Joon's direction as Waluigi smirked at this, charging up a fireball.

"Nnngh… mmmph!" Joon tried to get out but couldn't, as Lector turned to see what Wario is doing.

"Uh… what the heck is Wario doing?" Lector asked.

"Uh, by the looks of it… he's aiming his butt at that Joon girl." Sting said.

"Aiming his-" Mario's eyes widened, realizing what Wario was about to do. "RUN! NOW!" He yelled. "HE'S ABOUT TO BLOW!"

"YIPE!" Luigi yelled as everyone took off, as even the _Heartless_ were afraid of what Wario was about to do, and even the Guard Armor was dragging Shion away for safety… while Calavera was clueless. All he cared about was the fact that his opponents were chickening out and making fun of them, while the Defender Heartless readied their shields and protected them all… just in case.

"FIRE!" Waluigi yelled, firing a huge fireball in Wario's direction.

"Have a rotten day!" Wario cackled… and let it rip as Joon's eyes could only look on in horror while she was struggling.

* * *

 _Nearby…_

"Oh, I hope Gray's alright…" Juvia hoped.

 **BOOM!**

"What the…?!" Lissa yelled and then they turned to see a huge mushroom cloud. "What just happened?!"

"…I have a theory…" Rosalina said. "Let's go around it."

"Right." Lissa nodded and then took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With the others…_

"I'm just glad you warned us!" Pit said, peeking out of a bush… while the Defender Heartless had unfortunately perished from the blast.

"So uh… who's going in there?" Chrom asked as they all looked at each other… and then looked at the Heartless who panicked and quickly flailed their arms about while shaking their head no. Even Guard Armor was afraid of going in there. "Well, one of us has to do it!"

"…Oh, for the love of…" Levy grumbled. "Solid script: Gas masks!" She said, making gas masks for the Heartless. "There, happy?"

A Shadow put it on, as it fit perfectly for its size and went on into the blast zone as the others followed… and before they could even say anything, they heard maniacal laughter, followed by gunshots… and then a Rabbid emerged from the smelly air, as it was none other than Rabbid Yoshi, surprisingly unfazed by the stench.

"Bwah bah bah daaaah!" Rabbid Yoshi said.

"…How and why…?" Beep-0 wondered.

"I don't know… and I don't _want_ to know." Robin said.

"I may be sadistic, but I'm _not_ gonna wish it upon my worst enemies." Tharja said.

"Agreed! That's just too much, even for me!" Azama said.

"...Wait, what?" Hinoka asked in surprise… and then Wario and Waluigi emerged, as Wario was back to himself.

"Well, that was fun!" Wario said, having a few bags of money on him. "And I got my cash back _AND_ I robbed her! Life's fair!" He laughed. "Phew… I wouldn't go in there though."

"That has _got_ to be the most undignified way to go…" Ryoma said, shuddering at the thought.

"I'd rather die from something _less_ humiliating." Marisa said.

"Hey, what the heck is going on here?!" A voice asked as they turned to see Rosalina and her group.

"GRAAAAAY!" Juvia yelled, tackling him to the ground.

"OOOOF!"

"Bro!" Lissa quickly hugged Chrom.

Yoshiko giggled. "Hi aunt Rosie!"

"AUNT Rosie?!" Everyone minus the ones from the other universe exclaimed in shock.

"Aunt… Rosie?" Rosalina blinked. "Okay, who are you and why do you look familiar?"

* * *

 _One explanation later…_

Rosalina smiled. "Oh, well… nice to see you too." She said.

"Well, if it isn't Erza!" Natsu grinned. "…Why is she sleeping though?"

"No idea." Rosalina said.

"Bwah dah dah!" Rabbid Erza said, pulling out strawberry shortcake and then climbed up on Rosalina's body and put it close to Erza's nose.

"Mmm… strawberry shortcake…" Erza said as she snapped awake. "Are you gonna eat that?" She asked before taking it and eating it.

"Aww… I wanted some." Yuyuko complained… and then Rabbid Erza brought out cake for everyone. "Oh, yay!" She smiled and happily ate some with Effie… while Kirby sucked up everyone else's.

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled.

"The stench made me lose my appetite anyway." Cana said.

"…So, what's going on here?" Erza asked and then got the full run-down. "Uh-huh, I see… welcome to our universe then." She said and then spotted Jellal, making her blush a deep red. "J-Jellal…?!"

"Yo." He greeted.

"Heartbreeeeak~!" Happy teased.

"Don't make me kick you into that stench cloud!" Erza threatened.

"So… what do we do with her?" Mokou asked, referring to the KO'd Shion.

"Take her with us. We're not just gonna stand here and wait for her to recover." Erza said, putting Shion over her shoulder. "Let's go." She said as they walked off together... while in the stench cloud, Joon was groaning in agony, unaware of being spotted by Ridley and Maleficent, who were far away from said cloud.

"Hmm… intriguing…" She mused.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Reimu and Cirno…_

"Ow… ow…" Cirno woke up, rubbing her head. "I'm gonna feel that for a few days…" She said and then saw Reimu in a fetal position. "Reimu?" She walked over to her. "Helloooooo?"

"…Leave me alone…" Reimu quietly said, tears running down her cheeks.

Cirno sighed. "Well… might as well go after that emo Peach."

"Don't… it'll just make things worse… like I did…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Shut up… just… be quiet…!" Reimu said, getting up and ran off in the opposite direction, tears running down her cheeks.

"Reimu, wait! What's going on with you? Reimu!" Cirno said, flying after her, seeming to be really concerned about her.

"They'll be better off without me!"

"They? What do you mean by that? Get back here!" Cirno said, not knowing the conversation she had with Marisa. "REIMU!"

But unfortunately… Reimu wouldn't say anything.

* * *

 **SO! How about that Nintendo Direct yesterday?**

 **For those of you who didn't see it, i'd advise you to so right now. (Spoilers beware!)**

 **SMASH! FREAKING! FIVE! With Breath of the Wild Link and Mario AND we got Inklings as newcomers! (And there's other silhouettes too!) AND it's coming out THIS. YEAR.**

 **Oh, right, there's things like Okami HD, Crash Bandicoot, Luigi's Mansion port on the 3DS, Bowser's Inside Story remake, playable Octolings in Splatoon 2, more news on Mario Tennis Aces (With a Chain Chomp as a playable character, of all things)**

 **But honestly, all of that was overshadowed by Smash Bros!**


	11. Opening Night!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

Reimu kept running as hard as she could until her legs eventually gave in, so she decided to fly for a bit, not caring what Cirno was saying to her from behind. She zig zagged between trees to try and lose her, until she eventually stopped flying and then landed near a stream.

She sighed, feeling incredibly guilty of what she did as she looked at the water. "Hope they're having a fun time without me…" She quietly said, as nothing but the sound of the water going down the stream was the only noise she wanted to hear… and luckily, it was a gentle sound.

"…I know you're there." She quietly said, but loud enough for the intruder to hear, and she emerged from behind a tree, revealing to be Cirno.

"Would you mind telling me what went on after I was either KO'd or killed?" Cirno asked, as Reimu wasn't responding. "Let me guess, Emo Peach said something hur-"

"It's Kai…"

"Okay, so?"

"It'd be respectful if you called her that." Reimu said in a melancholic tone.

"Okay, what went on?"

"…Marisa chewed me out."

"Okay, doesn't she do that often at times?"

"Usually I just laugh it off… but this one really stung."

"Oh please, how bad can it be?" She asked… and then Reimu told her what Marisa said. "Oh…"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're an incident solver… so you can still fix this."

"…Hmph, yeah right… all I did was make things worse… all for what, trying to kill Anastasia and her friends because I thought they were responsible for it? Then there's Kai and her husband…"

"Ugh… I hate that emo. Tied me up and sent me to Bowser's castle… I can't wait to wipe the floor with her."

"She's not an emo. She never was… she was only just trying to help and I just… I just lost everything over it. My best friend most of all. Oh… and good luck trying to wipe the floor with her. If you lost to some pineapple head… what chance do you have against a Keyblade Wielder that can summon those… Unversed or whatever creatures?"

"I… uh… I was… distracted… for like a couple seconds and… and… ugh… I got nothing."

"Exactly… We might as well just ignore them…"

"Reimu, of all the times I've been with you, melancholy isn't you… being carefree and grumpy is you, but never have I seen you melancholy."

"Well, get used to it…" Reimu quietly said. "After all… both of us are by ourselves. They don't need us… and we don't need them."

Cirno's eyes widened. "Are you listening to yourself?! This is _not_ the Reimu that _I_ know!"

"Oh wow… you actually remembered something for a change…"

"I do too remember things! I may be a little challenged upstairs, but I ain't stupid!"

"If you're not stupid, then why do you keep calling Kai 'emo'?"

"Don't change the subject! This is between you and your out of character crap! Sure, you got yelled at, but that doesn't mean you can't be just doom and gloom! What if there's a time when they need you and you're out here sulking and wallowing in your guilt? Huh?"

"They don't need me."

"They do too!"

"Cirno… don't you get it? I made things worse… I think I'd be better off not involved."

"What, you think it's a better idea not to apologize? Good grief!" Cirno sighed.

"Like I said… they're better off without me."

Cirno clenched her fists. "Well, unlike you, I actually have the guts to apologize." She said and turned around, having had enough of Reimu's melancholic attitude. "Who needs you? You can just sit there and rot for all I care!"

"…You're really going back there?"

"They may not forgive me for what I tried to do… but it's worth a try. And if they don't forgive me, then so be it." She said and looked at Reimu. "Good luck with that doom and gloom vibe. Hope it's worth it." She then flew off.

Reimu sat there, all alone as several tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at herself in the water again. "They're better off…"

* * *

 _Back with the group…_

 **BGM: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Lissa screamed.

"Yup!" Owain nodded.

"O-Okay… I get the whole 'you had to go somewhere in a new time' thing, but you got married without telling ME?!" Lissa sighed. "Alright, who'd you marry?"

"Me!" Elise raised her hand with a smile. "And we had a child and named her Ophelia!"

"…Cana, do you got any drinks on you?" Chrom asked.

"Besides alcohol, no." Cana replied. "And don't you think on grabbing one of my bottles!"

"W-wait a minute… does that mean… I became a grandmother… before I became of age?!"

"Yup, you did! Congratulations mother, you're a grandmother!" Owain smiled… as Lissa fainted at the spot with some of the Rabbids catching her and then fanning her.

"Hmph… could've invited us." Tharja quietly said.

"Did you catch the whole 'time' thing?" Robin asked.

"I must've spaced it…"

"Figures." He sighed.

"This is getting weirder and weirder by the day." Beep-0 said.

"As someone who's a Fire Emblem ultimate fangirl, I approve of this." Yoshiko grinned.

"…Then how come you didn't freak out when we came here?" Anastasia pointed out.

"I'm trying desperately to hold it in."

"And how's it working out for you?"

"…The struggle to not ask for their autographs is unbearable…" She sighed as they walked further as Lissa recovered and proceeded to give Owain a scolding on 'you should've told me you were getting married'.

Erza stopped dead in her tracks, summoning her sword. "We're being followed." She said as she turned around and aimed her sword at some bushes. "Show yourself!"

"Someone's paranoid…" Marisa quietly said… and then a Rabbid emerged from the bush, wearing Rosalina's hair, crown and dress… and holding her wand. "…Or not."

"Bwah dah!"

 _Rabbid Rosalina – Loves to play with Lumas! (Can be bit of a prankster.)_

"Oh dear, I should have seen this coming." Rosalina said, kneeling down and looking at the Rabbid with a soft smile. "Hello there!"

"Bwah bah dah." Rabbid Rosalina greeted as they walked along until they came across a puzzle where they could use the platforms to get to the other side… only they skipped through it with the use of the Pegasi and the Gensokyo girls. They hopped off once they landed and kept going... until they heard something that caught their attention, so they looked around… and then several bullets went around them all as it formed a heart.

 **End BGM**

"What in the…?" Remilia wondered as a Rabbid wearing armor emerged from a block, waving at them.

"Bwaaaah!" The Rabbid smiled… before opening up its breast plates and shoot out bullets, forcing them to split up.

 _Valkyrie – Double Barreled Baddies!_

 **BGM: Battle – Molduga (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild)**

"Miniguns from the breast plate?!" Zelda asked, taking cover and immediately used Din's Fire to set one on fire.

"That's a bit sexual, don't you think?" Takumi asked, taking aim and firing at the Valkyrie who was hit, but once the fire was out, shot at them… and then Rabbid Yoshi poked the Valkyrie from behind and proceeded to shoot the living crap out of it while Heartless arrived to help the Valkyrie's, but were immediately decimated by Rabbid Yoshi's minigun.

"Kairi, give me a boost!" Xion said as Kairi nodded and knelt down, as Xion ran over and once she stepped on Kairi's hands, she was launched in the air and used Thundaga on the Valkyrie to get rid of it, as one stepped out of cover to go to another spot, but Mario, Peach and Luigi took care of it easily.

Another Valkyrie emerged from the shadows and got ready to fire Kai and Anastasia who were busy with some straggling Heartless, but Samus quickly got in the way of the attack and swung her arm up to knock the Rabbid in the air, then used her Grappling Beam to grab a hold of it and swung him back down to the ground to have it disappear.

 **Pause BGM**

"Is that it?" Sora asked.

"Yup." Roxas nodded and walked ahead with the others… and then as they walked further away, they wandered into another area which had more Valkyries, but also with Ziggies, a few Smashers, a few Rabbid Heartless, and regular Heartless… oh, and Boos.

 **Resume BGM**

"Bwahahahaha!" A Ziggy laughed as they quickly split up to avoid being hit by the attacks… but unfortunately, a Boo had gathered up a few people and sent them in a different direction, some of them being Natsu, Marth, Liz, Xion and Youmu… and then the Boos were drawn in by King Boo to help them fight while everyone else was fighting… and the five were out in the open.

"Oh crap…" Liz sweatdropped before clenching her fists. "Someone cover me, I got work to do!"

"On it!" Natsu nodded as he jumped up in the air while Marth guarded Liz as she went to cover, with Xion and Youmu being on the opposite side. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOOOAR!"

"Alright, here we go!" Liz exclaimed, using a Sentry to drive it over, concentrating to take down the Rabbids… but a few Air Soldiers appeared and proceeded to attack Liz from behind to knock her over, making the sentry stop. "Argh!"

"Hey!" Marth proceeded to attack the Air Soldiers, but they blocked the attacks as Xion jumped over and used Strike Raid on the Air Soldiers to destroy them… and then several Hover Ghosts appeared and proceeded to attack them all, including some Living Pods.

"Nngh!" Youmu winced as she quickly attacked them, but the Heartless quickly floated away from them and attacked them with ferocity… and then when Liz was knocked down hard from one, Xion quickly got in the way and used Firaga, but a Hover Ghost grabbed her from behind.

"Ack!"

"Xion!" Liz exclaimed as a Living Pod cracked its knuckles… and scratched Xion hard, as she screamed in agony and was knocked out of the Hover Ghost' grip, as the scream was enough to get Kai's attention.

"Mom!" Kai yelled and quickly ran over with Vito, Anastasia and Marco right behind her before time started to slow down before stopping completely… as the Living Pod had raised its hand to finish Xion off.

 **End BGM**

And as time had stopped… several knives had appeared in thin air in front of the Living Pod, and when time resumed, the knives impaled the Living Pod and then a certain Time Stopping maid appeared in front of Xion.

 **BGM: Flowering Night (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"That's quite enough." Sakuya said, proceeding to use Jack the Ludo Bile on the Living Pod to destroy it… then made quick work on the other Heartless as Kai and her family arrived, then she used Curaga on Xion's wounds.

"You alright?" She asked, reaching her hand out.

"I am now." She nodded with a smile, as Kai pulled her up.

"…Look, about earlier… I know you're mad at me and all, but-"

"I know you had your reasoning… but you could've told me you were from another universe, I would've understood. I'd also be a bit confused, but I'd understand." Xion told her. "Also… I'm not mad, just a bit disappointed."

Kai sighed. "Sorry about… all of that."

Xion put her hand on Kai's shoulder. "Like I said… you had your reasoning." She said with a wink. "You're lucky I'm an easily forgiving person."

"Thanks, mother... or… Xion."

"I'm fine with whatever you'll call me. I'll just try to get used to it." Xion said with a giggle.

"Hey, quit your yapping and help us out here!" Natsu called out.

"Oh, right, sorry!" Kai went over with Xion and the others right behind them as Liz had her sentry back up and running and exploded on the Rabbids… although by the time they were done, there wasn't even a Rabbid left to take out, thanks to the others plus Sakuya showing up.

 **End BGM**

"So, what'd I miss?" Sakuya asked and was explained the situation. "I see… that would explain why I'm not seeing Reimu with us." She said.

"You alright?" Beep-0 asked Liz.

"Yeah, I'll live." She said as the healers healed her right back up. "Now I'm back to normal!" She said with a giggle as Beep-0 also laughed as they went onward, while also noticing the wormhole getting really big and then wandered into another area, after dealing with a small maze, where they saw three Bucklers together, and what wasn't seen were two Valkyries and one Hopper.

"Ugh… I'm not a huge fan of this level…" Kai complained.

"The first time?" Maria asked.

"Yeah."

"I agree, the first time's a bitch." She said.

 _I don't even want to know what's wrong with this place…_ Lucy thought as they went into cover and wondered how they'd get them all out of cover… until Sonic had an idea and ran around the first metal cover and used Sonic Tornado to have them go up in the air… and as they were getting launched, Sonic went over to the second and dragged the others up in the air, and then he stopped in the middle of the arena where the Hopper and the Valkyries landed on top of each other… then Sonic whistled casually as he side stepped… and the Smashers landed right on top of the others, easily squishing and getting rid of them.

"What are you standing around there for?" Sonic asked casually as Link brought out his bow and brought out some bomb arrows as he aimed and shot them, destroying the Bucklers easily.

Anastasia giggled. "What was that about this level being a bitch the first time?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"…Show offs." Kai muttered.

"Something tells me she had a horrible dream about this one area." Link said.

 _"I am 99% sure that you are wrong on that, master."_ Fi told him. _"…However, since we know nothing about that universe, I will go with that."_

"Well, glad we got that taken care of!" Daisy chuckled as they walked up a little slope and then found themselves in another area, where they saw a few Bucklers and Smashers with more coming out of the ground… though they were short lived when Sakuya took care of them.

"They'll be none of that." Sakuya said.

"So, what do you do?" Ryoma asked, who couldn't hold back on his curiosity any longer.

"I'm a time stopping maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion." Sakuya said, pulling out knives. "Who's an expert at knife throwing."

"Kn-knife throwing?!" Sakura paled.

"Cooooool!" Elise said.

"Huh, that might put Felicia and Jakob to shame. …Don't tell them I said that." Kamui said.

"Hmph, so she throws knives. Big deal." Saizo said. "Some of us do that too."

"Did you not catch the time stopping part?" Kagero asked.

"Now now, settle down." Ryoma said. "A time stopping maid that can throw knives… interesting."

"I can also put them in place when I stop time." Sakuya added.

"So you can basically make a trap… mind if I walk into that one?" Setsuna asked.

"Wh-what?" Sakuya asked in surprise.

"I wouldn't ask." Remilia told her.

"Too late…" Hinoka groaned while lightly smacking Setsuna over the head as they walked ahead.

"Hey, what's that in the distance?" Peach asked, pointing up ahead as they saw a clock tower up ahead.

"Ah, a clock tower!" Beep-0 said. "Wait, could our friend be telling us to reverse time in order to bring the full moon back by… reversing the hands to midnight?"

"How does that even work?" Caeda asked.

"It's best if you don't question the logic here." Kai told her.

"Oh Pegasus dung! It wouldn't work!"

"I'm with Caeda on this one. You can't just reverse the moon back a few hours." Lucy said. "…Can you?"

"Of course not." Liz said. "It's basic knowledge."

"I wonder if we could pull up a fake moon…" Nitori wondered, glancing at Patchouli.

"Nope, I doubt making a fake moon will work." Patchouli said as they walked ahead, wondering what the riddle could mean while making work on the Rabbid enemies that tried to attack them, but King Boo and his minions went on to destroy them, and then they went on to look at the tower closely.

"Oh, it's also a puzzle." Katie said.

"Okay… so what if we…" Xinah noticed a little gravestone as she picked it up. "Did this!" She said, putting it on the pedestal, as some of the mirrors went up and shone the flashlight somewhere else.

"How did you pick that up flawlessly?" Sora asked.

"I'm stronger than I look. Hell, when I took on a hunting job in the Mushroom Kingdom, I took on a live Grizzly bear… and won." She said. "Also helped that I had Halo Weapons on me."

"Okay, but how does that have to do with stre-"

"I wrestled the bear off of me. That bastard tackled me after he dodged my bullets."

" _WHAT?!"_

"Hold on a second. We're talking about an adult size grizzly bear, correct?" Frederick asked.

"Yes. I'm a huntress of the Mushroom Kingdom. I take on jobs that pay well and if the client has something that's been pestering them for a while. It usually takes a few hours or a few days and I always do a job when I'm not hanging out with the dorks or when I'm not playing video games. Sometimes I just hunt just to get some venison for my mother since she works at a diner."

"And… you wrestled a bear because…?" Chrom wanted to know while the others were trying to figure out the puzzle while listening.

"Oh, that big fella was terrorizing a village near Yoshi Falls, so they requested help, which I gladly took and took care of the bastard. All I got was a bruise on my stomach."

"You… are very lucky. You must have a lot of friends who have helped you out." Lucina said.

"I work alone, actually. I find that I'm more efficient when I do it alone." Xinah explained. "My first hunting job, I went out with a group of hunters who, unfortunately, nearly got themselves killed and didn't even know what they were doing… and when something scary popped up, they nearly wet their pants and ran home back to their mothers." She sighed. "I was the only one gutsy enough to do the damn thing."

"That'd make _me_ want to work alone." Daisy quietly said.

"Sure enough, as I did a few jobs, I was the talk of the town and soon became the best huntress of the Mushroom Kingdom. All the jobs were posted on the bulletin board all because they were hoping I'd take it."

"So, what you're saying is… you're coveted by all?" Peach asked.

"Pretty much. And like I said, it takes a few hours or a few days, so I camp quite often." She said.

"And you hunt with hair over your left eye? Impressive!" Juvia said.

Laxus chuckled. "I imagine you have lots of stories to tell on your hunting trips."

"Oh, I _do."_ Xinah chuckled. "Several good ones, several bad ones… it's never a dull moment."

"Ooooh, I wanna hear a bad one! Did you screw up badly?" Happy asked.

"Happy!" Carla scolded.

"Oh no, it's alright. There was one time when-"

"AHA!" Mario yelled, finally figuring it out and putting the last statue on the pedestal, where the light shone on the clock tower, which for some strange reason, the clock did indeed go backward and the moon was brought back high into the sky… and the moon shone down on the Moon Gate, opening the way forward.

"Eureka!" Beep-0 cheered.

"Eh, I'll tell you later." Xinah chuckled.

"Sorry." Mario blushed in embarrassment.

"It's fine."

It was at this moment that Beep-0 got an email. "Oooooh, what do we got now?" He asked and proceeded to read it.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! The Moon Gate is open and Mr. Tom Phan awaits. Soon, you'll be out of the picture entirely. Mwahahaha! Er… when I wrote "out of the picture" I meant, 'doing great'. Also when I wrote 'mwahahahaha', I meant, "Congratulations". Also, when I wrote 'mwahahaha' a second time I meant, er… "You guys are really cool and I like you a lot and definitely don't wish you any harm." *Snicker*"

"I'm getting a lot of red flags from that message." Leo said. "That's suspicious."

"Indeed… it is." Beep-0 said. "But anyway, to the Moon Gate!"

* * *

 _One trip to the Moon Gate later…_

"A theater?" Kamui asked.

"Huh, he sure likes to make a scene if that's the case." Gray said… and then Beep-0 got another message.

"Beep-0, just a quick note to let you know that my email was hacked. Please ignore any messages about a Mr. Tom Phan as I suspect it's a trap… though no doubt you figured that out for yourself already, as I'm sure it was as obvious to you as it was to me. Signed – Your Biggest Fan."

"…Uh oh." Beep-0 said.

"AHAHAHAHA!" A voice laughed as they saw an airship pulling up and then Junior showed up in his Koopa Clown Car with Spawny. "So, you finally decided to show up! You're just in time for the show!" He mocked and then flew over to them.

"Bowser Jr.!" Beep-0 exclaimed angrily. "It was YOU that sent us those messages asking us to collect the Relics of Goodness so we could unlock the Moon Gate to find Mr. Tom Phan, wasn't it?! I knew it all along! …Er, well, I suspected. …Okay, I just figured it out in the last thirty seconds!" He said, which made them all facepalm.

"Oh Beep-0… what are we gonna do with you?" Liz rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"I suspect that this Tom Phan was nothing more than a Red Herring." Leo said.

"Ohohohoho, he's real alright, tomato head!"

"…Tomato head?" Leo blinked in surprise.

"In fact, thanks to all of you, he's about to make his debut right here on this very stage!" He said, pulling out a random Rabbid, a Gramophone and the Boo Balloon. "Go on, Spawny! Do your thing!" He requested… but Spawny didn't want to do it. "Hmm… maybe I should give you some encouragement." He said and pulled up his mask, scaring Spawny as he yelped and shot at the three items. "Ladies and Gentleman… I give you… Tom Phan… or as he's better known as… Phantom!"

"Contemptible brat. Scaring a little guy in order to get your way? Real friends don't do that." Leo told him.

"Oh, what do you know? You were in a dark and brooding country for all your life! You don't know the real meaning of friendship anyway!"

"Hey, don't talk to my brother that way!" Elise glared.

"Oh, who cares. We've got a show to watch!" He said and flew off back to the airship.

"Popcorn, anyone?" Captain Koopa asked.

 _Phantom – Hogs the Spotlight!_

 **BGM – The Phantom of the Bwahpera, Act 1 (Mario and Rabbids: Kingdom Battle)**

"Bwah… hum… ahem… Bwaaaaah-Bwah-Bwah BwaaaaAAAAAAH!"

 _Must not fangirl over this epic boss fight… must not fangirl over this…!_ Kai thought as Maria had the same thought.

"Bwah-ahem-har…" Phantom cleared his throat once again… and then…

 _"Humph! You think yours is a real moustache? Who's done me a thousand wrongs ever since Donkey Kong? Slithering down every pipe despite his plumb-shaped body type!"_

"Eh?" Mario looked down at his own stomach while a few Rabbids, plus a certain Hedgehog laughed at him for that. "Real mature, Sonic…"

 _"Who's gonna run in fear while screaming Mamma miaaaaaaaa? Who leaves me gray and grim? Oh, what does Peach see in him?"_

"Huh?" Peach blinked in surprise.

 _"MARIO! With great joy in my heart, each time I play Mario Kart! You're first and you're doing so well, but here comes the Spiny Shell! Ha ha ha ha!"_

"Story of my life…" Luigi mumbled.

 _"And now you and your Rabbid friends have finally met your ends! Just let me catch my breath then I'll 'high C' you to deeeeeath!"_

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Phantom's Phenomena (Mario and Rabbids: Kingdom Battle)**

"Okay, we had our fun, let's just get this battle over with!" Lea said.

"HA! You really think you can hurt me while I'm under the spotlight?" Phantom asked, still in a sing songy voice.

"Wouldn't hurt to try!" Takumi said, firing an arrow at him while Leo treed him, Robin used Arcfire and Tharja tried to hex him… but all it did was phase through him, and had Phantom laughing at him.

"Ahahahaha! Can't hurt me now!" He taunted. "Bwah bwah BWAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, sending a few of them flying away.

"Split up, now!" Kai ordered as they quickly did so as Sonic tried to spin attack at Phantom, but to no avail.

"Ahahaha!" Phantom laughed. "Oh, Sonic, you are not the greatest hedgehog of the modern days!"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, did I mean modern days? I meant modern AND retro days!" He laughed. "You taunt your opponents being too slow, and yet, you let Eggman take away your shoes, making you slow! And why are your shoes the one thing that make you fast? Oh well, it's not like you walk up loopdeloops… _oh wait!_ You doooo~!"

"I have no idea what you're-"

"Ah, of course, that game had a reset button which made everything null and void! Thank goodness for that since it ruined your reputation, then you went and made a fool out of yourself while taking on a genie or defeating King Arthur, or worse, transforming into a werehog! But then you made a Colorful comeback and here, I thought you would make a return in this Generation… until you made a grave error. You went into a Lost World… and then you went Boom! AHAHAHAHA! The fact that you Force people to like you now is so sad that it makes me wanna play something else, like _Mario!"_

"You little…" Sonic growled.

"He's not wrong, you know!" Patchouli shouted.

"Hey Anastasia…" Kai caught her attention and whispered in her ear.

"Got it!" She nodded and then went over to the spotlight, making sure she wasn't seen by Phantom while the Rabbids were desperately trying to attack Phantom, but all he could do is laugh and then spotting Anastasia trying to get to the spotlight.

"Imbecile!" He shouted, unleashing his scream at Anastasia to blow her away straight to a wall.

"Agh!"

"Hey!" Marisa got in front of him. "Don't you dare harm the princess!" She said, but Phantom took one look at her and started laughing like a madman. "What's so funny?"

"Where did you get that outfit? From the dump?" He asked while laughing. "I am more fabulous than you!"

"…OH, YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Marisa yelled, unleashing a Master Spark on him. "I'm more fabulous than a ghost!"

"Imbecile! I'm a national treasure!" He mocked as the Master Spark went through him, but as he was distracted with Marisa, Anastasia shook off the pain and went to the generator as her eyes started to glow.

"Time for the tomatoes to be thrown." She smirked, putting her hands on the generator and proceeded to overcharge it until it exploded, killing the spotlight.

"My… MY SPOTLIGHT!" Phantom yelled, becoming tangible… and then getting his butt handed to him including eating a Master Spark to the face as he quickly went underground and then went to another part of the stage where more spotlights shown on him.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Phantom's Crescendo (Mario and Rabbids: Kingdom Battle)**

Phantom them pulled up a mirror. "How's my nose looooook? I'm not blending into the backdrop, am I?" He asked and then chuckled. "Good." He said, tossing the mirror away. "Now, where was I? Oh yes!" He said. "Bwah bwah BWAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, sending Team Natsu away.

"Oh Fairy Tail, you are some of the greatest anime according to fans, but the way I see it, the power of friendship is so strong and overused, I want something else on my plate! But no, you lose to some great villain the first time, then the second time, you proceed to wallop him into the next year! What's wrong with this picture? Natsu! You act like a child at times and are completely oblivious to a certain someone's feelings, who, I might add, is a perfect target for mermaids and is the butt of every joke!"

"Hey!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy has a maid who desires to be beaten, Gray is a showboat and loves to take off his shirt, even in the winter!" He said as Juvia was going googly eyed on a shirtless Gray. "Erza is supposed to be serious, but she falls prey for strawberry shortcake! Need I mention they got a talking blue cat? Don't get me started on Weeeeendy, who falls pray for being a shoooort girl! Then there's Levy who allows to be carried by a man of steel, who doesn't sing very well!"

"Hey! I do too!" Gajeel said as he got on the stage, bringing out an electric guitar and proceeded to sing… loudly and obnoxiously… and then Phantom blew him off the stage.

"See what I mean? And there's Elfman who claims to be manly and yet he fails to be one!"

"HEY!"

"Lisanna and Mira aren't very good sisters either, not to mention that one isn't a very good role model since one of them models for a very racy magazine! Then there's Juvia who can't get Gray out of her mind and is jealous of everyone who is close to him. Cana! You claim to have an artificial liver, but you still got drunk! Not to mention someone has daddy issues."

Cana's eye twitched, squeezing the beer bottle hard enough to have it shatter. "What did you say?"

"JELLAL! You claim to have a fiancé but in reality, you're afraid to kiss your beloved scarlet haired friend! Why don't you kiss the girl?"

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN SAYING!" Happy yelled.

 _Oh my god, he's a JErza fan._ Maria thought, watching Jellal and Erza blush like crazy as Meredy was fangirling over it while Anastasia snuck on by to deal with the generators… though it wasn't easy because some Bucklers and Valkyries made it a bit harder.

"Laxus! You claim to be the strongest Dragon Slayer, but you are nothin' but a phony who got destroyed by two weak little dragon slayers! STING! You are a monkey who fell in love with a cat girl who loves reading erotic books!"

"…I'm a what?" Sting asked.

"Wait, wrong insult. That was saved for an actual monkey. But anyway, I would say something about Nohr and Hoshido, but their games are so badly written, the bad writing did it _for_ me! AHAHAHA!" Phantom laughed.

"What's this about bad writing?" Hinoka asked.

"I think he's talking about Mitama's haikus…" Kamui asked. _I thought they were great._

"HOWEVER! I will say that little miss song bird over here sings so poorly that her heart can't take it and dies from her songs! AHAHAHA! Not to mention her songs rather bore me." Phantom said.

 _Oh… that's it._ Azura thought as she went over to Yukari and whispered in her ear as she nodded.

"That little curse of yours will be gone." She said as Azura nodded and snuck off somewhere, but Phantom didn't notice as he was busy singing along and laughing at everyone shooting at him, but then Anastasia and Laxus came to the generators as Laxus hopped down and went to one. He gave her the thumbs up and proceeded to shock the generators until they exploded, causing him to gasp.

"How dare you! My vision will not be compromised!" He shouted, attempting to yell at the two, only to get shot seven times over as Mario did a few front flips and proceeded to shoot Phantom right in the face as he landed and jumped back. "Ooof!" He growled as he turned around.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Phantom of the Bwahpera Act 3 (Mario and Rabbids: Kingdom Battle)**

 _"Who do you think you are? You should kneel, I'm the STAR! You are nothing but a parody, I'll find you a good role in a TRAGEDY! Ahahahaha! 'It's-a me!' 'Let's-a go!', the only words you know! My art will touch your princess's HEART and you will be pulled APART!"_

He pulled a picture of Mario and Peach for emphasis while Mario and Peach looked completely shocked.

 _"You think you'll win this tournament? I'll send you to retirement! You're so NOT worth the hassle! Your princess is in another castle! Mushrooms won't end the pain… Time for the Phantom to start his reign!"_

 **BGM: Phantom's Phortissimo (Mario and Rabbids: Kingdom Battle)**

"Your singing stinks!" Lucina told him.

"And your lies about being Marth stunk!" Phantom shot back. "Oh look at me, I'm Prince Marth and I'm gonna be with the Shepherds and protect them all and hopefully change the future! But oh look, it didn't. Ahahaha! You, my little princess, should be charged with identity theft! Look at Marth, he's so handsome and fabulous, while you are not! You should've stayed in your bad future, you made Marth look bad!"

"He's my ancestor!"

"Yeah, an ancestor that's a scrawny little guy that relies on his friends. Some prince he turned out to be!"

"Hey!" Marth frowned.

"Don't talk to my daughter that way!" Chrom threatened.

"Don't you got any walls to take down… or are you too busy sulking over not being in Smash?" Phantom wondered.

"I've been perfectly fine over that!"

Phantom chuckled. "Now, where's that puffball!"

"Hiiii!"

"Ah, there you are Kirby!" Phantom smirked. "You are a pig who eats everything in sight, it's no wonder why you get so big, and another thing is that you-" He stopped when he noticed Kirby was frowning and tearing up. "…You… you…" He pulled out a lollipop. "…You don't deserve this treatment! Here you go!" He said, tossing it to Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled, wiping his tears and happily eating it.

"Huh, what do you know, he has a heart." Pit said.

"PIT! You are a pig and a flightless angel!"

"…Spoke too soon." He sighed.

"You eat everything in sight, you are basically Palutena's personal vacuum cleaner! And you rely on Palutena to help you fly… or your wife! Speaking of which, your wife is a little girl!"

"She's older than she looks!"

"Tell me that when she hits puberty!" Phantom smirked. "Oh, and your eating habits are disgusting, not to mention that you dove in on Link's personal hot spring time. And you wonder why Link attacked you before Palutena came and saved you, but you're her personal play thing and she sent you flying! Oh, and another thing… hot springs and floor ice cream are overrated."

"Alright, you asked for it!"

"Let's just defeat him before he brings us all down!" Cloud said.

"Defeating me won't bring Aerith back!"

"…Grrr…"

Phantom noticed Anastasia and Laxus destroying two of the generators. "Ah ah ah! BWAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, sending them flying away. "I will have none of that!" He said and then looked at Sora. "Hmm… friends are my power, you say… hmph! That's laughable. There is no such thing as power of friendship, and if there was, I'd rather not deal with such atrocities!"

"Hey!" A voice caught their attention as Phantom turned to see spotlights appearing in the stage, and then Azura, in her dark clothing and veil, walked in front of them.

 **End BGM**

 _Azura? What are you doing…?_ Kamui wondered as Azura nodded at Yukari who waved her hand as Azura could feel something removed as she smirked.

 **BGM: Lost in Thoughts All Alone – Nohr (Fire Emblem Fates)**

 _"Embrace the dark you call your home. Gaze upon an empty white throne, a legacy of lies, a familiar disguise!"_

"She's… she's beautiful!" Phantom said, entranced by the water… and then they got rid of the last generator as he snapped out of it. "My… MY SPOTLIGHT!" He yelled as he tried to fly over to her in anger, but King Boo got in the way.

"Not so fast, pal!" He said, firing a dark energy beam at him to knock him back.

 _"Sing with me a song of conquests and fates, the black pillar cracks beneath its weight! Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone. Lost in thoughts, all alone!"_

It was then that Azura turned back to normal after drenching Phantom with water… and she glowed. "Time for your final bow!" She said and slashed right through him.

 **End BGM**

What happened next was Phantom doing a melodramatic sob story of him crying out in agony, before he fell to the ground and started throwing a sobbing temper tantrum before he rolled on his back, reaching for the sky… before passing out.

Strangely, roses were thrown and cheers were heard before the spotlight disappeared on the Phantom.

"…I noticed that he didn't say anything about us." Vito said.

"I'm glad he didn't… I'm not sure what he would've said to us." Kai said.

"Well, let's regroup back to the castle then." Beep-0 said as they nodded while everyone was congratulating Azura on how awesome she was while she was blushing… unaware of another pink puffball seeing the stage.

"Jiggly…!" The Pokemon smiled and went to the stage, turning on the spotlights.

"Huh?" Lucy turned her head to see Jigglypuff on stage, holding a microphone. "Hey, that one wants to sing too."

Kai turned her head and her eyes immediately widened. "Oh shit…"

"Run! RUN!" Daisy yelled as they took off while dragging away everyone who didn't know the power of Jigglypuff's lullaby, who didn't even see them run away as her eyes was closed.

 _"Jigglypuff, jiggleeee puuuuuuff. Jiiiiigly puuuuf, Jiggaleee~! Jigglypuuuuuff, jiggalee-"_ Her eyes opened. "…Puff?"

She noticed that the whole entire place was filled with sleeping Rabbids, and a still KO'd Phantom.

"…PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFF!" Jigglypuff pulled out her marker, ready to draw pictures on the Rabbids.

* * *

 _Back with Reimu…_

Reimu looked at herself in the water once again… before taking off her ribbon and throwing it in the water, watching it flow through the stream. "Some shrine maiden I turned out to be…" She quietly said.

The ribbon went through the stream before hitting a rock and stayed there for a good while… until someone picked it up, as it belonged to Sanae, who was with Clownpiece, Viridi, Palutena, Suwako, Kaguya, Eirin, and Pikachu.

"What's Reimu's ribbon doing here?" Clownpiece asked.

"I don't know…" Sanae said, looking up the stream. "But I have a feeling something bad happened." She said. "Come on, let's go."

"Right!" Suwako nodded as they ran up the stream, wondering how Reimu's ribbon got in the stream in the first place.

* * *

 **Man, Kirby: Star Allies is so much fun! It's so addicting! Hehehe.**

 **Aaaaanyway, how about that epic finish that Azura did on Phantom?**


	12. The Lava Pits

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Mushroom Kingdom – Peach's Castle (Super Mario Odyssey)**

"Wow… I didn't expect the castle to be merged with the Fairy Tail guild." Maria said in amazement.

"You should see the Smash Mansion." Marth said, leaning on a table.

"How bad is it?"

"It's practically a Tetris block at this point."

Maria sweatdropped. "Oh…"

"I've yet to see it myself." Kai said. "But honestly… I'm a little afraid to actually see the design myself."

"Me too." Luigi nodded.

"Hmm!" Erza mused, examining Anastasia's Keyblade while holding it. "This is an amazing Keyblade." She said, and then the Keyblade went back to its owner. "It's a shame that you never used it because this actually has potential to be one of the greats."

"I wanted to be one, but… Keyblades are kinda overrated at this point. I'll destroy Heartless my own way." Anastasia said.

Erza chuckled. "Well, there's no stopping you. Have you tried getting rid of it?"

"You kidding? No matter how many times I throw it away or toss it into the ocean or whatever, it keeps coming back. I honestly think I need to destroy it first and then toss it somewhere. Keyblade Wielding is so last generation." Anastasia said.

"Which is why I offered to destroy it for ya!" Natsu said, standing up to eye level with the Keyblade and his fist burst into flames. "Just say the word!" He said, raising his hand up.

"No. I'm doing this _my_ way." Anastasia said and put the Keyblade away.

"Party pooper." Natsu mumbled as he extinguished his hand.

"Oh, just let the princess destroy it. It's hers, so she gets to make the decision." Xinah said.

"Just trying to help." He shrugged.

"Uuuugh…" Camilla groaned as she was holding on to her head while Beruka and Severa were comforting her. "Remind me to never agree to a drinking contest with her again…"

"Oooof… that's a bad hangover." Chrom said.

As Lea was chatting it up with Xion and Roxas, he heard groaning as he turned to see Isa finally coming around. "Hey there, bud!"

"Huh…?" Isa looked around. "How did I get into the Fairy Tail guild?"

"You attacked us. You probably don't remember it since you were possessed by something." Lea said.

"…I did?" Isa blinked and then his eyes widened, remembering what happened. "Maleficent… _she_ tried to possess Flandre and I tried to stop her!" He said, as the Scarlet Devil gang heard this.

"Wait, Flandre's been possessed again?!" Remilia asked, really loud for everyone to hear.

 **End BGM**

"I tried to stop Maleficent… but then I was possessed by her. The only thing I remember is that she went for Flandre next before everything went dark."

"Wait… if Flandre's possessed…" Pit's eyes widened. "Okaaaaaay, does anyone have a gravestone I can borrow?"

"You revive when you die. Sure it's Flandre, but I doubt you'll be dead forever." Cloud said.

"I just don't want to get brutally maimed from her."

 _Her again?!_ Kai and Maria thought.

"Who's Maleficent? Can't say I've heard of her." Natsu said.

"Oh that's right, you guys don't know." Sora said. "Picture Marisa, but paint her face green and make her outfit even uglier."

"…Et tu, Sora?!" Marisa asked with a glare.

"Sorry!" Sora apologized.

"So Maleficent possessed Flandre… okay…" Riku quietly said to himself. "I know that's bad but what's her motive…"

"I dunno, and I don't WANT to know!" Pit said.

Anastasia looked at her friends. "You know, I'm glad she died in our universe. Not sure what I would've thought if she was still around when we were born."

"She'd probably be doing… evil things, I don't know what she'd do." Katie said.

"She'd make our lives hell, that's what." Xinah said. "I'm glad our parents finally killed her."

"Yeah, good thing." Yoshiko nodded.

"Yup…" Liz nodded as Beep-0 was sitting contently on her lap.

And it was at this moment that Shion finally came around. "Hey guys! Shion's awake!" Mokou told them… as Shion looked up and saw Elfman towering before her in an intimidating, but manly way.

"Ah!" She yelped, jumping back… and smacked right into a wall. "Don't hurt me! I swear I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Then _why_ were you with that girl? Judy or whoever?" Wario asked.

"Yeah! We all want some answers!" Natsu said.

"BWAH!" The Rabbids agreed, aiming their weapons at her. In fact, Peri aimed her lance at Shion as well.

"Whoa, guys, let's not get too crazy here!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I agree, don't you think we're being a bit pushy here?" Daisy asked.

"You're no fun!" Peri pouted while being dragged away by Xander and Inigo.

Makarov walked over to her. "Tell me, why exactly were you with your sister?"

"…I don't remember seeing you with the others." Shion said.

"Someone has to stay and watch the guild, no?" Makarov chuckled.

"Good point. But honestly… it's not like I wanted to be with my sister." Shion started. "I'm the older sister, so you'd think I'd be calling the shots. But no, Joon, my little sister, calls the shots and always bosses me around and treats me poorly." She quietly said.

"Why should we trust you?" Gajeel asked. "From what Yukari told us, Joon is the Goddess of Pestilence and you're the Goddess of Pover-"

"It's not like I asked being the Goddess of Poverty!" Shion yelled, surprising them all.

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"It's not like I asked to rob innocents either! We were just regular Youkai until one day, Joon got herself into something she shouldn't have and I tried to stop her, and the next thing we know, we were goddesses of Pestilence and Poverty! And to make matters worse, Joon had the bright idea to steal everyone's money, and then it goes to her head and wants to do it more! I try to stop her, but unfortunately, she's been fully consumed by this that she mistreats _me_ and everyone around her. And what do I do? Spread poverty everywhere. It's not _my_ fault I became this!"

She sighed, sitting down on the bench and sighed exasperatedly. "Now you know why… and everyone hates us because of it. I didn't ask to be hated… all I want is to be loved again… just once in my horrible goddess life…"

Everyone was silent, not sure what to say about this… until Lector walked up to her. "You deserve better."

"Huh?" Shion looked at him in surprise.

"You deserve better! Everyone has the chance to be loved!" Lector said. "Heck, we were once a cruddy guild because of our guild master, but since Sting became the new guild master, we became more liked!"

"Also because I've underestimated Fairy Tail…" Sting admitted with a chuckle. "Come on, if we can get redemption, then so can you."

"Fro thinks so too!"

"…It can't be that simple…" Shion quietly said.

"Everyone who is a member of Fairy Tail has a story to tell." Makarov said. "Searching for a lost family member, loss of a teacher, a family member being a scumbag, a guild being non-existent, a friend becoming corrupted by Zeref, a disbanded guild, we all have one thing in Fairy Tail… and that is family." He chuckled. "Why, just listening to your story makes me believe that your real home is Fairy Tail and once we get our universe reorganized, you're welcome to stay in the guild as long as you like!"

"Why are you being so nice to some scumbag goddess like me?" Shion asked.

"Because, silly!" Happy hopped up. "Everyone deserves a second chance! We even invited Samus once after she told us _her_ backstory, but… she didn't want to hear it."

"It was a nice offer, but I don't think I belong in Fairy Tail." Samus admitted. _That, and wanting to avoid the constant brawls._

Shion sighed. "You really think you can trust a scumbag like me?"

"If we can trust rust bucket over here, then we can trust ya!" Natsu said.

"What the hell did you call me, Salamander?!" Gajeel glared.

"…I'll need some time to think about it…" Shion quietly said.

"Take all the time you need." Makarov said.

 **End BGM**

"So, do we know where Junior is at?" Mario asked.

"The Lava Pits. He's probably hanging around Bowser's Castle as we speak." Beep-0 said as he hopped off. "Come on, let's go and finish this once and for all!"

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled and ran off while Makarov decided to stick around for a bit and requested Mira to stay, just in case.

"Why are you still sticking around?" Joon asked, leaning over on the bench in depression.

"Just in case if you make your decision!" Mira smiled sweetly while cleaning a glass.

* * *

 _Outside…_

As everyone was running to the cannon for the Lava Pits, they saw something flying toward them, as Daiyousei immediately knew who it was. "Cirno!" She grinned.

"Heya." Cirno waved.

 _I was right… she did survive that shot._ Takumi thought as some of them were relieved that Cirno was back, but the rest of them weren't exactly thrilled that the ice fairy came back, one of them being Kai.

"Let me guess, you came to take another shot at me?" Kai asked.

"No, I wanted to fight with you again. …If that's alright."

"That's fine with us!" Rumia chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad some of you do."

"Hmph… if you want to come back, that's fine with us… just don't get in my way." Kai said as she walked off, as Takumi had the same thought.

"…Rude." Cirno said.

"It's understandable why she's not exactly thrilled you came back." Miko said. "You did try to attack her along with Reimu, but Takumi stopped you."

"Not only did I want to come back, but I also wanted to apologize to them. Do you think it's too late?" Cirno asked.

Daiyousei smiled. "Cirno, it's never too late to apologize."

"She's right. These two forgave me and Corrin after we tried to reason with them that Nohr and Hoshido shouldn't be fighting one another and they called us both traitors, oh, and they called Azura a traitor too." Kamui said.

"…We were in the heat of the moment…" Ryoma admitted in embarrassment.

"Wasn't exactly my proudest moment." Xander muttered.

"Glad we had that taken care of." Azura said as they walked off with Cirno back with her group, but she hoped that she'd get the chance to apologize as they took off to the Lava Pits.

 **BGM: Into the Pits (Mario and Rabbids: Kingdom Battle)**

"Wow." Chrom said as they landed. "He's been busy." He said as they looked around to see that Junior made the Lava Pits into his own personal playground… or fortress, whatever you prefer.

"Yeesh… it's like he made it himself… and I don't mean that in a good way." Lissa said.

"Let's just get through this lava-filled dungeon before we all melt from this place." Marisa said.

"Yeah, let's do it." Anastasia said. _…Wait a minute, lava?_ She wondered as she looked down into the lava below and while everyone was walking away, she stared at the lava and then summoned her Keyblade, looking at it while looking down at the lava. "…Could I?" She asked herself.

"Hey, Anastasia! Come on!" Yoshiko's voice called out to her.

"Oh, coming!" Anastasia went off, putting her Keyblade away and catching up to them. _The sooner I get rid of this thing, the better off I am._

As they walked around, Luigi was nearly shot by a Ziggy. "Whoa!"

"Ahahaha!" A Ziggy laughed.

 **BGM: Melty Monster Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

The Ziggies and Hoppers proceeded to shoot at them while they went for cover. Liz, Nitori, Rabbid Peach and Luigi used their Sentries to take care of a few through the Rabbid Pipes while Mokou flew up in the air and proceeded to use a fire tornado to send the others packing and knocked them up in the air, and then Gray summoned an ice bow.

"Ice Make: Arrow!" He yelled, shooting at them with Takumi and the other bow users, and one of them landed back on the ground.

"Bwah ha ha ha ha!" The Ziggy laughed and taunted them… and then realized that the Sentries had surrounded him since all their other targets were launched into the air. "…Oh bwah."

"And boom goes the dynamite!" Nitori said, pressing a button as they all exploded, sending the poor Ziggy flying into the sky with a star shining bright and then they moved on.

"I almost feel sorry for that one." Peach said.

"Eh, it had it coming." Hinoka said as they walked while noticing some tents that the Rabbids have made… and then after they crossed the bridge, more of the Rabbids proceeded to show up to stop them, complete with Heartless… and unfortunately for the Rabbids, meteors started raining down and hit them all, as they ran around in a panic while a Novashadow opened up an umbrella as it was still raining meteors and smacked the Novashadow, completely destroying it until none remained, save for a Valkyrie that was being burned alive… and then got destroyed from Azura and Juvia.

 **End BGM**

"Where did those meteors come from?" Marisa wondered.

"Well, we _are_ in Lethal Lava Land… in a steampunk version of it, if you wanna be specific." Mario said as they walked into a factory where it got hot fast, mostly because of the lava that was being produced… for some reason, and some random Rabbids were treating it as if they were in a sauna.

"Mama mia… this place is hot…" Anastasia complained.

"You said it." Luigi agreed.

"But not _as_ bad as we went to Freeze Flame Galaxy." Yoshiko said as the Mario gang looked at her in surprise. "What? Aunt Rosie wanted to take us on a Galaxy exploration."

"That's actually something I'd do." Rosalina admitted.

"I wonder what space is like…" Lissa wondered.

"Cold, dark, not to mention you can't breathe." Chrom said.

"Actually, the galaxies we went to had their own supply of Oxygen." Marisa pointed out. "Which was actually surprising."

"Huh, now I'm curious what the galaxies are like." Chrom mused.

"There's a million things that can hurt you. I may have to scout ahead to these galaxies and clear a path for you." Frederick said.

"Ooooh! I should do that with Kamui!" Camilla said.

 _Gods help us._ Chrom and Kamui thought as they walked ahead, seeing the various things inside the factory before coming across a battlefield, where a Smasher was waiting for them. Though it was immediately short lived when Frederick took care of it easily and then noticed a lot of them down below.

 **BGM: Fleet Glide Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"I got this!" Sonic said as he jumped down and did a Sonic Tornado on them all, proceeding to knock them up in the air and did a homing attack to knock them back down, knocking out a few of the Hoppers, but all it did was make the Smashers angry. However, one of the metal blocks was picked up from Link's Magnesis and it landed right on the Smasher to crush it, while Zelda transformed into Sheik and dealt with the other Smasher and quickly attacked it several times before kicking it away. A few Ziggies got behind Sheik, but Cirno and the other fairies made quick work on them to get rid of them.

"Take that!" Cirno smirked as they went forward where they went on ahead and saw that they had to get to the end in a zig zag path. But unfortunately, there were a lot of Valkyries in the way as they charged on ahead and attempted to dodge the incoming fire from the Valkyries, although Effie pressed on like a trooper and had the shield in front of her, blocking all bullets, forcing the Valkyries to flank her… but this caused major problems for them as they were knocked out of commission from the others.

"Come on! I can take this!" Effie challenged and felt her stomach grumbling… as Rabbid Erza heard this as she ran over and hopped on Effie's shield and pulled out a dozen Strawberry Shortcakes and then shoved it down her throat… not that she didn't mind. "Thanks!" She said.

"Bwah wah!" Rabbid Erza said, hopping off of the shield and pulling out a sword. "DAAAAAAAAAH!" She yelled, running wildly toward several Heartless, as a few Soldiers thought she was absolutely insane before getting ripped alive from her. Though, she wasn't _nearly_ insane as say, Rabbid Yoshi.

As Effie got closer to the end, the Rabbids tried everything they could to stop her as they piled in front of her shield and tried to push her back… but to their dismay, she was pushing _them,_ and even when a Buckler and a Smasher threw themselves to try and stop Effie… it was no use at all as she eventually made it to the end and shoved them all away.

 **End BGM**

"And that's how you do it!" Effie chuckled.

Arthur laughed. "That's my girl!"

"Go Effie!" Elise cheered as they went onward while exploring the hot factory as some of them noticed a few Rabbids gulping down some lava.

"That's… not healthy at all." Remilia said.

"Their funeral." Meiling said as they walked off… but Anastasia was looking at them for a long time, but she was mostly looking at the lava as she resummoned her Keyblade again.

"Lava… that's it." She whispered. "I can finally get rid of you." She said as she got ready to throw the Keyblade in the lava… before she stopped. "No… this doesn't feel right." She muttered and looked at the Keyblade. "Not the right place for you to be destroyed." She said and wandered off, wondering where in the factory would be a good place to finally part with her Keyblade for good… unaware of being spotted by a certain evil fairy.

"I see… she's a Keyblade Wielder as well, and one who wishes to be rid of her Keyblade." Maleficent mused while Ridley was holding Joon. " _Fascinating."_ She said, seeming to have an interest in Anastasia.

"SANCTUARY!" Marisa yelled, as they had wandered into a cave. "And it's really cool in here!"

"If I had to spend one more minute in that factory, I was gonna scream." Severa said.

"Agreed." Everyone said and walked into the cave, not sure what interesting adventures awaited them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Reimu…_

Reimu sighed to herself, looking at herself in the water and then hearing footsteps as she saw Sanae and her group walking up to them. "Oh… it's you guys." She said and saw her wet ribbon in Sanae's hands. "Is that my ribbon?"

"Yes, it is." Sanae nodded. "Why did you get rid of it?" She wondered.

"I'm not the shrine maiden I thought I was…" Reimu muttered and then explained what happened.

"Oh, so you thought it was their fault but it wasn't because it was a freak accident and then openly attacked them and tried to kill one of them?" Palutena asked.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you an exterminator?" Viridi wondered.

"Yeah… but a Youkai exterminator, not a human exterminator." Reimu said. "I lost all my friends because of it…"

"Pika…" Pikachu said sadly.

"You guys don't need me… they can handle this incident themselves. They don't need me."

"Wow… moping does not suit you." Suwako said.

"Come on, you can't let this knock you down. It was a mistake after all." Kaguya said. "I believe this is what they call 'human nature'."

"Even so… I don't deserve to be with them."

"Alright, if you say so." Viridi said as she casually walked away.

"Viridi, what are you-"

"It's not like that they might need your help or anything. They could be in serious trouble." Viridi said as she casually kept walking… very slowly. "I mean… what if Marisa were in trouble? What will you do?"

"…She can take care of herself."

"Didn't you save her when she tried to take on Yuyuko by herself?"

"What's that gotta do with it?"

"I'm saying that this funk is so not you. If I were you, I'd go save her right now."

"…She's fine."

Viridi's eye twitched as she turned to Reimu. "Right, it's not like Gensokyo is merged into one place with the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Skyworld and other places! And if that crazy weird Mega whatever destroys this place, Gensokyo will fall too… and who is to blame here? Oh, I know, _you!"_

It was at this moment that Reimu's eyes widened… and Viridi smirked, knowing that she was getting somewhere. "Sure, you can go to the Hakurei Shrine, wherever it may be, but who knows… that Megabug corrupting everything might have destroyed it… along with that… oh, what was it again… that precious donation box!"

Viridi turned around again. "But go ahead and mope. Not like you need to protect the entire world from this Megabug. Just go ahead and mope, we'll take care of it, miss moper. And it'll all fall on your hands if everyone were to die… if you are still alive that is. But hey, I'm not one for encouraging so go ahead and be all 'woe is me'."

Reimu stood back up. "Sanae… give me my ribbon." She said, wiping her tears away as Viridi smirked with a devilish chuckle.

"Right!" Sanae nodded as Reimu put the ribbon back on her head.

"I'm the protector of Gensokyo… and I'm not going to let this fall. Those people from that universe are trying to help… and I will do everything I can to help them… even if they won't forgive me!"

"Now there's the Reimu we know!" Viridi grinned.

"…I'll be honest, I'm not sure where you'd be going with this." Eirin said. "And I wasn't sure _that_ wouldn't get Reimu motivated."

"Heh. Being married to that cute dorky angel has its perks." Viridi chuckled.

Reimu turned around. "Come on, let's go." She said, as she felt something hop on her shoulder as she turned to see Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Chu!" Pikachu smiled as Reimu giggled and lightly rubbed its cheek. "Cha!" He smiled as they went off, ready to end this once and for all.

* * *

 _And back in the Mushroom Kingdom Guild hall…_

Shion was still slouching on the bench, lost in her own thoughts as Makarov was casually drinking and Mira was still cleaning some glasses.

 _"Sis, put your back into it and help me fight, you useless girl!"_

"…Is this how it's going to be forever…" Shion quietly said.

 _"You are a despicable Goddess of Poverty! And I'm a despicable Goddess of Pestilence… but I'm less despicable than you!"_

"…That was hurtful…" Shion still said, and then thought of all the times where Joon emotionally abused the crap out of her, as tears ran down her cheeks until finally… she had enough.

"…To hell with you, Joon." Shion said and looked at Makarov and Mira. "I've made up my mind." She said as the two looked at her in curiosity.

"And what's your decision?" Makarov asked.

"I'm cutting ties with my sister."

Makarov chuckled. "That is a wise decision. I was hoping you'd say that. No one needs baggage like that in their lives."

Shion chuckled. "I guess I have a new family now." She said and looked outside. "Shall we go catch up with the others?"

"Right behind you!" Mira said as they took off, while Makarov finished his drink.

"Wait for me, kids!" He said and ran off.

* * *

 **You gotta feel bad for Shion, no?**


	13. The Battle with Junior

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Underground Theme (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Man, it feels good to get out of that hot and dreadful area." Marisa said.

"I dunno, it felt kind of great." Mokou said.

"Yup." Natsu nodded.

"Eh, it was alright." Lea said with a shrug.

"Well, for you hot heads, of course you wouldn't mind." Marisa rolled her eyes while Anastasia caught up with the others.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Xinah asked.

"Oh, you know… debating on what to do with this Keyblade, that's all." Anastasia replied.

"Found a resting place for it?" Yoshiko asked.

"Oh, I'm still looking for it, but I do have an idea." She said with a wink.

"Hey, whatever works for you." Katie said.

"Excuse me, Katie." Beep-0 went up to her. "According to my databanks, I couldn't help but notice that you once had a Keyblade yourself."

"Yeah, it was with Caliburn… but I gave him back to dad. I just didn't feel compatible with a Keyblade OR a talking sword for that matter, especially when I'm more interested in martial arts."

Meiling's eyes lit up. "Martial arts, you say?" She grinned. "How much do you know, I can teach you a few of my tricks!"

"What, does it involve sleeping?" Katie deadpanned, earning a snicker from everyone while Meiling sweatdropped.

"Uh… not _entirely…_ "

"I'll pass, laziness doesn't suit me."

"Truth be told, I'm better than Komachi…" Meiling sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "…Somewhat."

"You can't defend yourself over that." Sakuya told her.

"Ugh, I wish!" She sighed.

"Ah, I was wondering why you didn't summon it." Beep-0 mused.

"Remind me to update your info on everyone when we get back to our universe." Liz said.

"Noted!" Beep-0 nodded as they went down while moving blocks to create more platforms to go down… though the ones who could fly just patiently waited for them at the bottom until they regrouped.

Marisa looked at Kai. "Something on your mind?"

"Oh, just the thought of Maleficent is bothering me a bit." Kai said.

"Oh, so you fought Maleficent in your universe?" Xion asked.

"Fought? More like killed her." Maria replied. "For some strange reason, our parents didn't kill her, and then when we had our Keyblades, our first adventure was a wild one. You'd think we would've eased into it, but no, we were caught up in Xehanort's war… and what's the first world we go to? We go to an Ark and stop some lunatic prophet from activating the Halo Rings… then it just got wilder from there."

"Halo Rings…" Samus rubbed her chin. "I think I heard about them in my travels one time when I was on a bounty mission."

"But you did fight Maleficent, right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, it was her final stand against us Keyblade Wielders and… then we defeated her once and for all, and we sent Pete to jail… who was then killed by the Heartless instead of busting him out." Kai explained.

"Huh… interesting." Riku rubbed his chin in thought.

"The thought of Maleficent coming back to us is… quite frightening. Not to mention she's alive and these kids never met Maleficent. I wouldn't forgive myself if I let Maleficent have her way with our kids…"

"Oh, don't worry about it, honey." Vito said. "I doubt she's really interested in us."

"Yeah, and it's not like she's planning on kidnapping one of them." Maria said.

"I hope…" Kai sighed.

"I suddenly don't feel comfortable with what Maria said…" Lucy whispered as they kept going… until they came across an area that had a decent amount of Smashers and a few Valkiryes and Heartless. As they went to destroy them that were in the way… more Smashers kept popping up, and soon, they were surrounded by hundreds of them.

 **BGM: The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"What the… where'd _they_ come from?!" Wendy asked.

"Out of our way, meat heads!" Natsu yelled as the Smashers started to run toward them with the Heartless aiding them as Natsu jumped up in the air. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled, knocking a few of them away as Chrom and Lucina ran forward and slashed through several Heartless and a few Smashers.

A Smasher snuck up behind Liz, who was busy shooting down Heartless with her Power Glove, and got ready to smack her into the ground, but Yoshiko had none of that and proceeded to burn him into a crisp and kicked him away.

Link aimed his sword up as it started to glow, and then proceeded to use Skyward Strike on a Large Body to knock it over, then Zelda ran forward and transformed into Sheik, kicking the Large Body toward a group of Smashers, knocking them all down as Link then threw a flurry of bombs at them to destroy them all.

Kai proceeded to use Strike Raid on a Neoshadow and then resummoned her Keyblade as she used Aerial Slam on a Smasher and then used Thundaga on it to get it to disappear, and when she landed, a Smasher jumped into the air toward Kai to smash her, but Cirno came in and summoned an ice sword, blocking the attack.

"Sorry, pal! I'm not letting you hurt Kai!" Cirno said, slashing him away.

Kai looked at her in surprise. "Did you just call me-"

"Don't get used to it!"

Kai chuckled. "Right."

"This is absurd." Ryoma said, back-to-back with Xander. "You'd think we'd find an exit but they just keep coming."

"It's going to be hell if a few more show up." Xander said.

"Then those will be the ones I'll take care of."

Xander smirked with a chuckle. "What, are we having a contest now?" He asked as they proceeded to work together on the Smashers and the Heartless, while their Rabbid friends did all the other work.

"Mario! Give me a boost!" Peach requested, Mario nodded and knelt down as Peach ran over and then Mario let her jump in the air after having her go flying up in the air, as she was met with Daisy who had the same idea. They both looked at each other and nodded, both of them firing their weapons from above to cause major damage… and the explosive rocket caused several Smashers to go flying in the air, where Takumi and Gray took care of them with their bows.

Laxus punched several Heartless away while also elbowing a Smasher from behind… and then he was hit by Anastasia's electricity. "Wipe them out, dude!" Anastasia said, unleashing more powerful voltage as Laxus was eating it up.

"Oh yeah…" Laxus smirked as his fist crackled with electricity. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!" He yelled, punching the ground hard enough as the whole ground rumbled underneath them, and then the lightning hit the Smashers and Heartless while Anastasia made herself a living lightning rod so none of her friends would be accidentally hurt by Laxus' attack… and then there was an exit cleared.

"Go, now!" Robin said as they went forward… and then they saw another roadblock up ahead where Bucklers and more Heartless waited for them, and some Peek-a-Boos too.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Pit complained as Tiki went in her dragon form and proceeded to make a path by breathing fire, but the Peek-a-Boos weren't making it easy for her… until Hinoka and Cordelia made quick work on them, but unfortunately for Tiki, the Bucklers raised their shields to protect themselves from the fire.

Unfortunately for the Bucklers, though… they made themselves wide open where Camilla and Frederick ran through and made quick work on the Rabbids and Heartless while Remilia threw a few Gungnirs to pierce through the ones that missed… and as for the survivors, let's just say that Tharja did some… _questionable_ things to them that made even the Wario Bros question her sanity.

And in the end… they had made it safely to the other side.

 **Resume Underground Theme**

"Whew, that was a thing." Marco said.

"You're telling me." Anastasia agreed.

"Well, on the bright side… at least that's done." Marisa said, putting her Hakkero away.

"Hey, we're almost there. I can feel it!" Elise said.

"Y-you really think so?" Sakura asked.

"Of course! I mean, we're close to Bowser Junior and his crew along with getting Spawny back. Once that's taken care of, we'll come home victorious!" Elise grinned.

"Well, that does seem logical… but there's a flaw in that plan." Subaki pointed out.

"What is it?"

"The Mega Bug." Subaki said. "Sure, we'll get rid of Junior, but that doesn't necessarily get rid of the Megabug."

"Oh… I'm sure we'll figure it out… somehow." Elise said.

"Here's hoping it's soon." Riku quietly said as they walked further… and then they came out of the cave and right back to the factory.

 **End BGM**

"…Oh great…" Marisa groaned.

"Well, we had to come back here eventually." Kai said.

"I was just hoping it wasn't soon." She sighed as they walked into the hot inferno once again… though it wasn't _too_ horrible since Juvia, Azura and Nitori cooled them down.

"…Why do I suddenly feel crowded?" Katie wondered, then realized that some of them were next to her for cooling. "Just because I'm an ice user doesn't mean I have an icy aura around me!"

"Ooooh, I should invent a device for you that'll do that!" Liz said. "Beep-0, make a note of that."

"Added to the backlog of things you want to invent!" Beep-0 said.

"Excellent!"

"…You have a backlog too?!" Nitori's eyes sparkled. "My fellow Kappa call me crazy for having one! Now I don't have to suffer alone!" She said, high fiving Liz.

"Uh…" Hina looked at her in confusion. "I don't know what just happened."

"Science happened." Marisa replied.

"Well, glad I don't have people crowding _me_ now." Cirno said with a grin… and then her fairy friends crowded her. "Aaaaand I spoke too soon."

"Let's just get through this before we all start melting." Lissa complained as they walked quickly while the fire users casually walked while looking at each other with a shrug.

"You'd think my daughter wouldn't be minding the heat!" Lea called out to Maria.

"I live in a desert, not a volcano!" Maria shouted.

Lea chuckled. "Worth a try."

"It's funny, sometimes I don't mind the heat but other times, it gets to _me."_ Yoshiko said. "Probably depends on the location."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Mokou said. "Not like we're in any sort of galaxies that has nothing but lava."

"No thank you…" Yoshiko muttered as they walked ahead where they came across a group of Valkyries, Ziggies, Rabbid Heartless and a few Smashers ready to take them on… and there were massive fireballs that rained down, which gave Natsu an idea.

"Hey Mokou, you think you can send those fireballs in my direction?"

"Can do!" Mokou nodded.

"What are you up to?" Erza wondered as Natsu whispered in her ear. "That's the most dangerous thing you can do to those Rabbids. I like it." She said and then went to whisper it into the ice users.

"I… don't think my ice can handle fire butt's flames." Katie said.

"It's worth a try." Gray said as she and Cirno nodded.

"Alright, here we go." Katie pulled out her ice bo staff and proceeded to make a cannon while Gray and Cirno proceeded to add more ice so it wouldn't melt in the heat while Katie was adding the finishing touches to it, while adding something to the front. "Alright, we're good to go!"

"Mokou! You're up!" Erza said as Mokou proceeded to kick the fireballs toward Natsu who was busy eating it all up and once he felt he had enough…

"Now I've got a fire in my belly!" Natsu chuckled as he jumped forward to the cannon and got to the back, opening it up with a grin. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOOOAR!" He yelled, unleashing it into the ice cannon and then firing it out rapidly toward the Rabbids and Heartless.

A minigun cannon, if you will.

The rapid fire sent them all into a frenzy and tried to hide from it, but thanks to Link with his Magnesis, they couldn't stand a chance as the Defenders came in to try and block the fireballs, but it wasn't enough as their shields disintegrated until there was nothing left… and then the cannon melted.

"I'm surprised that stayed up for that long!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey Katie, you think you could use your ice powers without the bo staff sometime?" Anastasia asked.

"Are you kidding? I would need a device for that!" Katie replied back to her.

"Oh, there's an idea." Liz said, writing it down.

"This backlog is getting bigger and bigger by the _minute."_ Beep-0 said.

"I can't wait to invent all these things when we get home!" Liz grinned excitedly.

"Are you sure she's a bit shy?" Gajeel wondered while rubbing the back of his head.

"Our adventures does get her out of her shell." Yoshiko explained. "Though… it's still a work in progress."

"I say 'mission complete' at this point." Gajeel chuckled as they walked off and encountered another group, but they mostly had the high ground and some of them were at the bottom… who were already taken care of by Marisa and her Mini-Hakkero. The ones who survived that were met with Meiling's kicks that did the job, while the Peek-a-Boos were having a difficult time with Luigi while Nitori sent a few sentries out to get rid of them.

They then walked ahead and then came across the pipe puzzle while also noticing a mech in the background. "Well, that mech looks neat." Nitori said.

"Okay… so I wonder if we can go through… this one!" Natsu said as he went inside the pipe… and then popped up a few feet from them. "Ha ha! Success!" He said and then turned around. "Oh wow, you guys made it here quick!"

"We never moved." Kai told him.

"Eh?!" Natsu looked into the pipe and went inside it… and popped out from where he was earlier. "…You gotta be kidding me!"

"There's a trick to this puzzle." Kai said as they walked over to the switches. "Let's see… I think it goes this way." She said, pushing a button as some of the pipes moved.

 **BGM: Going Somewhere (Mario Party 2)**

"No no no, you got it all wrong." Maria said as she pushed another button, turning it around as Cirno and Youmu came up on the wrong end.

"Did we just make a U-turn?" Youmu wondered.

"I think it's this one!" Kai said, hitting it as Cloud came out and nearly fell in the lava.

"Whoa!" He said, holding on for dear life.

"You're remembering wrong, it's this way!" Maria argued, hitting another switch as Erza and Jellal smacked into a wall.

"Ow…" Erza groaned as she saw Jellal was right on top of her as both of them blushed… and then Happy had to ruin the moment, causing them both to kick him away.

"Uh… is it this button followed by this one?" Kai wondered, as Vito and Marco both ended up in a long U-Turn.

"You have a bad memory!" Marco told her.

"I think it's… these three!" Maria said.

"YAAAAGH!" Luigi yelled, launching out of the lava and landing near them, and joining him were Xinah, Xion, Lucy and a few of the Rabbids.

"So that's what lava feels like…" Xinah groaned.

"Uh… what about the red and blue one?" Kai asked, as Yuuka smacked right Hinata and Takumi.

"The yellow, green and blue?" Maria wondered.

"OW!" Pit yelled, smacking right into Yuyuko and Lucario.

"…I've always hated this puzzle." Maria complained.

"Me too." Kai sighed.

* * *

 _Several injuries within a few minutes later…_

 **End BGM**

"Okay… I think this is it." Kai said.

"You go in it! I don't want to get a concussion from this thing!" Tharja complained, pushing her into the pipe… and Kai didn't even come back.

"Yup, that's the combination!" Maria said as she went in as did everyone else where they landed in some battlefield surrounded by lava.

"You okay, honey?" Vito asked, reaching for his wife's hand.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Just caught me by surprise." She replied after being helped up while glancing at Tharja with a glare.

"Hmph." Tharja looked away with folded arms as they walked along until they got to the center where they were suddenly surrounded by a few Bucklers… and then an airship came along and then General Guy, the Elite Trio, and the four Captains jumped off.

 **BGM: Lava Caves – Magmoor Caverns (Metroid: Samus Returns)**

"That's far enough!" General Guy ordered.

"Out of our way!" Marisa ordered.

"No, we are not budging. We are going to finish you off once and for all while Junior gets ready!" Goomp said.

King Boo spotted Captain Boo. "Captain Boo! What are you doing with these imbeciles?"

"K-King Boo?! What are _you_ doing with them?"

"It's a long story that I HATE… but I have to live with it now." King Boo said. "You are to come to our side."

"After everything we worked hard on by giving Junior pointers on how to be a real leader? Not a chance!" Captain Boo said. "You defected to the good side… and therefore you are a traitor with those Boos of yours!"

"Not like I had a choice!" King Boo growled.

"As a traitor, I will be the one who will finish you off!"

"…HA! That's cute." King Boo smirked.

"Rabbids! Heartless! Everyone else! Buy Junior some time!" General Guy ordered as they quickly did so as they managed to drag everyone away from them… but the Mario Bros, Peach, Daisy, Kai, Vito, Maria, Ryoma, Xander, Chrom and Kamui managed to break free and confronted General Guy.

"MARIO!" Captain Goomba ran toward them. "AS CAPTAIN OF THE GOOMBAS, I WILL AVENGE MY FALLEN BRETHEREEEEEEN!" He yelled… only to get hammered away from him, knocking him with Captain Shy Guy.

"…Moron." General Guy grumbled. "So! It's leaders vs a natural born leader, huh? And the Mario Bros followed! This is going to be quite interesting."

"Bring it on." Chrom said as General Guy proceeded to get into his tank.

"Let's get this show on the road!" General Guy declared.

 **BGM: Mid-Boss Mayhem (Mario and Rabbids: Kingdom Battle)**

"Eat Bullet Bills!" General Guy declared, shooting several Bullet Bills as they quickly went into cover to avoid the attacks. Daisy aimed directly at General Guy and fired her rocket launcher, but General Guy conjured up a shield to block the attack. "Ha ha ha! You can't damage this shield!"

"We gotta flank him." Kamui said.

"Right." Kai nodded as they went around him.

"Ah ah ah! I see you!" General Guy turned around and quickly shot at them with the Bullet Bills, but Kai quickly used Reflega to bounce them back as she and Kamui went to cover.

"Nnngh, well that's unfortunate…" Kamui quietly said. "Now what?"

Kai had an idea. "They're gonna hate me for this." She said as her hand covered itself in darkness and summoned a few Bruiser and Tank Toppler Unversed. "Go, distract him!" She ordered as they nodded and went over to General Guy.

"What in blazes are those things?" General Guy wondered. "Oh, who cares!" He said as he proceeded to shoot them, but they took the Bullet Bills like a champ and with Kai commanding them from the shadows, they quickly attacked the front, which distracted General Guy as she and Kamui went around him.

"What do you call those things?" Kamui asked.

"Unversed. I control them with the palm of my hand." She replied.

"Ah, they probably call you Queen of the Unversed!"

"Queen of the Unversed… never heard that before but that _does_ have a nice ring to it!" She grinned and then quickly summoned a Buckle Bruiser as it proceeded to tear a hole in the tank and then the two girls went inside of it, where Kai quietly pushed a button that said 'turn off shield' as she proceeded to do so… before Kamui smacked it with her Yato Blade to destroy said button as the two crawled out… right when the Unversed fell from the Bullet Bills.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of… you're next!" General Guy declared as Kai unleashed a Thundaga spell and hit the tank. "Agh! What happened to my shield… AND WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN MY TANK?!"

"Oh, this is gonna be good!" Luigi exclaimed, sending a sentry over and controlled it while the others covered Luigi as they ran forward and attacked the tank as it rolled forward to try and attack them but they quickly rolled back.

"Been meaning to use one of these…" Maria smirked, pulling out a tiny Bob-omb from her pocket and then quickly threw it on top of Luigi's sentry to which Luigi noticed.

"Oh ho… nice." He smirked.

"You had a Bob-omb in your pocket?" Kai asked.

"I invented it about a few weeks ago. I call it a Micro Bob-omb." Maria said. "I only made one… but if it works, I'll make more!" She smiled as the Sentry stopped as the Micro Bob-omb went into the tank as General Guy saw this.

"HA! It's just a tiny Bob-omb!" He said as he picked it up. "This is more like a fire crack-"

 **BOOOOM!**

"Whoa!" Kai jumped in surprise as did the others since they weren't expecting that kind of noise.

"Looks small, but has the power of dynamite." Maria said. "And since it worked on him… I'll make a ton!" She giggled with excitement... and then Luigi put the Sentry in the tank and then exploded it, which already destroyed the tank and caused a soot-covered General Guy toward them.

"Ooooow…" General Guy groaned… and then the Buckle Bruiser cracked its knuckles and punched him hard enough to send him flying into the sky. "JUNIOOOOOOR! I'VE FAILED YOOOOOU!" He yelled before he became a shining star in the sky.

 **End BGM**

"…Can you send me some Micro Bob-ombs for the Mushroom Kingdom?" Kai asked.

Maria laughed. "Sure!"

"That takes care of that." Ryoma said as they put their weapons away while the others were KO'd as well.

"You call yourself a captain. Please." King Boo rolled his eyes as they heard footsteps as they turned to see Makarov, Mira and Shion coming up to them.

"You decided to come too?" Peach asked Makarov.

"It's the fate of our universe as is the final battle. Why would I want to miss that?" He chuckled.

"So! What's your decision?" Natsu asked Shion as they regrouped.

Shion smiled. "My decision is-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" A voice laughed as a mech landed right in front of them, with Junior inside it and Spawny trapped inside of it.

 _Mecha Jr – Junior's Favorite Birthday Gift!_

"Hello, fools!" Junior laughed.

"Junior! Give Spawny back right now!" Marisa ordered, aiming her Hakkero at him.

"Hmm… let me think on this. _No."_ Junior smirked as he readied his weapon. "I'm not letting you get any closer to him!"

"Alright, you asked for it!" Natsu said with a growl, his fists bursting into flames.

"Hehehehe, this is gonna be _fun."_ Junior smirked.

 **BGM: This Must Be the Mothership (Two Steps From Hell)**

Two Valkyries came to support Junior, setting up a protective shield for him while he set up a Sentry to dispose of them, to which Luigi and Nitori responded by using their Sentries to attack it. The Sentry exploded on the both of them, but another Sentry came through, belonging to Liz and then exploding on Mecha Jr.

"Argh!" Junior growled as he ran straight for them, forcing them to go into the pipes for cover… but Natsu had other ideas as he jumped up.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching the mech but it responded by smacking him across the battlefield and landed near Ryoma and Takumi, the latter fired arrows at Junior, which he blocked with his hammer as the Valkyries proceeded to split up and shoot them as they went for cover while Junior walked across the area, wielding the hammer like some kind of psychotic child.

"Forgive me, Junior!" King Boo said, proceeding to fire a lightning bolt at him, but Junior avoided the attack and smacked King Boo away.

"I'll deal with you later, traitor!" Junior said as he popped out a few more Sentries as they went in various locations as a few Grenaducks hit him, as he turned around and glared at Peach and Rabbid Yoshi, as he jumped over to them and smacked the two of them away, luckily the healers went to heal them… but the Sentries snuck up on Elise and Sakura, and blew them up, as they screamed in agony and hit the metal blocks where they were launched from.

"Lady Sakura/Elise!" The retainers exclaimed in horror.

"Oh… you little bastard!" Hana quickly ran over and slashed him with an angry Effie, but more Valkyries arrived to take care of them, but they weren't just any normal Valkyries, they were the Heartless Valkyries, and they were far more powerful than their brethren since they took down the monstrous wall that is Effie with several bullets.

One by one, Junior and his Valkyries were picking them all off one by one as he was laughing maniacally. "There's nothing you can do about it!" He laughed, backhanding Camilla and Beruka's wyverns away to knock them away… and not even Erza was enough to stop him.

"Alright, that's IT!" Kai yelled, summoning the Trinity Armor Unversed as Junior turned towards it.

"Holy cow!" Junior exclaimed before smirking, doing a 'come at me!' taunt as the Trinity Armor proceeded to slug the mech, but he blocked the attacks and hammered the Trinity Armor back, to which it responded by firing lasers at him, but Junior jumped ahead and landed near Kai and hit her with his hammer as she wasn't quick enough and smacked into the Mario Bros and her family.

The Trinity Armor didn't take too kindly to this as it jumped up in the air and fired a laser from above, but Junior jumped to the side. Then the Unversed split itself apart and proceeded to use Trinity Spin, but Junior smacked the armor's body parts like they were nothing and then sent out a few Sentries to deal major damage to it with the help of the Valkyries to weaken it severely… and then he ran toward the Unversed and swung his hammer hard enough to send it flying into the lava.

"Ha! That all you got?" Junior asked and then was hit in the back by a Master Spark as he turned to see a weak Marisa aiming her Hakkero at him, but she was already beat up by him. "Well… I suppose I can make an example out of you." He said as he walked over toward him as everyone weakened by Junior was trying to get up… but the attacks from the Heartless variety didn't get them up anytime soon.

Mecha Jr. raised its foot in the air and Junior had a wicked smirk. "If dad can't kill you, if Kamek can't kill you… then I will!"

"Nnngh..!" Marisa groaned.

"Marisa!" Mokou exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

"Farewell!" Junior smirked… and then a few spell cards surrounded him to distract him. "…What the…?" He wondered… and then the few spell cards turned into a lot of spell cards. "What's going on?"

"FANTASY SEAL!"

The spell cards exploded, as Junior yelped in agony while Mecha Jr. took heavy damage… and then a certain Miko landed on the ground.

"Back away from my best friend."

 **BGM: G Free ~ Final Dream (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

Marisa's eyes widened. "Reimu?!"

"And some back up!" A voice said as Sanae, Suwako, Kaguya, and Eirin with Pikachu on Sanae's shoulder to which he jumped off and then two lights came down and Palutena and Viridi walked out of it.

"Argh… I still got some fight left in me!" Junior said, but Reimu fired Yin Yang Orbs to knock him back and then Palutena and Viridi sent some Mega Lasers to him to which he knelt forward while getting hit by other powerful Danmaku… and then Pikachu ran away a few feet before getting into position.

"Pika…" He smirked and then started to run. "Pika Pika Pika Pika…" He then was surrounded by electricity, using Volt Tackle. "PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA… PIKA!" He smacked right into Junior, knocking him out of the Mecha and it exploded while Junior and Spawny were rolling out and then Junior tried to catch Spawny… but he fell below.

"No!" Junior exclaimed as he saw Reimu and her team glaring at him, forcing him to retreat.

 **End BGM**

Reimu's glare quickly turned into worry as she ran over to see if Spawny was alright… and then suddenly two dragons flew up in the air while a certain dinosaur fluttered jump up and then landed on the ground, and the two dragons landed, with a few people getting off of the dragons… well, if you could call some of them people.

The ones who got off of the dragons were Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Aerith, Tifa, a certain burly man holding Spawny and the two dragons transformed back to their normal selves… revealing to be Nah and Nowi.

"Glad we got here in time!" Nowi said with a grin.

"This little bunny was fortunate that Gregor was here to catch him. Hahaha!" Gregor laughed.

"Soooo, what'd we miss?" Nowi asked.

* * *

 _Several people healed up later…_

"Didn't expect you two to come." Cloud said.

"Hey, a little more punching power never hurt anyone." Tifa smiled.

Reimu helped Marisa up. "You okay?"

"Yeah… I am now." She nodded and then rubbed her arm. "Look… about what I said to you earlier… I… I'm sorry…"

Reimu shook her head. "Don't be, this whole incident got to my head and I shouldn't have been quick to judge." She said.

"Well… at least you sound like your normal self again." Marisa said as everyone else went by to see if Spawny was alright, but Reimu spotted Kai and quickly grabbed her arm.

"Hey, look… about earlier-"

Kai glared at her. "I know what you're going to say… and I don't want to hear it. Don't expect me to forgive you after everything you did."

"I was actually expecting that answer… unfortunately." Reimu said. "However, I'm requesting that we fight this incident together."

"…Just don't get in my way." Kai said coldly and walked off.

"I wondered if she was still upset with you earlier. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll come around." Marisa said.

"I hope." Reimu quietly said.

"Gawrsh, a lot has happened since we've last seen each other." Goofy said.

"Heh, you're telling me." Sora chuckled.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, rubbing his head on Samus' leg to get her attention.

"Hmm? Oh, hey you." Samus said as she knelt down and extended her arm out to him, to which he happily ran up and stopped at her shoulder, as he gently took off her helmet and rubbed his head affectionately on her cheek, as she chuckled at this. "Yes yes, it's good to see you again."

"Well, what do you know! Samus _does_ have a soft spot!" Natsu teased… and was met by Samus' arm cannon aimed at him. "Ack!"

"Yes… now that we have Spawny, it's our duty to keep an eye on him so he won't get into any more trouble." Beep-0 said… unaware that Spawny actually walked away from them. "You understand me? We must not let him out of our sight!"

"…Uh, should we tell him?" Nah asked.

"Tell me what?" Beep-0 asked and then turned to see Spawny walking off. "Whoa whoa whoa, wait up!" He said and then took off running with everyone else after him, with Nowi casually walking with Tharja.

"So, how's that dorky husband of yours?" Tharja asked.

"He's still the same!" Nowi giggled.

"That's good to hear."

"And how are you and Robin?"

Tharja chuckled. "It's going well. I just hope he has the time to pay attention to me so we can have that… moment together."

"What moment?"

"You know… when a man and a woman love each other very much…?"

"Oooh, I get it! When they love each other very much, they go eat ice cream together!" Nowi innocently smiled.

Tharja sighed in defeat. "Yes, Nowi… we go eat ice cream together." She sarcastically said. _Still naïve as ever._ She thought with a chuckle.

"Yay! I was right!" Nowi giggled as they caught up with the others, and when they did, they saw Spawny float up toward the wormhole in a trance… and then suddenly, a massive dragon came out of the wormhole and flew toward them, grabbing a hold of Spawny as he started freaking out before being absorbed into the dragon, getting humongously big before flying off.

"What was that?!" Lucy asked.

"That was the Megabug in physical form." Kai gravely said.

"It gained a physical form?! Great, now what!" Sting complained.

"Well, I hope you're happy!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see Junior flying over to them in his Koopa Clown Car as he turned around to confront them. "Spawny was happy with me! Five minutes with you losers and you allow him to get kidnapped!"

"Hey, I was using Magnega to bring him back, but it wasn't working." Roxas said.

"My point exactly! We were very happy together!"

"That's enough!" A small voice said as Wendy walked right up to Junior, looking pretty angry. "Spawny was _never_ happy with you!"

"Oh yes, he was!"

"No, he wasn't! Did you even consider Spawny's feelings? Did you _even_ consider how he felt?!" She asked him. "You were happy, but he wasn't! He was scared of you!"

"He just needed encouragement! I'm a good friend."

"Friends don't scare others just to get a kick out of it!"

"Oh, what do you know? I don't need to listen to what Fairy Tail has to say."

"Will you just listen!" Wendy shouted. "You did nothing but bully him! Friends don't do that to each other! You're not even a real friend at all."

"Excuse ME?!" Junior glared at her. "I'll have you know that I have TONS of friends!"

"Oh really?" Wendy folded her arms. "Name them… excluding the Koopalings."

"Well, uh… there's… there's… uh… Spawny who I am great friends with! And I'm also friends with… hmm… oh! I'm friends with my paper self!"

"He doesn't count either, since he's technically you."

"Grrr… well, I'll have you know tha-" Junior's phone went off. "Oh, that's dad. Wonder if he's posing under another statue with Kamek." He said and then read his text.

 _"Son, I've decided to come home early. Make sure you've cleaned your room. – Dad."_

"Huh, he's coming home early." Junior said, being very casual about it... until his whole body turned white. "OH NO!" He yelled, panicking as he dropped his phone in the lava. "HE'S COMING HOME AND THAT GIANT DRAGON FLEW TO THE CASTLE! THAT DRAGON IS GONNA CRUSH DAD… AND DAD IS GONNA CRUSH ME NEXT! AND THEN HE'S GONNA CRUSH ME SOME MORE SINCE I DIDN'T CLEAN MY ROOM!" He yelled, as he flew away screaming.

"We need to move… before this whole universe is destroyed." Reimu said.

"Indeed." Beep-0 said. "If we don't destroy that thing, who knows what'll happen… for it may go universe hopping and destroy the other universes as well. Nothing will stop it."

"Then we better move." Kai said as they nodded and ran off, hoping to finish off the Megabug once and for all.

* * *

 **Junior, you probably didn't take out the trash either. So he's gonna crush you** ** _even more._**


	14. The Fate of the Universe

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Fortune Street)**

"Phew… it's like a never ending sauna over here." Starlow said as they walked/floated over.

"I know, but we have to stop the Megabug from doing any more damage, regardless of the heat. Everyone's counting on us." Ryoma said.

"And in our universe, they don't know it." Maria said. "It's best if they don't know."

"Right." Kai nodded as they walked further and noticed a blockade of Bucklers in the way, along with a few Smashers and Ziggies.

"Oh goody… more of these cretins." Viridi groaned.

"Nothing will get in our way!" Daisy said as they proceeded to run forward to take care of the blockade; Tifa ran toward the Bucklers and proceeded to punch and kick them, but one of the Bucklers laughed as it looked unaffected… until its shield broke. Its eyes widened while Tifa smirked, then punched it in the gut and used an uppercut to send it up in the air as Link aimed and shot the Buckler in the air to get rid of it.

Luigi got into a sniping position and aimed at a Smasher who was slowly running ahead toward the healers and shot him, grabbing his attention as he ran past the healers to take care of him… only to get blasted away by Yoshi's and Daisy's rockets.

"Atta boy!" Daisy said.

"Yo yo!" Yoshi smiled, high fiving Daisy as Peach threw a Grenaduck at a Ziggy as a few Valkyries proceeded to come over and help with a few Heartless, but Liz had set up a laser-fied TF2 Sentry with her Power Glove, shooting them down.

"I've got to know how that works!" Nitori said as the Bucklers were single handedly defeated by Tifa while the other Rabbids were defeated by the others. The group quickly ran off in hopes to finish the Megabug once and for all, but as they got to another battleground…

 **End BGM**

"Bah bwah dah baaaah!" A Rabbid voice said as they looked up a ledge to see that it belonged to two Rabbids, both of them wearing the signature Wario bros outfits.

 _Bwario and Bwaluigi – Corrupt Caricatures!_

"Hey, those things are copying our looks!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"Hmph… as if. I don't look _that_ small and you're definitely not a fat tub of lard." Wario said.

"Wario, you're missing the point!" Waluigi said.

"Bwah dah bah bah BAAAAH!" Another group of Rabbids yelled as they turned to see two… very odd looking Rabbids.

One was a small Hopper that had wacky burnt up hair that's surprisingly still burning, he had some grenades on his front while also wearing ripped up yellow pants with one of his legs replaced by a peg leg while also holding a grenade launcher and a detonator. He had quite the wicked grin on his face.

The other was a Buckler that, unlike other Bucklers, was morbidly obese that had a tattoo, he had a pig mask on his face while also holding on to a hook while holding up scrap molded into a shield.

 _Rabbid Junkrat and Roadhog – Anarchistic Dunderheads!_

"…Well, there's something you don't see every day." Cloud said.

Kai, meanwhile, was trying to hold in her laughter with Maria. "Oh my god… that's… that's…!"

"Why are they laughing?" Luigi wondered.

"'Cause they love playing Overwatch. I have to admit, that's actually pretty funny." Anastasia said… and then the two queens fell to the ground and laughed for a good ten seconds.

"Remind me to play Overwatch when we get home." Xinah said.

"I have… no idea what's going on." Shion said.

"This might get interesting." Sora said as they got ready for battle… though the Wario Bros decided to take on the Bwario Bros personally, leaving them with just Junkrat and Roadhog.

 **BGM: Bwaaah Enemies! (Mario and Rabbids: Kingdom Battle)**

"Bwah ha ha ha ha!" Rabbid Junkrat gleefully grinned and proceeded to go around the area while launching grenades everywhere, which they quickly avoided. The Heartless came in to help the two while Rabbid Roadhog slowly made his way over to the gang, Sonic quickly ran over and used a Sonic Tornado to try and knock him up in the air, but he was firmly planted in the ground.

Rabbid Roadhog simply chuckled and grabbed a hold of Sonic with his hook and got ready to shoot him, but Riku quickly used a Magnega to pull Sonic back while unleashing a Dark Firaga at Rabbid Roadhog, but he blocked the attack with his shield, unaware that Cirno and Mokou flanked him and attacked him, but he didn't seem to care as he turned to Mokou first and blasted her away.

"Bwah bah dah dah!" Rabbid Yoshi exclaimed, throwing a grenaduck at Rabbid Roadhog which he blocked with his shield but did receive damage while Rabbid Junkrat was busy launching his grenades everywhere as he then placed a mine down and hopped on it, igniting it and launched up in the air, firing grenades everywhere.

"Gotcha!" Takumi said, firing an arrow right at Rabbid Junkrat and knocked him right in the head, but he shook it off right as he landed and shot a few grenades at Takumi as he quickly avoided the attacks while Natsu was eating the fire left and right as he jumped right up in the air to where he was.

"I gotcha now!" Natsu smirked. "FIRE DRAGON'S-"

"Bwah dah!" Rabbid Junkrat jumped back.

"IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching the ground to where he was and then took a step forward… and something latched onto his leg. "OW!" He yelled and looked down to see a bear trap that was placed by Rabbid Junkrat. "What the heck?!"

"Bwah ha ha ha ha!" Rabbid Junkrat laughed, pulling his eye socket down… and then got burnt to a crisp with Natsu's roar attack. "…Bah…" Rabbid Junkrat grumbled, blowing out smoke as he ran off while Natsu was trying to pry it open.

"Hey! I can use some help over here!" Natsu said as Nitori came flying over and saw what he was in.

"That's… new." Nitori said, pulling out a crowbar and prying it open as Luigi tried to snipe Rabbid Junkrat but he went toward cover and laughed at Luigi's attempts… and then he smirked wildly, pulling out a huge tire of sorts.

"Bwah bah bah dah DAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, letting it go straight for them, but Elizabeth noticed this and quickly pulled up a Sentry that raced over toward the Rip Tire. Once it hit the Rip Tire, both of them exploded. "Bwah?" He turned his head to see no one was hurt. "Bwah…" He grumbled as he turned to see another Sentry up in his face with Rabbid Peach up there with a grin on her face.

"Bwah dah!" Rabbid Peach waved right as it exploded on him.

"Bah wah la bwah!" Rabbid Junkrat growled and started to shoot her repeatedly, but she put up a protective shield in time while Rabbid Mario came in and shot Rabbid Junkrat.

With Rabbid Roadhog, he found some cover and proceeded to drink a potion of sorts that healed him up, as Cirno noticed this.

"Oh, of course the fat one heals himself!" Cirno complained, then Rabbid Roadhog brought out a small minigun and proceeded to shoot them down, but they dodged the attacks or reflected it back with Reflega, or Katie producing up an ice shield to block the attack until it broke on the Buckler as it tossed it to the side and proceeded to hook Kairi who was trying to sneak around with Xion and Roxas to deal with Rabbid Junkrat.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed as he ran forward, quickly activating his Wisdom Form and proceeded to shoot at the Rabbid, releasing his grip on Kairi who then healed herself up.

"Thanks." She smiled as Mario quickly did a triple flip with Anastasia as Mario shot Roadhog in the back while Anastasia electrocuted him.

Rabbid Roadhog glared at them all and proceeded to go inside the pipe to meet up with Rabbid Junkrat as they quickly regrouped with the Bwario Rabbids as they all looked at each other and bolted out of there.

"After them!" Robin exclaimed as they went after the Rabbid gang, taking out any Heartless that got in the way until they got into an area which several Rabbids and Heartless ambushed them where they quickly got rid of them easily.

 **Pause BGM**

"Hey guys…?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Erza asked.

"Has that shadow on the ground been there before?" Lucy asked… and right on cue, the darkness rose from the ground, belonging to none other than Darkside.

 **BGM: Destiny's Force (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Pfft, we all know what's gonna happen next." Sora said as he used Strike Raid on the massive Heartless, but to their surprise, he caught it with both hands before the Ultima could strike its head, then threw the Keyblade down to the ground, sending a dark shockwave that knocked them off their feet.

"Agh… that's a new trick!" Riku said.

"Wak! Darkside is usually weak! What's going on?!" Donald asked.

Mickey looked up at the giant Heartless and then looked up at the sky. "I have a feeling the Megabug is powering up the Heartless as we speak. Seeing as how Darkside is able to knock us on our feet with ease!"

"…If Darkside's powered up, I'd hate to see how badly powered up a Dustflier would be." Kai said.

"We might as well just surrender if that bad boy shows up." Lea gravely said.

Isa raised an eyebrow. "You, of all people… surrendering?"

"I know, it's an odd day!"

"Powerful or not, it's still going down one way or another!" Anastasia declared as they quickly spread out and proceeded to wail on Darkside, but he was far more stubborn than before as he clapped his hands together and formed a powerful dark ball in his hands and threw it up in the air, as a dark cloud was above them and it proceeded to shoot down dark purple lightning.

"Nnngh!" Laxus winced as some of it hit him. "Normally, lightning doesn't affect me… but this is something else!" He said as he smirked. "Well now, this just got more interesting." He said. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROOOOOAR!"

"Take THIS!" Anastasia yelled, unleashing a powerful bolt of lightning at Darkside, and then a powerful bolt of lightning hit her as well. "Agh!" She jumped back. "Electricity shouldn't affect me!"

"I think it's safe to say this is no electricity!" Yoshiko said, unleashing fireballs at him with Mokou.

"Hell Sign: Eclipse of Hell!" Clownpiece yelled, firing a moon down at the Heartless, but Darkside prepared itself and raised its arms up, grabbing the moon and then hurling it at the gang, forcing them to dodge as it exploded near them. "You gotta be kidding me!"

 _Where were you when the moon started to fall in Termina?_ Link wondered as he used Skyward Strike and Zelda firing Light Arrows at the Darkside, as they were surprised that Darkside was taking this like a champ as he unleashed dark balls of energy from his chest, while Riku used Dark Aura to chip some damage off of him as Roxas, Xion, Kairi and Sora used Ragnarock on him.

Darkside spotted one of the healers as he knelt down and reached for the healer that was healing up Hinoka… as it was none other than Sakura as she shrieked. "LADY SAKURA!" Hana yelled as she glared hard at him. "YOU RELEASE HER RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME…!" She yelled before she went over to slice through Darkside's legs, but it wasn't enough as he threw Sakura away, but Nowi quickly flew over and caught her.

"Nowi!" Sakura smiled.

 _"You're going to be alrig-WHOA!"_ Nowi yelped, as she had to avoid dark orbs as Mario and Luigi and the Rabbids shot Darkside while Kai summoned a few Unversed to help them out. The Darkside went to grab something from the ground, but Xinah ran toward the towering Heartless and brought out her Energy Sword and slashed right through his arm, severing it as it disappeared into the darkness as Darkside fell on its side.

"Stay down." Xinah smirked as she jumped back as Meiling came in and proceeded to launch Darkside up in the air with a kick, but Darkside recovered and landed back on the ground, not caring that he now had one arm.

"Let's finish this!" Natsu said to his fellow dragon slayers as they nodded. "FIRE DRAGON-"

"IRON DRAGON-"

"SKY DRAGON-"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON-"

"WHITE DRAGON-"

"SHADOW DRAGON-"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"

Darkside saw this coming as he raised his hand up to block it, holding it back desperately as it could, as it slid a few feet but it didn't care as a dark bolt of energy came through and shot the six dragon roar, colliding into it as it turned into a struggle.

"I'll get rid of that other arm!" Youmu said as she flew straight for the arm. "Hell God Sword: Divine Flashing Slash of Karma Wind!" She yelled, slashing through it and severing the arm, staggering Darkside but it didn't care as Marisa, Patchouli and Remilia looked at each other and nodded, having an idea.

They both went toward the dragon slayers and decided to give them a boost as Marisa aimed her mini-Hakkero at it. "Magicannon: Final Spark!"

"Water Sign: Bury in Lake!"

Remilia smirked as she produced the Gungnir and aimed through the roar and threw it, as it went straight through and smacked Darkside right in the head as the Final Spark and Bury in Lake powered up the Six Dragon Roar and engulfed Darkside entirely… then as it died down, Darkside was still standing.

"Seriously?!" Natsu panted. "After all of that?!"

"…I wonder." Camilla walked over to the Darkside and lightly tapped it with her foot, as it started to fall on his back and disappeared before it hit the ground. "Hmmhmmhmm." She chuckled. "It was already dead before I tapped it."

 **End BGM**

"Is everyone alright?" Kai asked, casting Esuna on herself as the other Wielders did the same for everyone.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Sora said. "Never thought Darkside, of all things, would've been a heavy hitter."

"We must be on guard for whatever is thrown at us next." Ryoma said as they walked forward… until they were once again ambushed by the Bwario Bros and Junkrat and Roadhog Rabbids.

"Well, glad we're not out of breath for this one." Mario said, and right on cue, a new Rabbid snuck up behind him and poked him on the shoulder. "Huh?" He turned around, only to get hugged by a female Rabbid and got pecked on the nose by her. "What the…?!"

 _Lava Queen – Blows Her Stack!_

Needless to say, a certain princess was quite… upset. "That's my nose to kiss! Not yours!" Peach said in jealousy.

"Bwah bah dah wah." Lava Queen mocked.

"What did you say?!"

"Peach… jealousy doesn't suit you." Daisy told her.

"Yeah, let's just calm down and take her on." Marco said, but the Lava Queen took one look at him with a sly grin as she walked right up to him. "Uh… can I help you?" He asked… and before he knew it, the Lava Queen blew a kiss right at him, causing him to flinch. "Gah! I'm not into rabbits!"

Anastasia snickered. "Someone's got an admirer~!"

"Shut it. Now." He said… and suddenly, Lava Queen picked him up and took him up to higher ground as Lava Queen bad mouthed them in her and proceeded to put makeup on herself and then winked at Marco. "Okay, this is _really_ creepy!" He said… and then Anastasia took a picture of this.

"Oh, I am _so_ blackmailing him with this." She chuckled as they got ready for battle… when suddenly, two more Rabbids showed up.

The first was a female Ziggy with straight hair and with pilot goggles as she was also wearing some kind of modules on her front and back. She also had two pistols.

The second was a purple hairy Smasher that had the stature of a gorilla, but he also had armor on him… plus glasses!

 _Tracer and Winston Rabbids – The Fast and the Furriest_

"Bwah bah, lah lah dah!" The Tracer Rabbid smiled cheerfully.

"…Um… so are you good or bad…?" Kai wondered.

The Winston Rabbid simply replied… by bashing Bwario over the head and smacked him over to Junkrat. "Bwuuuh."

"I'll take that as good!" Maria said.

"Hey! Can someone _get me out of this mess?!"_ Marco exclaimed. "The lady's applying lipstick! LIPSTICK, FOR MUSHROOM KINGDOM'S SAKE!"

"We're coming!" Anastasia said. "…Right after she kisses you."

"SIS!"

"Kidding!" She rolled her eyes. _I am SO going to blackmail him one day._

"…Hey… was Peach just here a second ago?" Ryoma wondered as they looked around and saw Peach already at the top, ready to throw down with Lava Queen.

"Grandma! Wait for us!" Anastasia said as they went to take care of her, but the gang were surrounded by Heartless… as Donkey Kong decided to join the Winston and Tracer Rabbid for the Junkrat and Roadhog Rabbids while the Wario Bros took on the Bwario Bros again.

"Okay, I guess we'll have Peach take care of it!" Luigi said.

* * *

 _With Peach…_

"Hey!" Peach caught her attention as the Lava Queen turned to her. "I have two things to say to you. One: Don't mess with my family… and two: That nose is meant for _ME!"_

"That's what you're really concerned about?!" Marco yelled.

"Bwah bah lah lah wah." Lava Queen said as she opened up her turrets as Marco paled at this.

"Yeah uh… I want to break up with you already."

Peach cracked her knuckles. "Bring it on."

 **BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Lava Queen proceeded to shoot directly at Peach who quickly avoided the attacks as she threw a Grenaduck at her, but she jumped to the side and whacked her on the head with a golf club, to which Lava Queen screamed at her to knock her away and then got hit with her fire bullets, to which she shook the fire off of her.

"You burnt my favorite dress… NOW YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Peach yelled as she quickly tackled the Lava Queen to the ground and they proceeded to get into a fighting dust cloud while Anastasia snuck her way up and reunited with her brother.

"Fought your way here, huh?"

"Yup. As if I'd let my brother get kidnapped."

"I want my first kiss to be by an actual person, not some crazy rabbit."

"Oh, I'm sure someone will lower their standards to be with a dork like you. Like Lava Queen."

"Thank yo-hey!"

"Sisterly love, bro!" She winked.

"Right…"

Lava Queen got out of the dust cloud, heavily bruised to boot as Peach was ready to end it as she stepped on the Lava Queen's body and swung her golf club that sent her flying away, catching the attention of the others as they took off running… while Bwario blew a raspberry at Wario's direction as they took off… as Roadhog was dragging an unconscious Junkrat, while the Tracer and Winston Rabbids waved goodbye and took off in an opposite direction.

 **End BGM**

"Yeah, you better run!" Peach said.

"Mama mia…" Mario said in a loving daze.

"So… you think someone would go for some guy like me?"

"Oh, I'm sure there's plenty of people." Anastasia said with a wink.

"Yeah." Marco nodded as he looked down and looked right at Katie, as she looked back at him, both of them lightly blushing and looking away.

 _Oh?_ Xinah thought before chuckling. _No, probably not._

"Though…" Anastasia looked at Marco. "Date any of my girlfriends and I swear, I'll end your life if you ever hurt them." She said in a threatening tone.

Marco sweatdropped. "Reaaaal supportive there, sis…"

"Kidding! I won't do that… though I might do something else." Anastasia said.

"Like what?"

"Well-"

They were suddenly interrupted by a roar that belonged to none other than Bowser. "Was that Bowser?" Reimu asked.

"Oh crap… come on, let's hurry!" Kai exclaimed as they took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Bowser's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Come on, your nastiness! Show 'em who's boss!" Kamek cheered him on.

"You dare threaten _my_ kingdom?! I'll wipe the floor with you!" Bowser roared as he wasn't looking so hot while the Megabug didn't have a scratch on it.

"Dad! Don't give in!"

"Rrgh… OUT OF MY WAY!" Bowser yelled, going into his shell and rolling toward the Megabug, but it was ready for this and slammed into Bowser, knocking him on his back and then knocked him high into the air, and then fell on his stomach.

"Oooh! That's gonna leave a mark." Kamek winced.

Bowser groaned as he got up, pulling his fists up and jabbed right at the Megabug, but it dodged every attack and slammed into him multiple times as he roared in agony… before falling in defeat, and then the whole gang showed up.

"Ah!" Junior yelped. "Okay, look, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, but you gotta help me! Dad could've licked that thing… but look!" He pointed to the Megabug flying over and grabbing a hold of Bowser, slowly transforming him as he roared loudly as the transformation was complete.

 _MegaDragonBowser – The Ultimate Boss!_

"We're too late…" Marisa gravely said.

"Can someone tell me what the heck is going on here!" Kamek exclaimed.

 **"Bwahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"…Meep!" Kamek lost his color.

 **"At long last, I have full control of this pathetic Koopa."** He said, as the Megabug was using Bowser to be his voice.

"That thing talks… of course it does!" Katie said.

"I think it's just using Bowser to be its voice." Marth said.

 **"You are correct! This whole body is full of unimaginable power! I should thank you miserable humans for setting me free to this universe, for a simple freak accident turned into catastrophic glory!"**

"We'll get rid of you just like we did with the others!" Chrom declared.

 **"Oh, is that right? You think you miserable vermin can stop me? Once I have unleashed my power on you all, this universe will be destroyed… and then I will spread my power to the other universes and destroy them all until there's nothing left where I will rebuild!"**

"You're sounding like a certain hedgehog freak that had the same idea!" Kai said, summoning her Keyblade. "But guess what? We're not going to let that happen."

"Is she talking about me?" Sonic wondered.

"No, someone else." Maria responded.

"If you think we'll just go quietly… you are mistaken! We will defeat you for good!" Kamui declared.

 **"Ahahahaha! Just try, fools!"** He smirked. **"EN GARDE!"**

 **BGM: Bowser Begins (Mario and Rabbids: Kingdom Battle)**

Bowser roared and then breathed fire at them all, forcing them to dodge while Natsu ate it up with a smirk as he then jumped forward. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Bowser square in the head, but Bowser shrugged that off and backhanded him away, knocking him back but he recovered.

Samus quickly aimed and fired several plasma shots while firing Super Missiles, but Bowser flew up in the air to avoid them and landed on the ground to create a shockwave as he then turned to the Scarlet Devil Mansion crew and breathed fire, but Patchouli set up Jellyfish Princess to protect themselves.

 **"Minions! Come forth!"** Bowser roared as four Valkyries came to help, as they proceeded to make their lives hell but Ryoma and Xander took care of them easily as Mokou and Kaguya unleashed Danmaku at him but he shrugged them off and backhanded them away while several Rabbids shot at him.

 **"Come here, you!"** He said, drawing in the Rabbids before breathing fire at them as they scrambled around with their butts on fire as Chrom and Lucina ran forward and slashed him several times while Zelda fired a Light Arrow at him, then Link used Skyward Strike on him. **"Pitiful! Is that the best you got?"**

Anastasia's eyes glowed and then shot electricity at him, catching his attention as he breathed fire as she quickly went behind cover, then she quickly shot him again with electricity but his focus was on others as Kamek quickly went behind cover next to Marisa.

"I can't believe we're teaming up again!" Kamek said.

"I know… and I've half a mind to use you as a meat shield."

"Eheheh… you wouldn't do that right?" He asked. "…But seriously, why are _they_ here? I didn't smack talk their universe this time!"

"It's a long story!" Marisa said as she used a Master Spark on him while Lucario threw a few Aura Spheres and Robin using Elthunder as the Manaketes flew around and breathed fire at Bowser.

 **"Persistent little fools… aren't you? I'm just getting warmed up!"**

 **BGM: Bowser Returns (Mario and Rabbids: Kingdom Battle)**

Bowser flew over to the end of the stage while calling in Bucklers to assist him as he then proceeded to breathe fire in the air, as fireballs then rained down and hit Yuuka, Viridi, Pit, Sanae, Clownpiece, Cirno and Lisanna as they ran around but Juvia quickly doused them.

"Alright, this calls for a man on man fight!" Elfman yelled, going into his Beast form and roaring as he ran straight for him and punched Bowser, but he blocked with his fist and quickly twisted his arm as he roared in agony before throwing him to the others.

 **"Pitiful. You call yourself a man and yet, you're not!"**

"Papa! Snap out of it!" Junior pleaded as Bowser turned to Junior… before breathing fire at him as his eyes widened, but Reimu quickly flew over and pushed him out of the way as she was barely able to dodge the flames.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Stay in cover, things are gonna get ugly." Reimu said, as she flew up and fired Yin Yang Orbs at him as Yukari launched a train at him but Bowser caught the train and crushed it with his hands, exploding in his hands as well.

"No way…" Yukari whispered as Shion was pushed back after using Mischance Scatter.

"Nngh! He's quite the tough guy…" She said as Yoshiko launched fireballs with Mokou while Lucy had summoned Taurus and Loke to give them a hand, but with the Bucklers, they weren't making it easy on them.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, as Bowser breathed fire at her, coming at a struggle while he was being pelted by other attacks.

"PIKA… CHUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu cried, unleashing a Thunderbolt on Bowser, but he shrugged it off until he gained the upper hand on Wendy as her eyes widened as Gajeel ran forward and tackled Wendy to the ground so she wouldn't get burnt to a crisp.

"You alright?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah!" Wendy nodded with a smile as Mario and Luigi both shot Bowser but he avoided the attacks with a laugh, as he looked at them as they were all getting exhausted from their pitiful attacks.

Kai ran forward as she quickly used Blizzaga Pursuit on the giant demon… but then as she ran, she tripped on some debris and fell. "Agh!" She winced, as she held on to her ankle. "Fine time to twist it…!"

 **"And there is one less queen in this pathetic multiverse!"** Bowser laughed and then breathed a huge fireball right at her, as her eyes widened as she tried to use Reflega as Anastasia, Vito and Marco went to try and rescue her, but someone else came in and blocked the attack with her own body and had her arms spread out.

Reimu.

 **End BGM**

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" She yelled as her whole back was singed as she was looking right at Kai as her eyes widened in surprise. "H-hey… you… you alright…?"

"Reimu… you…" Kai whispered as Reimu barely had the strength to stand up before she fell and then she quickly grabbed onto her. "Why would you do that?!"

"Like I'd ever let a friend fall…" She said with a forced grin.

"…Alright, I've had enough of this." Maria said as she pulled out a Summon Gem out of her own pocket, as Kai and Reimu found themselves enveloped in a yellow glowing circular field.

"Yo, we're gonna heal you right up!" A voice said as Kai looked to see a dark skinned boy in what looked to be DJ clothes and rollerblades.

"Lucio…" Kai whispered and then looked at Maria.

"You're welcome!" She said as Kai got back up.

"Lucio, cover Reimu and the other healers that'll come and heal her up."

"You got it, your highness!" He said as she turned to Bowser.

"Alright… now you gone and pissed me off." Kai glared as she pulled out her own Summon Gem and raised it high in the air, as a girl in a pink mech came out of thin air.

"D. Va is ready to engage!"

"Where did these guys come from?" Marisa wondered.

Sora grinned. "Summon Gems? Been a while since I've seen those!"

"Yeah yeah, let's just end this bastard once and for all!" Kai said as she brought out two Pokeballs and tossed them up in the air, as Garchomp came out… while the other Pokemon is none other than the devil himself. Giratina.

"Oh… she's _really_ pissed!" Anastasia exclaimed.

 **"Hmph. Should I be afraid?"**

"Oh, you will be." She said and then looked at the two Pokemon. "Let's end this!" She said and then proceeded to Mega Evolve Garchomp.

 **BGM: Light 'Em Up (Fall Out Boy)**

Maria proceeded to cast Esuna on everyone, and then Wendy got up while Aerith, Elise and Sakura went over to heal up Reimu. "O Swift Wind that dashes through the heavens! Vernier! O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens… ARMS!"

Everyone felt themselves floating up. "What is going on now?!" Ryoma asked.

"I enhanced your speed and your physical attacks, and the ones who use magic have their magic buffed up too!"

"Hehehehe… let's have some fun!" D. Va smirked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Odin said in a booming, yet dorky voice as they quickly went to take care of Bowser while Lucio was with the girls.

Bowser roared as he breathed fire at them all, as they quickly avoided the attack as Ryoma and Xander jumped up and slashed through him as Kamui went into her dragon form and sent out a massive water attack.

"WATER SLICER!" Juvia yelled.

"WHITE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Sting yelled, punching him squarely in the head as Sora, Riku, Kairi and Mickey proceeded to slash Bowser several times while he also got a healthy dose of missiles from Samus and .

 **"Grrr… you forced my hand!"** He declared as landed on the ground and proceeded to use Whirling Fortress on them while using a protective shield while also calling a few Smashers to help him.

"Oh no, you don't!" Katie used her ice Bo staff to conjure up an ice wall with the help of Gray to mold it into a hard surface as Bowser smacked into it and fell into a daze as the Smashers ran toward the others to protect him, but Caeda, Erza, Jellal and Meredy proceeded to kick their butts with the help of some of the Rabbids.

"Don't even think about it, pal!" Caeda said as the Wyvern and Pegasus riders flew in and slashed through Bowser with ease as Odin, Inigo and Severa ran straight for Bowser with their weapons out, with all of them glowing.

"This is your last dance!" Inigo declared.

"Say goodnight!" Severa declared.

"IN THE NAME OF RADIANT DAWN, I SMITE THEEEEEE!" Odin yelled maniacally as they proceeded to slash through Bowser.

 **"Argh… pathetic!"** He said as he got up and breathed fire at them, but Giratina got in the way and used Dragon Breath on him, both of them colliding and causing a huge explosion as Kai, Xinah and Maria came through and slashed through him, then Vito used a powerful ice attack while Mega Garchomp had Draco Meteor while also slashing him just for good measure.

"I can tell that his health is draining but he still needs to go down in some way!" Beep-0 said.

"Then we'll knock some sense into him too!" A voice said as they saw an airship coming in with General Guy and the other crew as they proceeded to shoot Bowser up with Bullet Bills.

 **"FOOLS!"** Bowser roared and then breathed fire at the airship, but Mokou flew up and quickly blocked the attack.

"You're not going to hurt them!" Mokou said, unleashing a powerful fire tornado at him while Sanae used The Day the Sea Split and Suwako used Lord Long Arm and Lord Long-Leg, then Yoshiko unleashed a powerful fire attack and Anastasia jumped in with a powerful lightning bolt with Laxus.

Bowser then spotted Reimu still being healed up and then he flew directly to them, breathing fire at them, but Lucio wasn't having it as he fired amp waves from his Sonic Amplifier, then he jumped up in the air. "Let's break it DOWN!" He yelled, slamming into the ground as the healers and Reimu were protected by personal shields as the fire attack was nullified.

"Thanks, Lucio!" Elise smiled.

"Anytime!" He said as Reimu got back up, wincing.

"Nnngh…"

"Reimu, you sure you have it in you?" Aerith asked.

"I'm not going to let a burnt back stop me." She said and then flew off, throwing Yin Yang Orbs at Bowser.

"Come on, let's finish this!" Lucio said as he hurried off as the girls went after them, finding themselves keeping up with him because of him switching it up.

"Pick a God and pray!" Frederick said, slashing through Bowser.

 **"Argh…! I will not… be… defeated!"** He groaned as his shields were down once more, but he breathed fire again, only for Rosalina to direct the flames from her wand and sent them flying to a wall with a confident smirk on her face.

D. Va noticed something in her mech that made her eyes sparkle and then grinned in an adorable way. "Alright, stand back! I'm going in!" She said as her mech activated the rocket boosters and flew directly to Bowser… and then she quickly pressed a button and then ejected out. "Nerf this!"

The mech exploded, sending Bowser to a wall and then knocked the Megabug out of Bowser, as it glared at them harshly and tried to fly directly at them, but everyone had other ideas and proceeded to use one final attack that sent the Megabug flying away as it was knocked into the sky… and then it glowed before exploding into light, as Spawny was only there… gently floating back down.

 **End BGM**

"Did we do it?" Xion asked.

"We did it." Kai smiled as Spawny gently landed on the ground.

"Aww… Spawny." Junior walked over to the small Rabbid as it curiously looked around at the large group.

"Bwah… lah…?" Spawny wondered and then looked at Junior.

"Hey… I know we've shared many fun times together but… I think it'd be best if you went with them." Junior told him.

"Bwah bah…" Spawny whispered as he had a sad look and gently hugged Junior, as if he forgave him for what he did to him.

"Aww, I'm gonna miss you too, buddy." Junior said, lightly hugging him back and gently pushed him away. "Go on… your friends are waiting for you." He said as Spawny went over to the others and shyly waved at them, as D. Va knelt down.

"Aww, you're just the cutest little thing." She smiled, extending her arms out as Spawny curiously examined her before hopping in her arms. "I might update my logo on my mech!"

"Didn't you destroy that?" Nitori asked.

"Oh, I've got millions of spares. They get destroyed all the time." D. Va giggled. "And if I'm short on them, I'll just make more."

 _Dang, and I thought I had too much time on my hands!_ Nitori thought.

"Well, let's head back to the Mushroom Kingdom. I believe everything is working in proper order again." Makarov said as they all walked away… but Yoshiko stopped walking and turned to Anastasia looking at the lava.

"Hey Anastasia! What's the hold up?" She asked as she walked over to her, but Anastasia wasn't responding. "Anastasia?"

Anastasia looked down in the lava below… and then summoned her Keyblade.

 **BGM: Always On My Mind (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMix)**

 _"I want to be a Keyblade Wielder just like you, mommy!"_

Anastasia looked at her Keyblade, looking directly at it.

 _"Congrats, Anastasia! You got your very own Keyblade!"_

 _"…Yeah… it's really… great."_

She then looked down at the lava.

 _Anastasia entered her room and closed the door, looking at the Keyblade in her hand and then throwing it across the room. "Why the hell did I want this stupid thing?!" She asked… and then the Keyblade returned to her hand. "I don't want you! You never will be a part of my life!" She threw it in the trash can, only for it to reappear in her hand moments later. "…You're a stubborn thing, aren't you?"_

 _"TO HELL WITH THE KEYBLADE!"_

"I'm no Keyblade Wielder… and I never will be." Anastasia said as her eyes glowed and some of her hair started to stick up. "It's time for these old ancient things to disappear." She said as electricity poured right out of her right knee as she grabbed the blade with her other hand and quickly lowered her arms while raising up her knee, as there was a loud crackling sound.

It was as if the Keyblade was refusing to die, but Anastasia kept striking it, as with each hit seemed to weaken it and drain its power.

"I was such a fool when I was a little girl… but now… it's over. I will never. Be. A. Keyblade. Wielder!" She said, as she powered up her electricity and with one final attack on the Keyblade, it snapped in half.

She looked at its remains and looked at the lava. "This is where we officially part ways." She said and then tossed the remains into the lava, as it had exploded into light as she saw the light particles go up into the sky before they disappeared as she raised her hand up, attempting to will the Keyblade in her hands… but to no avail.

"Good riddance." She said.

"So… you finally got rid of that thing." Yoshiko said as she turned to see not only her, but Xinah, Katie, Elizabeth and Beep-0 who all watched her.

"Yeah. I'm no Keyblade Wielder… and it's high time for those things to be retired forever. We'll destroy Heartless our own way."

From afar, the wielders plus Vito and Marco watched all of this, and Donald and Goofy as well. "Gosh… I didn't realize she didn't want to be a Keyblade Wielder." Mickey said.

"She wanted to be one when she was little… but she changed her mind as time went on… and when she got it, she wasn't exactly thrilled with it." Kai said.

"Gawrsh, what does this mean for Anastasia?" Goofy asked.

"She's walking her own path." Riku said. "Like I once did… In fact, I'm still walking the Road to Dawn and I feel she's doing something similar."

"My own granddaughter that I never thought I have…" Xion whispered as she lightly smiled. "She's one of a kind."

"Yeah." Kai nodded as she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You feeling okay?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. It hurts to watch her get rid of it… but deep down, I'm proud of her for choosing her own path. Her own destiny."

"Okay, you got a little cheesy there at the end." Maria teased.

"Hey! Okay, maybe I did."

"Man, it's kind of a bummer that she got rid of it. It'd be cool if she kept it." Sora said, seeming to be the only one who was actually sad.

"Oh, Sora…" Donald rolled his eyes as one by one, they walked away.

"Come on, let's go back home." Anastasia said as they walked away from the spot… but from afar, Maleficent was watching.

 **End BGM**

"Fascinating…" Maleficent mused. "She actually got rid of the Keyblade." She said while rubbing her chin.

"What do you suppose we do?" Ridley asked.

"Simple… I want to learn more about her." She said and then looked at him. "You know what to do."

"I am _no_ kidnapper."

"Didn't you once kidnap a Metroid?"

"…Oh, fine, you had to pull _that_ card!" He said as he flew up and flew straight for Anastasia, and before anyone knew it, Ridley tackled her to the ground.

"OOOOF!" She yelled, as Ridley roared loudly, catching the attention of everyone.

"Ridley?!" Samus exclaimed in surprise.

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

A dark portal opened up as Maleficent appeared before them. "Hello, foolish heroes."

"You!" Riku growled.

"Nnngh…! You're that… hag!" Anastasia said, trying to get up, but Ridley was holding her down as she attempted to shock him.

"Grrr! Pipe down!" Ridley ordered, smacking her right on the back of the neck with his tail to knock her out.

"What are you doing to her?!" Kai demanded.

"Simple. I want to see why she decided to get rid of her Keyblade. In fact, she could be of some use to me." She smirked as she opened up a portal as Ridley started to drag Anastasia in.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Samus yelled as she charged forward, but suddenly, a certain vampire came down and activated her Lavatein, proceeding to slash Samus. "AAAGH!" She yelled, as she was knocked back and her armor had deactivated, as she was currently KO'd.

"Samus!" Erza exclaimed in shock and then turned to Flandre. "Flandre, what are you doing?!"

Flandre said nothing but aimed her hand directly at them all. "Don't bother with them, child." Maleficent told her. "They are none of our concern." She said as she walked into the portal.

"Flandre!" Remilia went over to her. "Flandre, listen to me! She's using you!"

Flandre said nothing, ignoring her only sister and walked in, with the portal closing behind her.

"No!" Yoshiko exclaimed and then turned to Nitori. "Where is she?!" She demanded to know as Nitori brought out a scanner.

"What's she doing in Radiant Garden?!" She asked.

"She's there?!" Lea asked.

Kai clenched her fists as she hopped on Giratina after she called him out again. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to let her touch my daughter!" She said and flew off.

"Come on, let's-a go!" Mario said as they quickly took off to Radiant Garden.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I've got one last chapter to write!**

 **EDIT: For some strange reason, the document deleted D. Va's name. No idea why.**


	15. The REAL Final Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Nnngh…" Anastasia groaned as she opened her eyes. "Where am I…?" She wondered as she looked around. "And… why do I feel tight?" She wondered as she looked down to see that she was held down by rope.

"Ah, it seems that you have awakened, child."

Anastasia looked up to see Maleficent right in front of her, along with Ridley, Flandre, a still KO'd Joon, and three fairies. "Oh… it's you."

"Indeed. You have piqued my interest over something you recently destroyed."

"Oh, is that it. I'm your damsel in distress over something like that?"

"You could also prove quite useful for my plans."

"Plans for what, world domination? That's been done to death a million times already. It's so cliché at this point."

"Covering this pathetic world in darkness, to be precise."

"Didn't you try that already? My mother told me stories about you."

"I am willing to give it another go."

Anastasia rolled her eyes. "Give me a break… and you honestly think you can hold me down with rope?" She asked as her eyes glowed and then her whole body crackled.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Ridley yelled. He walked forward but Maleficent put her arm out, seeming to be intrigued by this, and then the rope started to get hot before Anastasia burned it off of her as she got up and stretched.

"Sorry lady, but I'm not interesting in your scheme." She said and proceeded to fire a lightning bolt at her, to which she side stepped out of the way, as it nearly hit Ridley and Flandre as it smacked right into Luna.

"YAAAAAGH!"

"Luna!" Sapphire yelled.

"Hmph, find some other person to do your business." Anastasia said, turning around and walked off… and right on cue, Flandre flew up and threw her Lavatein down in front of her to stop her, then Flandre landed right in front of her with a glare.

"Where are you going? At least humor me and stay awhile. I only want to know why you wanted to get rid of the Keyblade." Maleficent said.

"…Alright." Anastasia said as she folded her arms. "You wanna know why? I'll tell you why."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Kai…_

 **BGM: Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Giratina landed on the ground and then Kai hopped off. "Alright… where are they?!" She asked, looking around as she summoned her Keyblade, ready to destroy Maleficent.

"Hmm… that's very peculiar." A voice casually said as she turned to see Ienzo walking up to them. "First, our world gets turned upside down with those rabbit things and a strange wormhole, then we get visited by a woman riding on a very humongous dragon. Normally, people would be panicking at this point, but considering this place is constantly visited by Heartless and other strange occurrences, this doesn't faze anyone one bit, especially with what I've seen in certain adventures."

He then took a good look at Kai. "And you also seem to be holding a Keyblade. Tell me, do you happen to be friends with Sora? Pardon my prying, but you do seem very familiar."

"It's a long story." Kai said and then looked around.

"Something troubling you?"

"My daughter was kidnapped by Maleficent."

"Maleficent? So she's back into the fray, hmm? She _has_ been quiet but what would she want with your daughter?"

Before Kai could answer, a portal opened up and Lea walked out with everyone behind him. "And that, my friends… is the ultimate shortcut."

"I think I prefer my mother's light portals…" Xinah muttered.

"Lea? What in the world are you doing this time?" Ienzo asked. "And who are some of these people with you? I've never seen them before… and same with this woman right here."

"Well, it's a long story." Lea said.

"Try me. It can't be _that_ long." Ienzo said as he got the full rundown of the situation. "I see… that _would_ explain those Rabbid things in Even's lab… and then they heard another explosion nearby.

"CONFOUNDED RABBITS!" Even yelled from afar.

"Bwah ha ha ha ha!"

"So, you guys are from another universe who came to our universe from that freak accident and now you're saving this girl named Anastasia from Maleficent?" Ienzo asked, trying to catch up with them.

"Pretty much." Marisa nodded.

Ienzo nodded in understanding. "I believe you. Considering what goes on in Radiant Garden these days, this visitation from another universe seems like just another ordinary day."

"Question is, though… where the hell is Anastasia?" Yoshiko asked.

"I think I know." Riku said as he looked at the castle from afar. "I believe that's where they are."

"Nnngh… I can see for myself…" A voice said as they looked to see Samus hanging on to Chrom and Lucina as she steadied herself.

"Are you sure you can walk on your own? You did take heavy damage." Lucina told her.

"This is nothing. I survived worse." She said as she willed her Varia Suit to equip and it proceeded to do so, as she scanned the castle from her visor. "I'm picking up several lifeforms in that vicinity."

"Well now, let's go get her back." Reimu said.

"I'm gonna kill her…" Kai said, glaring hard at the castle as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, we're in this together. I'm angry too." Vito said. "We'll take her on together."

Kai nodded. "Thanks, hon." She said and then looked ahead as they all walked forward, looking determined… when Marisa's phone went off and then answered.

"Hello? Oh, you guys were watching us from Kai's castle? Sweet! Uh-huh… oh, you're bringing Reimu with you just in case? Well, you guys _did_ fight Maleficent before… I think we got it covered though. Uh-huh… uh-huh… okay. Well, there's no stopping me!" She laughed. "Alright, see ya. Say hi to Dante for me!" She said and hung up.

"Was that your other half?" Reimu asked.

"Yup. She and your other self are going to come if things get out of hand fast."

Mario jumped up on the ledge and cracked his knuckles. "Let's-a go!"

"BWAH BAH BAH LAAAAAAAAAH!" Rabbid Mario yelled as they all took off straight to the castle, leaving Ienzo by himself.

"Well, back to the lab." He said and casually walked away.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the castle…_

"Okay, you want to know _why_ I decided to get rid of that thing? I'll tell you." Anastasia said. "In my universe, I'm known as the Rebellious Princess."

"You left quite the impression, though you don't seem like much of a princess to me." Maleficent mused. "Then again, neither does Alice."

"Oh, if I were to dress up in my princess dress and tiara, I would be looking more like a princess, but instead, I'm a rebel."

"Yes yes, we know."

"Hmph… anyway, I rebelled against my own mother and my own kingdom because of what they were wanting to do to me. They wanted what was best for me and then my mother kept pushing me to be a Keyblade Wielder after I got one. But as you know, I didn't want anything to do with it."

"Why did you not want to be a Keyblade Wielder?"

"I had other weapons that interested me." Anastasia explained. "Not to mention that everyone and their dog has a Keyblade these days. Don't get me _started_ on the Keyblade Graveyard! Oh look at me, I'm a Keyblade Wielder! I'm special! …Ugh… bullshit."

"Hmm, yes…" Maleficent rubbed her chin in thought. "The Keyblade was thought to be one of a kind… and yet, there were a lot of them in the old days."

" _RIGHT?!"_ Anastasia yelled. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with a hag, but you're right! Everyone seems to be having a Keyblade these days and… I just don't want to be a part of that Keyblade community. I'm going my own path, and I'm not taking a Keyblade with me."

Maleficent scowled at the 'hag' comment, but she composed herself. "Tell me, child… is there more to this rebelling over the Keyblade?"

"Yes. Keyblades are _so_ outdated, it's not even funny. It's an ancient weapon that gets rid of Heartless, but it lost its cool factor a LONG time ago if everyone gets it. It's kind of like the Master Sword, only instead of one, there's like a million of them. It loses its uniqueness."

"Hmph, if there were a lot of Master Swords, I would've gotten into Smash Bros. instead of Ganondorf." Ridley grumbled.

"Uh, Mister Ridley? Aren't you a little big for Smash?" Star asked.

"QUIET, YOU!"

"So, what you are saying is… even though there are different shapes and sizes of Keyblades, they lost its uniqueness a long time ago?" Maleficent questioned.

"Yes. Keyblades are overrated and it's not even funny. In fact, in my opinion, I don't think anything of value will be lost if Keyblades were to disappear forever. They're so last generation."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow with intrigue. "The more you speak, child… the more I am curious about your universe. Tell me, am I in your universe as well?"

"No, my mother and her friends ended your life. Though now, there's that threat with Medusa, but I don't think she'll be a problem if she's kept in check."

"…Pity. Are the Princesses of Heart different in your universe as well?"

Anastasia narrowed her eyes suspiciously, slowly reaching for something. "Look, lady… I'm not going to reveal to you what my universe is like."

Maleficent raised her scepter. "Oh, is that right? Well…" Her scepter glowed as Anastasia was suddenly lifted up and launched toward a wall.

"Agh!"

"You will tell me everything you know."

"Like hell I will! You'll have to torture me in order for me to spill it!"

Maleficent smirked wickedly. "That can be arranged." She said, pressing it down on the ground as a bolt of electricity came through and went right through Anastasia.

"Nngh!" Anastasia winced, before smirking. "Come on. Is that the best you can do?"

"A glutton for punishment. You will tell me soon enough!" She said… and right on cue, they heard an explosion coming from below. "…See to it. I will deal with this child." She ordered as the rest took off. "Now, tell me who are the Princesses of Heart in your universe! They may be of some use to me just like you!" She demanded, firing more bolts of electricity… as Anastasia was screaming in pain, as she was unaware… that these nothing but fake screams, given by a small soft chuckle by her.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"ALRIGHT, LET'S BRING THIS CASTLE TO THE GROUND!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu! Anastasia's in here!" Lucy exclaimed. "Not to mention the rest of us!"

"Oh, right… let's bring the castle down once we get Anastasia out of here!" He said as they charged forward… only for Flandre to land right in front of them.

"Don't move." Flandre threatened… but Remilia walked forward.

"Flandre, don't do this." Remilia said. "I know you're possessed but please, snap out of it!"

Flandre said nothing, but instead in one swift movement, she slashed Remilia away with her Lavatein, smacking her against a wall. "AGH!"

"Lady Remilia!" Sakuya exclaimed as the SDM crew went to her aid. Flandre raised her Lavatein up in the air and quickly lowered it to end them, but Marisa, with her quick thinking, got in the way and blocked it with her broom, to which it held its own.

 **BGM: Shaded Truths (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Nnngh! I'll be honest, I didn't think my broom would hold!" Marisa said and then deflected it off. "Go! Now! I'll take care of her myself!" She said.

"Are you sure?" Xander asked.

"Yes! Go!" She said as everyone ran off while the SDM crew stayed behind, keeping an eye on Remilia who was knocked out.

Flandre said nothing but flew up in the air. "Alright, Flan, let's get ready to roll!" Marisa said as she flew up in the air and unleashed Non Directional Laser at Flandre, but she quickly avoided it as she unleashed Kagome, Kagome at her.

Marisa quickly avoided the attacks with ease and then her broom lit up as she used Blazing Star on her, but Flandre avoided the attack as she flew in and went for Four of a Kind. They all shot at Marisa at which she avoided the Danmaku until one of them flew down and knee'd Marisa in the gut hard, causing her to have a pained expression and then was knocked out of her broom, and then she coughed out blood as she was trying to get up.

"That's a new trick…" She muttered, but then the real Flandre came down and pinned Marisa to a wall by her neck. "Ack!"

"Marisa!" Patchouli cried, but the three other Flandres came down and blocked their way while the real one slowly tightened her grip.

"Nnngh… would you really… do this?!"

"Yes. For the glory of Maleficent."

"Grrr… snap… out of it!"

"No, it is time for you to die. Permanently." She said as she started to tighten her grip even harder as she was trying to gasp for air… but it was no use.

"MASTER SPAAAAAAAAAARK!" A voice yelled as Flandre was engulfed in a Master Spark, letting go of Marisa as she fell on two knees, coughing and gasping desperately for air while Flandre was pushed away.

 **End BGM**

"You alright?"

Marisa coughed. "I had it under control… and you came anyway?"

"Ha! Yeah, you had it under control, alright."

 **BGM: Magus Night (Touhou 13.5: Hopeless Masquerade)**

Marisa saw a hand lowered to her as she looked up to see her other self. "How many times do I have to save your ass anyway?" She said with a playful grin.

"Oh, bite me." She said as she was pulled up. "One of these days, I'm gonna return the favor."

The other Marisa casually put her hands over her arms. "I'd love to see you try."

"Hmph… guess I'm going to kill both of you then." Flandre said.

"So, shall we?" The other Marisa asked.

"Ready when you are!" Marisa nodded.

 **BGM: U.N. Owen Was Her? (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

"Die!" Flandre yelled, slashing the both of them with her Lavatein, but both of the girls quickly avoided and had their spell cards out with a smirk.

"Milky Way!" Marisa yelled.

"Dragon Meteor!"

Flandre quickly avoided the danmaku and proceeded to launch powerful Danmaku at the duo, only for them to quickly avoid them with a grin. "I'll wipe those smirks off your faces!"

"Come and try!" The other Marisa grinned as Flandre used Clock That Ticks Away the Past while both of them quickly went around them. "Come on, you can do better than that! My Flandre isn't much of a slouch!"

"Don't compare me to her!" Flandre yelled.

"You know, it feels weird fighting alongside… myself." Marisa pointed out.

"I know! I'm used to fighting with other people." The other agreed as both of them used Double Spark to which Flandre avoided the attack as she went to the second Marisa and attacked her to which she was able to dodge them until Flandre went closer and punched her right in the gut, sending her flying. "Agh!"

"Are you okay?!" Marisa yelled, unleashing Asteroid Belt on her, hitting Flandre.

"Yeah… I'm alright." The other chuckled, wiping her thumb on her nose. "In fact, my Flandre packs more of a punch!"

"I'm just as powerful as her!" Flandre said as she went over to the other Marisa and grabbed her by the throat with a wicked smirk.

"Heheh… is that the best you got?" She asked and then used an uppercut to knock her back and then she pulled out one of her bombs. "Here you go!" She said, giving her the bomb and then punching her away, then she pulled out a pistol and shot the bomb, as it exploded right in her face.

"Wait… I have a gun?!"

"Perks of living with a handsome demon hunter!" She winked and then put it away and then brought out a Rocket Launcher. "And this… well, this is just because!" She said… and then bizarrely enough, someone came in and took the Rocket Launcher away from them. "What the…?!"

"Bwah bah lah bah!"

"Eh?" She looked down to see Rabbid Marisa. "Huh… well, at least you're rocking that outfit!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!" Flandre screamed and unleashed Maze of Love. The trio looked at each other with a grin as they proceeded to go through the maze at different ends… while Rabbid Marisa charged through like a maniac until she got to the center and aimed directly at Flandre with a wicked grin and shot her at point blank, knocking her up in the air, then she pulled out her own Hakkero, giving the other Marisa an idea.

"Hey! Can you shoot a Final Spark out of that?" She asked, to which the Rabbid nodded. "Good enough for me!" She said and pulled out her Hakkero. "Triple!"

"Final!"

"BWAH DAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Flandre was already dazed from the rocket launcher… and then when she snapped out of it, she saw a Triple Final Spark coming at her. She tried to block the attack with her hands, but it didn't do her any favors, it went right through her as she screamed in agony… as the Triple Final Spark was powerful enough to rip through the castle itself, launching the laser right into space and destroying any poor Heartless that were unfortunate enough to get caught in the blast.

As the laser disappeared, Flandre was still standing… before falling to the ground as a green aura was seen around her before it dissipated, signaling that she was back to her normal self.

 **End BGM**

"Phew, and I thought what I usually did was overkill." The other Marisa chuckled as Rabbid Marisa tossed the rocket launcher back at her. "Thank you!"

"Hmm…" Marisa rubbed her chin in thought. "You know, I just thought of something."

"Oh?"

"You, me, this crazy little thing AND Paper Marisa all joining up to torture Kamek."

The other Marisa grinned. "You are crazy… and I love that! The next time I come here, we should do that!"

* * *

 _At Bowser's Castle…_

Kamek shuddered. "Ugh… why do I have this feeling I'm about to be hit by an apocalypse?"

* * *

 _Back at Maleficent's castle…_

"I have no idea what went on." Meiling said. "…But that was awesome!"

The other Marisa chuckled and then picked up Flandre over her shoulder. "So, tell me… have you gotten over your fear of water?"

Marisa sweatdropped. "Working on it…"

She laughed. "You didn't even start it yet, didn't you?"

"Hey! We had unexpected visitors from our paper selves and then these Rabbid things from your universe came right after! How was I supposed to have time to find a body of water?"

"And yet, you have time to steal my books…" Patchouli deadpanned.

"Details… who needs them?" Marisa rolled her eyes as they started walking while Meiling started to carry Remilia. "So, what's going on at your neck of the woods… besides Anastasia rebelling on us."

"Well, for some reason, the Scarlet Devil Mansion got destroyed by Tenshi and Flandre was somehow defeated when she battled her."

"Wait, you're talking about _your_ Flandre, the vampire who became the Goddess of Destruction thanks to that Beer-whoever he is… lost to Tenshi?"

"I know! Flandre didn't know what happened either when she woke up! It's a mystery, I tell you." She sighed. "Some people suspect it was Medusa who intervened."

"You think so?"

"Yeah… she's been unusually quiet these past years after our scourge with the Malevolent Seven." She shrugged. "Here's hoping someone puts a stop to her before it's too late."

"I see… aaaanyway, changing the subject… anything else going on?"

"Not much… well, except for something that caused Hina, Nan and Julia to flip out but everyone else missed it."

"How bad can it be?" She asked and then it was whispered in her ear. "A FIFTH ONE?!"

"Yup. I'm just gonna casually say jack squat until we get back home." She chuckled. "Hell, Flare was disappointed when they missed that… what do you call it, Skype call over that Direct thingy? Eh, whatever."

"What's a Skype?" Patchouli wondered.

"I think it has something to do with the sky." Sakuya said with a shrug.

 _This universe needs more gamers, I swear to god…_ The other Marisa thought with a sweatdrop as they kept walking.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the others…_

Everyone kept running as they picked up the pace… until Ridley landed in front of them and roared loudly. "Oh look, it's a Dragon." Natsu said.

"Heh, and we're dragon slayers." Gajeel smirked.

"So this is going to be _way_ easy." Sting chuckled.

Samus walked forward. "Leave this one to me." She said.

"What?! Oh come on, you gotta be kidding me!" Natsu protested.

"Let her take care of it, Natsu." Erza said and then looked at Samus. "You got it covered?"

"No injury like that can stop me." Samus said as Erza nodded and went ahead… but Pikachu stayed behind. "You want to fight too?"

"Pika!"

"Alright, now let's do this." Samus nodded, then aimed her arm cannon at him.

"You think you can defeat me with an injury like that?" Ridley smirked.

"Hmph. I've had worse."

"I'll gladly give you a worse injury than _that,_ bounty hunter!"

 **BGM: Vs. Ridley (Metroid: Other M)**

Ridley roared and then breathed fire right at her, but she quickly avoided the attack and proceeded to shoot Plasma Beams at him, to which he avoided and then he flew right toward her and rammed her, but she jumped up while activating the Screw Attack to knock him back, and then gave him a face full of Super Missiles.

He quickly shook it off and then looked at Pikachu, breathing fireballs at him but Pikachu's tail glowed and he sent them back with his Iron Tail, knocking him back a little and then Samus ran straight into him, smacking right into his chest and then kicked him away.

Ridley then flew up and tried to stab them both with his tail as Samus whipped out her Plasma Beam and grabbed him by the tail, but Ridley saw this coming and grabbed the plasma beam and yanked Samus straight to him before grabbing her by the waist and then smacking her into a wall as he charged up a fireball.

Pikachu, of course, wasn't going to let him do that as he unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt to shock Ridley and knocked him out of the air and Samus recovered… and laid a few bombs next to him while she got up, as the bombs exploded and sent him sliding a few feet, but he roared and then flew straight toward Samus while suddenly doing a few barrel rolls until he looked like he was ready to pierce through Samus's armor.

 _That's new._ Samus thought as she fired several Super Missiles at him, but they were knocked back and he smacked into Samus as she was pinned against a wall while he roared at her and then he tossed her away, to which she recovered and fired a charged Plasma shot before switching to the Ice Beam and quickly shot several frozen shots in his direction.

Pikachu's tail started to glow with electricity as he jumped up in the air and proceeded to use Electro Ball directly at Ridley, who was distracted with Samus and got hit by it as he turned around and growled, breathing fire at Pikachu who quickly avoided the attack as he ran straight for Ridley and used Volt Tackle to send him flying straight for a wall.

"Thanks." Samus said as she started running, who then jumped up and then used Shinespark that sent Ridley flying through several walls until Samus was on top of the dragon as she proceeded to roll herself into a ball and went to lay more bombs on him, but Ridley recovered and grabbed her.

"Oh no, you don't!"

Pikachu quickly jumped through the walls to aid Samus, but only saw Ridley who only licked his chops as he turned to Pikachu. "Well, that's one less Bounty Hunter in this world!"

"Pika Pika?!"

"Oh, you don't know? I _ate_ her." He smirked as Pikachu's eyes widened in horror as he backed up in fear. "And now, I'll do the same with you!" He said… only to have his stomach glow brightly. "…What the…?" He looked down… unaware that Samus was charging up a Power Bomb, and then his whole body exploded violently as Pikachu covered his eyes, and when he uncovered them, he saw Samus standing over the remains of whatever was left of Ridley.

 **End BGM**

"And that's what happens when you eat a Bounty Hunter. You get yourself a major case of heartburn." Samus said and then sighed. "Still, that was disgusting."

"Pika!" Pikachu grinned and happily ran up to her… and then immediately went green and backed away. "Cha…"

"Huh? Do I smell bad?" Samus asked as deactivated her armor… and immediately went green as well. "Ugh! What did he _eat?_ Well… it's all over now." She said as she walked away with Pikachu… who was trying his best not to succumb to the horrible smell that Samus has on her.

Unaware of them all… a few Heartless came over to the remains of Ridley and examined them… before one of the Shadows went off to get more Heartless while a Soldier proceeded to put on hospital clothing, apparently ready to do a procedure on whatever was left of Ridley.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

Everyone kept running, with their numbers slowly depleting as a bunch of Heartless got in their way… and then the Three Fairies of Light got in their way. "Stop right there!" Luna declared.

"…You're joking, right?" Cirno asked.

"No, we're not… I think…" Star said as Clownpiece casually walked toward them.

"You guys go on ahead, we'll just talk to them." Clownpiece said as they ran off while she and the other Fairies stayed behind. "So, you're working with Maleficent, huh?"

"She's a fairy, so that makes her one of us!" Sunny said.

"Uh-huh… and you thought she was good?" Cirno asked.

"Well, that's what we thought until we questioned her… when she possessed that blue haired guy and Flandre." Star said. "But we're still loyal to her!"

"Oh for pete's sake. She's a _villain!_ You sided with her because you thought she was cool with her magic, didn't you?" Wriggle asked.

"Uh… maybe…" Star sheepishly said.

"Oh… what are we gonna do with you." Daiyousei sighed.

"Let me tell you something. She's evil." Clownpiece said.

"Rotten to the core?" Luna asked.

"Oh yeah." She nodded. "How can someone benevolent go and possess people to do their evil bidding? Face it, you guys were double-crossed in a blink of an eye." She said.

"…Well, now what are we going to do?" Sunny sighed.

"Simple, defeat her with shenanigans!" Clownpiece grinned.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, let's go!" Star grinned as they all took off.

* * *

 _With the others…_

Kai and the others were still running, as it was just her, Vito, Marco, Anastasia's friends, Reimu, Lea, and Maria… when suddenly, several Novashadows came in and blocked Maria and Lea from going any further. "Oh come on!" Maria exclaimed.

"Maria! Lea!" Kai exclaimed.

"You guys go on ahead!" Maria said as she turned around. "We'll take care of these things." She said as Kai nodded and took off.

"So, how many do you think you can take down?" Lea asked.

"That depends… you think you can keep up with me, old man?"

He chuckled. "I've still got plenty of years in me."

"Alright, prove it." She said with a smirk.

"You're on." He chuckled as they proceeded to battle the Novashadows.

* * *

 _Back with Maleficent and Anastasia…_

 **BGM: Villains of a Sort**

"I must admit, you like to be a glutton for punishment." Maleficent said. "But your universe will be revealed in no time."

"Heheheh… is that what you think?" She asked with a smirk as she got another dose of electricity.

"You _will_ reveal who the Princesses of Heart are in your universe!" She demanded, unaware that Kai and the others got to the doorway.

"That god damned hag…" Kai growled.

"She's torturing Anastasia!" Reimu whispered.

Yoshiko smirked. "More like she's pretending to be." She said.

"So do we charge in?" Liz asked.

"What are you talking about? Charging in is our specialty!" Beep-0 said.

"He's not wrong." Katie chuckled.

Maleficent heard footsteps, causing her to chuckle. "You fools are too late… sooner or later, she'll be revealing everything!"

"Heh… what took you guys so long?" Anastasia asked with a smirk.

"How can someone be smiling when you've been hurt by several thousand volts of electricity?" Maleficent asked.

"Don't you know?" Anastasia's eyes glowed. "When I got the Thunder Hand, I became _immune_ to electricity!" She said as she fired a bolt of lightning at Maleficent as she yelped in agony and was launched back, as Anastasia dropped to the ground as her friends came over to her.

"You alright?" Xinah asked.

"Yeah, just a stiff back." She said as she dusted herself up. "I'll loosen up when we're done with this bitch."

Maleficent growled. "If you are immune to electricity… then why were you letting me shock you?! You were screaming in agony!"

"Simple. I was just humoring you. Not to mention that I've quite the actress when I want to be." She said.

"You dare… make a mockery out of me?!"

"Duh."

Maleficent trembled with rage, glaring at them all, and especially at Kai. "I don't know you, but something tells me that you are that child's mother. The one who defeated my other self in your universe!"

"Oh, so she told you that much. Good." Kai smirked. "This makes it more fun."

"You make a mockery out of me… the mistress of all evil?! I'll make you miserable cretins PAY!"

 **BGM: The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Maleficent unleashed several fireballs at them all. They all avoiding the attacks as Anastasia quickly brought out her own katana, she ran forward and slashed her several times before jumping back and then fired a bolt of lightning down at Maleficent, and then she teleported behind them.

"Come out!" She ordered, summoning two Defenders to defend her, but Liz pulled out a Sentry and then it rolled over to the Defenders from behind, exploding behind them to knock them over while Kai used Zantetsuken to destroy them and then used Aerial Slam right on Maleficent.

"Eat this!" Xinah said, pulling out a Battle Rifle and shooting her, but Maleficent used a ring of fire to disintegrate the bullets.

"Meteors of heaven! Unleash thy fury!"

"Dream Sign: Evil Sealing Circle!" Reimu called out, as she hit the meteors with her spell card, but that didn't seem to stop them. She quickly avoided the attacks along with the others as she flew over and kicked her in the chest, but then Maleficent made it rain lightning bolts on her as she screamed in agony over it, then she tossed her to the side.

"You still haven't fully recovered!" Maleficent told her. "It is foolish to come here when you're still in agonizing pain!" She said and then called upon the meteors again right on her, forcing her to move out of the way while Kai had used Triple Blizzaga on her and then Vito fired a beam of ice at Maleficent. "Urgh…!"

She then saw Katie coming straight for her as she launched a fireball at her, but Katie used her Bo staff as a pole vault to vault her up and over Maleficent… and then launching a few icicles from her staff, then she smacked her a few times with it.

"Fools!" Maleficent yelled, unleashing a Thunder spell on them to which Anastasia absorbed it.

"Thank you!" Anastasia said and then spread her arms out and then clapped her hands together, making an electric shockwave that hit Maleficent, as it was a Thunder Clap that she produced, then when Maleficent was stunned, Xinah ran to her with her Energy Sword and slashed her a few times.

"Heads up!" Marco said as Xinah turned and then jumped back as he threw a poisonous dark ball at Maleficent, hitting her directly. "Bullseye!"

It was at this moment that a Green Requiem popped up and healed Maleficent a little, getting rid of the poison in the process… only to get killed by Kai's Firaga. "So much for death by poison." She grumbled.

"You fool, it'll take more than poison to defeat me!" Maleficent said as Reimu came flying over and punched her right in the face to knock her back, then she fired Yin Yang Orbs at her. "Thunder's light and lightning strikes!" She yelled, hitting Reimu as she screamed in agony as Maleficent sent a few meteors at her to knock her back, causing her to fall to the ground and she wasn't getting up.

"Reimu!" Xinah yelled and then she turned around, bringing out her shotgun and shot her a few times but Maleficent teleported out of the way and launched a few fireballs, but Yoshiko got in the way and blocked them, then launching a stream of fire at her to knock her back… and then Kai ran through and used Eruption to knock her back further.

Maleficent scowled at this as a fiery green aura surrounded her. "I'll make you pay!" She said and then started to transform into her dragon form and roaring as she flew up in the air and then landed right on Reimu.

"No!" Vito yelled.

Maleficent roared as Reimu snapped herself awake and saw that she was pinned down by the dragon herself. The dragon opened her mouth, ready to bite her… when suddenly, a few Yin Yang orbs came in and smacked her in the head, as she looked up to see the other Reimu coming down on top of her.

"Yin-Yang Demon God Orb!"

Maleficent roared in pain, and backed away, letting go of Reimu as the other one landed near her.

 **End BGM**

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Simple, I came to help save Anastasia." She said and then turned to her. "You're in a lot of pain, let me take care of this."

"Nngh… I can still fight!" Reimu weakly got up while wincing.

"Not like that, you're not!" She said, punching her in the gut to have her keel over and fell. "Sorry, but I'm not letting you get killed by a dragon."

"That was a bit uncalled for." Kai said.

"It was either that or letting her get eaten alive in her weak condition." Reimu pointed out. "Now… do you guys still have it in you?"

"Do you have to ask?" Katie asked.

She chuckled. "I thought so." She said as Kai summoned a few Unversed to guard the KO'd Reimu.

Anastasia glared hard at Maleficent, as she roared at them all. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to have some dragon meat for dinner."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Xinah smirked.

 **BGM: I May Fall (RWBY)**

Maleficent roared and then breathed fire at them, to which Yoshiko got in the way and manipulated the fire away from them. She jumped up and launched powerful fireballs at Maleficent while Anastasia and Xinah ran over and slashed her repeatedly as Maleficent quickly bit Kai, but she quickly backflipped and used Thundaga.

Katie put her bo staff on the ground, producing an icy turret as it started shooting at her while Liz set up some light turrets as well with her Power Glove as Maleficent breathed fire at the turrets, unaware of Reimu above them.

"Jewel Sign: Orbs of Light, Cast into Shade!"

Maleficent was bombarded by the orbs as she looked up at Reimu as she then flew up in the air. "Oh what do you know, you _can_ lift up your fat ass off the ground." She said and then brought out another spell card. "Yin Yang Asuka'i!"

Maleficent roared after she was hit by the attack as she then breathed fire at Reimu, who dodged the attacks as she then avoided being bitten by her. "Knock it off!" She said, kicking her in the jaw and then brought out another spell card. "Mid-air Ascension Kick!" She yelled, backflipping and kicking her hard enough to send her to the ground, but as she did, she caused a shockwave which luckily the others avoided.

Anastasia looked at Yoshiko as they both smirked with a nod, as Anastasia brought out an NES Zapper while Yoshiko brought out a Super Scope as Maleficent got up and roared, jumping and slamming into the ground to knock them over as she tried to slap them with her tail, but Katie quickly got up and made an ice wall, and as she produced it, it trapped her tail in place, forcing her to breathe fire at the wall, and as the wall was destroyed, both of the girls were charging up their attacks.

"Let's do this, partner!" Anastasia said.

"Oh yeah!" Yoshiko smirked as both of them released the triggers, as the NES Zapper fired a huge bolt of lightning and the Super Scope shot out a massive fireball, with both of them going into each other and forming into a massive electric fireball as it hit Maleficent as she roared in agony as Kai unleashed a Ragnarock that sent Maleficent back as she breathed fire in retaliation, as Yoshiko proceeded to manipulate the fire around and had it smack into the dragon.

"I'll finish this." Reimu said as she flew over and hit Maleficent a few times as she tried to bite her, but Reimu dodged the attack and then she jumped back. "FANTASY NATURE!" She yelled, engulfing Maleficent as she roared in agony… and then she fell over to the ground in defeat, as she turned back to her normal self.

 **End BGM**

"Nnngh…" Maleficent groaned as she felt a Keyblade pressed against her neck.

"It's over, Maleficent… you've lost." She said. "I have more than a reason to kill you for kidnapping my daughter for your own selfish reasons!"

"I may be down… but I'm not out…" She glared at Kai and then looked right at Reimu. "You, on the other hand… I sensed a power in you that the other girl doesn't. I see it now, you are one of the Princesses of Heart in that other universe!"

"A Princess of Heart that kicked your ass!" Reimu reminded.

"Now I know that the Princesses of Heart are different in your universe… and now that I know, I'll see to it that I'll make it my goal to get all of you!"

"Sorry, but I don't do déjà vu. The other Maleficent tried that and got her ass handed to her, in fact, Eiki sent her to Hell with no chance of coming back. What makes you think this will be different?"

"Enough talk!" Kai said, grabbing Maleficent by the throat. "You got anything else to say before I kill your ugly ass?"

Maleficent chuckled. "I have more tricks up my sleeve… your highness!" She said, snapping her fingers as they heard a mighty roar… before a huge Dustflier landed, knocking Kai off of her feet as it did with the others.

 **BGM: Battle! Mewtwo (Pokemon X and Y)**

"A Dustflier?!" Vito yelled.

"I seem to recall that thanks to that Megabug, it powered up the Heartless. So why don't we test out that theory with the Dustflier? See to it that you kill them all!" She said and looked at Reimu. "As for you…" She said, unleashing magic that brought Reimu to her and grabbed her by the throat. "You, along the rest of your friends will be of use to me!"

"Like hell I will!" Reimu said, kneeing her in the gut as she brought out her spell cards while the Dustflier roared and proceeded to smack Anastasia with her tail, knocking her away.

"Agh!"

"ANASTASIA!" Yoshiko yelled. The Dustflier flew up and smacked her across the room, making a shockwave that knocked them off their feet. Katie quickly made an ice wall after it breathed fire… and then it charged through the wall and started picking them off as they tried to attack the Dustflier, but it didn't do them any good.

"You bastard…" Kai growled as she unleashed a Thundaga, but the Dustflier shrugged it off and flew straight to her very fast, slamming her in the gut and knocking the wind out of her as she was then pinned by the Dustflier.

"Kai!" Reimu yelled.

"Never underestimate the Mistress of all Evil… now, you can either come quietly or you can make this difficult."

"REIMU!" A voice yelled as Reimu looked to see that Marisa and everyone else arrived, while they spotted the Dustflier.

"What… is that?!" Kamui asked.

"A Dustflier… and I can tell it's gotten way stronger than before!" Riku said.

"Oh crap! What are we going to do?!" Happy yelled.

"Fight it!" Sora said, summoning his Ultima.

Maleficent cackled. "Go ahead and try, but it'll be too late for all of you!" She said, failing to notice Kirby running toward the Dustflier while holding a sword. In fact, no one seemed to notice the puffball.

Dustflier walked toward to the weakened Kai, ready to kill her as it looked like it was wickedly grinning as it opened its mouth, ready to fry her while Kai was trying her best to get up. "Mom! Agh… get up!" Anastasia yelled, as she tried to get up, but her injury from the Dustflier didn't allow her to get up, and then the Dustflier breathed fire right at her, but Kirby got in the way and sucked it right up and then ate it.

"Poyo!"

"Nngh… Kirby?" Kai asked as Kirby turned to her, trying to give her a thumbs up with a confident smile on his face as he turned to the Dustflier… back to an angry look from the puffball.

The Dustflier roared at Kirby as it got ready to kill the Star Warrior, but suddenly, the sword he held glowed brightly, turning into the Ultra Sword and before the Dustflier could land a hit, Kirby slashed the Dustflier multiple times with the Ultra Sword, before it got even bigger.

"YAH!" Kirby yelled, slashing down and then he landed, swinging the sword a few times before putting it back… and then the Dustflier disappeared. "Poyo."

 **End BGM**

Maleficent's eyes widened. "That little pink nothing destroyed that Dustflier with ease?!"

Reimu chuckled. "He's not a nothing. He's a Star Warrior that can kick your butt."

Maleficent growled, looking around to see that she was surrounded while the healers went to go heal up the wounded. "It's over." Ryoma said.

"No… it is _not_ over." She said as she started to disappear in green flames. "I will see to it that I will have my revenge!" She declared and then disappeared.

"That takes care of that." The other Marisa said and walked over to her. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded. "She found out that I'm a Princess of Heart, but I doubt she'll be a bother." She said and then started sniffing the air. "…What's that horrible smell?"

Samus growled in annoyance. "Okay, I get it, I smell like dragon guts." She muttered as everyone else laughed at this. "It's not _that_ funny!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Shion…_

"We're done here." Shion said, walking away from a downed Joon as she put away her spell cards.

"Shion… don't you dare walk away from me! I'm your sister!"

"…So what if you are?"

"You're nothing without me! I was the one that got us into who we are now! Don't you _dare_ walk away from that!"

"You're right, I'm nothing without you… but I'm going to be someone that doesn't deal with a freak like you."

"Shion! Don't you dare walk away!"

"Who would want to be with a toxic person like you?" She asked. "As far as I'm concerned… we're done."

"Are you suggesting that we're no longer sisters?!"

"…Your words, not mine." She said and looked back at her. "Have fun being an only child." She walked off.

"Shion! Don't do this! SHION! You get back here right now!" Joon yelled, but it fell on deaf ears. "Alright, fine! Go ahead and leave me! The next time we meet, we're enemies! DO YOU HEAR ME?! SHIOOOON!" She yelled… but Shion was long gone as tears ran down her cheeks. "Shion…"

* * *

 _Sometime later, back at the newly restored Mushroom Kingdom…_

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Bwah bah, lah bah daaaah!" Rabbid Peach grinned, pulling out a long selfie stick as she got everyone in the shot, all of them smiling and doing some dorky poses as she pressed the button. "Bwah!" She smiled.

"Well… I guess this universe is back to normal." Kai said, looking around.

"Yeah." Maria nodded as they looked at the two Marisas and Reimus chatting it up. "I'm glad those two came."

"No kidding." She nodded as she spotted Anastasia chatting with Team Natsu, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy, Xinah arm wrestling Elfman, Katie talking with Cirno and Gray, Yoshiko talking with Mokou and Rosalina, and Liz chatting with Nitori.

"It's quite interesting." Kamui said as she walked up. "You guys came to help us… and our friendships grew even stronger because of it, while also making new friends." She said.

"Yeah." Kai nodded and then looked at Flandre who seemed to be a bit depressed. "Hey, you okay?"

"How many times have I been possessed already? I need to find something for me so I won't be prone to brainwashing again."

 _"Again?!"_ Kai and Maria yelled as they looked at each other with a scared look on their face.

"Yup… well, I'm sure Nitori or Patchy will think of something. Hopefully." She shrugged, then looked at Liz. "So, she's the granddaughter of E. Gadd?"

"Yeah. To our surprise, he was helping one of our friends with a project and said that was his final project and called up his granddaughter to take care of the lab while he went to rest with Toadsworth… but as he was waiting for her, he built a machine that extended his life." Kai said. "It was only a one time use, but he's still got plenty of energy in him."

"When did he use it?" Flandre asked.

Kai thought about it. "Let's see… his final project was when my twins were five at the time… and since they're now thirteen… he used it eight years ago."

"Whoa… and he's still kicking?"

"Yup. Though… I don't think he's going to last much longer. He said he added twelve more years to his life and… well, we're on the dwindling path now."

"I may not be around to say it but… may that guy rest in peace when he goes." Flandre quietly said as Kai nodded solemnly. "So… changing the subject here, what am I like in your neck of the woods?"

"More powerful than you, but still the same dorky personality." She said with a teasing wink.

Flandre laughed. "Glad to know I'm still the same girl in a way!" She said.

"Hey! You guys coming or what?" The other Reimu asked a portal opened.

"Coming!" Kai said as they went toward the portal.

 **BGM: Friends in My Heart (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMix)**

"So… this is goodbye?" Peach asked sadly.

"Yeah, someone has to go and rule over the Kingdom." Kai said with a nod as Peach then hugged her.

"It was nice to finally meet you… I hope we can meet again someday."

"Don't worry, you're closer than you realize." She said with a soft smile.

"Thank you." Peach said. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

"I will." She nodded as Peach then looked at Vito and hugged him as well, with Mario coming in and hugging him as well, then they went to Anastasia.

"Stay true to yourself… and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Peach smiled as Anastasia nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm not letting anyone boss me around." She said as she hugged them both. "I love you guys." She said as they parted when Xion came walked in. "See ya grandma."

"It still feels weird hearing that, but... see you." Xion said and then hugged Anastasia before hugging Kai. "Tell your mom I said hi." She whispered.

"I will." Kai hugged her back. "Love you, mom."

"Love you too." She smiled warmly at her.

It was at this moment that Daisy and Luigi hugged Maria goodbye as well, while Lea did a side hug with her. "Don't have too much fun without me." Lea teased.

"Don't worry, dad… I won't." She chuckled as he hugged him.

"Tell that old man of yours I said 'hey'." Lea said as Maria laughed.

"I will."

Mokou ruffled up Yoshiko's hair. "Kid, I'm gonna miss you. Tell your mother and your father I said hello."

"Got it." She nodded, hugging Mokou. "Love you, mom."

"Love you too." She said, as they watched Marisa fist bump Xinah.

"See you around?" Marisa asked.

"You know it. Let me know the next time you drop by in our universe."

"You got it!"

"So, wait… what about the Rabbids?" Elise wondered. "They are from your area, after all."

"I think it's best if they were to remain here." Beep-0 said. "I don't think our Mushroom Kingdom can handle several cantankerous Rabbids… and after all, I think they want to hang out here where they identify more with you guys." He said as the Rabbids nodded.

"Guess we'll have to find homes for them all." Daisy chuckled.

"Take care… all of you." Camilla said.

"We will." Kai nodded as one by one, they started to through the portal.

"Hey!" Cana called out. "If you ever decide to come here and visit, I've got a few drinks with your name on it!"

"And I'll fix up a new dress for you that's not entirely purple!" Oboro added.

Kai laughed. "I'll hold you to it." She said as she started to walk… but someone grabbed her shoulder as she turned to see Reimu.

"Look… about earlier… I know you don't forgive me but, I'm sorr-" To her surprise, Kai hugged her.

"It's okay… I just hope you forgive me for what I did to you… and what I said."

Reimu was surprised by this but she smiled. "It's all good." She said, hugging her back.

"Agh… I hate goodbyes…!" Nowi teared up, trying to wipe her tears away. "I'm not crying, I just got something in both of my eyes!"

"Let it out, Nowi… just let it out." Tharja chuckled, patting her on the shoulder while Fairy Tail looked at each other with an od as they did the Fairy Tail sign.

"Have a safe trip home!" Natsu said. "And tell your Fairy Tail we said hi!"

Kai laughed as she did the sign as well. "I will! See you guys!" She said, as she walked through the portal, as it closed behind her.

"I'm gonna miss them." Kamui said.

"We all will." Marth said as they stared from where the portal was… before they all walked away.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _In the other universe…_

Kai walked back in her own castle. "It feels good to be home."

"Yeah." Vito nodded.

"Anastasia, you're not seriously going to post that picture, are you?!" Marco yelled.

"I may, or I may not, depends on how generous I am." She said.

"You get back here! That photo you took is embarrassing!"

"Nope!" Anastasia laughed and ran out with Marco chasing after her, as the others laughed and decided to chase after them.

"Glad to see you guys are back home." Nitori said.

"Yeah, now it's back to the usual things." Kai said… and suddenly, the castle doors slammed open, revealing Hina.

"So I heard you two went on an adventure _without_ me!"

"Ack! Hina, calm down… we didn't know this day would happen!" Maria said.

Hina glared at them. "You could've invited me, you know!" She said, walking up to them and grabbing their collars. "You two owe me an adventure some day, just the three of us! Hell, we might bring the other girls along too!"

"Alright, alright, chill!" Kai said as Hina let go of them. "Yeesh… that's no way to treat a queen, ya know."

"Queen or not, you two dorks are still my best friends. I believe I get a free pass… _especially_ that you two went on an adventure without me!" She said, cracking her knuckles.

Maria sweatdropped. "I… had a feeling we'd be in trouble."

"Oh, you are!" Hina said. "And you're also in trouble that you missed a Nintendo Direct!"

"We missed… a what?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, you missed it alright. Smash 5 on the Switch got confirmed and the Inklings are newcomers."

"There's _WHAT_ on the _WHAT NOW?!"_ Kai yelled.

"You heard me." Hina said… and then started to drag the two away. "Come on, we're going to have ourselves some girl time! Hase T., I know you're here somewhere! Get us some drinks, we're going to be drinking the night away too!"

 _"Coming right up!"_

"Hey, you can't order my servants around!" Kai said.

"I just did, bozo! Now get in there and watch the Direct!" She said, pushing the two into a room as Hina closed the door behind her.

Marisa sweatdropped. "Well… that's one way of saying 'I missed you'." She said.

"Yup…" Reimu nodded. "So, you think that universe is back to themselves again?"

"Duh." Marisa chuckled. "What's the worst that can happen after something like that?"

* * *

 _Back with Maleficent.._

Maleficent wandered around her castle, grumbling to herself as she saw the Heartless seeming to repair Ridley's body. "Oh, you fools, let me do it!" She said as darkness enveloped the remains. "I'll turn this dragon into a Heartless myself!"

"Maleficent… oh Maleficeeeeeent! I'm hoooome!"

"…What." Maleficent walked outside to see Pete walking in with a floatation ring around his belly. "And where were you?!"

"Taking a vacation. Delfino's got quite the nice juice bar." He replied, which made Maleficent facepalm. "So, what did I miss? There seems to be a girl crying in this here castle."

"Don't mind her. She's just going through family separation." Maleficent said… and then she heard footsteps. "Must the intrusions ever stop?" She wondered as she turned to see Tenshi. "And who are you?"

"Tenshi Hinanawi."

"And what, pray tell, do you want?"

Tenshi smirked. "I want to get rid of those stupid Youkai. I wish… to work with you."

* * *

 _And with Bowser…_

"Sire… are you feeling alright?" Kamek asked.

"Urgh… not really." Bowser grumbled. "Just give me a few days and I'll be ready to roll. I've already have my next scheme in mind thanks to us sightseeing. I need to make a few calls though."

"Take all the time you need, sire." Kamek said, and then saw Junior dragging out a trash bag. "Hey Junior, you dropped something."

"I'll pick it up on the way back!" He said and dragged it away.

"So… may I ask what your next scheme is?"

Bowser chuckled darkly. "I'm going to make Peach my bride… but I still need a few days to get myself ready. I also need to work out some kinks."

"May I be the best man?"

Bowser smirked. "Yes."

"Good." Kamek chuckled as they both started laughing evilly.

* * *

 **"I'll be writing this quickly, I said. It'll be done in no time, I said. *Proceeds to go to Wal-mart and buys Metroid: Samus Returns***

 **In all seriousness though, this was a joy to write!**

 **Now, it's gonna take some time for me to write Odyssey, but in the meantime, to tide you over, there's gonna be a new Touhou/Zelda fic in the near future! Look forward to it!**

 **See ya soon!**


End file.
